Guilty Pleasure
by Beats89
Summary: Arizona Robbins has a guilty pleasure.. Callie Torres! but she doesn't realize that Callie has one as well.
1. Chapter 1

Saturdays are my guilty pleasure! To me it's the best day of my week. I work hard all week don't get me wrong but Saturdays I actually put in manual labour. Blood and sweat goes into it, but I would never give them up!

"TEDDY! Have you seen my blue bikini? I can't find it anywhere!" I scream as I run down the stairs from my bedroom in my loft.

"Yeah." is all I get back in return.

"Well where is it? I really need it." As I round the corner to our kitchen there's teddy sitting on the bar stool eating cereal wearing my blue bikini top and pyjama pants.

I just give her a little glare. "What?" she asks.

I don't reply I just keep glaring because she knows that I only ever where that bikini top on Saturdays. I have about 20 bikinis n she chooses to steal this one today of all days.

"Ahh AZ I know your working today so don't you think you should put some swimmers on underneath your wife better there?" smirking at me. Oh, she knows she is playing with fire but I don't think she will last long.

20 seconds pass and she just bursts out laughing. "Oh my god you should see your face!" she reaches behind her and pulls the string and tosses the top to me still laughing.

"You know teddy just because your straight doesn't mean I am! And you've got no top on." I say while trying to keep my laughing under control.

She snatches her singlet up off the counter and quickly pulls it on while trying to cover her red cheeks. I start to put my swimmers on while walking to get a cup of coffee and put some toast on and take the stool next to teds.

"I don't get why you only work on Saturdays? I mean you own the company why can't you just get someone else to do it for you?" teddy asks through a mouth full of cereal.

"Its Callie Torres' house of course I'm going to do it myself." I explain like it's the simplest thing in the world. I spread about a centimetre of Nutella on my toast. Always had a sweat tooth!

"So? I don't even know who that is."

I just gaze off into nowhere just thinking about all those curves with tan skin and long black shiny waves of hair. "She's the most sexiest woman I have ever seen." I say without realizing it.

I hear a choke n snap out of it and look at teddy nearly on the floor dying of laughter.

"I, I mea… I mean she's a big hot shot lawyer in Miami, she just took over for her fathers company Torres Inc." I spluttering n nearly spilling my coffee trying to cover up the fact that I'm nearly drooling just thinking about her.

Still laughing she finally gets out "Ok I did not see that coming…maybe one Saturday I will have to come along and check this Callie Torres out for myself!" Teds is still laughing and I feel my cheeks burning at the fact that I said that out loud just then. " well you have a nice day perving or whatever it is you do and ill see you this arvo at the beach." And with that I get a chuckle n a kiss on the cheek from her.

Just before she walks into her bedroom I yell "Hey Teds." She turns, "you do have really nice boobs for a straight woman." With a proud smirk from here blush I turn n quickly finish my toast before walking out to the garage to my truck coffee in hand.

About 15 minutes later I'm pulling up to the Torres estate and roll down my window and punch my code in the speaker box. 2 seconds later the large gate starts to open and I'm greeted with my work. I drive up the long driveway and spin around to my shed off to the right of the property. I've worked here for about 2 years now, so I just keep all my tools here instead of having to carry them around.

I jump out of my nicely air-conditioned truck and am immediately hit by heat wave. And I am so glad I decided to wear my cut off jeans today. I chuck my cowboy hat on, change my flip flops for boots and socks and get to work.

An hour and a half later I'm guzzling my ice cold water down my throat when I look up and there she is, the beauty of my dreams she looks breathtakingly stunning in a red silk robe and I can only think one thing, if she has anything on underneath it? She looks down at me gives a small smile n a wave n heads back into her bedroom.

Like I said I've worked here for about 2 years and we really haven't had a conversation just hellos n goodbyes, a wave here, a wave there nothing special but I honestly don't care I still get to see her. I turn around and jump on the big ride on lawn mower n get back to work as the sun beats down on me. I've trimmed all the bushes and trees, done the flowers and mowed the lawn, so I stroll back to my truck and grab my lunch and jump up into the tray of my truck to eat. I have the best view from here, you can see the whole Torres garden estate and just beyond that is the beautiful beach. I love the beach, I've been surfing since I was 8 so I never go anywhere without my board n every Saturday I go out surfing with teddy in the late afternoon. It's my perfect Saturday!

With a sigh I jump back down n pull my singlet, boots and socks off so I'm clad in my bikini and denim shorts. Grab my towel n head to the pool. Now I don't usually look after the pool maintenance or cleaning but I offered one day where calliopes pool guy couldn't come and I've done it ever since.

Just as I round the corner of the garden, everything seemed to slow down all at once. Standing on the edge of the pool is Callie Torres in a barely there deep purple bikini diving into the water. I know I'm staring but I can't help it I'm frozen in place just watching her swim the length of the pull. She gets to the end n jumps out and starts towards her towel. The water is dripping down her tanned body, my mouth suddenly gone dry.

She must of seen me and turns to face me "oh hey" She says giving me shy smile. "I didn't realise you were doing he pool now, I just really had to cool off…"

As she's talking I notice a bead of water run down her neck down her chest and into the valley of her breasts. I start to feel I slight throb between my legs n suddenly I'm extremely jealous of that drop of water.

I didn't realise she stopped talking until now n she's looking at me expectantly and all I can fathom to croak out is "O... Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.

Callie

I rake my eyes down her perfect body in her blue bikini, triangles covering the part of her I so badly want to see right now n attach my lips to but I wait, and let my eyes slowly go down to her perfectly muscled stomach with her adorable six pack just visible there. I lean forward place kisses all the way down her torso rite to her naval and dart my tongue out and feel her stomach contract at the contact. My hands slowly make there up her toned thighs, thumbs trailing up the inside of her legs. Hands resting on her hips as she dangles her legs either side of me in the pool. I look up to see the most beautiful lest smile I've ever seen dimples and everything. Her hands reach for the back of my neck to pull me in, I lift her up and slide her into…

BANG!

I wake up face down, tangled in my sheets on the floor. Damn it! Every time this happens just when it gets to good parts. In the background I can hear a lawn mower going bringing an instant smile to my face.

I jump out of bed and chuck my red silk robe on, tie it loosely and walk out on my balcony. And there, she is the reason for my smile. Clad in her trade mark cut off jeans and wife beater complete with her boots and that cowboy hat. DAMN. The throbbing in my crutch not having calmed down since my dream kicks right in again. She looks up so I give her a little wave to make it seem like i'm not staring at her and walk back into my room. I need coffee and I need it now.

As I make my way down to kitchen I walk passed my guest room and hear a giggle. I stop in my tracks because I can't remember if anyone crashed here last nite after drinks. I slowly open the door and am greeted with a picture that will be permanently burned into my brain. Little Lexie Greys red face hanging off the end of the mattress facing the door upside down completely naked getting fucked by my best friend Mark Sloan.

I hear a scream which makes me scream "oh my god!" and slam the door. "sorry" I say to the door and get a laugh from mark in return then a moan, so I sprint down the hallway to get as far from that as possible! Hopefully they stay there all day I really don't want to see them right now or for a while.

The smell of my coffee pot brewing brings me back to reality. I go and grab my mug and fill it rite to the brim and take my first sip of the day. "Mmm" I moan at how the feel of it goes down my throat. On the bench I find that the cook has make up a selection of fruits, pastries and French toast. My main splurge I allow myself is a cook on Saturday mornings. I grab a plate of food n make my way to the lounge room to watch the morning news and eat.

Half hour later I head back up to my room to find my purple bathing suit I bought a week ago. I pull the tags off and put it on while looking in the mirror. Not a bad choice I think to myself! I grab a towel and head down to the pool because it's flipping hot and who am I kidding I want to see Arizona in that blue bikini, I mean who wouldn't want to see that right?

I drop my towel on the day bed and make my way to the edge. Today's the perfect weather for a swim. I dive right in and am hit with relief at the temperature, I swim right to the edge and lift myself out and grab my towel. In the corner of my eye I see her. I turn towards her, give her a smile "oh hey, I didn't realise you were doing the pool now" complete lie coming out of my mouth. "I just really had to cool off so I just went for a quick dip, and now i'm just going to sun bake n dry off so do whatever it is you do." I smile at her but my smile turns into a smirk as I realize she's just staring at my chest. If it were a man or anybody else I would be livid but for her never.

"O…Okay." She croaks out, which make me laugh a little because i'm pretty sure she didn't catch anything I said before. I turn and walk towards the pool bar and grab two bottles of ice cold water. I look up and she's still in the same spot so I walk back over and hand her a bottle. The coldness of the bottle must have snapped her out of a trance as she looks up n her cheeks burn bright red. She clears her throat "thanks, s...sorry about that I was ahh… just... just thinking of the list of things I had to do to you... I m...mean your pool." She smiles which makes her dimples pop and my heart melts at the sight.

I chuckle and say "No worries" turn and lay down on the day bed, sunnies pushed on so I can take in the 'view' as you would say. She walks over to the pool house to get started.

I'm lying on my stomach dozing in and out of consciousness when I hear a scraping along concrete and look up in time to see Arizona trip on the pool net cleaner and fall toward the pool. She's not close enough to fall in but her left cheek bone connects with the edge of the pool.

"Arizona" I scream and race over to her. She hasn't moved but I hear a grunt when I get to her. I slowly lift her up and sit her down on one of the pool chairs. I grab a towel and press it to her cheek. "Arizona" her eyes focus on me and I can see tears in her eyes. She hasn't said anything and her cuts really bad on her cheek. "Hey sweetie I'm just going to call my friend he's a plastic surgeon, your cut is going to need some stitches ok?" She nods her head and flinches at the movement but grabs the towel that's on her face so I can go to the intercom.

I quickly punch in the number for the guest room and almost scream "MARK get off Lexie n grab you r medical bag Arizona split her cheek open!" I can see Arizona is just holding it together, I grab the towel for her.

"You're really beautiful." I chuckle as her eyes go wide after she realizes what she said and averts her eyes.

"Thanks! Your not so bad yourself." I smile down at her ocean her blue eyes that I can get lost in for days. "Although you're going to have quiet a shiner on your cheek here."

She lets out a little laugh but gasps at the pain in her cheek so she tries to pull a straight face. I hear a door open and as I look up there's mark in pink boxer shorts and sunglasses with his medical bag in his hand.

"Who is that?" Arizona asks, I can hear the laughter in her voice.

"That's Mark; he's going to fix your cheek"

"No the chick with the sex hair and red sheet rapped around her" she says with what sounds like a little bit of jealousy in her voice.

"Ahh that's Lexie, marks girlfriend." I give a little shiver from the picture I got from this morning. "She's my secretary and personal assistant." Arizona's face visibly relaxes a bit.

"Hey Cal, Whoa, what happened?" mark rushes out as he asses her cheek.

"She tripped and hit the side of the pool. I'm not sure if she needs stitches."

Ok then, let's have a look shall we? Oh I'm mark by the way, mark Sloan." He gives his man-whore smile so I smack him on the shoulder.

"Hey!"

"I'm Arizona I do all the landscaping and pool maintenance here." She gives half a smile so one dimple makes it out.

"Oh really." Mark says giving me a pointed stare that says 'so this is her'. Well the cut is a little bit deep so ill numb it and put some stitches in it and you will be good as knew in a couple of weeks. You won't even have a scar. How does that sound?"

"Just perfect!" she looks up to me and asks "does it look that bad?"

"Nope you still look beautiful." And I give her a wink. "But ill run inside and get you some ice for it after."

I get back with the ice and mark turns to me, "get a good look this morning Torres?" my cheeks turn bright red when he lest out a bark of laughter at me.

"Yeah the perfect way to wake up! NOT. Its burned into my brain now thanks." I say as I shiver at the thought.

"Ha well it will teach you to knock then!" he smirks.

"Excuse me I didn't even know use crashed her last night n=and you've completely violated my guest room by the way."

15 minutes later she's all stitched up, just resting in the chair. "Thanks heaps mark I really appreciate it, saved me a trip to the hospital and I never would have heard the end of it from my room mate teddy." Arizona says and gives an eye roll with a smile.

"Wait Teddy? You live Teddy Altman?" mark asks curiously.

Arizona furrows her eyebrows "yeah. Do you work with her at the wellness clinic?"

"No I work at the hospital Mercy Hospital but Teddy comes in to do her surgeries. Small world ay! Well if you ladies will excuse me Lexie is waiting for me. And Blondie, here is a prescription for your cheek your going to want to get some." And With a wink he's off.

"You're taking those sheets with you to wash; I'm not making the maid do it!" I yell across the yard. He just waves and keeps walking.

Arizona chuckling says "I don't think I want to know what that's about. Although I have pretty good guess just from the pink boxer shorts."

She stands up but stumbles a little, I reach out and catch her around the waist and it's like a spark of electricity, "whoa where do you think your going?" I ask.

She gasps as my front connects with her back and I'm suddenly aware that were only in bikinis. I'm pretty sure she can feel my nipples hardening on her back. I release her a little bit but still keep her up right.

"I was going to head out since it feels like my face is split in two." She says with a smirk.

"right well you sit back down here and give me five minutes and ill put some clothes on and ill drive you home." I say as I sit her down.

She looks up at me a little confused "you don't have to drive…"

"I'm driving you home because I don't think your fit to drive, and we will pick up your pain pills swell ok." I cut her off because I no what she going to say.

She looks like she's about to argue so I give her the Torres stare that gets everyone on the court room and just gives me a nod before laying back down and closing her eyes. I just stare at her for a minute thinking she's the perfect mix of sexy and adorable.

I help Arizona up and walk her to her truck and find her shoes and tank top. I help her into the passenger side and help her with the seat belt. I round the truck and jump up.

"Wait how are you going to get home?" she asks slightly confused.

"I'll just call mark or catch a cab home." I say as I start the truck up and drive down the drive and onto the road. "So where am I going?"

About 10 minutes later after getting her prescription filled she tells me to pull into a garage. I pull up next to a red range rover and a black dodge. The garage it lined with skate boards and surf boards. "Wow all these boards your?"

"Yeah Teddy doesn't really skate or surf she just borrows my surf boards when she feels like it. But yeah there all mine, well I got all the long Maui boards from my brother I couple of years ago." She says the last part of that sentence with pain in her eyes so I just nod and round the truck to help her out.

"Well maybe you could teach me to surf some day." Smiling and winking at her which gets her dimples to pop. I help her into her loft and onto the couch.

"Well looks like"

"Hey zona I thought we were – oh hey I don't know you." A honey blonde haired woman says as she's coming out of a bedroom clad in only a bikini. Arizona turns around and the woman gasps." Oh my god AZ what happened?" as she races to the couch.

Arizona rolls her eyes and laughs, "I tripped and hit the edge of the pool, and then got stitched up by one Mark Sloan in pink boxers and sun glasses. And then Callie hear drove me home." Her dimples making there presence known again.

"Why was Mark Sloan in his boxers?" she asks. I burst out laughing.

"He slept the night at mine with his girlfriend because they drank way too much. I'm Callie by the way." I extend my hand.

"Ahh the famous Callie that zona only does work for." I give her a funny look and then look down at Arizona's flushed face and she mutters something under her breath. "Teddy Altman pleasure to meet you." She introduces herself taking my hand with a smile.

"Well I'm going to head out n call a cab I guess." I don't really want to go but I have no reason to stay. "Hope you feel better soon Arizona. It was nice to meet you Teddy." I wave and head for the front door.

Just as my hands touches the front door handle I hear her voice "Callie wait, Teddy help me up I'm still wobbly on my feet."

* * *

Feel free to leave reviews :) thanx


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait but had a big weekend my sister in law got married yay buti'm** **back now so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Arizona

I'm watching Callie walk down our hallway to the door and I really don't want her to leave, so without thinking it through I yell out, "Callie wait, Teddy help me up, I'm still wobbly on my feet." I still feel a bit woozy from the sun and heat and hitting my head. Teddy just rolls her eyes and pulls me up and we head towards Callie.

She turns with a smile on her face. She's stunning; that's the only word I can think of."Umm if you don't have any plans or anything and if you want to me and Teddy are ordering take out for dinner and have some wine, you're welcome to stay. Teddy can drop you off at home later? But only if you want, no pressure." My ramblings are cut off with an elbow to the ribs from Teddy.

"Your're welcome to stay for dinner and I will drop you off later tonight?" Teddy says and I just smile along with her.

"Alright sounds good to me," and just like that she's staying. I can't believe it. We all head into the lounge room, Teddy grabs a bottle of wine and three glasses and we settle into the couch comfortably.

"I'm only having one glass because I'm on call tonight starting at 6 so you ladies can have as much as you two want." Teddy says. "So Callie, you dating anyone?" I choke on my wine because I can't believe she asked that straight out. All Teddy can do is pat me on the back and smirk.

"Ahh ha nope been out of the whole dating world lately because of work. but I'm finally getting work under control, so eventually when I meet someone I'll see how it goes." She says pointedly,while looking directly in my eyes, all I can do is swallow more wine." You dating anyone Teddy?"

Teddy just snorts, "God no too many fizzle and burns lately so I'm on the back burner at the moment."

I giggle at the answer, "what about that guy I saw running out the door the other morning?"

"Oh he was, ok, this might sound a bit slutty, but some random I met at the bar while out with work people. Anyways enough about that, what shall we order for dinner? Chinese? Thai? Pizza?"

"OOhh pizza sounds amazing! Callie you in the mood for pizza?" I ask.

"Oh my that sounds amazing right now! I've eaten healthy way too long." She says with groan and we all laugh.

"Cool, well I'll go order a peperoni pizza! Sound good to everyone?" Me and Callie nod and Teddy heads to her bedroom to order.

"So Arizona, you dating anyone at the moment?" Callie asks trying to act casual but she looks to eager for not caring.

"Ha ha my last girlfriend left me for her ex boyfriend. She was a total bitch though. Still hurts but what can you do? So now I just try and stay away from the dating game until I find the one that will hopefully stick." I finish with a big gulp of wine because I just realized how much I actually said.

"I'm so sorry. That must have sucked majorly but I get how you feel, my ex she didn't so much as dump me, as just leave without so much as a goodbye." My eyes go wide at that, first for finding out she actually is gay and second that I can't believe someone would leave her." Yeah my reaction exactly, the last time I saw her we were having an argument in the parking lot and the next, poof she's gone." She finishes her wine and holds up her glass, silently asking me if I want more, which I agree to happily.

"Okay pizza's ordered and on its way." Teddy announces as she enters the lounge room.

"So Mark was saying that you work at the wellness clinic?" Teddy nods so Callie continues, "cool my other best friend owns that clinic, she works at the LA office, DR Addison Montgomery."

"No way! Really? I haven't actually met her, I want to, but not yet, maybe one day I will get to. I've only ever talked to her when I had an interview for the place. How do you know her?" Teddy says gushing a little bit in my opinion about this Addison person.

"We grew up together it was me, Mark and Addie. We were all inseparable as kids. I rang her last week actually and she's relocating to the Miami clinic in about 2 weeks, something about bad luck in the romance department and having to get a change of scenery!" Callie says with a smile.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it,I finally get to meet her, this is so cool." Teddy's almost hyperventilating.

"Calm down Teddy. Breath." I laugh while rubbing he back.

Just then the doorbell rings and Teddy jumps up to grab the pizza. I just laugh and shake my head at her. Callie just giggles at the fully grown adult acting like a kid on Christmas morning. Teddy strolls back in, a piece of pizza already in her mouth. Just as she sets the box down on the coffee table, we all hear a buzzing and Teddy groans. She picks up her pager and reads it.

"Come on!" she says to no one. "Sorry ladies duty calls. 911 page. Hopefully it won't take long and I can still give you a lift home later Callie. Laters Zona I'll try and bring some cream back for your black eye and don't forget to drink too much for me please." She says with a smile heading to the garage.

Silence descends down on us as we scoff down the pizza, all the while I'm trying to sneak secret glances at Callie. I could stare at her for hours on end if I got the chance. I love the way her red singlet wraps around her perfect torso and the shorts that hug her hips in the most delicious of ways.

"Are you ok?" She asks snapping me out of my little perve and I realize now I was full on staring at her.

I clear my throat and try to change the way of that conversation was going, "yeah, so Callie is that short for something?"

"Uhh yeah it's Calliope, but only my dad calls me that and only because he refuses to call me Callie." She says with a bit of humour in her voice. "Did you want some more wine?"

"Yeah actually I really feel like some wine tonight I'll go and grab some in the cellar." I get up from the couch and lean the other way a little to much but eventually straighten myself up. I walk into the kitchen and head for the pantry, I look back into the lounge room and catch a glimpse of Calliope moving to the couch I was sitting on. I grab some wine and head back to Callie.

"So Calliope," I try her name out on my tongue and I absolutely love it, it suits her."You're gay?" she just laughs at my word vomit, it sneaks up on me every time. Damn it!" I laugh a little but say "there's no saving myself with that question is there?" I ask as my cheeks burn red.

Still laughing at my word vomit, "I don't really go by a label, I date men and women. My dad didn't talk to me for about a year in college and my mom hasn't said a word to me for about 6 years." I can see the pain in her eyes as she talks about her mom. "My sisters Aria and Caroline don't care though so that's always a bonus I guess. What about you?"

"I'm a gold star lesbian, no men. Eww. My parents were actually fine with it, I was shocked because my dads a military man. But they just accepted me. And my brother knew I was one before I even knew fully."

Conversation flows from there talking about nothing and everything at the same time. My phone beeps in my pocket so I pull it out and I'm surprised that it's already 11. I have a text from Teddy so I open it.

'**Zona I',** **getting pulled into surgery I cant give Callie** **a lift home, she can crash in my bed if she wants or woteva. Sorry. Cya** **in the morning. Xox**

"That's Teddy, she says she's not coming home so she can't give you a lift. But you're more than welcome to just crash here." I say showing her my dimples because I really wouldn't mind waking up to her, even if she isn't in the same bed, just knowing that she will be there in the morning is enough.

"Ok yeah that sounds great I can't really be bothered going home right now."

"Awesome! I'll get you something comfortable to wear, just follow me." We get up and trudge up the stairs to my bedroom. I go up to my draws and pull out an old college t-shirt and some boxers and hand them to Calliope. "You can get dressed in here I'm just going to have a quick shower because I still feel gross after work today."

"No worries. But make sure you don't wet your stitches otherwise you will ruin Mark's work and he will not be happy." She says with a teasing voice which makes me giggle.

"Aright I'll be back in a few." I walk over to my bathroom and close the door. I look at the vanity mirror and wince at the bruise covering the left side of my face. It's pretty bad, all black and purple and the cut just looks gross. I shudder and turn around to the shower and turn it on. I strip off my sweaty clothes and hop in. The hot water running over my skin is just awesome. It's making me relax more and more and I realize how tired I actually am. I quickly give myself a wash and hop out and wrap a towel around myself to go and grab some p.j's.

I walk into my bedroom and Callie is sprawled out on my bed fast asleep. I just stare at her, she looks so at peace, I just fall for her even more. I quickly grab some p.j's, rip of my towel and get dressed. I flick the lights off and walk over to the bed gently pulling the blankets back and slowly lower myself hoping not to wake the Latina beauty in my bed. I turn my head to the left and see her face light up from the moon light coming in through the window. I trace all the curves of her face with my eyes and long to kiss those plump lips of hers. With a deep sigh I roll over onto my side so I'm not leaning on the right side of my face. Just as my eyes start to droop I feel the bed dip a little and a strong arm wrap around my waist and pull me in. I know she's asleep as she takes a deep breath in at the back of my neck while trying to burrow her face deeper. I hear a little snore as she breaths off and I drop off into a deep sleep with a smile on my face feeling very safe wrapped up in her arms.

* * *

I hear the front door open and close. That must be Teddy getting home. I go to sit up but realize there's a weight on the left side of my body. I twist my head and see a lump of black hair. Calliope. My face feels like it's split in two from the smile on my face.

"What's got you so happy?"

I jump at the voice and my eyes snap to the mountain of black wavy hair and I find two big brown soulful eyes staring at me.

"Uhhh… morning. I ummm was watching you sleep and thinking how beautiful you look?" I give a nervous laugh. I really can't believe I just said that.

"Mmmm really. That's quiet a compliment for this time in the morning." She starts to stretch and move, I feel her legs move and realize her right leg is between mine and as she stretches her knee connects with my centre. I take in a sharp breath and try and tame the throbbing between my legs. She looks at me with a cheeky smile and moves to hover above me with her leg still between mine.

I'm in shock at what I think is about to happen. She cocks her head to the side and moves closer to me. She's about 2 centimetres away from my lips and her eyes are boring into mine when she says, "you know you're really beautiful as well." And with that her lips are on mine. It takes me about 3 seconds to register what is happening before I start to kiss back.

The kiss starts off slow and sensual but slowly starts to heat up as she swipes her tongue across my bottom lip asking for access which I gladly give. We both let out deep moans as our tongues come into contact for the first time. One of my hands somehow ends up at the back of her neck while the other is holding her hip. As air becomes a problem she pulls away and I see a flash of a smile after I whimper at the loss, but that doesn't last long as she lowers her body on top of mine and starts to kiss along my jaw and gently up my left cheek over my cut. Her weight feels perfect on me. It feels like I've been missing it for years and I finally feel complete.

The throbbing between my legs has sky rocketed and only intensifies as her toned thigh muscle is rubbed against my core. I can't control myself any more with her rubbing and kissing down my chest. My nipples are aching to be sucked between her plump lips. I buck as her thigh makes contact again and my hands lock themselves in her hair as she takes my right nipple in her mouth through my shirt. I let out a moan and buck again. She lets go of my nipple and kisses her way up my neck and across my jaw all the way to my ear and whispers "Tu Hermosa mi presioso and there's is nothing I want more than to take you right now but you deserve better. I want to take you out to dinner first, I want to date you." She lifts her head and looks into my eyes. I'm breathing heavily trying to get it under control. She smiles down at me." So how 'bout I take you out on Wednesday night?" she asks so calmly and leans down to peck my lips. One peck turns into two and that turns into three and I end up driving my tongue back into her mouth. I finally get my senses back and flip us so she's on her back and I'm straddling her lap all the while our lips our still connected. Her hands move to my hips to hold me in place. I suck on her bottom lip and then let it go with a pop.

"I would love to go on date with you. And just so you know you deserve better as well." I smile and lean down to capture her lips again my hand moving just under the hem of her shirt to caress her stomach. She lets out a whimper and I pull back with a smile on my face, dimples and all." How about you go have a shower there's towels in the cupboard in the bathroom. I'm going to put the coffee on and make some breakfast. How's that sound?" I ask in between kisses.

"So good right now." She gives me a shy smile and I return it.

" Awesome." I give her one more kiss and hop off of the bed and head to the door. "I'm pretty sure Teddies home so I'll go get started, feel free to just chuck the p.j's back on and we can have a lazy morning." I watch her sway her hips as she walks to the bathroom and shuts the door. DAMN!

I walk into the kitchen, turn the coffee machine on and go in search of some ingredients for pancakes.

"Morning Zona, so how'd it go last night after I left? You score?" Teddy rushes out as she rounds the counter to put the stove on.

I roll my eyes and blush, "shhh she's upstairs in the bathroom. She crashed her last night. We talked for hours. She's amazing Teds. I could easily fall for her." I give a dimpled smile.

"You little dog, you totally scored last night. So how was she?" she's asks with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Teds I did not sleep with her. I got out of the shower and she was already asleep in my bed. But this morning she just kissed me, it heated up pretty fast so she pulled back said something in Spanish, which, by the way, didn't do anything to help calm me down. She said she wants to date me and asked me to go out this Wednesday night."I say with the biggest grin on my face that it actually makes my cheek hurts a little.

"Wow you do have it bad. Sounds hot! You say yes?"

"Oh I said yes." I say biting my lower lip just thinking bout it.

"Say yes to what? Ohhh coffee. Morning Teddy"

Mine and Teddy's eyes snap to Callie walking down from my bedroom still with wet hair clad in my p'js still. I would love to see that everyday.

"Morning Callie." Teddy says with huge smile thinking we have been busted talking about her. So I jump in.

"Yes to go on a date with you." I say as my cheeks go red having been caught talking about it.

She smiles at me then walks over and kisses my left cheek softly." You certainly did."

"So did you want to come to the beach today with me and Teddy?: I ask hoping she will say yes.

"I'd love to," my dimples pop at her answer "but what about your cheek? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be allowed in the water anyway?" she asks with concern. My smile drops at the reminder.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." I say a little disheartened about that fact. No surfing for like 2 weeks. That sucks majorly. I pour the pancake mix in the pan while Teddy cooks them.

The silence is broken as a song comes from someone's phone.

Sexy, hot, I love your style girl, put it on me  
Brian and Tony Gold let the ladies know, they got it goin on  
Uh! Shaggy!

"Oh that's Addies ring tone. Excuse me for a sec." she runs back upstairs to grab her phone.

Hey sexy lady, I like your flow  
Your body's bangin, out of controoooooool! (Uh!)  
You put it on me (That's right) ceiling to floor  
Only you can make me, scream and beg for moooooore!

Two seconds later Teddy and I hear a squeal, we look at each other and turn to run up the stairs but see Callie running down with a big smile. "Addie gets here today, she just rang from the plane, and she said she will be here in 3 hours. Apparently she needs a bit of a holiday before she starts working here. You know what? Because of your cheek why don't you and Teddy come and hang out by the pool at my house all day. I'll invite Mark and Lexie as well and we can have a barbeque and drinks by pool day slash night. How does that sound?" Callie is practically jumping on the spot and doing what seems to be a pee dance of excitement. I just smile.

"Hell I'm in! Teds?" I ask loving the idea of seeing Callie in a bikini all day.

Teddy flips the last pancakes on to the plate. "Hell yeah I'm in!"

"Oh I'm so excited. These pancakes smell amazing guys." Callie says as she sits at the bar.

"Thanks. I'm starving so let's eat and we can get ready." I say as I set the plate down on the counter and grab cutlery and plates. I walk back to the breakfast bar and can't help but lean in to kiss her hoping it's a move she's alright with. She just gives me a megawatt smile and grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me in the rest of the way. I hear Teddy groan as she starts to eat but I ignore her and keep kissing Calliope. She pulls away and brings her lips to my ear and whispers." You know I still haven't completely calmed down from this morning." My legs feel like jelly, I have to hold myself up on the counter as she gives me a kiss under my ear and lets my shirt go. She turns to Teddy and starts chatting like nothing has even happened. I finally snap out of my trance and take my seat between Teddy and Calliope and dig in.

Our front door swings open and I hear the voice of my other best friend. "Hey pretty boss lady, I smell pancakes!" Alex says as he strolls in, in just his boardies with a surf board under his arm." Perfect, just in time I'm starving too." I can tell he has his childish grin on just by the way he's talking.

I just laugh "yeah you suck up, come on grab a plate" I say before shoving a mouthful of pancake and syrup in my mouth. He walks up and kisses my right cheek and rounds the counter to grab a plate.

"Holy shit! What happened to your cheek?" he rushes around and grabs my chin to get a better look." Anyone I need to beat the shit out of for you." I just swat his hand away.

"No, no I was cleaning Calliope's pool and tripped on the net pole and face planted oh so graciously."

I hear Calliope chuckle. "It was pretty gracious from where I was laying though." She says with a mischievous grin. "I'm Calliope by the way, but you can call me Callie."She stretches her hand out.

Alex accepts her hand eyeing her suspiciously. "I'm Alex, Zona's best friend." Teddy clears her throat." Guy best friend, sorry Teds." He says winking at me." Oh so your Callie ay? Zona only does your estate on Saturdays."

Callie chuckles but looks at me suspiciously. "That would be me."

"Alex your pancakes are getting cold." I jump in before dying of embarrassment.

"Right." He says as he stuffs his face syrup dripping down his chin.

"Beck's is so lucky to have found you Alex. You're a real winner." Teddy jokes.

"Who's Becks?" Callie asks before Alex can reply.

"She's my fiancée." He says proudly with the biggest smile on his face.

"So anyways I'm going to go get ready for today then." I start to head up to my room and I can hear them all in the kitchen chatting and laughing away.

I race around and put on my green bikini because I know I look hot in that one. I chuck my white wife beater and short shorts on over the top. Lastly IgGrab my beach bum cowboy hat and flip flops.

"Hey Zona I'm borrowing your red and black bikini" Teddy says walking off with out waiting for an answer in typical Teddy style.

" I'm going to go get changed as well, I'll see you later Alex and don't worry bout bringing anything except that gorgeous fiancé of yours." She gets up and kisses my cheek and with a wink she's off.

I can see Alex staring at me in the corner of my eye. "What?"

He shrugs, "way to go Zona. I like her, she makes you smile, and I haven't seen you wear that smile in ages…" he says as he rounds the counter pulling me in for a big bear hug. I instantly relax in his arms. We've been best friends for years we share and talk about everything. He's like my second brother, and my parent's love him as well." She's a keeper."

"She asked me out this morning right in the middle of a pretty heated make out session." I tell him.

"That's so great Zona I'm happy for you." He says as he squeezes me one last time before he lets me go from the hug and rubs my back "Now I've got to go wake up Becks and I'll meet you at Callie's, she invited us as well so now I can get to know her better. I'll see ya later. Text me her address." With a kiss on my good cheek he's out the door.

I head up stairs to go and brush my teeth. I open the door just as Callie is pulling her shorts up and stop dead in my tracks and just stare.

She lets out a little giggle "Like what you see?" she asks as she walks over to me with her pants still undone. "You're very adorable when you're a little speechless." She kisses along my jaw and my eyes close at the feeling of her warm lips. "I don't know if I will be able to keep my hands off you all day Hermosa." She finally makes it to my lips and I moan just at the connection of our lips. We fit so perfectly together. She pushes me against my door, her body flush against mine as she brings her lips down my neck to my pulse point.

My hands automatically tangle in her hair and I can barley get above a whisper, "you're going to be the death of me Calliope." She just chuckles against my neck as my hands hold her there. Her hands are on my hip with her thumbs rubbing circles just under the hem of my shirt.

"We should go and try and control ourselves all day." She gives me one more kiss on the lips and says, "this is going to be very hard." And with that she lets me go and heads down stairs to let me get control of myself. I walk into my bathroom and brush my teeth. My libido is in over drive I can feel how wet I am and I don't know if I will last. I rinse my mouth out and race down stairs.

"Hey Teds you ready to head out?" I yell as I grab Calliopes hand and thread our fingers, I get a big smile in return that I can't help but lean in and kiss.

"Nearly, I can't find my, oh don't worry found them." She yells from her room. I just roll my eyes and think typical Teddy.

"Is she always like this?" Callie asks with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Ha yeah she is that's why I love her. She's always so calm and chilled, well most of the time. I wonder how she's going to go with meeting your friend Addie." I say and we both crack up laughing.

"Alright Zona lets roll, I'm ready to get my drink on by the pool. Do we need to pick up anything before we go to yours Callie?" Teddy asks as she's tying up her hair.

"Nope got everything at home already, so we can head straight there." Says Callie.

"Well alright then let's roll. We'll take my rover." Teddy lets Calliope have the front seat. As I start up the car I feel a hand on my thigh. I look at the tan hand and then into her brown eyes. She gives my leg a squeeze and a smile as I start the car. Oh yeah it's going to be a very hard day for control as her hand moves north towards my centre.

* * *

**So hope u all like it **J **plz review if you have time to xx**


	4. The BBQ

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Callie

I'm playing with fire and I know it! I have no idea where my courage came from, but this morning when I woke up to her beautiful dimples and ocean blue eyes I couldn't take it any more. I knew I had to kiss her then and there and I'm so glad I did. Because we have a date on Wednesday night. But honestly I don't know if I can wait that long. We're sitting in Arizona's range rover, my hand is on her thigh and I can't help but let it go up a little further. Her leg twitches and I can see a look of concentration on her face and that only makes me go higher. Right now my finger tips are touching the seam of her really hot short shorts and I can feel the heat between her legs. I move the extra centimetre, Arizona takes a sharp intake of breath as my fingers graze her clothed centre. She looks at me and I just wink and smirk.

"You guys do realize I'm in the car right?" Teddy snaps us out of our staring contest and Arizona just nods her head.

"Oh yeah I know you're there Teds I just can't help it though." I say and wink at Teddy and we both start laughing.

"Ok then could you please at least wait until were at your house for you to do that? I'm not really in the mood for a show." She says while laughing.

"No problem." I move my hand back to Arizona's thigh and give it a light squeeze.

The light turns green and we're on the move again. Five minutes later and we pull up at the front gates of my estate. Arizona pulls up at the speaker box and goes to put in her number.

"Wait" I say to her, she turns to look at me with a smile. "Put my numbers in yours wont work any other day except Saturday mine is 576879 and #" she puts the number in and the gates start to open.

As we drive up the driveway Teddy lets out a whistle." Damn Callie nice place."

"Thanks." I say with a tight smile and start to feel myself blush a little. I'm not embarrassed by my family money I just don't like to show off. My dad bought me this land and house when I started working for his company. "Just park up in the garage up there." I point to the open door and she drives in.

We all jump out and walk out in to the sun. I grab Arizona's hand and pull her towards the house with Teddy following behind. As we step into the back family room I run into my chef. "Oh sorry Jet didn't see you there. How was your morning?"

"Very good Miss Callie, thank you for the sleep in."Hesays flashing his perfectly straight smile.

"No problem thought you might like to stay out later last night." I give him a wink and he blushes slightly, poor guy." Jet this is Arizona Robbins and her friend DR Teddy Altman, guys this is my wonderful weekend chef Jet. Did you end up getting everything set up that I asked for?" I ask as he shakes hands with the girls.

"Of course Miss Callie, it's all set up at the pool and I put all the barbeque food in the pool house fridge and the utensils out there for Mark. And I also took the liberty of restocking the bar fridge." He lets me know while taking off his chef jacket revealing his trade mark singlet and boardies.

"Ahh you know me too well thank you for that. Now go enjoy your weekend with Kate and the waves."

"Will do Callie. Have fun tonight and don't do anything I wouldn't do." He gives me a wink and gives a knowing look at Arizona.

"Bye Jet." We all yell as he jump starts his motor bike and races away.

"So do you guys want a tour of the house or you can look around anywhere you like on your own?" I ask the girls as they look around the large dinning room.

"I'm pretty good for now, I might look around later, I think I'm just going to catch some sun rays and grab a drink bye the pool." Teddy says with a wave over the shoulder.

"You miss Robbins?" I ask with a hint of seduction and a smirk.

"I would love a tour." Her dimples popping as she smiles at me and moves closer. She slowly lets her finger tips run their way up my arm, across my collar bone and down the middle of my cleavage. She leans in as her finger tips dip just inside my pants pulling me closer for a deep and passionate kiss. I moan as she forces her tongue in my mouth and our tongues start to duel for dominance. I pull away needing air and she just moves onto neck.

"Well this… is the… big family room." I gasp out as she sucks on my pulse point.

"Mmhhmm" is all I get from Arizona as she brings a hand around to cup my ass and squeeze making me buck towards her. She spins me so now my back is against her front and her arms around my waist kissing along my shoulders while pushing me towards the stairs.

"foyer." I get out as she slowly brings her hand up my torso.

"stairs." I moan out as her perfect size hands cup my breast and squeeze a little.

We make to the top of the stairs and I can't take it any more. I spin around and capture her lips with mine forcing my tongue in and my hands go to her firmly shaped ass. I bend down a little, grab just below her ass and lift. Smiling at the squeal I get from lifting her. I recapture her lips as she twists her arm around my neck. I nearly run down the hallway into my bedroom, slam the door with my foot and spin around to push her against my door. She rips her lips away gasping for air, but I want to taste more. I jam her hips against the wall with my own and rip off her singlet, tossing it behind me. I stop what I'm doing and stare at her heaving chest that is contained by a green bikini top. I want more, so I rip off the bikini top and am greeted by a pair of perfectly shaped breasts with very hard, erect nipples. I whimper as I take one in my mouth and get a loud moan from the blonde still wrapped around me. I swirl my tongue around her nipple and her chest arches into my face while her hands twist in my hair trying to keep me in place. Nipple still in my mouth, I slowly step away from the door and turn to lay her on the bed. As she hits the mattress her legs uncurl around my waste. I give her breast a little nip and she jumps a bit not expecting that. I let go of her nipple stand up and I am greeted by her beauty once more. Her naked chest heaving, cheeks flush from arousal and an adorable pout because I'm now standing.

I just laugh and rip off my singlet revealing my deep purple bikini. That gets her smiling as she sits up on her elbows. I crawl back on the bed making her move back also until we're in the middle. I lower myself down on top of her and instantly the electricity between us magnifies and we moan and sigh at the skin to skin contact. I give her a sweet kiss on the lips before making my way down to lavish her other breast. I blow hot air over the nipple making it harden even more. "Calliope…" Arizona moans out and I take the nipple in my mouth while she's trying to pull me closer. I grind my hips down and she moans again. Smiling I make my way back up to her face and kiss her soundly, my right hand travels to the button on her pants and pops it open. Just as my fingers find the zipper my bedroom door is pulled open with a bang. "Callie… Where are you Hun?" the voice makes me jump and I reach down for the sheet to cover Arizona's top half.

"Oh if I had a penny for every time this happened." My tall red headed best friend says with a knowing smirk.,She's standing there in a black and silver tight dress and killer stilettos with her hands on her hips.

"Hey Addie." I say trying to hide my embarrassment at the number of times she has caught me like this. I hear Arizona chuckle and look down at her to find her face completely red and holding the sheet for dear life." Hey could you pass me that green bikini top down there. Please Addie."

She picks it up and walks over to us and I close my eyes at what's about to come out of her mouth. "I'm

Addison Montgomery." I can hear the shit eating grin on her face and open my eyes as she offers her had to Arizona. "And you are?"

Arizona grabs Addison's hand making sure she has a firm grip of the sheet in the other one and shakes her hand. "Arizona Robbins." She says so sweetly I just want to kiss her again. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Obviously." Addison says with a smirk holding out her bikini to grab.

"Addie." Arizona and Addison just end up in a fit of giggles and I just groan.

"Well I'm heading down to the kitchen I'll meet you two there." Addie walks off.

"Sorry about" "great to see you Cal I've missed you." Addison yells out cutting off what I was going to say. I just huff and lay down on my back. Arizona still laughing rolls on top of me and smiles.

"I like her, she's hilarious." She says leaning down to kiss me one last time before getting up and putting her top on. I just let out a groan being very upset for getting interrupted right at the good part. "Come on! Up ya get." She says pulling me up. She links our fingers and pulls me towards the door. "Maybe you can give me that tour later." She states with a wink over the shoulder. I can't wait for that!

I feel like I'm torn between wanting to take Arizona as soon as I can or wait to take her on a date. We make our way down to the kitchen where we find Addie pouring herself a glass of champagne with strawberries. "You guys want one?" she holds up the bottle asking.

"Mm yes please. Ari?" I ask while grabbing a glass.

"Sure why not!" she smiles, before walking to kitchen bench stool and sitting down.

"So I have two questions for you two!" Addison states.

"Shoot." I say as I hand Arizona her glass.

"How long have you two been going out?"

Arizona chokes on her champagne and I snort very unattractively while trying to hold the champagne in my mouth. "Ummmm we technically haven't been on a date yet." "Well I count it as half a date last nigt." Arizona cuts me off. I look into her eyes and I can see the smile in them and my heart melts. "Ok we've been on half a date then."

"Wow ok… so question two. What the hell happened to your cheek?" she asks looking at Arizona's black eye and cheek.

"Well I was cleaning Calliopes pool and I tripped on the cleaining pole and face planted on the edge of the pool." Arizona says as her cheeks burn in embarrassment. I reach under the bench and grab her leg and give it squeeze.

"Yeah I called Mark and he came bolting out in hot pink underwear and sunglasses funniest thing I've ever seen!" I say laughing at the picture in my mind.

Addison lets out a bark of laughter" Oh I can only imagine what he was up to, to end up in boxers."

"Oh believe me you don't want to imagine I got a peak show because I didn't know him and Lexie stayed the night." Shivering at the thought and then all of us losing it in uncontrollable laughter.

Arizona hops up and kisses my cheek. "Babe I'm going to go and check on Teddy and make sure she hasn't drowned or anything I'll meet you out there."

I just beam at the term of endearment coming from her mouth and give her a feather light kiss. I watch as she sways her hips walking out, her shorts riding lower than usual because she hasn't done them up and I can see her back dimples. Addison clears her throat and I look at her. "What?"

"I didn't realize you were the type of person to go for a pool girl Cal."

"Ha it's not like that she's the grounds keeper of this estate. But she's so much more. She's absolutely adorable and perky, it's hard not to like her. Yesterday was the first day we actually had a conversation. And it's all because she tripped while cleaning the pool. I am so in trouble because I can already feel myself falling for her." I finish as I run out of breath and puff out my cheeks.

"Okay then. I haven't seen you smile or your eyes shine like that in a while and I honestly hope it works out for the both of you. I can see she cares about you just by the way she looks at you as well." She says as she pulls me in for a hug.

"Thanks Addie. God I've missed you." I let her go. "Ok so you go get changed into a bikini and meet us by the pool. Arizona's best friend is DR Teddy Altman she works at your wellness clinic. She's out by the pool apparently she's been dying to meet you."

"Oh cool I've been wanting to meet her to we've only talked on the phone, it'll be nice to finally meet her. Ok I'll meet you down there in like 10 minutes." And with that we go our separate ways.

I make my way out to the pool and am greeted by the sight of Arizona just in her bikini and cowboy hat. She's sitting with her feet in the pool laughing at something Teddy's saying. I hear the intercom come on and I can just hear Alex's voice coming through. I walk over and open the gate. "Hey Alex just drive round the back we're all at the pool." "Cheers."

I head to pool, while taking off my shorts and chucking them in a chair and walk up behind Arizona and sit down with my legs on either side of her. She instantly leans back into me and it feels like we've been doing this for years. "Hey beautiful." I whisper with a kiss under her ear.

"Hey," she says a she sighs and relaxes into me.

"Alex just got here, I just buzzed him in."

"Awesome. Do you want a drink?" she asks as she gets up and heads to the pool bar.

"I'm good sweetie." I dip my feet in the pool.

"Hey ladies. You all look magnificent as usual." Alex greets us as he walks up to us with a blonde looking surfer on his side." Callie thanks for the invite. This is my fiancé Becks, Becks this is Callie."

I stand up and shake her hand, "it's really nice to meet you."

She seems a little shy but takes my hand and starts to shake it. She opens her mouth to say something but is stopped by a blonde blur smacking into her and hugging her tight. "Becks it's been too long since I've seen you." Arizona squeals as she lets go of Becks.

Becks laughs and says, "it's been a week Z but feels like forever and Alex didn't say your cheek was this bad, but you're still as pretty as ever I see. Hey Teddy." She yells out which earns a half wave from a floating Teddy in yhe pool. Beck's turns to me and smiles "it's nice to meet you too."

"So you guys help yourself to drinks at the bar, there's food in the pool house or the house so make yourself at home."

"Where's the tequila bitches." Christina makes her grand entrance.

"Lovely to see you're still alive Christina, after Friday night I wasn't to sure you made it through after all that tequila." I say laughing as she just rolls her eyes and heads to the bar. "Everyone this is Christiana she lives in the unit above the garage, Christina this is Alex, Becks, Teddy and Arizona."

"You live on the property too?" Arizona asks her.

"Yeah about a year now. You're the lawn girl aren't you? Whoa Blondie what happened to your eye?" Christina shoots back a shot and pours me one as well.

"Yeah that's me. I tripped over yesterday. I haven't seen you around at all." Arizona says looking confused.

"She's usually past out most Saturday's sweetie." I tell her pulling her towards the pool.

"Whatever. Hey Cal I'm not staying I'm going out with Owen tonight so I'll see all you bitches later." And with that's she gone.

"She's intense." Teddy says with a look of disbelief.

"Yeah but you get used to it and she's a damn good lawyer, I couldn't ask for a better partner."

"She's really good at divorcing as well." Addison announces as she walks in the pool area in a blue bikini and a massive hat.

"Oh My god." I hear Teddy whisper under her breath.

I let out a laugh and say "Teddy this is Addison, Addison, Teddy." Teddy almost falls all the way into the pool trying to get out of her floating chair. She races to the stairs and shoots over to Addison holding out her hand.

"I have been dying to meet you." Teddy practically squeals in delight.

"I think Teddy has a girl crush." Arizona giggles in my ear.

"I'm pretty sure Addie does too because she blushing and she never blushes." I tell Arizona.

Addison just smiles and shakes her hand, finally snapping out of it she ads, "well I thought it was about time to meet you face to face after talking for so long on the phone. I look forward to working with you, but for now how about we make some margaritas and just relax."

"Sounds pretty awesome to me."

"Hey Cal can you make some margaritas, your special kind please?" Addie asks oh so sweetly.

"Sure I could go one of those as well. Babe you want to come help me make a pitcher of drinks?"

"Sure sounds awesome to me." We walk into the pool house and start getting the ingredients and the blender. I tell her the measurements and she mixes it and blends it while I grab the glasses and salt for everyone. All the while Addison and Teddy are off in their own world chatting away. Arizona unhooks the blender jugs and pours them into the glasses and gives me a kiss.

"Thanks beautiful." I kiss her back.

"Whoa when did that happen?" We pull apart to find Mark and Lexie staring with matching grins.

"Well for your information perve it started this morning and we seem to be getting interrupted quite a lot. But the real big news is Teddy and Addison. Check them out."

We all turn and look at the pair. Addison's head is thrown back in laughter while she's holding a giggling Teddys arm.

"Amazing. You're gone half a day and everything's changed. Come on Lex, grab a drink and let's go for a dip."

Lexie walks up to us grabbing a drink and smiling. "Good to see you Cal. Arizona. Thanks for the drinks."

"Nice to see you in clothes today." I let out a bark of laughter at Arizona.

"Same here." I say through laughter and wink at a blushing Lexie. "Come on grab some drinks and we'll put some music on and get this mini party started shall we?"

A couple of hours roll by along with many drinks and everyone's getting along great. Mark and Alex fire up the barbeque ready to get some real food in us. As the boys cook us girls get the table set and get the salads out of the fridge. We all sit sown to eat. The tables silent as we all hook in to dinner. After about fifteen minutes of silence I break it having eaten enough to slow down. "So Becks, you and Alex have a date set for the big day?"

"Yeah we're planning for September 16 , so 3 and a half months to go." She says with a big smile and Alex has a matching one as well.

"Oh wow not long now so where about are you two getting married? Where's the reception?"

"We're getting married on south beach."

"That would be so beautiful and it would be perfect weather." Addison jumps in.

"Yeah I'm super excited about it and we're still looking for a place to have the reception." Beck's finishes off.

"We want to hire a garden out and hire a big white tent. Hopefully we can find one we like soon though." Alex says looking like he's about to explode with excitement just thinking about it.

"You guys still haven't had any luck finding a place huh? Arizona asks as she sits back and relaxes while sipping her drink and grabs my hand. It's a small gesture but makes the butterflies in my stomach flutter again.

"If you two want, you're more than welcome to use my estate here. Saves you having to hire a place. I'm more than happy to let you use it if you two like." I say smiling at the idea of a wedding here,

The table falls silent and then Alex jumps in "are you serious?" I nod. "Like dead serious?"

"Dead serious. It's a beautiful estate and it may as well be used for a wedding, so you guys talk it over and let me know."

Becks and Alex have dumb struck looks on there faces. Still shocked so I let them mull it over. Arizona leans in to me and whispers "you're amazing baby." Her lips lightly graze my ear sending shivers down my spine. I turn capture her lips in a soft kiss before pulling back and smiling at her.

I stand up pulling Arizona with me. "Come on everyone leave the plates and everything. We can make more margaritas and hop in the hot tub." Everyone jumps up agreeing and grabbing their glasses. I quickly make up a batch of drinks and hand them out and we make our way in to the hot tub. We all sit back and relax letting the hot water soak into all our muscles.

"Hey Cal?"

"Yeah Mark?"

"Truth or dare?" he asks with cheeky grin and I know I'm screwed either way I go.

"Hmmm I'm going to go with truth first!"

"Ok… how long have you been perving on Arizona here?" he asks with a massive grin on his face.

My mouth drops open in shock that he actually asked me that. Everyone bursts out laughing as my cheeks blush profusely. Not one to ever back down out of truth or dare I close my mouth and answer. "I think since the first time she started here."

"Really?" Arizona asks I just nod not willing to let my voice give my embarrassment away. "Ha me too." And we all burst out laughing tears nearly rolling down our faces.

As we all calm down I turn to Alex and ask him.

"Dare," he says with his cheeky grin.

"I dare you to strip off your swimmers and skinny dip in the pool."

"Done." He jumps up, rips off his shorts and runs completely starkers to the pool and dives in. We all cheer him on as he comes back and just hops into the spa naked but nobody cares at all.

"Ok boss truth or dare?"

"Hmm dare." I don't think that was a good idea from the evil glint in his eyes and by the look on her face she regrets saying dare.

"I dare you to motor boat Callie!" we all burst out laughing and before I know it Arizona's face is between my boobs. After about 10 seconds she nips the side of my boob and brings her face back up and kisses me soundly while everyone else cheers in the back ground. Arizona whispers "watch this" and then pulls away from me.

"Teddy truth or dare?" trying to keep her cheeky grin off her face.

"Dare Zona." Oh yeah she's really tipsy.

"I dare you to kiss Addison with ton…" before she can even end her sentence Teddy lunges and pulls Addison in for a really hot kiss. Everyone stops what they'redoing and just watch in shock. I'm pretty sure I heard Addison moan there a bit as well but I won't say anything … yet.

It starts to get later into the night and by the time anyone bothers to check the clock its 11. I know I have work tomorrow morning; I'm pretty sure most of us do. As I look around at everyone, I can't help but feel really happy and hope that we can have more nights like this. Arizona's head starts to droop on my shoulder and I decide that its bed time because were all looking pretty tired right about now. "Ok everyone I'm going to bed and I'm presuming everyone's staying because you've all had too much to drink. So let's go to the house and I'll show you your rooms." I pull Arizona up with me and she leans into me as she hasn't quiet woken up fully yet. We all trudge into the house and walk up stairs." So Teddy you're crashing with Addie, Mark you and Lexie in your usual room. And Alex and Becks your room is the one next to Addie's room. Breakfast will be ready at 7:30 if you want any. Night all."

Everyone says their good nights and we go our separate ways. I walk with Arizona to my room and close the door. I lay her down on the bed and grab a t-shirt and put that on her while taking her bikini top. "You're so sexy Calliope" she says giggling and falling back on the bed.

"And you're quite drunk sweetie." I say as I pull the sheet over her and she was out like a light. I go and grab a shirt for me and chuck it on with a pair of panties, grab a glass of water for Arizona, flick the lights off and crawl into bed. I hear light snores coming from the women next to me and pull her in, melding her back to my front and falling into a deep sleep with a massive smile on my face.

* * *

I wake up to the buzzer of my alarm and know that its 6:30 I let out a groan as I stretch to turn it off. I stretch a little more and turn towards Arizona who's still dead to world. I lean over to give her a quick kiss on the forehead and head to the bathroom. I strip off quickly and jump in the shower. As I let the water run down my back I think of how my weekend ended up being so much better than I planned it to be. I quickly wash and jump out of the shower, chuck some clothes on and head down to the kitchen. I find Alex and Mark sitting in their boxer shorts nursing a cup of coffee. "Morning boys. How we feeling today?" I get grunts and yawns in return. I pour myself a cup of coffee and feel it go down my throat giving me the kick start I need. "So what will it be French toast or pancakes?"

They both perk up and answer with French toast. So with a nod I get to work cooking while they chat about surfing, something about Alex teaching Mark to surf. Now I would pay money to see that.

Right on 7:30 all the girls make their way down stairs in search of coffee. Addison, Teddy, Lexie and Becks all look half asleep and Arizona is skipping down the hallway with a massive smile on her face. As she bounds in and half sings "morning," to everyone before she stops right in front of me, "morning Calliope."

I lean in and steal a kiss." Mmm morning Arizona." I turn to everyone else, "Ok there's French toast for everyone with some fruit and some syrup so dig in."

While everyone cleans up I race up stairs to get dressed and ready for work. I put on my black pencil straight skirt killer heels and a red silky blouse. I hear a knock on the door and see Lexie poke her head in. "Hey Lex, want to borrow something to wear? Save you having to go home." I ask knowing exactly what she wants.

"Yeah that would be great, thanks." She smiles and enters my wardrobe. This isn't the first time this has happened. Lexie's been my secretary and personal assistant for about 3 years now. I don't know what I would do with out her. I'm just about done with my hair when Lexie emerges from my closet dressed in one of my summer dresses. "You don't have a meeting till 10 today Callie, but you can't miss this one. Something about your fathers hotels he is buying."

"Ok thanks Lex I'll see you in the office and can you ring Christina to make sure she's up as well." I call out to her.

"Yeah no problem." And with that she's gone. I walk into my study grab my bag, laptop and 2 phones. I make it down the stairs to see everyone dressed and ready to go.

"Thanks for coming everyone but I've got to run I've got a meeting in an hour. We will have to do another barbeque again I had a ball." We all walk towards the back of the house to the garage where everyone parked their cars. "Oh Addie you can use any car you want except my thunder bird I know you can't drive a stick."

"That's what he said." Teddy calls out and everyone doubles over in laughter.

"Oh ha ha, very funny guys." Addie says knowing I'm dead right.

"Becks I'm serious about using these grounds for the wedding so think and talk it over and just let me know."

"Ok thanks so much for last night and I will let you know about the wedding." Becks says giving me little hug and then running after Alex.

We all say our goodbyes and head for our cars. I grab Arizona's hand and walk her to her car. She unlocks it so Teddy can hop in. She turns to me and smiles. "You look so hot in that outfit by the way." And then crashes her soft pink lips to mine and swiping her tongue asking for entrance which I won't say no to. As we pull apart we rest our foreheads together. "So Wednesday night?"

"Yeah definitely, I put my number in your phone so text I and I'll let you know the details. I can't wait." I tell her nipping at her bottom lip.

"K well I guess I'll see you Wednesday then. Bye." After one more kiss and Teddy making gagging noises in the car we part ways to begin our day. Three days is going to take a very long time I think as I pull out of my drive way and head for work.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) Plz review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**thanks for the great reviews guys :) and ill let yas no that I do spell check so sorry for the mistakes not picked up but you'll live and I suck at grammar!**

* * *

Arizona

I've raced home to throw some work clothes and my healies on before running out the door and jumping into my Ute. I drive out to my big warehouse, it's got my office up stairs and holds all my work utes, most are already gone for the days work. I glide into the kitchen to find Alex already sitting in there reading the paper and drinking coffee. "Hey how'd you beat me here?" I ask as I grab a mug and sit down.

"I just dropped Becks off at work and came straight here. I had a spare shirt in my office. So last night was fun. I can't believe Callie offered her estate for the wedding. She doesn't seem stuck up like I thought she would be." He said before taking a big drag of his coffee.

"Yeah she's something else. I know what you mean, she's way more relaxed than I ever thought." I say dreamily while thinking about wanting to kiss her red plump lips again. I see Alex smirk and I clear my throat. "But yeah I would seriously think about taking her up on that offer about the estate it's gorgeous. I should know I maintain it." I say smiling.

"Becks absolutely love's it she talked about it all the way to work so I think we're going to do it."

"Yay!" I say while clapping my hands. "Well I got paper work to do. I hate Mondays sometimes but hopefully it will go fast."

"Yeah I've gotta go have a look at the Ute down there, it keeps stalling. Rob was getting pissed at it so I gave him my Ute because I don't have any landscaping work today." He says while standing and walking to the door.

"Ok well keep me posted and let me know what's wrong with it. I'll come get you for lunch." I call after him as I glide along to my office.

"Will do."

Two hours and a lot of graphs, bills and paper work later I'm starting to get hungry. I stand up and hear my phone ding. I dig it out of my pocket and see that it's a text from Calliope which makes me smile instantly, so I open it.

**Egghh kill me now my dad hasn't stopped talking for an hr!**

**Callie xox**

**Oh thata gotta suck, I been doin paper work for 2 hrs if that helps.**

**Ari xo**

**Yeah a little. **** well gotta get back to it talk l8r**

**Callie xx**

"Dude I'm starving lets go! I want burgers! My shout." I yell as I run down the stairs to the work shop. Alex pops his head out from under the ute he's working on and smiles. I just crack up laughing, he has grease all over his face.

"Shut up! I'll just go wash up and then we can go." He ran off to the sink while I started up my truck. Alex comes running up and jumps in the truck and we're off. We pull up at the Islan Flava Beach Grill and it's not too busy for a Monday, just the way we like it. We walk straight up to the bar and grab some stools.

"Ahh my favourite customers. How we doing this fine day?" Xander the bar tender and owner asks.

"We're pretty good; just starving. How's business for you?" I ask. We've been coming here for years. They have the best schnitzel burgers ever.

"Same ol' same ol'. So I'm guessing the usual for you then. Oh and nice shiner on your eye by the way" He says with a wink setting a corona in front of us each.

We say our thanks and he leaves to make our lunch." So the clutch is totally gone on Robss ute we'll need to pick one up on the way back so I can have it fixed for tomorrow so I can work." Alex informs me.

"Yeah no worries just put it on the company credit card and the receipt on my desk and I'll get the rest done. You can just take my truck back, I'm going to go see mom after lunch for a little while." I pick up my beer and drink half of it. Its not even summer yet and I'm already boiling.

"Yeah cool, hopefully I can get the clutch done early so I can go for a surf. Missed out on going Sunday." We both look out at the waves rolling in, not too big but by this afternoon they should be perfect size. A pout forms on my lips and Alex just laughs.

"Hey it's not funny I can't go surfing until my face is healed and the stitches are out. That's like 2 whole weeks without riding my board." My statement just makes Alex laugh harder.

"Just chill, it will fly by you've got Callie to distract you now just ride her." I give him a glare and smack him on the arm then burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you just said that. You're such a guy." I say through laughter.

"Well duh." He jokes taking a drag of his beer.

Xander drops our burgers off with a plate of wedges and we dive in. We eat in silence mostly, just a few comments here and there. I'm off in my own mind thinking about Calliope and wondering what she's doing when Alex clears his throat. I look up at him and see he has a serious look on his face.

I swallow my mouthful and ask, "what's wrong?" concern evident in my voice.

"I umm… I wanted." He clears his throat. "I wanted to ask you something?" he says. I give him a nod to go ahead. "You're my best friend Zona and we've been through a lot together over the years." A smile forms on his face and his eyes glaze over thinking about all the crazy stuff we've been through. My thoughts go to my brother and how he's not here to keep up the mischief in our lives anymore, "umm so anyways I was wondering if you would do me the honour of being my best man or woman or whatever?" He looks down at his plate fiddling with his drink.

I must have been silent for too long so he looks up to see tears in my eyes. He reaches for a napkin and hands it to me but I just smack his hand out of the way and wrap him up in a big hug." I would love to be your best man or woman or whatever." I mumble into his shirt. He huffs out a laugh and wraps me up in a hug. After a minute we let go and I punch him in the arm. "That's for making me cry." I state and he lets out a big belly laugh.

"It's ok you're still my best man even if you cry." He says with a cheeky grin.

"Fine but if or when I get married you're my best man just so you know. Oh god I don't have to wear a tux do I?" I ask concerned thinking he would do that to me.

"Ha no well only if you're going to make me wear a dress at yours?" Heasks, a little scared.

I giggle and shake my head. "No you're too handsome for a dress." I say with a big smile.

"Thank god." He says slumping his shoulders. "Well I should get going so I can fix the Ute. If I don't see you tomorrow I'll see you Wednesday." He says.

"Actually I was going to come work with you tomorrow. Just feel like a change and then we can finish early and maybe go for a skateboard?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah sounds awesome, I'm starting at 7 so I'll meet you at the warehouse at 10 to 7. Say hi to your mom for me and also tell her I'll drop by sometime this week." He leans in and kisses my cheek before grabbing my keys off the bench. "Thanks for lunch".

"Will do. Have fun on your surf this arvo." I yell out to him a little sulkily .

I pay for my lunch and say goodbye to Xander. I kick out my wheels and glide along the boardwalk down to my flower shop. It a beachy looking store with big flower arrangements in the display window. A big sign that says "Robbins" written in purple on top the navy blue door. I can see my mom serving someone through the window, she's smiling as usual. I walk in and head straight to the back to get some water and take a seat to wait for my mom to finish.

"Zona bear?" I hear my mom call out. I walk out to greet her.

"Hey mom, how's my little shop going?" I ask even though I already know since I do all the paper work.

"Oh business is great as per usual." She's says while finishing off her arrangement before turning to me. Her smile instantly falls and she walks up to me and gasps. "Zonie what happened to your cheek?" she asks while inspecting it.

"I slipped at the Torres estate on Saturday by the pool but it's fine Calliope had her friend Mark stitch me up. He's a plastic surgeon." I tell her trying to hide my smile.

"Calliope?" she asks.

"Oh ahh yeah miss Torres' estate that I do on the weekend, that's her name." She just gives me a knowing smile. My mother can read me like a book. One of the things I pretend to hate but really love.

"Aha." Is all she says before walking out the back to get some juice. I just follow.

"Alex says hi and he also said to tell you that he's going to drop by sometime this week for a visit. So how's dad going?" I want to steer clear of the whole Calliope thing from my mom for now.

"Oh you know your father working away as always. He's building that new green house that you two talked about for the nursery. He says it will be up and running soon. So next year we won't run out of flowers like we usually do." She laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Cool. I'll have to drop by the property and check it out probably Wednesday but I'll have to leave early. I have a date." I announce. I couldn't keep it in I'm too excited.

"Oh that's great honey. Who with? She beautiful?" she asks dimples popping while leaning on the table giving her full attention to me.

"Oh mom she's absolutely breathtaking. Stunning. Magnificent. It's calliope Torres." I say and can feel my smile getting bigger

" Wow she is stunning I saw her in the paper a little while ago something about taking over a company? I don't know?but she's yeah definitely a looker."

"I know I can't wait." We catch up for another half hour before more customers come so we say our goodbyes and I'm out the door and heading back to the warehouse.

I get into my office and quickly finish up with the rest of the paper work before heading home for the evening.

* * *

Tuesday passes rather quickly. Alex and I hit the skate park straight after work. It wasn't busy so we had free range. Becks joined us about half hour after we got there so that was awesome. An hour later I snapped my board from a jump and to say I was pissed was an understatement. The three of us ended up going for drinks after at the "Shack." It's a little awesome bar right on the beach, the deck runs out onto the sand. We haven't hung out like this in ages just us, we've all been busy, so can't really blame anyone. By the time I get home I'm dead tired from having worked my ass off with Alex all day. My muscles are all sore but it's the good kind of sore from working my body. I climb up the stairs to my room and run myself a bath, light some candles and quickly grab some white wine. I take off my work clothes and put them in the washing pile, grab my phone and slowly lower myself into the tub and feel all my muscles relax. I sit back and close my eyes while I soak for about half hour while sipping my wine. I decide to text Callie and see how she's going and what's going on tomorrow night.

**Hey how was ur day? Ari Xox**

Just as I set my phone down it beeps.

**My day was exhausting, so right now im seriously considering goin in the hot tub with some wine. Addies out so its peaceful. Urs? Callie xox**

_Callee_**:**

**Mine was exhausting 2. Yeah Teddys out as well hmm I wonder if shes with Addie? Scandal! im having a bubble bath with wine so good Im completely relaxed im half falling asleep lol**

_Me:_

**OMG I wonder if your rite im so hounding her with questions wen she gets home! Lol…Oh and I can totally picture you in the tub. HOT! U all soapy mmm . But plz don't fall asleep and drown other wise we wont get our date tomoz nite!**

I just giggle as I type.

**Haha don't worry I wouldn't miss our date for the world calliope! Speaking of where are you taking me? **

_Callie_:

**Tsk tsk it's a surprise so im not telling but I can tell you that dress is casual maybe bring a light jacket. I cant wait **

_Me_**:**

**Oohhh a surprise love it! I cant wait either im so excited.**

**Me either. I cant wai and kiss u **** ive gotta go so I will c u 2moz wen I pick u up at 6 xox**

_Callie_**:**

**Yay I cant wait to c u either **** alrite have a good nite and ill b waiting for u xxx**

I finish off my wine and hop out of the bath. I quickly jump in the shower and wash my hair while completely failing to not get my cheek wet. Oh well. I dry myself off and put some jammies on. I decide to have yogurt and fruit for dinner considering it's already pretty late. As I'm finishing off my last mouthful I hear the front door slam open and a whole lot of giggling, making me jump and look over the back of the couch. And what I see is something I thought I would never see in my lifetime. I quickly grab my phone and snap a picture sending it to Calliope.

* * *

**Hehe I no! Let me have it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

**Callie**

Its 10 at night and I'm so tired, I've had gruelling meetings all day and then I ended up having to bring some work home with me which I usually try not to do . I finished at about 8 so I sat in the hot tub thinking of Arizona and our date tomorrow night. Now I'm lying in bed, about ready to fall into dream land when I hear my phone ding and check and see that it's from Arizona which automatically puts a smile on my face.

_Arizona_: **So i'm sitting on my couch having some food before bed and get the crap scared outta me by Teddy and Addison doin this! **I open the picture and burst out laughing at it. In the picture Teddy has Addison pinned against back of the front door with her thigh between Addies legs and her tongue shoved down her throat. Another text comes through.

_Arizona:_** OMG I just got Addison's** **dress and bra thrown at me! They don't even no i'm** **here. Lol.** **I just heard an OH GOD come from Addison.** All I do is laugh harder before I'mcomposed enough to reply.

_Callie_**: Ha ha OMG never in a million yrs would I have pictured Addie** **being with a women! I am so glad you sent me pic. Haha oh and you prob wont b getting any sleep tonite Addie** **tends to b on the loud side **

_Arizona: _**Yes I already figured no sleep bcoz teds is loud! Oh I just heard Addison. I'm** **makin a break for my room hopefully the noises from Teddy's** **room don't travel. Lol**

_Callie: _**Hehe u've just made my day!**

_Arizona: _**Glad I could b of service. Ok I can only her the slightest hint of moaning thank god so I will b getting some sleep tonite lol well im off to sleep hehe cant wait to talk to teddy tomoz! Good nite calliope xxx**

_Callie:_** Yeah I'm slowly dozing** **off. Hopefully Addie** **is home in the morning b4 I have to go 2 work lol good nite Arizona xxx**

And with that I put my phone on charge and drift off into a land of dreams about Arizona and her deep blue eyes.

* * *

I can hear the incessant buzz from my alarm clock as I'm brought back to the land of the living. I slowly roll over and swipe the alarm with my hand turning it off. I really should get up but I honestly can't be bothered . My eyes start to droop as I slowly go back to dream land. My phone alarm starts going off so loud it makes me jump and my eyes snap open. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and sit up. I can see the sun creeping through my curtain and I know it's going to be a nice a day. I pick up my phone and check if I have any missed calls or texts. None. As I'm looking at my phone my brain starts to function and I remembered what day it was. Wednesday. A massive smile breaks out on my face. Tonight I have a date with Arizona. I jump out of bed and chuck on my work out clothes and go to the mini gym I put in my garage. It's just 6:15 now so I start my daily morning routine and when I say daily I mean like probably every second day.

As it hits 6:45 I walk into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water as I start to make an omelette. I have a pretty easy day today I had Lexie not make any meetings for tomorrow so I can have a sleep in and I get to finish early today so I can set up and get ready for my date. After I make breakfast I sit down and read the paper while I eat and drink my morning coffee. I clean up the kitchen and race up stairs to shower and dress for work. As I'm coming down the stairs I hear the front door opening and closing and a smirk comes to my face while thinking about the message Arizona sent me last night. I turn to the front door and see Addie, shoes and bra in hand, hair just everywhere with slight smudges of makeup around her eyes.

"Morning." I beam at her trying to contain my excitement about busting her.

"Mm morning, I need coffee." She drops her shoes and bra making a bee line for the kitchen, I giggle and follow.

"Rough night?" I ask with a smirk.

"You could say that." She just smiles and her eyes glaze over.

I clear my throat, "so what did you end up doing last night?" I ask interested in what she's going to say.

"Oh you know this and that. Me and Teddy checked out yhat new club ICE it was ok. We scored free drinks all night so that's a bonus." She says as she looks anywhere but me.

"Oh yeah sounds cool you and Teddy are getting pretty close. You've spent all your free time with her since Sunday." I emphasise the word 'close' to try and get her to say something.

"Uuhhh yeah I guess we're getting close. She's pretty cool actually, down to earth, laid back type it's nice. I like her." There's a pause as I stare at her. I'm not sure she's…" not like her like I mean like as a good friend like her." And there it is.

"Oh, yeah, of course, it's not like your speaking the vagina monologues or anything." I say with a smirk. She chokes on her coffee and eyes go wide. I so have her! "Oh my god you have to check out this picture message I got last night. Frigan hilarious here check it!" I slide the phone over and she picks it up.

She laughs, and I know she hasn't figured out it's her and Teddy. "Flip they're really going for it ha. Who sent you that? Mark? That would have been his ultimate dream." She asks still laughing.

I just shake my head." Go to the message that came with the picture." I state.

She scrolls to it and her eyes nearly bug out of her head and coffee nearly comes out of her nose as she tries to swallow it." H-how… how d-did you get t-that?"

"Arizona."

"Oh God." She puts the phone down and buries her face in her hands and groans.

I burst out laughing." You said that last night as well. Go to the next msg."

She looks and says it again which makes me laugh harder.

"I can't believe Arizona saw us." Her cheeks turn bright red.

"She was sitting on the couch right in front of you two and she copped your bra and dress in the face as you went by." I say through spurts of laughter. As I calm down I start to notice her facial expression change. "What's the matter?"

"I really like her." She states as she starts to look more and more freaked out.

I walk over to her and rub her back. "Addie that's great, you actually seem a lot happier around her and that's just from three days. I know you're new to the whole woman thing but you will be fine. Just take it slow. And besides I'm pretty sure this is Teddy's 'first time' as well." I do air quotes making her crack a smile. "Seriously don't freak out to much ok take it slow." I pull her in for hug and kiss the top of her head." Ok I've got to get to work and then get ready for my date with Arizona." The excitement is evident in my voice.

"I forgot about your date. You excited? Nervous? You want me to make myself scarce for the night?" she asks. I laugh at her antics.

"I'm so excited I can't wait to see her beautiful face again. And no you don't need to make yourself scarce tonight." She looks at me confused." Despite what you walked in on the other day I really want to wait and this is only the first date so I just want to slow it down and enjoy it."

"Wow. Well good for you Cal. I can't wait to hear about it when you get home tonight. Now off to work, I have to get ready for mine. First team meeting today and I'm making babies after lunch." She says with a twinkle in her eyes, she really loves her job.

"I thought you did that last night with Teddy." She just glares as I double over in laughter. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist. I'm going now I promise see you late tonight." I grab my bags and to go coffee and I'm out the door.

I'm walking into my building saying hi to everyone I walk past while checking emails on my phone and juggling bags and coffee. I get to my office and see Lexie coming out. "Morning Lex, how goes it?" I ask as I hand her my bags and laptop.

"Everything is good and running smoothly this morning and I got the dress I borrowed on Monday in your closet I had it dry cleaned so you don't have to worry about that. And also Mr. Lavine keeps calling. He says it's urgent." She spouts out while putting my bags down and giving me my written messages.

"Thanks Lex you're the best. And thanks but you really didn't need to dry clean the dress but I appreciate it. And can you just remind me to call Mr. Lavine back at 10:30 I have some other contracts I have to get done before that phone call." I blabber off trying to get into the frame of mind for work and not thinking about tonight.

Hours drone on while writing contract after contract and making phone calls I wasn't in the mood for. It just hit 3 in the afternoon and I'm packing up ready to head out to get everything ready when my mobile rings. Is my dad so with a sigh I answer it, "Papa hola. How are you going?"

"Ahh mija I'm doing very well thank you and yourself?" He asks. We've come to an agreement over the years that we don't talk about mom. I know it hurts him but honestly it's not my fault she can't get her head out of her own ass.

"I'm excellent." I say with a smile." I'm just finishing up for the day and heading out. And I was going to call you and let you know I'm taking Lilly out tonight. So don't freak out when you see her gone." I say as I pass Lexie and give her a wave. She gives me a cheeky smile and the thumbs up mouthing, 'good luck.'

"Of course, that sounds wonderful. You haven't taken her out in a long time. And it's going to be a beautiful night for it to. Are you taking anyone with you?" he asks not so subtlety.

"Yes I am. It will be our first date."

"Sounds exciting. So do I know this suitor?" he asks.

"Umm I don't think so her name is Arizona Robbins." I say still a little hesitant to mention a woman to my dad. Even though he says he's ok, I sometimes feel like it's all just going to blow up in my face.

"Ahhh yes, I'm pretty sure she owns that florist shop on the boardwalk. Robbins I think it's called. Beautiful shop, always the freshest flowers I've ever seen for the Miami sunshine."

"Oh I didn't know she owned that, I know she owns the landscaping business that does my estate. That's how we met actually." I unlock my car and hop in turning it on and cranking the air con. I find it scary that he knows so much about Arizona.

"Yes of course that's her. Brilliant business woman. Well mija I just rang to say hi and see how you're going. And it seems you are doing wonderful." He chuckles." I must be off I have a meeting. I love you, talk soon ok and have fun on your date. I'll have Lilly ready to go for you.

"Ok thanks heaps papi talk to you later." I hang up and pull out of my park I have to race over to the grocery store to pick up a few things for tonight. I'm making my famous chicken piccata and then strawberries dipped in chocolate for dessert.

I drive home and take everything to the kitchen. I decided to make dinner at home and then take it with us. It would work out easier that way. So I take off my shoes and put on an apron and music and get to work.

An hour and a half later dinner is done and packed as I race upstairs to get ready. I have a quick shower and towel off. I walk out of my ensuite completely naked and walk to my underwear draw. I pick a deep purple lace bra and underwear set and put them on. I do my hair and makeup and head to my wardrobe and look for an outfit.

I decided to go with my tight jeans, they hug my legs and ass perfectly with my purple silk low cut top and throw on my leather jacket. Now I have to decide on shoes. I look at my array of many, many shoes and finally choose some black flat ankle boots. I put them on and head down stairs.

"Looking hot Torres." Mark bellows and scares the crap out of me.

"Damn it Mark you almost gave me heart attack." He just laughs.

"You look great Callie." Lexis says hitting Mark on the arm.

"Thanks Lex. What are you guys doing here?" I'm running around getting last minute things and picking up the food bag.

"We're waiting on Addie to get ready. We're going out for dinner, I'm scoping out Teddy and Addie. Do you know if any thing is going on?" He asks with a smirk and excitement evident on his face.

"Ummm no… Ok well have fun with that, I'm heading out I'll see you guys later." I walk out the back towards my red dodge charger and I can hear faint good lucks from everyone inside. I load the food in the back and I'm off at 10 minutes to 6. Perfect timing.

* * *

**Hope you liked them. These swerve kinda just fill In Chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

**Arizona**

"Do you have my green v-neck shirt?" Teddy asks as she strolls into my room, jeans undone with blue lace underwear just visible and a matching blue lace bra.

"Is that a hicky on your boob?" I ask and get a closer look. "Oh my god it is a hicky. Addie got you good ha ha." Teddy blushes bright red. We had a very interesting chat this morning. I caught her just before she left for work. It took some coercing but I got it out of her. Teddy is officially in to Addison. I can't quiet believe it, but it happened, well is happening. I shake the memories out of my head from this morning before turning back to Teddy. "Yeah I borrowed your shirt the other day, it's in the clean washing pile over there." I point to my washing basket that I haven't folded yet.

She pulls it over her head and sighs looking at her boobs. "Thank god, I think this is the only top that covers my hicky. I had to keep adjusting my top all day at work." She gives me a smile of triumph.

I just laugh, "well next time tell her lower or just say nipple that way it won't show."

She throws a pillow at me while telling me to shut up and plonks herself down on my bed. " So what are you wearing tonight for your big date?" she asks excitedly.

"Well Calliope said it's a casual date so I was thinking black skinny jeans because lets face it my ass looks good in those." Teddy nod. "And my green wrap around top with that silver necklace you got me but I just can't decide on shoes."

"Hmm well what you're wearing is perfect, I think you should wear your green high tops and that way you're still dressy with a hint of casual." She says proudly having figured out my shoes.

"Oh you are so right. It's perfect because it's totally me and I'm awesome." I say with a wink over my shoulder and walk into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup.

"Yeah and modest too." Teddy yells out. She jumps off the bed and leans against the bathroom doorway watching me try and cover my left cheek with makeup not so successfully. "Here give it to me, I'll do it before you do more damage. Have you been putting that cream I got you on it?" I just nod feeling like a child as she covers my bruises, well tries to cover up my hideous bruise. "Good! Your bruise is actually healing pretty well and the swellings gone down significantly should be good within a week and stitches out the next."

"Yay. I can't wait for it not to hurt so I can sleep on my left side again, it sucks." Teddy just giggles and continues to do my makeup. I don't usually wear this much make up or this heavy but I want to at least try and look like I haven't been beaten up.

A couple of minutes later Teddy hands me my make up." There all done, it's the best I can do."

"Thanks. So what are you doing tonight that has you getting all dressed up for?" I ask wanting to know more about what's going on with her and Addie.

"Addie, Mark, Lexie and I are just going out for some dinner and drinks." She shrugs looking down.

"Ohhh like a double date?" her head snaps up, eyes wide. "Or not?" I ask.

"It can't be a double date! I mean I haven't even asked her out on an actual date yet. Last night was just a work thing and then we ended up at this club and the next thing you know my hands are going..."

"Ok I'm going to stop you right there, I don't want a play by play." I say cutting her off as I shiver at the memories of Addison's dress and bra getting thrown in my face replay." Just calm down and breath. It's not a date, you're all just hanging out as friends. Just take it one step at a time." I try and calm her.

"I don't even know what I'm doing; I'm new to the whole girl thing. What if I screw this up and can't fix it. What if she's not into like I am her? What if…" I cut her off again.

"Teddy I'm pretty positive Addie likes you and you could always find out tonight. As for the have no idea what your doing thing? I'm pretty sure Addie hasn't been with a woman either so you could take steps together ok. You're Teddy! You're loveable, free spirited and fun, you will be fine ok!" I say with a smile and a nod.

I watch as Teddy takes in my words and relaxes." Ok thanks." She gives a sheepish grin. "Crisis averted for now."

I open my mouth to answer and we hear the door bell ring. "Crap that's probably Callie and I'm not even ready."

"Chill Zona, you're dressed you just go put on your high tops and I'll answer the door for you." She tells me as she's walking away.

"At least do your pants up before answering the door." I call out while putting my shoes on.

"Right. Got it." I just roll my eyes. Freaks out about Addie but she answers the door with her pants undone or sometimes in her underwear, that poor delivery guy couldn't even talk and froze on out front step the last time she did it.

I can hear Teddy chatting away with Callie as I tie my laces and grab a scarf if it gets cold. I walk out my door and stop at the top of the stairs. Callie and Teddy are in stitches, Callie bent over laughing so hard but I have the most perfect view of her ass and it is scrumptious. I can't move and I know my mouth is open. Teddy sees me and laughs harder before saying "Zona you're drooling. Close your mouth." I snap my mouth shut as Calliope whips her head up and locks eyes with me and a gives me a massive smile. All I can't do is smile back.

"Hey beautiful." She says walking towards the stairs.

"Hey." Is all I get out. As I make my way down the stairs my eyes roam over her from her boots all the way up to that leather jacket. She looks hot. As my feet hit the floor she reaches for my hand and intertwines our fingers before she pulls me in for a light kiss.

Pulling back she whispers, "you look gorgeous, I couldn't wait till the end of the night to kiss you." I give her my amazing smile.

"I wouldn't have waited either. And you look absolutely hot and beautiful. Love this leather jacket, it suits you." I tell her locking eyes with her as I tug on her jacket. I hear Teddy scoff and walk away but my focus is all on Callie so I don't care.

She lets out a laugh, oh man that laugh, I'm becoming addicted. "Well your chucks are just perfect, they definitely suit you." She growls out leaning in for a more passionate kiss. She slowly pulls away and says, "come on Lilly is waiting for us!" Like I should know who that is.

"Lilly?" I ask confused.

"Come on, you'll see soon enough." She says pulling me by the arm out the front door.

"Bye Teddy." I call out shutting the door before I even get a reply.

"Oh I love red dodge chargers." I squeal which earns me a dazzling smile. "My brother did up a 1969 dodge charger. It was his pride and joy." I say with a hint of sadness.

"Cool. Does he still have it? She asks.

"Ummm no my dad has it in his garage. Tim, my brother he ahhhh… he died nearly a year ago, a week before he was meant to come home. He was a marine." I state, really wishing I hadn't brought up Tim. I don't really like to talk about it. It still hurts a lot.

"I'm so sorry." She says quietly.

"Yeah he was an awesome brother but that's a story for another night. Tonight is about you and me." I have to change the subject before I get too down. "So where are you taking me?" I smile showing my dimples trying to get an answer.

She just smiles. "Nice try but you've waited 3 days I'm pretty sure you can wait another 10 minutes." She winks.

I give her a pout, "those 3 days were torture. And I couldn't even go surfing to distract me. Me and Alex hit the skate park after work on Tuesday that was a little distracting." I say, forgetting my pout because it's not working.

"You skate?" she asks a little shocked.

I scoff pretending to be offended, "of course I skate Calliope." I giggle at the end.

"How can you be so adorable and hot all wrapped up in one?" She asks laughing.

"I am very talented." I say and we burst out laughing.

Well pull up to a massive mansion. It's way bigger than Callies. "Uhhh where are we?"

"This is my parent's estate." She says casually.

My eyes go wide. "You brought me to your parent's house on the first date?" I start to internally freak out but it's not just staying on the inside, it',s starting to show.

She grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze "sweetie I didn't bring you to meet them. We're not going inside we're going down to the dock at the back." And she drives straight past the house and I relax.

"Oh." Is all I can say and give her sheepish grin. She pulls up between a speedboat and 2 jet skies on trailers. She gets out of the car and races around so she can open my door. "How gentlemanly of you." I say giggling because I've never had that done for me before.

"I know how to treat a women right my dear." She says with a wink and goes to the back to get a bag and a basket. "Come on, follow me."

We walk out to the docks and I see the name Lilly on the back of a boat. "This is the Lilly you were talking about?" I ask feeling dumb because I was actually jealous of a boat. Well not just a boat its flipping huge looks about three stories high. White and black on the outside and I can see a big sun bed on the back. It's a beautiful yacht.

"Yup were taking her out tonight. My dad shipped her all the way from Australia; it was my 16th birthday present." She goes a little bit red and reserved at admitting that.

"What's the matter?" I ask cocking my head to the side.

"Well I have never actually brought anyone out her on her besides family. This is where I come to escape reality; I hope it's not too much. I'd just rather spend time with you without any interruptions." She says not meeting my eye.

I walk up and give her a strong kiss. "Sounds perfect." I state then head towards the boat." Come on captain." I say over my shoulder. She lets out a laugh and follows me up.

Calliope goes and puts the food in the kitchen while I stand on the back of the boat. I walk into the second level and find it has a massive flat screen TV and wrap around lounge with a coffee table. In the corner is a bar. "I'm just going to start the engine and get it going. You can take a look around if you want I'll be just there." She points to the controls and steering wheel of the boat. I walk down the stairs and see four doors. Bedroom One has a queen size bed in it with an ensuite on the side. Bedroom two is further down the hall and it's the same as the number one bedroom, three has two single beds in it and bedroom four is an office. It's quiet amazing how much space is in this yacht. As I walk back through I feel the boat start to move and I head back up to the second story where I find Calliope leaning in the chair behind her controlling the yacht with such ease. To say it's a turn on is an understatement.

I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and put my chin on her shoulder. "You look so hot handling this boat." I whisper in her ear and she shivers and leans back into me.

"Yeah?" she asks and I can hear her smirk.

"Oh yeah." I squeeze her pulling her into me and nibbling on her ear. She lets out a soft little moan and it takes all the strength in me to not turn her around and take her. "Ok so I'll keep my hands to myself for now while you navigate us out of the harbour." I say smiling and backing away.

"Good idea, we want to live to finish that off." She says winking and making me groan. "Do you have to work early tomorrow?"

"Nope I don't actually have to go in tomorrow I made sure I did all my paper work and stuff for the florist shop on Monday so I was probably going to see my mom in the morning and then most probably skateboarding. Can't in the water." I say pointing to my stitches.

"Sounds like an easy day. Did you want to go down to the kitchen and grab the wine then? The glasses are already up here." I nod and race down to grab the wine. White wine, which is perfect. I race up the stairs just as she's bringing the boat to a stop and lowering the anchors.

"The kitchen smells amazing by the way, whatever you cooked is going to be amazing."I look out the front window and the waters calm with the moonlight hitting it perfectly. Further out is a secluded beach with rocks on either side." Wow this place is beautiful."

"Yeah I found this place about 5 years ago. It's so peaceful because nobody really knows about it." She grabs two glasses and the wine bottle with one hand and my hand with the other. "Come on. We can sit at the front of the boat and have dinner in a little bit."

"Awesome." I sit back on the lounge chairs while sipping our wine and looking out at the clear night sky.

"So you mentioned something about a florist shop?" Callie asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I've owned it since I finished college. I did my bachelors degree in plant science and I worked at the little florist through college. Saved every penny and bought it when I graduated. I named it "Robbins" of course, it started off small but was always busy, my mom actually runs it now I just do the paper work. I started the landscaping business and then that kind of just grew to the point where I don't actually have to go out for work. I can finish my paper work and go surfing or skateboarding or whatever." I laugh. "Basically it's an office job now with the exception of your house of course." I say going a little red.

"Wow. Sounds full on from the beginning. I'll have to check out this florist of yours."

"Ooh yeah I was getting about 4 hours of sleep a night that lasted about 5 years just trying to get everything off the ground. And my dating life was out the window, Teddy doesn't know how I did it but I survived and now life just feels great. And this is totally going to sounds cheesy but if I hadn't have worked my ass off I would never have met you." I say with my dimples popping and leaning in, capturing her lips.

We pull apart, catching our breath, just staring into each others eyes. She breaks out a massive smile, "that kiss makes up for your cheesy line." She giggles and leans in for one more kiss.

"So Miss Torres, you always want to be a lawyer?" I say kissing just under her jaw and pulling back. We seemed to have gotten closer on the lounge with our legs intertwining.

"Hmm that's a tough question." She laughs. "I picked up bits and pieces from my dad growing up and I'd always go into the office with him. I loved the atmosphere of when they got big deals and the adrenaline rush from waiting to see if the person was going to take it or ask for a new one. I guess you could say I fell into it." She gives a little laugh. "I have fun with what I do, it's not too heavy and I love working with Christina. She's odd but you get used to her and she's a great lawyer. Her best friend Meredith Grey she's a lawyer too and once you put them together they kill whatever's in there way. Running my dads business, well I guess its mine now, it's a lot different than I thought but I love it." My stomach chooses that moment to growl and we burst out laughing. She gets up and offers me her hand. "Dinner just needs to be heated so come on I'm starting to get hungry as well."

Fifteen minutes later and everything is on the table and we're eating. I groan, "oh my Calliope this is amazing." I groan taking another mouthful.

"Thanks. It's one of my favourite dishes to cook. Cooking is kind of hobby I guess, I just love it." She says as she takes a mouthful.

"Well if you keep cooking like this I'm not going anywhere. I suck at cooking."

"I don't have problem with that." She just stares into my eyes and I can feel my face going flush.

I have to look away other wise I'll get sucked in and probably starve to death. I clear my throat and look down, "so you have any other hobbies?"

She smiles at me taking a sip of her drink. "Well I love reading fiction, I get addicted to it. And I love going out on the jet skis when I have time. I'll have to take you out on them, you can get addicted."

"Sounds fun. I'm so there with you on that." I push my plate away rubbing my little bloated tummy. "Well I think you killed me. That was some damn good dinner. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you liked it." She clears our plates and comes back with wine." More wine?" she asks holding the bottle up.

"Sure why not." I say pushing my glass over. I watch her as she pours the wine and I can't help but think this feels right between us. It just feels so natural, us being here. She hands me my glass. "I want to say something but I also don't want to freak you out. And I'm not very good at words." She nods looking at me. "I like you. A lot. And I just want you to know that I plan on sticking around. I want to get to know everything about you. I want to take it slow with you. Because when I'm with you it feels right. I kknow it's kind of soon but that's how I feel, I just wanted you to know." I finally look up at her and she's stopped pouring halfway through and is just looking at me. I start to sweat wondering if I've gone too far, and we're stuck on a flipping bout." You know if you'll have me, if not just let me..."

I'm cut off by her lips on mine and her hands tangling in my hair, my hands cup her cheeks pulling her closer. She pulls back resting her forehead against mine looking into my eyes. "Good because I feel the exact same way about you." I can see the sincerity in her eyes as she kisses each cheek and then my lips before sitting back down. We're both smiling like idiots staring at each other taking occasional sips of our wine.

We chatter away for about an hour or so. We've made our way to the lounge bed on the front of the boat again but this time I'm sitting in between Callies legs leaning back against her with her arms wrapped around my waist. "Are your sisters lawyers too? "I ask wanting to know more and more.

She lets out a bark of laughter, I just wait for an explanation." Ha no They're not. My sister Aria, she's two years older than me and she's married to a plastic surgeon and she does the whole charity ball socialite thing in L.A, they did give me two very beautiful nieces though. Sara is 2 and she's just so adorable and sweet and Alexis is 5, she's the dare devil and tomboy. She actually loves skateboarding as well." She chuckles and places a kiss on my neck. "And then Caroline, she's in her last year of high school and going off to med school next year. She got into Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine so we're all very proud of her. I'm going to miss her like crazy."

"That's a really good school. She must be pretty flipping smart. Does she know what type of doctor she wants to be?" I ask amazed at that.

"Yeah she says she wants to be surgeon, she's just not really decided on what to go into, I think it's between PEDs and Ortho. I reckon she could do both but she just said she will decide when it comes down to it." I can hear the pride in her voice as she talks about her sister.

"That's just amazing. If it were me I think I'd go for PEDs for sure, I would even wear my heelies just to impress the kids." I state.

"What are heelies?" she asks trying to look at my face.

"You know the shoes that are sneakers but wheels pop out of the heel and you can just glide anywhere." She bursts out laughing. "What's so funny? They are the best shoes ever." I say with a pout.

"You have the same shoes as my niece. That's what is so funny." I start laughing at finding that out. "I can totally see you going into PEDs, I myself would choose Ortho, breaking and building bones would be fun and hardcore." She says still laughing about my heelies.

"You're a bad ass lawyer from what I hear." I purr as I turn around and lean in for a kiss.

"Mmm is that so?" I just nod kissing her again. I could die happy doing this. "So how slow were you talking about earlier? Because I just remembered that I had a hot tub installed in the top level and haven't used it yet. But I don't have any swimmers here. To test it out." She says with a pout and all I can do is take a large gulp of air not being able to speak.

She must have taken my silence as a bad thing because she starts to squirm under me. "Or we could just test it out next time and I can go and grab dessert and more wine."She starts to get up but I push her down and straddle her lap, leaning down and taking her lips in mine. She lets out a moan as I grind my pelvis down into hers. Her mouth opening just enough for me to slip my tongue in. My lungs burning for oxygen I sit up, we're both breathing heavily.

"Hot tub sounds pretty damn good to me baby." I can feel myself already getting wet and I'm not talking about water. "You naked anywhere is ok with me." I say cheekily.

She grabs my hips squeezing them and smiling up at me, "back at you beautiful!" She winks. "There's a robe in the master bedroom you can put that on and keep your clothes in there and I'll grab dessert and meet you up there."

As I walk down the hall way I'm shaking. From nerves or excitement I'm not sure entirely. I find the robe and get undressed in the bathroom. All I can think right now is thank god I got waxed last week other wise I would have been a mess. I put the robe on and tie it loosely and head up to the top deck. Callie has already put out the wine and glasses and strawberries dipped in chocolate. The hot tub bubbles are going and I can hear the faint music that was playing down stairs. I go about pouring the wine into our glasses while waiting for Callie to come up.

"You're not in yet?" she says making me jump. "Oh sorry."

"No worries." I say smiling and turning to look at her. My mouth waters at the sight of her, she's got on a black silk robe that is above the knee. She has to be sex on a stick. I shut my mouth when I hear her chuckle. "I was waiting for you." I hand her a glass of wine.

"Ok then." She smiles and walks to the hot tub and sets her glass down on the edge and brings the strawberries closer. I'm just watching because that robe is just covering her arse and all I can do is stare. And then her robe is gone and I'm greeted with the most magnificent body I have ever seen. Her hair has been tied up in a messy pony tail, I can see every curve of her body. I make my way down her toned back to her very nice ass and keep going to her nice slim toned legs and back up. I make it to the top of her back and her head is turned looking over her shoulder with a smirk on her face. She steps up and hops in turning just in time to give me a glimpse of her beautiful breast before she's all in the water. "You just going to look all night or are you going to come join me." She comments with a smirk. Fuck I'm so joining. I half walk half run over put my glass down and rip off my robe, I hear a faint "perfect" come from her mouth and smile while climbing in.

I reach over taking a strawberry and popping in my mouth. "Mmm these are so good." I say closing my eyes and leaning back.

"Really? I'll have to try one then." I hear splashing as she goes to grab one but instead I feel two firm hands hook under my knees, my eyes snap open and I see Callie smiling and she pulls me to her wrapping my legs around her middle. I gasp out at the contact and she drives her tongue right into my mouth without warning. And all I can do is wrap my arms around her and kiss back. She pulls back to get some oxygen, "mmm you were right they are good." She floats us over to the side with the strawberries and grabs another one holding it up to my mouth. I grin and lean in putting the whole thing in my mouth, sucking on on her fingers a little bit making sure I moan a little. She kisses up my neck as I chew, she reaches my ear and whispers, "ell va a ser la muerte de mi." I have no idea what she said but right then I lose all self control.

My hands tangle in her pony tail bringing her lips back to mine and I kiss her strongly. Her hands roam down my back all the way to my ass cupping it and squeezing. I moan into her mouth, going back for more kisses. I feel her nipples harden against mine and bring a hand down to cup her left breast while tweaking her nipple. She whips her head back and arches into my hand. I lean in and kiss along her neck until I get to her pulse point and suck. She starts to knead my ass which is making me grind against her. I let out a whimper at the sensation I can feel burning between my legs. I bring her lips back to mine and kiss her slowly and passionately. Her tongue makes its way into my mouth and I suck on it gently.

My legs still firmly wrapped around her she stands up. "Wha… what are you doing?" I stutter out panting trying to get air back into my lungs.

"Moving to the day lounge over there." She says walking up out of the hot tub. I just hold on tighter and start kissing her along her collar bone. While starting to knead her other breast. Her hands squeeze my ass harder and her fingers graze my folds making buck against her, moaning in her ear. She makes it to the bed lowering me down. I unwrap my legs and let them fall against the bed. She hovers above me, looking into my eyes, hers are black with arousal making me shiver. I cup her face and she leans into the contact before coming down and meeting my lips while lowering herself on top me. We both moan at the contact. Her hands grazing up my ribs towards my breast and she brings her finger to my hard nipples and circling it making it almost painfully hard. She kisses along my jaw, down my neck and across my chest. She takes my right nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around making me arch up into her face. I feel her teeth graze it only making me wetter. She gives one hard suck before letting it go with a pop and moves to my other breast to give it the same treatment. She kisses down my torso swirling her tongue in my belly button making my stomach flutter and going further down me. She skips over where I oh so desperately want her and going straight to kissing down my thigh making me groan in protest. I can feel her smile, still kissing her way down. She grabs under my knees spreading my legs apart which I happily help her. She kisses and bites her way up the inside of my legs. My legs are quivering with anticipation as she kisses along my pelvis. She stops all movement making me look down, the sight is a thing of beauty. She's nestled herself onto her stomach and she's smiling but I can only see her eyes because she's looking up at me. "Tu amor tan hermoso." She whispers making me jump as the hot air from her mouth hits my centre. I smile down at her, making her smile grow bigger on her face My hands fly to her head getting a strong grip on her hair while I cry out in pleasure as she sucks my clit straight into her mouth and flattens her tongue along it.

"Fuck me." I groan out as I buck against her as her arms wrap around my legs keeping me down. I pull her head in wanting more while grinding against her mouth, she lets my nub go and licks all the way up my centre while humming. As she hits my clit with a hum I moan even louder

"Oh I plan to but not tonight, tonight I'm going slowly like we said." She runs her tongue flat against me before bringing my clit in to her mouth again. I suddenly get this urgent need to feel her. I tug on her hair and she gets the hint and kisses her way up me. She makes it to my face and plants a hard kiss on me. I can taste myself on her and moan sucking her tongue to get it all. My thigh comes up between her legs tapping her centre lightly and I can feel how wet she is as she grinds down on my leg.

While my left hand kneads her breast my right hand snakes down in between us and I run my fingers through her folds. She gasps, making me smile while she drips into my hand. I bring my index finger up drawing circles around her clit. "Fuck! "She moans into my mouth before kissing me hard. I play with her clit for a little while and then bring my fingers to her entrance. She pulls her mouth away gasping for air while snaking her hand between us down to my centre. "Together." She whispers before taking my lips with hers and pushing two fingers into me while I do the same. Filling each other perfectly.

* * *

**Hehehe**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

Callie

As Arizona entered me and I her, I have never felt so close to someone like this in my entire life. We fit perfectly together. I slowly withdraw my fingers to the tip and then enter again as deep as I can go using my thigh as leverage. I can feel her doing the same, my walls tightening around her fingers. We slowly gather momentum and pick up the pace. I kiss my way down her chest and take her nipple into my mouth, circling my tongue around it before swiping over it and sucking. "Oh Calliope." She moans out pushing more into my mouth. I nibble on it making her moan again and make my way back up to her face. As we pump in and out of each other we hold each others gaze, I swipe my thumb across her nub and her eyes slam shut. "Open them." I pant out and she finds the strength to do so. "I want to see you."

"I'm so close…" she pants out as she starts to circle and press my clit with her thumb making me grind down harder on her fingers.

"Me too." I start to feel the burn in the pit of my stomach and Arizona's walls tightening, pulling my fingers in more. Eyes still locked on each other. Her mouth falls open and I know she's really close. I rub circles on her clit and she starts doing the same to me. Pants and moans can be heard in the dead of the night. But neither of us care, no one is around.

I feel Arizona tighten her hold. "I'm… I'm com… oh god Calliope." The sight beneath me as her orgasm hits sends me into my oblivion. I'm trying to drag out her orgasm, draining every last ounce out of her. I've half dropped on her, we keep ourselves buried in each other trying to catch our breath. She slowly pulls out of me with a smile on her face. I immediately feel empty. "That … was a… amazing." She says, still out of breath. I pull myself up so I'm hovering over her again, fingers still in her every movement sending shocks through her body.

"It definitely was baby." I lean down and give her a slow kiss, I pull my fingers out slowly massaging her walls making her half groan. When my fingertips are the only thing left to pull out, I instead push 3 fingers back in right to that sweet spot making her jump, eyes slamming shut and digging her finger nails into my shoulders and snapping her legs closed around me. I start to massage her inside while swiping my thumb over her nub. She starts to rock her hips in time with my massaging. One swipe, two swipes, three swipes later she's moaning in my ear and holding on to me for dear life. As she's slowly coming down I ease up and pull out of her when her hips stop rocking. She pouts with her eyes still closed at the loss of my fingers. I just chuckle and slide to the side of her. I reach behind me and pull a blanket out of the draw under the day bed and drape it over us before wrapping her up in my arms.

We lay there in silence for five minutes until she turns in my arms to face me, she brings an arm around my waist and pulls me in until there's no space between us, nuzzling my neck and placing a kiss there before pulling back and showing a magnificent smile. I return the smile before pecking her on the lips. "You totally planned this didn't you?" she asks me.

I furrow my brow in confusion, "what?" I ask.

"The whole naked hot tub thing; that's why you didn't tell me to bring swimmers." She states, I'm shocked.

"No I didn't actually." She gives me a disbelieving look. "I swear to you I didn't plan it I just planned dinner and dessert and maybe some making out but I certainly didn't plan this." I say trying to convince her.

"Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining babe, I was just trying to see if you planned it, but I believe you didn't." She smiles showing me her dimples.

All I can do is smile back and kiss her again. "You were the one that made me decide to bring you up here with your whole little speech about liking me and wanting to take it slow. But if you hadn't we wouldn't be here, you wrapped up in my arms while you draw patterns on my back."

"Well I'm glad I had my little speech then." She pronounces. It's starting to get cold now and I feel her shiver.

I give her one last squeeze and let her go, "we should go inside it's getting cold. We can either stay here tonight or we can head back and go home." I'm really wishing she wants to stay.

"I think I'd love to stay here tonight." She says standing up completely naked, walking towards her wine glass, picking it up and taking a drink. The moon light reflects off her lightly tanned skin perfectly. Her breasts bouncing lightly as she moves, the curve of her hips and the muscles tensing in her legs are mouth watering. I can feel body starting to react to her again. She turns back to me catching me staring and smirks. "Like what you see?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." I stalk up to her and pull her hard against my body claiming her lips as my hands circle around her hips and hold on for dear life. "Let's go to bed." I say already pulling her along.

"Sounds awesome to me." Giggling behind me. We tear thought the bedroom door, lips attached hands holding on to bare skin. As we reach the bead, Arizona whips around and pushes me down so I'm lying on my back, propped up on my elbows. She stands there in all her beautiful glory and I see her eyes travel all the way up my body till they meet mine and her eyes are deep indigo blue with hunger. She keeps her eyes locked on mine as she crawls onto the bed and up to me. As she leans down to kiss me I lift up to meet her but at the last second she dips down and takes my full nipple in her mouth. I moan out as my hands shoot straight to her hair making me fall flat on my back, holding her in place as she lick, sucks and nips at my nipple before giving the same treatment to the other one.

She leans up to give me quick kiss and then moves down my body, leaving wet kisses all the way down. She positions herself between my legs lifting one of my legs over her shoulders. I look down and see a blonde head of hair, at the sight I feel myself get wetter. I jump as I feel her trail a finger through my folds. "Mmm someone's ready for me." She says as she sucks her finger and runs it through again.

"More than ready." I pant out as my breathing picks up with anticipation. She chuckles making cold air hit my centre and the next second I'm letting out a guttural moan as she runs her tongue through me humming at the taste. She wraps her arms around my legs holding me to the bed and digs in. She takes my nub in her mouth and I nearly explode. I'm close, I can feel the burning in the pit of my stomach. I need her inside me. "Ari… Arizona." I get out panting. I don't know how she knows but she knows what I want and let's go of my nub and pushes her tongue into me, I try and pull her into me more. She jabs her tongue in and then brings it out running it softly up my folds. Making her tongue go stiff she circles my clit and then delves back into bring her finger to rub my nub. She sets a rhythm and soon my hips are moving with her. "Arizo… na, I, I'm, I'm comi…" and I see stars as I'm hit by a blinding orgasm. My legs snap closed locking her between them but she keeps up her ministrations bringing me down slowly. My legs fall to her sides and I go completely limp from satisfaction. She pulls out her tongue making me let out a little whimper at the loss and she laps up all my juices, making sure she gets everything I'm giving her and makes her way up my body and hovers over me. I can feel her watching me so I open my eyes and see her dimpled smile. "You're so beautiful Calliope." She whispers leaning down for a short kiss, I can taste myself on her, I hook my hands behind her neck pulling her down and sucking on her tongue. She lowers herself down sliding to the side of me, I turn to face her as she pulls a sheet over us before wrapping an arm around my waiste, I do the same and we tangle ourselves together.

"Tonight was the best first date I've ever had." She giggles, breaking the silence which makes me laugh.

"It was perfect to me." I tell her kissing her forehead and then lips.

"Oh totally perfect." I can hear the sleep taking over her so I pull her in closing my eyes and we both drift off hoping that this is the beginning of something great.

* * *

It feels like my back is burning, but I can't be bothered to see why because I don't want to open my eyes. I take a deep breath and am instantly hit with the scent of vanilla. Arizona. Images of last night flash behind my eyes and it all comes back to me. A smile instantly coming to my face, I crack one eye open and see a mountain of blonde curls, I feel a slight tickle on my chest and crane my neck to look down and find Arizona snuggled up to my chest. I can feel our legs tangled and her arm still wrapped around me. I bring my hand up and pull the hair out of her face to get a better look. She looks so peaceful with her face completely relaxed and her mouth twitching, looking like she's going to smile in her sleep. I tuck a piece of blonde hair behind her ear and kiss her bruised left cheek softly before kissing her forehead and she starts to stir from her slumber pulling me impossibly closer. All I can do is smile and watch her start to wake. "Morning beautiful." I say.

"Mmm morning to you to." She sighs being content to just lay here and drop kisses in between my cleavage before moving her way up to above my heart. She reaches my lips and kisses me sweetly and softly. I trace my finger tips up and down her back as we lay there in silence, happy to be in that moment. It's comfortable; it feels right and not awkward. After about 10 minutes of silence it gets broken by a stomach growl from Arizona and I burst out laughing. "Hmmm I may be a little hungry." She laughs.

"Good because I'm feeling French toast and coffee is in order. What do you think?"

"Sounds amazing." Her eyes light up at the mention of food. "I think I'll have a shower first. Care to join?"

"I could not think of a better way to start the day." I say with a massive smile pulling her out of bed and towards the bathroom. Twenty minutes later and an orgasm each and we're walking out of the bathroom wrapped in towel. "I think our robes are still on the top, I'll just run up and get them."

Conversation flowed easily through the morning as I cooked breakfast for us. After getting dressed I went and started the motor and let it run while we did a quick clean up of everything and then we started to head back to the dock. By the time we got back it was 8:30, we unloaded the yacht of our things and packed them in the car and we were off. "So am I taking you home?"

"Yeah that would be great I need a change of clothes, looks like its going to be a hot one as well." She says looking out the window and then smiling at me. I pull up out the front of her house and get out walking her to the door, she starts to protest but I cut her off.

"I want to walk you to the door, it's the proper thing to do after a date." I say grabbing her hand and walking with her. We stop at her door and she turns towards me and wraps her arms around me.

"I had an awesome time last night. Thank you."

"Awesome huh?" she nods. "Well I'm glad because I had an awesome time to." I say leaning in and laying a passionate kiss on her lips, and it turns pretty heated as I push her up against the wall getting a moan as I slip my tongue in her mouth. She pushes off the wall and reaches blindly for front door and opening it, we stumble in with lips still attached and hands roaming everywhere. She shuts the door with her foot and pushing me into her lounge room while my hands are undoing her belt and pants. My hand is at the hem of her panties about to slip in when…

"Oh sorry honey bee." I hear a voice behind us and we jump apart and look at the intruder. She's got bright grey eyes and wavy blonde – grey hair, and a hint of dimples in her smile. She looks like Arizona just a little aged in the face.

"Momma what are you doing here?" Arizona squeaks out turning bright red at being busted making out. While quickly doing up her pants. My eyes go wide at who this woman is.

"I was just dropping off the washing you left at our house the other day and the order for the flowers you wanted for the farmer's market tomorrow morning." Arizona's mom has a knowing smile on her face as she looks between us. "Hi I'm Sasha Robbins, Arizona's mom. I'll shake your hand now before it goes in my daughters pants." She extends her hand.

"Oh my god, momma." Arizona groans out covering her face with her hands and turning redder than ever.

To say I'm shocked is an understatement. I know my face is redder than ever. Did that really just happen? Yeah it did. And what shocks me more is all I do is burst out laughing. I reach out and grab her hand to shake. Through my laughter I sputter out, "nice to meet you Mrs. Robbins I'm Callie Torres." Tears are running down my face from laughing so hard.

She waves the formalities off, "oh please call me Sash or momma, most of Zonas friends call me momma."

"Well I'm just going to go I've got a couple of things I need to before going into the office, so again great meeting you Mrs.… uhh Sash." I turn to Arizona who still has her face buried in her hands. I pull at her wrists and she drops her hands but still looks down, I hook a finger under her chin making her look at me. I smile and give her a peck on her lips. "I'll call you later. Thanks for last night." And I lean in giving her another kiss but keeping it PG. when I pull back she has a big smile on her face.

"Cant wait." Dimples popping.

"Ok then bye." I say waving over my shoulder heading for the front door. Just as I'm closing it I hear Arizona say "I can't believe you just said-" I close the door with a chuckle.

I rock up at my office around 12 after getting changed, I don't have any meetings which is perfect opportunity to get all the bits and pieces tied up on everything so I can have an easy day tomorrow in time for the weekend. My thoughts travel back to the night before and instantly bring a smile to my face, just thinking how Arizona's soft but toned body felt under mine. How soft her skin was under my finger tips and her pink lips tasted so good. I'm brought out of my thoughts with a soft knock on my door and two seconds later Christina barges through out of breath like she's been running and nearly screams, "did you get in her panties?" Leaving a shocked Lexie still with her hand up from knocking, frozen in place.

"Christina shut the damn door." I hiss shooting straight up out of my chair. They both shuffle in and shut the door. "I can't believe you just yelled that in the office. And I'm not answering that question." I say looking down.

"Oh come on I didn't see you come home last night you had to have slept with Blondie." She says.

"Christina leave her alone she obviously doesn't want to tell us." I loved Lexie in that moment. "So how was it Cal? Good night?"

"It was." I can't think of a word to sum it all up beautiful, fun, exciting, safe, and fitting? "Perfect, it was really just perfect. She's brilliant and wonderful, she makes me feel safe like no one has ever before." I tell them, my face feeling like it's going to get split into two.

"Eeggghhhh gag me. I just wanted to know if you did her or not. I'm going back to work." She gets up and walks out the door with barely a wave back.

"She's so charming." Lexie states and we both burst out laughing. Once we've got ourselves under control again she wipes her eyes, "seriously though, your date was good, you plan on seeing her again."

"Oh yeah I will be seeing her again. It was a perfect night, I took her out on my boat, cooked her dinner and we tested out the new hot tub and the rest is history." I tell her and try and keep the smile from breaking out on my face.

"Oh you are so busted Cal," she laughs, "but don't worry, I won't tell Christina. I'm just going to pack up and go home everything is done for today and you only have that one meeting at 10:30 tomorrow morning and that's it for tomorrow so I'll see you in the morning." She walks to my door but stops and looks over her shoulder "I think it's great, you seem really happy even if it has been like a week." She winks and walks away.

Finishing up details for my meeting tomorrow morning I check my phone for the time and realize it's nearly 6. Just as I close my bag I hear a knock on the door. "Come in." I look up when I hear the click of the door and my heart melts instantly.

"Awesome digs." Arizona comments looking around with a smile. She's got denim short shorts on with a light blue tan top that clings to her body perfectly and to top it off she has bright purple converse on. I round my desk and walk right up to her and give her chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thanks." I say as I pull back. "What you got there?" I say trying to look behind her. She pulls her hand from behind her back and presents me with a colourful array of flowers.

"These are for you, thank you for last night. I thought about calling you and it just didn't seem right not seeing you." She says with shy smile on her face. I look up from smelling the flowers and lock eyes with her.

"Way better than a phone call." I whisper, leaning in for a more passionate kiss.

She pulls back when we feel the need for air and just rests her forehead against mine looking into my eyes." I was also wondering if you wanted to grab a low key dinner when you're finished."

"That sounds amazing right now." My stomach growls to make my point more dominant, making Arizona giggle and lean in for a quick peck on the lips. "Yeah I'm pretty hungry." I laugh.

"Awesome because I'm starved. You ever been to Islan Flava Beach Grill?" I shake my head no and walk over grabbing my bag. "It's my favourite place to relax you will love it. And Xander makes the best burgers ever." She tells me reaching for my hand and we walk out of my office and out the main lobby to her range rover.

"Xander?" I ask as she opens the door for me.

"He owns the joint, head chef and sometimes bar tender." She closes the door and rounds to the driver's side and jumps in. "it's Thursday so he should have live music; hopefully its someone good."

* * *

Dinner tasted so good, especially with an ice cold beer. It was a relaxing atmosphere with the soft music of the acoustic guitar playing in the back ground while the guy sang. Conversation flowed throughout dinner the whole time. At the moment she's telling me about one of the skating competitions she was in. I honestly didn't think she could get any hotter but she did when she said skating competition. The whole time she's talking adamantly about it I can't help but feel myself falling for her. I keep thinking I could get use to this, seeing her after work everyday, quiet dinners out just relishing in each others company.

"You want another?" she asks standing and pointing to my empty beer bottle.

"Yeah thanks that would be great thanks." I smile at her. As she goes to walk by me she stops and leans down resting her hands on either side of my chair and gives me a soft kiss before walking to the bar with her dimples on display.

She comes back, drinks in hand with two extra tequila shots. "Xander gave us some shots on the house." Pushing a shot towards me, she picks up hers and we clink them and shoot them back.

"This place is great. I can't believe I've never been here. I especially love the live music." I say sitting back in my chair, beer in hand.

"Yeah that's Jackson, he's one of my employees. He plays here every couple of weeks just for fun. His wife April over there." She points to a smaller woman with a massive pregnant belly talking to Xander. "She's only got like 2 weeks until she's due I think. He's so excited for his little boy to come." She informs me.

"Cool. They seem like an easy going mellow couple." I watch as April sicks back laughing with Xander and rubbing her stomach.

"There great, April though use to be a little bit up tight but she's chilled out more since being with Jackson." She gives me a big smile and stands. "You want to take a walk before I take you home? Or to your car I guess." She offers me her hand and I take it and stand.

She starts to walk out of the grill and I pull back on her arm making her turn towards me. "We have to pay." I say thinking she was just going to walk out.

"I already paid for dinner." She says giving me a cheeky look.

"When?" I asked.

"When I got the last round of drinks." She says as it's the most simple lest reasoning ever. I pull out my wallet ready to give her some cash but she puts her hand over mine. "I asked you to dinner so it was my shout ok. You can get the next one." She says with a wink.

"ok." Is all I can say as she drags me out of the restaurant. I have the biggest shit eating grin on my face because she said 'next one'. Which means she plans to do this again and I could not be happier than I am right now. As we make it to the board walk I tug her back to me spinning so she's facing my and crash my lips to hers. It takes a couple of seconds to respond but when she does her hands grip my hips pulling me closer. My hands tangle in her hair as her tongue glides along my bottom lip and I grant her access to my mouth immediately. We pull back sucking in oxygen, I'm trying to de-fog my mind from that kiss. "Thanks for dinner." I say kissing her softly again and pulling back and linking our hands starting to walk down the boardwalk.

* * *

Arizona stops right at my front door, having to drive me home because I had a little too much to drink to drive. She gets out and opens my door for me and walks me to my door. I unlock it and walk in and turn to her." Did you want to come in?" I ask hopefully.

" I would love to but," my smile falls off my face "I have to get up reeeealy early to go to the markets to get the flower order because they don't deliver on Fridays." A pout making it onto her face.

I giggle and wrap my arms around her waist. "It's ok next time then." I give her a kiss and she deepens it immediately with her hands winding around in my hair. I run my tongue across her lips and she almost swallows my tongue letting me in. My arms have unwrapped and my hands are massaging her ass and she lets a whimper and hips buck into me. "You sure you don't want to stay?" I ask through heavy breathing.

She groans and says. "Yes because I really won't get any sleep and then I won't be good for the weekend when we go out Saturday." She smiles oh so sexily and I can just imagine the end of Saturday night making me shiver.

"Mmm ok I can wait till then." I give her one more squeeze and kiss before letting her go. "I'll call or text you tomorrow then.

She starts backing away from me, eyes still locked "ok sounds good. I- I'll miss you." She says shyly with a small smile.

"I'll miss you too sweetie. Goodnight Arizona."

"Goodnight Calliope." She says jumping in her car and heading out the driveway gate.

I shut the door and rest against it closing my eyes. I'm falling hard and fast for her and that terrifies me. I can only hope the same goes for her.

"Jeez I thought you were going to drop and do it right at the front door." I jump and snap my eyes open to Addy standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Holy shit Addy you scared the shit out of me." I say clutching my still racing heart.

"Oh relax Cal." She laughs and walks into lounge room with a glass of wine. "So I take it your date was good last night considering I haven't seen you since yesterday afternoon?" she asks taking a sip.

I plonk myself done next to her and snatch her wine for a sip. "Beyond good; it was perfect." I turn and look at her. "I'm falling hard and fast for her." I state.

"Yeah I can see that. Good for you Cal I'm happy for you. You deserve it." She tells me smiling at me.

"Thanks Addy." It goes silent as we watch some mindless show on TV, something catches my eye and I turn to see a pair of red boy shorts just under the coffee table. "Ummm Addy are they yours?" I point to them and look at her.

She turns bright red once spotting them and snatches them up. "Uhhhh- ummm no, no they're not." She's getting redder as I stare at her. I raise my eyebrow questioningly, she won't make eye contact. 5 seconds and she snaps. "They're Teddy's." She blurts out. I just burst out laughing and shake my head.

"There better not be any stains on my couch or carpet." I say through my laughter.

* * *

**Hope you like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

**Arizona**

To say I'm falling for Calliope is a major understatement. I'm pretty sure I've already fallen and it's not even been a week. She's the kindest and most loveable person I've ever met, and amazingly stunning. We texted all day yesterday and I still missed her like crazy. On Thursday after she dropped me off and the not so innocent introduction to my mother, I had to see her again, so I went and took her for dinner and had a relaxing night and believe me I wanted to stay over. Oh my god I so wanted to, the only downfall is on Fridays I have to go to the markets to get flowers for the weekend. Now it's Saturday and usually I would be sweating my ass right about now but I have things to get ready for tonight. Our date. I'm so excited; Teddy and I did a fashion parade last night of my wardrobe to find the perfect dress for tonight. We weren't successful, let's just say we may have had one to many wines and ended up face first in my mattress. And this morning we found out she lost her underwear some how because her ass was in view with the because of the short dress she fell asleep in, we still don't know where they are. So now I'm waiting for her to haul her ass home from work so we can hit the shops.

"I know, I'm sorry but someone thought they were having a heart attack but turns out it was just heart burn. Idiot! Seriously!" She yells running in the front door and quickly changing into jeans. I just laugh and shake my head. "Oh and turns out my boy shorts were on Callies lounge room floor. She found them under the coffee table. I'm so lady like it's insane." She tells me and I lose complete control and go into a fit of giggles.

"Only you Teddy, only you. Good thing I love ya." I tell her grabbing my keys and pulling on red chucks. Yes I have an addiction to Chuck Taylor's converse. "Come on let's go find me a sexy dress so it can distract everyone from my eye."

"Zona you could wear a paper bag and Callie Torres would still want you." She says as we jump in my car.

"Thanks Teds but I still want a dress and maybe some mad as pumps." I'm getting excited.

"Fuck me heals. Nice." Teddy says with a smirk and I just roll my eyes. "So should I get Addy to stay at ours tonight so you can have her house when you drop her off?"

I turn bright red at her blatant question. "That would be great." I say getting a little bit excited about the prospect of tonight and how it will go. "I know it will be a hard ship for you to spend the night with her." I get out before I start laughing because Teddy just scoffs at my statement. "So I really have to ask what exactly are you and Addison." I ask as we head to the dress section of store and look for some potential dresses.

"Well she's actually coming over for a quiet dinner tonight just the two of us. I honestly don't know what to call it, whatever we are. It's not like we've done this before, I'm nervous and I can tell she's nervous so we've kind of just agreed to take it slow without having the whole conversation." We head into the change rooms so I can try on a bunch of dresses.

"Slow's good, you seem to be inseparable these days, it's nice, you know, after that whole mess with what's his face and one night stands." I say walking out in one of the many dresses we've picked. She just scrunches her face and flicks her hand to the dressing room. Guess this is a no.

" Yeah it's nice, I feel relaxed and calm around her it's amazing we don't even have to have a conversation just silence and it feels right." She says through the door and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"I know exactly how you feel Teds!" I walk out and she gives me the big thumbs up. I guess this is the dress. It's a one shoulder strap, deep indigo dress that stops about 3 inches above the knee, tight on top until its gets to the waist and then just falls nicely down. "I'm getting this one and I saw the perfect pair of bright red pumps to go with it 2 stores down." I pull the dress off and quickly get dressed.

"You and your colours. I don't know how you pull it off, not many people can." She says while we head out of the shoe store. "Let's go say hi to Becks. I haven't seen her all week and she said she had to work this Saturday because some ones away."

"Awesome. I need to pick up some new trucks for my new skateboard and a new helmet, I accidentally ran over mine the other day." We walk into Surf Shack and instantly spot Becks at the counter.

"Uh oh here comes trouble." She says rounding the counter and giving us a hug. "What can I do for my two favourite ladies today?" she asks.

"I wanted to say hi and Zona wanted to get some stuff."

"I wanted to say hi as well Teddy." I say swatting her arm making Becks laugh. "Hey Becks how you doing?" I ask turning towards Becks.

"Really good actually, just had a huge sale and I finish in like an hour, thank goodness. What did you end up buying?" she eyes the dress bag and shoe box in my hands.

"I got a dress and shoes for tonight. I'm taking Calliope out for our 2nd or 3rd date, I'm not really sure about that one." I jump as Becks squeals and jumps while clapping.

"Oh my god you have to show me. I heard your first date went amazing from what Alex told me. Oh wow that's beautiful and so totally you." She says closing up the dress bag and handing it back.

I can see sheen of tears in her eyes. "Are you ok Becks?" Teddy asks alarmed from her doing a complete 180 in her mood changing.

She smiles and wipes a tear away, "yeah of course I am, I'm just really happy for Zona." She smiles and I eye her curiously.

"M-Kay if you say so." Still not sure what happened. "I'm just going to look at some swimmers I'll be over there." Teddy points to the back giving me a pointed look as she walks off.

"You sure you're ok?" I ask her and she nods. "Ok then. So Alex asked me to be best man the other day I'm really excited and honoured." I decide to just change subject.

"It's going to be so much fun and we decided to use Callie's place for the wedding reception, I can picture it now. It's going to be awesome."

"It's going to look beautiful there." I can already picture what I'm going to do to the garden to make it perfect for Becks and Alex.

"I can't wait to start. Oh and that reminds me we should probably go dress shopping for you soon, I figured you could choose your own dress you don't have to match the bridesmaids. You could match Alex's suit if you want." She says doing her excited jump while grabbing my arm. She's all over the place today. Weird.

"Sounds fun I'll have to see his suit, maybe I should drag him along with me." At that we look at each other and then burst out laughing a second later. We walk over to the skate section and look around picking out tracks and helmets. Teddy soon joins us and we spend the next hour choosing things and chatting away just in time for Becks to finish and head out with us.

* * *

I look hot! I feel hot and sexy! I don't wear dresses and shoes very often, you know the whole shi-bang. But I thought Calliope deserved a nice night out, so I figured dressing up was the way to go. I'm standing at her front door waiting for her to answer. The next thing I know I'm standing in front of long milky white legs with purple lace underwear and a black top.

"Whoa! I'm flattered but I'm kind of already going on a date with your best friend." I say as smirk makes its way to my face.

"Ha ha you're hilarious. You would be lucky to have me." The red head states as she lets me in and closes the door. "You look fantastic by the way, Callie's going to flip. I'll just go tell her you're here and then I'll finish getting ready." I just nod and shake my head. Her and Teddy are kind of perfect for each other in there own way.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." I hear in the sultriest voice that makes my core throb. I whip around to see Calliope making her way down the stairs. I'm pretty sure my jaw has dropped open. She's wearing a red wrap around dress that hugs her curves in all the right places with a nice view of her cleavage. She has black pumps on and her hair is let out in perfect wave contrasting against her dress perfectly. She stops in front of me and leans over to kiss just under my jaw and giggles. "Your momma didn'y teach you it's rude to stare?" she asks snapping me out of my sex filled mind. I really don't want to go to dinner now, I want to eat her.

"Uhhh" I clear my throat and take a breath." You look absolutely stunning Calliope. And yes she did teach me I was just never a good listener." I recover and lean in to her lips giving a soft yet firm kiss. "Are you ready to go my love?" I ask making a little blush break out on her cheeks.

"Absolutely." She says. as I grab her hand and we head for the door.

"You know Addison's answering doors in her underwear."

Callie just chucks her head back to let out a laugh. "Sounds like her. Hang on a sec." She walks over to the stairs and calls out." Addie I'm heading out now so don't forget to put some pants on before you go out and I'll see you," she turns towards me her eyes raking down my body and back up, her eyes are black and full of want all I can do it swallow. "I'll see you tomorrow." She walks back to me as she gets just a "Kay" back from Addison. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight." And kisses my cheek on the way out to my car. That one statement brings an instant smile to my face as I quicken my step to catch up.

"So where are we going tonight?'

"I'm taking you to Spades."

"I've been trying to get a table there for ages how did you get in?" she asks.

"A friend of mine owns it and he always has a table spare for friends." I give her cheeky smile and quickly focus on the road again.

"I'm beginning to think you're friends with everybody." She reaches across to lay her hand on my thigh with her fingers going further between my legs than normal. My grip tightens on the steering wheel trying to make my self focus on the road instead of her hand.

"Well I do own a flower shop so I've delivered flowers to a lot of people."

"Mm good point. "She states and starts to trace patterns on my leg, thankfully we pull up at Spades so I won't kill us from being distracted. I turn off the ignition and turn towards her; she's just looking at me waiting for me to exit the car. I can't take it anymore so I reach across to her, putting my hand behind her neck and pulling her to me. As our lips meet we both let out a moan at the feel of the other and I feel her tongue invade my mouth fighting for dominance which I readily give her as her hands go to my hair pulling me closer. All too soon the need for air is too much and we pull apart.

"I couldn't wait any longer, I had to taste you." I say, through light pecks on her lips.

"I totally agree with you." She gives me a smile that just makes me melt.

As we walk towards the maitre d we're just laughing and giggling at nothing in particular like we haven't a care in the world. "Table for 2 under Robbins." She looks at the list and can't find my name. "I talked to Quinn earlier today." I tell her.

"Of coarse I'll just go and get her for you." And she's gone.

"Zona!" I hear and look up just in time to see Quinn waddle out of the kitchen. Of course she would still be persistent in working in her kitchen eight and half months pregnant." And who is this stunning woman dining with you tonight?"

"Quinn this is Callie Torres, Calliope this is Quinn owner of this beautiful restaurant." I introduce them and they shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Callie. I set you on the table up on the balcony, gives you a little bit more privacy than normal, Zoë here will take you up and your entrees will be ready soon." Bless her.

I thank her and take Calliopes hand and we follow Zoë up to our own private section. As we get to the top of the stairs we're hit with the low glow of tea light candles and flower petals. Totally out did myself I reckon. There's the soft jazz music in the background and the balconies only light with candles and fairy lights, flower petals scattered everywhere. I walk her to the table and hold her chair out for her as she sits and then find my own. "This place looks so…" she trails off as she looks around and I can honestly say I don't know if she likes it or not. "Magical." She says beaming at the word and she's right as I look around and that's the only word that comes to mind, but not just for how it's set up but for who I'm here with. I reach across the table and take her hand in mine.

"I'm glad you like." A waiter brings out some wine and bread but we're too focused on each other, staring into each others eyes to notice anyone around us.

After a minute we break eye contact and she picks up her menu. "So what's good here?"

"Don't bother picking anything, Quinn has this thing where she will make you whatever, and you will absolutely love, no matter what ,I can guarantee you." I say laughing lightly.

"Ok then." She smiles and raises her wine glass. "To a magical dinner." We clink our glasses and smile at her word magical and fall into easy conversation.

"Would you like to dance?" I ask as I offer my hand to her. She gives me a beautiful smile and accepts my hand and I pull her into me. She wraps her arms around my neck as mine go around her waist and we sway to the soft background music.

"This height is good on you." She tells me as I kiss the side of her mouth. "Although I have to say I do miss your Chucks." She says with a giggle, making me laugh.

"Don't you worry I always have some chucks on me. They're in the car." I tell her making her face split in a massive smile.

"You're just too adorable and sexy."

"Oh really, you think I'm adorable and sexy at the same time?" I ask laughing lightly.

She looks at me and her face turns dark with arousal and I just gulp. "Absolutely." And her soft plump lips are on mine. My hands grab her hips and squeeze while pulling her into me as her grip around my neck tightens. She swipes her tongue across my lip and I readily let her in, letting out a soft moan as her tongue glides along mine. All too soon the need for air is too much and we pull apart, slowly opening our eyes and finding each others. Ragged breaths are taken to try and get under control. "You want to head back to mine? I've got some dessert there." Her voice is husky and dripping with sex.

"Sounds awesome." As my breathing picks up again just thinking about it. "Let's go then." We grab our purses and head down stairs. After quickly paying we're in my car heading back to Calliopes. Her hand firmly gripped on my thigh and way closer to my centre than before. I shift in my seat as I start to get uncomfortable from the wetness collecting in my panties and in the corner of my eye I can see Calliope smirk as her fingers move dangerously close to my centre.

"And what are you smirking about?" I ask, my voice coming out shallow making her slightly chuckle.

"Oh nothing babe just thinking about," she leans closer so her lips are at my ear. "Dessert." I use all my strength to keep my eyes on the road and focused on not crashing. The incessant throbs between my legs going full throttle now. All I can do is groan.

"If you value your life at this moment I really would advise you to move your hand down my leg a little because I wont be in control much longer." I say and slightly relax and let out a sigh as she chuckles and moves her hand down.

As Calliope is opening the front door my hands have a firm grip on her hips I lay open mouthed kisses along the back of her neck and she tilts her head to the side giving me more access. I can't keep my hands off her, I missed her all day Friday and today and now that she's finally in my arms I don't want to let go. The door unlocks and she pulls me in,pushing me up against it with her own body, taking complete control. She grinds her hips into mine as she attacks the pulse point on my neck. "Calliope." I just get out as my hands grip her hair holding her in place. Her hands roam down my sides and all the way to the hem of my dress, letting her finger nails lightly scrape up my thighs as she lifts my dress. She brings her hands around to my ass and squeezes and she drives her tongue in my mouth making me let out a whimper. She hooks her thumbs in the top of my now ruined panties and pulls them down so the land at my feet. She grabs behind my left leg and wraps it around her, my right leg shaking as I try and hold myself up but she has a strong grip on me. It's not going to take a lot for me to explode, I'm so ready and I can feel her hand slowly glide up my thigh. As her fingers make contact with my folds I instantly buck. "Callie." I half whimper, half beg.

"Oh baby you're so wet." She husks in my ear before nibbling on the end of it. All I get out is a moan as she runs her fingers teasingly slow and then circling my throbbing nub making me buck again.

"Oh… only for you. Please just-"I'm cut of as she thrusts two fingers into me making me cry out in pleasure. I can already feel the burn start to get hotter in the bottom of my stomach. "Yess." I hiss out as she drags her fingers down my walls before pulls out to her finger tips and plunges back in me. She finds my lips and takes them in hers as she sets a steady pace and my hips match it of their own accord. Her tongue matching the pace of her thrust is driving me wild and my finger nails are digging into her shoulders as I can only hold on and enjoy the ride. "Mmm harder." I breathe into her mouth.

She picks up the pace as she feels my walls tighten around her fingers and slips a third finger in and swipes my clit. "Come for me mi preciosa." She whispers in my ear as she drags her fingers along my walls and with one last swipe of the thumb and a deep plunge into me, hitting that special spot I explode with a loud moan. White heat covers my eyes as I bury my face in her neck, my muscle pulling her fingers further inside of me as she massages my g-spot making my grip on her tighter as I'm hit with wave after wave of pleasure. 20 seconds, 30 seconds go by and my stomach is clenching and my walls still spasm keeping her fingers locked in there. She slowly stops massaging me coming to a complete stop, my muscles contract letting her hand free and she slowly pulls out, I whimper at the loss of her filling me. She brings up her hand and licks it clean while I just watch with laboured breathing. My left leg drops and I feel like I'm about to fall but strong arms wrap around me holding me up. "I got you baby." She says and kisses along my shoulder and neck. I can feel myself dripping down my thighs but I could honestly care less.

After about 5 minutes I start to get control of my body back. "Oh my god! That was…incredible." I say and pull her in for a soft kiss, I feel her smile against my lips.

"It was indeed. I don't think I've ever been so turned on in my life than the instant you came on my hand." She says cheekily as I drag my lips up her neck, nipping and sucking.

"I've never been that wet, I can still feel it on my thighs and taste me in your mouth." I say pushing my tongue past her lips and groaning at the taste. I pull back and just look at the woman still holding me up. She has a light sheen of sweat on her face with rosy cheeks and black eyes. "You're so beautiful." I say looking her straight in the eyes.

"So are you." She replies, t hen covers my face in feather light kisses. "How about we move this to my bedroom?" She says as she slowly links her fingers with mine pulling me away from the door.

"I can't wait to get you out of this dress." I tell her as we race up the stairs and straight into her room.

As we tear into her bedroom I grab her forearm pulling her into me and laying a searing kiss on her. Her hands instantly go to my hips and around to my ass. I'm pretty sure she has a thing for my ass. My hands make their way to the knot on her hip and slowly pull it apart. I tear my lips away and hook my fingers in the top of her dress and push it down her arms so it's a pool of material around her feet. I step back and take in the women before me only clad in a red lace bra that her breast are barely contained in and a matching set of panties. And to top it all off her black pumps making her legs look delicious. The moonlight coming in from the balcony doors shines off her caramel skin making her look like a goddess. "You have to be the sexiest woman I've ever seen." I say taking all of her in. She just smiles, her chest heaving, still trying to catch her breath. I lay my open hand on her chest and give a little push making her land on the bed and she scoots up to the middle, kicking off her heels. I quickly discard my dress and shoes leaving my bra still on and my panties still downstairs. I crawl up the bed never breaking eye contact with the Latina. I kiss my way up the inside of her right leg, as I get closer to her centre I can smell her arousal and I have to control myself from going crazy. Laying an open mouth kiss on her hip I run my tongue across her panty line getting a soft moan from her. Kissing my way up more I nip at her bud through her bra making her yelp in surprise and making her back arch into my face. I slip my hand behind and with a flick of the wrist her breast become unrestrained. I take a nipple in my mouth rolling my tongue and nipping while rolling the other between my fingers making the most sexiest noises come from Calliope.

I make my descent down her body again, to her panties and pull them down her legs, chucking them over my shoulder to be found much, much later. I push her legs apart and blow hot air on her mound, her hands instantly winding in my hair making sure I don't go anywhere. I start to massage the inside of her thighs while I slide my tongue into her folds and licking all the wetness up. She bucks at the contact and an animalistic moan comes deep from within. "Mmm Calliope you taste so good." I say making her jump slightly as my breath hits her centre. "I'm going to make you cum in my mouth."

"Arizona." She pleads and I'm too happy to oblige. Leaning down I suck her clit into my mouth and swipe my tongue across it, making her hips lift off the bed and take in a sharp breath before whimpering. I wrap one arm around her leg pulling her down to the bed. I make my tongue go stiff and push it into her clit and then flattening my tongue across it the next second making her grind down harder. I continue sucking as I thrust 2 fingers deep into her and start a steady rhythm. "Dios mio. Don't stop. Don't stop." She screams making me push further in her, her hips thrusting with every thrust I give her. Just as I feel her walls tighten I switch pulling my finger out, my thumb instantly swiping her clit as I delve my tongue inside her. She tumbles over the edge instantly, her legs snapping shut around my head and her walls clamping around my tongue as she comes straight into my mouth, making me moan, the vibrations from my mouth extending her orgasm. I lap it up readily taking everything she gives me. As she comes down her legs loosen around my head giving me some air. I lick up every remaining bit of her hitting her nub every now and then making her jump from being sensitive still. She tugs at myhair, so with a remaining kiss to her mound I make my way up to her lips where she pulls me in for hard passionate kiss sucking my tongue in her mouth moaning as she tastes herself on my tongue.

We pull back for air, both our chests heaving to try and catch oxygen. "That… that was amazing." A massive smile breaking out on her face.

I giggle and peck her on the lips before sliding to the side of her leaning up on my elbow. "Only the best for you baby." I wink at her making her chuckle. We lay there in silence, Callie tracing circles on my back as I draw lazily on her stomach. "What ya thinking bout?" I ask after a minute of silence.

"You." She states looking me in the eyes. "This is gonna sound weird but I'm kind of glad you tripped by the pool last week."

"I know exactly what you mean." I tell her leaning in and kissing her softly, just happy to be in the moment.

She rolls over making me lay on my back bringing her thigh in between my legs pushing on my centre, making me moan. "Dios, te quiero para siempre. Me encanta como es mojado puedo hacerte." She whispers and she sucks my pulse point as I grind on her leg. I have no idea what she's saying but it's making me wetter. (God I want you forever. I love how wet I can make you.)

"I think you're actually… going to… kill me." I pant half moan out making her laugh.

"What a way to go huh?" she asks and before I can answer she silences me with a searing kiss and grinds her hips into mine making me lose all train of thought except one. Calliope.

* * *

I'm in between half awake half asleep momentarily forgetting where I am when suddenly I feel an arm around my waist pull me in and a slight snore reminds me that I'm wrapped up in Calliopes arms so I slowly drift back into the land of sleep.

A couple of hours later I start to stir again as I hear singing coming from somewhere. I stretch my whole body and feel pain but the good kind of pain caused by the long body explorations we did of each other last night, instantly bringing a smile to my face. I crack my eyes open slightly and look around,just as a door is opened and out steps Calliope in light cotton shorts and a black tank top, sans-bra. Wet hair pulled into a loose bun on top of her head. "Morning baby." She smiles and saunters over to me, leaning with a hand either side of my head holding her up.

"Good morning to you too." I smile at her and pull her down so she lands on top of me and give her a good morning kiss.

She nuzzles into my neck bringing goose bumps to my skin, she breaths deep and pulls back. "Jet should be done making breakfast if you want to come down. I've put a shirt and shorts on the end of the bed for you." She gives me peck before standing back up.

"Awesome I'm starving." I fling the duvet off of me and grab the clothes, getting dressed I turn around and see Calliope just staring at me, "what?" No reply. "Calliope?"

"hmm." There we go, she shakes her head clearing her thoughts, I have a pretty good idea what They're about and I only smirk. "Nothing. Just you're so sexy and beautiful, I can't get enough of you." She tucks a blonde curl behind my ear kissing the side of my mouth making me smile.

"Ditto." Is all I can say.

She chuckles and grabs my hand pulling me to the door. "Come on. Jet made French toast and bacon with banana and syrup." She says excitedly making my stomach growl in hunger.

As we round the corner there is Jet in board shorts a white wife beater and a traditional chef jacket unbuttoned. I honestly don't know why he wears one.

"Good morning Jet. This looks amazing."

"Good morning ladies and thank you miss Callie I made exactly what you asked. Oh and I got you some fresh orange juice on the way over." He informs Callie as we sit at the breakfast bar and he serves us a plate each.

"Oh wow this looks amazing thank you." I tell him looking at my plate stacked with food and syrup.

"Thank you Miss Robbins I hope you enjoy." He says as he backs away from the counter.

"Are you not joining me today Jet?" Callie asks

"I didn't want to intrude." he says as his eyes flick towards me and back to her.

I jump in. "oh nonsense please join us." Callie agreeing with me.

He just smiles, nodding his head and getting himself a plate of food and sitting at the bench with us. We sit in silence just eating, it's not uncomfortable or anything just a relaxed atmosphere. Jet gets up pouring us all coffee and juice then grabs the paper and sits again. I watch as he pulls a pen out of his pocket and hands the crossword and pen to Callie, I can't help but smile at how routine it is. "What section would you like Miss Robbins?" he asks holding the paper up.

I chuckle, "you can just call me Arizona and I'll take the comics section." I smile, showing off my dimples as Calliope looks up at me with an amused smile before going back to her puzzle.

"Cool, it leaves sports for me but I'll take the comics when you're finished." He says smiling at me and handing the comics over.

"Just along as you hand over the sports when you're done." And we all do our own reading while finishing up breakfast. As I finish my comic I look up at Callie and find her eyebrows furrowed while chewing on her pen thinking of an answer. She looks utterly sexy in my eyes. As I look on further to Jet, he's casually reading while sipping his coffee. He can't be more than 17, built with a surfer's body and tan with sandy coloured hair that looks like it's got salt water in it from the beach. And his manners are amazing for his age, I still can't believe he talks the way he does. I can't help but wonder how they have come to this little morning ritual of reading the paper and eating breakfast.

Callie looks up and finds me staring and gives me a wink and breath taking smile. "What?" she asks.

"Nothing." I tell her leaning in and laying a soft kiss on her lips well aware of Jet in the room.

"Okay." She eyes me but lets it go. "Did you want to spend the day together if you haven't got any plans?" she asks setting her pen and puzzle down.

"Nothing I want to do more. Anything in mind?"

"I figured a lazy Sunday morning here then maybe go for lunch somewhere and see what Addy and Teddy are up to. I'd take the jet skies out but I don't want to get your cheek wet so we will save that for another day."

"Awesome!" I exclaim.

"What happened to your cheek if you don't mind me asking?" Jet pipes up while clearing the plates.

As I recount the story Callie's phone starts ringing and she excuses herself. Jet and I fall into easy conversation about surfing and skating. "Are you the Arizona Robbins that was in that Van competition 3 years ago that came in second after busting up your knee?"

I just laugh. "Oh yeah that was me alright. 3 knee surgeries and it's still not as good as it was. See?" I bring my knee up and trace the outline of the scar that marred my knee.

"Ouch." He cringes a little. "I watched that competition on TV you were amazing you were so fluid on the board." He half gushes.

"Thanks." I say turn and little red.

"That's what those scars are from. I was wondering about them last night." Calliope says re-entering the kitchen with a glazed over look as last night flashes through her eyes. She shakes her head when she realizes we're staring at her and continues on. "That was Becks on the phone. They're using my estate for the wedding." She bounces on the balls of her feet excitedly making me and Jet chuckle at her enthusiasm.

Jet stands up checking his watch. "Well I best be off. I'm meeting Kate before she starts work. Have a wonderful day ladies." He says heading for the door.

I yell out bye and Callie follows him to the door. "Thanks for cooking again. And don't forget to wear a helmet on that bike of yours, I don't want a phone call from the hospital." She yells watching him slip his helmet on.

"Yes mom." He says cheekily.

"Don't call me that." She says scrunching up her face. "Someone's got to look out for you." And with a wave he's off down the drive way.

"Mom?' I ask raising my eyebrow at the question.

* * *

**hope you liked it that s for sticking with me!**

**If you got time review pretty plz.**


	10. Chapter 10

**10/ guilty pleasure**

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

Callie

I turn towards Arizona to see her eyebrow raised and an amused look on her face. "Uhh he calls me that sometimes because I constantly hound him about things." I give her a sheepish grin.

"I think it's cute that you two have this morning ritual thing with a paper and breakfast going." She says as she walks to me wrapping her arms around my waist. "How old is he anyway? He seems really young."

"He just turned 17, he's cooked for me since he was 15." Her face turns sad. "His mother has kind of just forgotten him, she's into drugs and everything and he's got a dead beat dad. One morning I came to get something to eat and busted him in my kitchen getting food, he tried to make a break for it, but I caught him. He said he jumped the back fence and was only going for food so I asked if he cooked and he said sort of. So I offered him the job on the weekend just to cook. Took him a while to trust me but now we've kind of fallen into this weird but nice friendship. He crashes here sometimes if it's too much at home. He's a good kid, just lost his way a little bit, really smart too, wants to be a doctor." I finish and watch her face go from shock to amazement making me feel uncomfortable.

"You're amazing babe." He voice shows her amazement. I just turn bright red.

"I haven't told anyone about his background they just know he started cooking for me young so just between you and me?" I ask.

"Of course." She finalizes it by kissing me and there's a feeling of trust and warmth to it. "So lazy Sunday then what do you feel like doing?"

"Well I was thinking we can take a walk around the estate and find some ideas for Becks and Alex to have it." I say, my arms are wrapped around her holding her to me while my hand has crept under her shirt and is drawing patterns on her lower back.

"A walk sounds so good." With one last peck on the lips she links our hands and we walk outside into the beaming sun.

We've been walking around slowly for about half an hour, pointing out pros and cons to different areas for the wedding. We walk to the back fence behind Christina's little place at the back of the property. "Oh wow I haven't been out the back since I moved into the place. This view is incredible."

"Yeah I always save this part of the garden for last when I work on Saturdays and just sit and look. Here I'll give you a leg up." She crouches down a bit linking her hands, I just look at her and raise my eyebrow and give her my 'you're not serious' look. She giggles but doesn't stand. "Come on, trust me it's worth it it's almost as beautiful as you." Giving me a sexy smirk making me giggle. "Cheesy I know, sounded way better in my head."

"Okay." I say, still giggling but step into her hand and she boosts me up on top of the concrete fence wall, as I get comfortable and turn around to help her up she's already sitting next to me with a massive dimpled smile. "How did you do that?" I ask,shocked.

"Climbed up that tree over there, no biggy." She shrugs and all I can do is pull her in by the neck planting a kiss on her.

We pull back and turn towards the view and it's breath taking. We're on top of a hill looking down a valley that opens up showing some houses and further on is the beach with crystal blue water shinning from the sun, and waves crashing against the sand. "This is so beautiful." I gasp out and notice the silence. "And peaceful. I can't believe I haven't done this before."

Arizona just hums in agreement as we soak up the sun and view. After about 5 minutes of silence Arizona turns towards me hooking a leg over either side of the wall so I do the same and face her. "What's your favourite colour?" she asks with a smile.

I chuckle, "well it was purple but Im leaning towards electric blue."

"Why the change?" Her head tilts to the side and I know my face has gone a deep crimson.

"Your eyes." Is all I can say as I get captured by them once again as she smiles and gives me a quick kiss.

"Mmm… favourite dessert?"

"You." I crash my lips against hers and push my tongue past her lips making her moan. Just as it's heating up I feel her give a slight giggle and I pull back with a frown. "Why are you laughing?"

"That line was pretty cheesy." She laughs making me laugh.

"Well now we're even for our cheesiness for today. Now come here!" I hook my hands under her knees and tug bringing her closer to me and her legs lapping over mine, our lips meeting in the middle. My hands go to the top of her thighs as her arms wrap around my neck, she probes her tongue on my bottom lip and I let her in. I draw circles with my thumbs as I slowly make my way up her thighs and slip under the hem of her shorts. As I go further I discover she's going commando and I let out a growl of approval while I run my thumb through her folds making slight contact with her nub and she bucks slightly letting out a half moan, half whimper like last night. She rips her lips away making eye contact as I put more pressure on her sensitive nub making her lips part slightly, letting out the most sexiest little whimper I've ever heard. She starts to rock her hips a little bit as I circle and rub more, I bring my fingers down to her entrance and slowly –

"Yo bitches!" I freeze all movements and feel Arizona tense up. "What are you doing on the wall?" Christina yells and I whip my head to see she's yelling from her little balcony. Thank god! She won't be able to see what we're doing.

"She can't see what were doing babe she's too far away." She visibly relaxes letting out a breath. "We were jut checking out the view." I yell back to Christina and I just make out that she shrugs and walks back inside.

"Please tell me that did not just happen." Arizona says making me chuckle. She just groans and rests her forehead on my shoulder trying to get her breathing under control.

I extract my hands from her shorts and kiss her temple, "come on we can go call Addy and Teddy and see if they want to come chill by the pool with us.

"You can't leave me hanging!" she says, confusing me and making me pull a face. "Im incredibly wet and turned on you can't stop now." She exclaims with a cute pout on her face.

"Oh baby I'll get you off don't you worry. Im just going to do it in the confines of my house." She gives me a breath taking smile and starts to climb down the tree with me following closely behind.

We race inside as soon as the door is closed I push her on to the kitchen bench pulling her right to the end. I know she's close so it won't take long for her to come undone. I attack her neck, connecting with her pulse point straight away. I waste no time in pushing my hand past her shorts and into her folds, sliding two fingers straight in making her let out a moan of appreciation. I start a steady and firm thrust as she rocks into my hand. "You feel so good around my fingers." I whisper and bite down on her earlobe.

"Mm Calli… Calliope mm I'm…" she pants out and I connect my thumb to her clit swiping it once, twice and her walls clamp on my finger, I pull her face down to mine slipping my tongue in her mouth while she moans and rides out her orgasm. She still rocks and I massage her walls as she comes down from her high. Breathing ragged, she tangles her hands in my hair kissing me back with want and need.

"I hope you will clean that bench when you're done." Addison's voice travels into our bubble and I jump back from Arizona pulling my hand out of her a little too quickly and she lets out a rather loud moan involuntarily. Our eyes go wide and she turns a really deep red her chest still heaving. I poke my head around Arizona's shoulder and standing in the hallway of the kitchen is Addison with a smirk on her face, one hand on her hip and a pair of cobalt blue lace underwear in the other. Teddy is standing next to her mouth open and a shocked look on her face. "Close your mouth love." Addy whispers to her and she snaps it shut.

"How long have you been standing there?" I squeak out. Arizona jumps off the counter fixing her shorts, still bright red.

"Just walked in for the finale." Teddy pipes up after gaining control of herself again. She holds up a brown bag, "I brought you some clothes and a bikini since you didn't come home last night. Have a good time?" she smiles making us both go read.

"By the looks of these at the front door I'd say it was quite an adventure." Addison tosses the lace underwear and I catch them and shove them in my back pocket. I give her a glare and turn towards Arizona who's been quiet this whole time.

"Sweetie, you ok there?" I ask laying my hand on her lower back. She loses it. She doubles over in laughter shocking the three of us. She looks back up at all our faces making her laugh harder.

Wiping away some tears from laughter trying to get control of herself. "The.. The whole…" losing it again. "Whole reason we came inside was to avoid Christina catching…" and she's laughing again and I catch onto her train of thought about Christina and coming inside to finish what we started. Still laughing Arizona walks up to Teddy and takes the bag. "Thanks Teds." And walks straight on up the stairs.

"We were just about to call you." Addison snickers at that. "Anyway we were going to hang out by the pool for a little bit if you want to relax with us." And I walk up the stairs to get changed.

As I walk into my room I feel a hand wrap around my wrist and hear my door shut behind me. Before I know it I'm pushed against the wall and soft pink lips are against mine. I slide my hands down her side and gasp as I feel she only has a bikini on. Her hands are roaming my body, caressing and squeezing all the right places. I can feel how wet I am from the little fling we hand in the kitchen and I'm more than ready. Her thigh between my legs grinds up into my centre making me moan in her mouth. She extracts her leg and pushes her hand in my pants running her fingers past my curls and into my folds. "You're so wet." She growls as I buck against her hand trying to get more friction. She thrusts two fingers into me not needing any more of my juices because of how wet I am. My head slams back against the door as a guttural moan comes out and she attacks my now open neck. Her thrusts are quick and hard and I can feel my climax coming fast.

"Oh god you feel so good." I pants out as I start to feel my walls tighten around her fingers. Arizona just hums against my neck biting down slightly and putting pressure on my clit. I'm hit with a burning white heat of pleasure as I reach my release and completely come undone, legs going weak the only thing holding me up is Arizona pressing me against the door. After a couple minutes of bliss I'm brought out of my haze with soft kisses being placed along my jaw and neck and her hands holding my hips. "Fuck me." I breathe out making her chuckle.

"I just did." She states before kissing me with such tenderness compared to her attacking minutes ago. "Now I think you should put on a sexy little bikini and come laze around with me by the pool. I'll be waiting for you." And with a peck she's gone.

After getting myself together I put on my red bikini, grab my sunnies and hat and head to the pool. Arizona's lying on a snubbed in a skimpy black bikini and she looks so beautiful with her golden hair shinning in the sun and her sun kissed skin. "Baby do you have any sunscreen I can use?" she asks bringing me back from my drooling.

"Yeah I'll just grab it. Ads do you have yours on?" I ask her knowing she will burn the easiest out of all of us. She gives me a sheepish grin and I roll my eyes. "I'll grab your cream as well."

"Thanks love." She calls as I enter the pool house and grab the creams and beach towels. I flick on the music for the outdoor speakers and I walk up to Addy, she has her eyes closed, I open the cream and squirt it on her stomach making her jump and squeal.

"Oops sorry ads." I say and run over to Arizona who's giggling.

"I am so going to get you back." Addy says in a teasing tone, trying to even out the cream, Teddy laughing behind her but grabbing some sunscreen and spreading it on Addys back. I just chuckle and turn to Arizona holding the sunscreen up in my hand and she turns around for me to apply it to her back. After lathering each other up and a few hands wandering past the lines of our bikinis, we all relax and soak in the early morning rays and chat lightly between ourselves.

* * *

"I'm starving, did you want to go out for lunch?" Teddy says breaking the silence as we all soaked in the warm sun.

"Yeah I could go some grub and a beer right about now." Arizona says while rubbing her flat stomach. "Let's go to Xanders." She jumps up excitedly running towards the house.

"Well I guess were going to Xanders then." I say, pulling myself out of my chair.

Fifteen minutes later we're all dressed in shorts and singlets ready to go. "Alex and Becks are coming too, I had a missed call from him, he said he would meet us there. Com on, I'll drive." Arizona tells us before she grabs my hand pulling me towards the door with Addy and Teddy following close behind.

We all pile in the car and head straight to the board walk. "Teds, Becks and Alex are having their wedding reception at Calliope's estate."

"Oh cool." She states and sticks her head through between the front seats and looks at me. "Does that mean I can crash at yours instead of having to find a way home after getting ridiculously drunk?"

We all burst out laughing at the excitement in her voice. "Of course you can stay, you get lucky because Addy will probably still be here to. I presume you will still be living in the house?" I say trying to control my laughter.

"Probably, I can't be bothered looking for a place at the moment."

"Oh yeah I'm so getting lucky on the wedding night." Teddy announces and is quickly followed by a light slap on the arm from Addison as she turns bright red. "Hey, don't deny the truth." She says pecking Addison on the cheek and making her smile.

As we walk in to Xanders we make our way over to Alex and Becks and all grab seats and coronas are instantly set down in front of us. "Hey guys heard you're taking Calliope up on the estate. It's going to be awesome." Arizona says excitedly clapping her hands then taking a swig of her beer and settling in to the side of me laying her hand on my thigh. I put my arm along the back of the bench seat and bring my hand down to trace patterns with my finger on her shoulder. It feels so natural and perfect and there's such an ease when we're in each others presence.

"I have so many ideas I can't wait to start planning the rest of it. I start to tomorrow to plan the whole reception. Mommas helping me out tomorrow as well." Becks inform us while pulling a planner out of her bag.

"I swear momma loves you more than me sometimes. Don't let her go to over board or she will actually start planning mine and I'm not even engaged." Arizona jokes making us all laugh.

"Well I see her as my momma as well so I'm ok if she wants to go overboard." Arizona smiles at the comment and sends a wink my way before kissing my temple. "I just really want to say thank you again Callie for letting us use your estate. I honestly still can't believe it." I catch a glimpse of a tear in her eye. "Seriously." She picks up her beer. "To Callie." Everyone does the same and my cheeks go red. I hear a chorus of to Callie.

"Hell I'll always drink to Callie." Arizona chucks in making me chuckle. Becks excuses herself and runs off to the bathroom. "Karev, is Becks alright? Me and Teds ran into her yesterday and she got all teary eyed again."

"I don't know what's going on. On Friday she called me to the bathroom because there was a spider." Alex rolls his eyes and we laugh. "And of course I just killed it and got rid of it, she cried for half hour because I killed the spider. She's been like this for a week." He exclaims, I just laugh at the poor guy.

"Weird. Well I'll go and check on her." Arizona stands and leans down giving me a kiss. "Can you order me some wedges please babe." I nod as she heads to the bathroom.

"Maybe her hormones are out of whack. If she keeps up like that have her come see me."

Alex nods to Addison and sips his beer. Xander comes and takes our order and we all fall into comfortable chatter about work and bits of the wedding that's planned. Arizona's phone lights up and vibrates on the table and I catch a glimpse of it. The background picture is of a baby, looks about 1 month old and has blonde, almost white hair, and on the screen it has a message from someone named 'Ashley' I feel a flash of jealousy course through me at another girls name but quickly squash it, she not my girlfriend. At least not yet. Someone plops down into Arizona's seat. "Hey beautiful." It's Arizona, dimples on full display..

"Hey everything alright?" she nods. "Good. Oh you got a message just before." She picks up her phone and reads it, I see her smile falter a little bit but it's instantly back as she puts her phone into her pocket. I pull her into me and lay a kiss on her cheek and whisper so no one can hear. "You ok baby?"

"Yeah. Awesome." Kissing me on the lips and turning back to everyone while leaning into me more. Dinner is served and everyone makes jokes and mucks around. Arizona has kept quiet all night after she had read that message. I'm getting a little worried and I want to know what is up but I don't want to push or feel like an intruder, so I just keep my arm around her and try to join everyone in the conversations.

* * *

The drive back to mine is quiet except for the noise of whispering and quiet giggles in the back coming from Teddy and Addison. Arizona almost has a death grip on my hand sitting in her lap as she drives home, I don't know what happened but I can see flashes of pain in Arizona's eyes every now and then. She pulls up to the garage and Teddy and Addison scamper out of the car, in their own little bubble as they race inside. We sit in silence for five minutes, Arizona clutching my hand still as she looks straight ahead. I bring our joined hands up to her cheek and run the back of my finger along it. "Sweetie, are you ok?" I say softly and she shakes her head no. "Did you want to talk about it?"

"Not yet." I almost don't hear her. She opens her mouth like she's going to say something but closes it. I give her hand a squeeze hoping that encourages her to say it. She takes a deep breath, "can I stay with you tonight?"

"Oh sweetie, you don't have to ask. You can stay whenever you want." I see her lips twitch as if she's going to smile but it doesn't quiet make it to her face. She finally looks at me and I can see a sheen of tears in her eyes and as she blinks one streaks down her cheek. "Come on let's go get comfy in my bed."

We make out way up to my bedroom and I get her a shirt to change into and I quickly change and we jump into bed. I lay on my side facing Arizona, I open my arms and she's in them in an instant, breathing heavily into my neck as I wrap her in my arms and hold on tight as she softly cries. To say I'm worried is a major understatement, I have no idea what has happened and I have no idea what to do so I just hold her and wait for answers. I'll waits forever if I have to. I feel her breathing even out and her cries stop and I think she's asleep but she pulls back a little, still holding a handful of my shirt and looks at me and it feels like she's studying me, trying to decide something. She sniffles a little and takes a deep breath. "I have a nephew and he's the cutest thing you will ever see, blonde hair and blue eyes." The picture of her screen on her phone comes to mind.

"Is that the little man on your phone?"

She smiles up at me nodding her head. "Yeah his name is Hunter Timothy Robbins, he's 2 months old. Spitting image of me." She laughs just making me more confused at this conversation, she's sees my confusion and sobers up. "That's my brothers little boy."

"Do they live around here?"

"No Hunter and his mom Ashley live in New York, it's close to her parents."

"What about your brother?"

"He used to be a marine." Her voice cracks and I pick up on her statement of the past and my stomach drops as I tighten my grip on her, knowing what's going to come next. "We were best friends, inseparable, it drove momma insane. Dad use to encourage our little adventures that always had us in trouble. But momma never stayed mad too long at us. He taught me how to surf, it was our favourite Sunday morning tradition, just the two of us." More tears fall and she sniffles. "He joined the marines when he was twenty, I was just going into college, and he had done 4 tours, never got as much as a scratch. He married Ashley and they were happy, he found out Ash was pregnant so he was making this his last tour. He would have only been gone 6 months, he was there a-"she's cut off as a sob comes up her throat; by now I have tears in my eyes and I gently rock her and lay a kiss on her forehead. "He was there a week and we were all having lunch with momma talking about what we we're going to do with the baby room, there was a knock on the door and I raced to answer it. Two soldiers were there in uniform and I knew instantly what it was about. They were under attack while transferring the injured to a safer place. They didn't make it." Tears are streaking down both of our cheeks now.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I'm so sorry." It's the only thing that comes to mind as I hold her while she cries. I never want to let her go.

"That message earlier was just from Ashley letting me know how they're doing and letting me know Hunter is all healthy and growing fast. I miss them and hate that they live so far away but I understand her wanting to be close to her mom and dad." We lay in silence just soaking in the comfort of being in each others arms. "Sorry I'm such a downer to our perfect weekend."

"Baby you didn't ruin anything, I want to know everything about you and that's a part of you and always will be. And I'm more than ok with holding when you need it. Don't ever be afraid to come to me ok." I state firmly peppering her face with kisses.

"Ok." She nuzzles into my neck and sighs. "I'm going to New York in a month to visit and she's also coming for Alex and Becks wedding so you will get to meet Ash and little Hunter. He's amazing and so adorable."

"Well if he looks like you I won't be able to resist him then." I say getting a chuckle from the blonde and she pulls away from my neck and lay a kiss right on my lips and we drift off into sleep wrapped around each other.

* * *

**Hope you all like it :) if not sorry but to bad :D a please leave a review if ya want**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**i only just realised i accidentally added the wrong chapter! I deleted it n this is the right one sorry for the confusion folks!**

* * *

Arizona

It's been a week and a half since I fell apart at Calliopes in her arms. I hate that I lost it in front of her, I don't cry in front of anyone, but the way she was just there and then when she opened her arms to me I felt so safe and protected I just lost it. I have never talked about Tim to anyone, not even Alex or Teddy and with one small gesture from her I can't hold back and I told her everything. We pretty much spent every moment we weren't working with each other, stayed with each other every night. It's been amazing, the more time I'm with her the more I miss her when we aren't together. I've noticed that when she looks at me her whole face goes soft and her eyes just bore into me and my god the smile she gives me and only me is insanely gorgeous. I'm pretty sure I give her a similar look only reserved for her as well, I don't think I could be any happier than I am now.

On Saturday I worked on Callie's estate as per usual only this time she watched me. The whole morning I worked was just building sexual tension. She was like a lioness ready to pounce and boy did she pounce. She was an animal and I was far from complaining, it just took me a little longer to finish is all. But I didn't complain, I'm pretty sure I even begged for more.

I'm walking down the corridors of Mercy Hospital towards the cardio ward where I know Teddy will be. I'm meeting her for lunch today and she got called in early for some emergency, hopefully she's out of surgery by now. I walk up to a nurse at the desk. "Hey Shelly I was wondering if Teddy was out of surgery yet?" I spend enough time here that most nurses know me by now.

"Oh hey Arizona, she is but she will be about another hour, she got called into a consult."

"Ok thanks." I head towards the elevator and push the button. Two seconds later the doors open and none other than Mark Sloan is on the other side. "Ahh just the man I want." He smirks at me. "Eww no. Down man-whore. I want the stitches out of my face." I say, pointing to my cheek.

"Blondie." He nods his head stepping to the side and letting me in the elevator. "No problem, just follow me to an exam room and I'll take a look for you."

"Thank goodness. I've been going crazy not being able to surf or even get my face completely wet." Mark just lets out a bark of laughter as we step off the elevator and walk to the exam room. "It's not funny, Calliope won't even let me dive in the pool."

"She lets you call her Calliope?" I nod as I hoist myself on the exam bed. "Wow she must really like you if she lets you call her by her full name. She always punched me or anyone whoever called her that." A massive smile breaks out on my face. "Ok let's have a look here." He goes about his exam, softly poking and prodding my face. "Well your stitches can come out."

"Yay." I exclaim. He removes my stitches and rubs some cream on the scar.

"Ok Blondie you're good to go, just rub this cream on it every morning and you will have no scar at all." He hands me the cream and goes about cleaning up. My phone dings and I pull it out of my pocket.

**Teddy: meet you at cafeteria in 5!**

I shoot a quick reply and walk to the door. "Thanks mark, I'll see you later probably."

"Later Blondie." He calls out as he goes about his work. I pull out my phone and send Alex a text.

**Me: got my stitches out! Surf at 2?**

**Alex: 4sure, ill pick up the boards and meet u there!**

I see Teddy standing in line and walk up behind her. "BOO!" I shout making her jump and spin around, a look of shock on her face. She sees it's me and shoves me back as I giggle.

"Zona you gave me a heart attack." She laughs. "Hey you got your stitches out, there's hardly any scar."

"Yeah I ran into Mark and he fixed me up. So what's on the board for lunch today?" I ask. It's not always the greatest food.

"I don't know but it looks gross." She pulls a face. "Actually I don't have another surgery and I feel like some wedges, lets go get some at that cafe Borders near the clinic."

"Oh yum lets roll." Teddy gets changed and we make our exit and stroll down to Borders. The clinics only a block away so walking is easier than finding a park. We grab a table and make oor order.

"So, any plans tonight with the sexy Latina?" Teddy asks.

"Yeah I was actually going to ask if you wouldn't mind crashing with Addie tonight because I wanted to have Calliope over. I'm going to ask and hopefully make her my official girlfriend." I've been trying to plan something big but then I thought a quiet night just the two of us would be more intimate and special.

"Making it official ay. Nice. That's no problem I think me and Addie were just going to watch movies in Callie's home theatre so it all works out."

"How are you and Addie going?" I ask as our food gets dropped off.

"Great actually, were going slow so that makes it easier and we've talked and we're happy to see where we go. It just feels right with her and so comfortable." She says right before shoving wedges in her mouth.

**Hey baby, u wanna come mine for dinner 2nite after work? Ari xxx**

**Yeah that's xactly wot I need! Miss u cya 2nite cal xxx**

**Miss u 2 xxx**

I'm waiting for Alex to show up with my board so I've decided to plan what I need to get after I finish my surf.

"Zona!" I hear Alex call from behind me; I turn and see his white pearly teeth with a surf board under each arm running towards me. "Man it's good to have you out surfing again!"

"Tell me about it!"

"I only grabbed our long boards, the surf isn't strong so I figured we could cruise it."

"I can only go for about an hour, but its better than nothing." I take my lime green board from him and we jog out onto the sand towards the water. As the water hits my toes I instantly relax. We paddle out the back and wait for some waves to roll in. "How's Becks?"

"She's great as usual. Not so emotional anymore." He laughs shaking his head. "She says I have to go pick out my suit and everything so did you want to come with me next week before you go to New York? She also said something about getting your dress to match my suit." He shrugs not really understanding.

Guys! No clue. I just laugh at him. "Yeah sounds good, Tuesdays the best day I think. I'll talk to Becks and see what Teddy's dress is like and I can try and see if I can match her dress and your suit. Has she given you a colour for your ties?"

"Yeah she's chosen navy blue. So I was going to get a black suit and white shirt, you know stay the traditional groom let her steal the spot light." I can tell the man is so whipped, anyone can see it in his eyes.

"Pull yourself together man, you're so whipped." I laugh.

He splashes me in the face. "Shut up! Like you can talk. You go all goo goo eyed around Callie as well." I stop laughing because he has me there. "That's what I thought, now I'm catching this wave." And he paddles away into the wave smoothly.

Another set comes and I line it up and paddle away, as I feel the pull of the wave I stand up and ride along it. My favourite part is being completely free as I glide along the middle of the wave. It's so smooth as my fins slice right through and as I get to the end I manoeuvre my bored over the wave and paddle back to Alex.

"Two weeks was way too long to go without a ride and that one was perfect." I say as I sit up on the board.

"The sets are really smooth today, I love it." We catch wave after wave and muck around in the water but all too soon my watch goes off.

"Alright, I've got to go. Thanks for bringing my board I'll see you at the office tomorrow."

"Yeah no worries. I'm heading now too, got to go get Becks, we're meeting some catering company for the wedding." We start paddling in and walk back to our cars. I tie mine in the back of the truck and chuck some clothes on, wave to Alex and head out. I pull up at the board walk and head off to see momma about some flowers.

I push the door open and the bell rings and am hit with air conditioned air, "hey momma." I call out.

"Out back honey bee." I head out the back and am greeted by dad.

"Hey dad, how's the property going?" he gives me a big bear hug kissing the top of my head.

"All is good honey, just came to have some after noon tea with your mother." He points to a piece of cake.

"Ah-huh couldn't resist cake could you?" I tease.

"Where do you think you got your sweet tooth from huh?" he teases right back as I steal a piece.

"Hi honey, cup of tea?" she holds up the pot.

"No thanks momma, I'm just here to pick up some flowers for tonight."

"When am I going to meet this Callie that you keep talking about? Your mother got to meet her." My dad interrupts with a cheeky grin and my cheeks go red from that memory and they both crack up.

I groan. "You told daddy!" my cheeks are burning.

"I couldn't keep that to myself now could I? You should have seen your faces. Pure gold is what it was." She spits out through laughter.

"Ok. Enough laughing at my expense. And if you meet her you can't bring that incident up. At least not the first time please." I'm not above begging. "Especially you dad." I give him a pointed glare.

"Ok, ok we will behave. So, when?"

"I don't know. It's all still new and everything at least let us hit the one month mark or wait until I get back from New York." We all go quiet for a little while as we think about Tim and New York.

"Whatever you want honey bee." Momma kisses my cheek and goes about making a cup of tea.

"So what type of flowers you getting your girl?" Dad asks as he gets up and heads out into the shop.

"I was think something blue with a hint of red." We go about making a bouquet up, I say my goodbyes and head out to pick some wine and new candles up on my way home.

I pull up in the driveway as Teddy is pulling out. I race inside and quickly clean up a bit, tidy up my room and set the candles out everywhere. I set them up around the big spa bath in my ensuit and dim the lights a bit. I head down stairs and put the flowers on the counter, turn on some background music and set up the wine and order the pizza. Before I know it I see a flash of head lights pull up, a car door shut and my front door opens and in walks the women that consumes all my thoughts. Beautiful as ever. She chucks off her shoes and dumps her bag before walking down the hallway towards me. She looks up and gives me her mega watt smile, making my legs wobble. "Hey baby." She walks up to me gripping my hips and pulling me in for a mind blowing kiss. I wrap my arms around her neck and get lost in the feel of her against me.

I pull back. "Hey, I've missed you since this morning." I smile and kiss her neck.

"Mmm I know how you feel." She squeezes my hips grinding hers into me. "I've had the day from hell and this is exactly what I need." She leans her head on my shoulder as I hug her tightly.

"Well I picked up some wine and I ordered some pizza."

"That sounds amazing." She lifts her head and looks at me. "Hey your stitches are gone. You can't even see a scar." She lifts her hand and runs her fingers gently across it.

"Yeah Mark took them out today when I grabbed lunch with Teddy. Oh I and I finally got to go for a surf." I go about pouring some wine. "And I picked these up for you." I hand her the flowers and wine.

"They're beautiful." She gives me a kiss and goes about puting them in a vase on the bench. We grab our wine glasses and head for the couch to wait for the pizza. We settle into the couch sitting as close as possible. She sits back and closes her eyes and lets out a big sigh.

"Rough day?" I can see the exhaustion on her face.

"Don't even get me started. It's all the last minute things that always are the hardest thing in a big deal with contracts coming out everywhere! I was so over it, I just wanted to come see you." She cracks one eye open and half smiles.

"Well tonight you can just relax and I'll take care of you." I lean over andkiss her cheek. Not long after there's a knock at the door, so I go pay for the pizza and we eat in silence, I didn't realise I was this hungry. We finish off a bottle of wine, so I grab another and quickly race up to light the candle in the bathroom and start to run the bath, adding vanilla oil and race back down the stairs. "You little missy can go up to my bathroom and hop in the bath and I will meet you up there in a minute." I pull her up, give her a kiss and send her on her way.

"I'm getting spoiled tonight." She says running up the stairs. I grab the wine and some chocolates and make my way to the bathroom. She's already in the big tub relaxing, she opens her eyes as she hears me come in. "Oh you know me so well." She grabs the wine glass taking a sip and humming.

"I'm getting there." I give her a wink and strip down. "Scoot forward a bit babe." I lower myself behind her and pull her back onto me. My skin suddenly lights on fire with her being this close. I bring my hands around to her stomach and start to draw patterns with my finger tips. I watch as her nipples go rock hard and smile at the effect I have on her.

"This is nice. Thank you." Her fingers start to run up and down my calf muscles.

"You don't have to thank me for anything."

"Is this all for a special occasion or you just feel like spoiling me?" she asks and I can hear the cheekiness in her voice.

"Well I always feel like spoiling you but yeah it's a special occasion. I wanted to ask you something actually." I pause as she gives me a nod. "Well we've been dating for about two weeks now and we've become pretty close. Were taking things slow and it's been great. The best two weeks of my life. So I just wanted to make it official." She turns her head to look at me and gives me a confused look. "I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" I ask as a smile makes its way to my face.

"I would love to call myself your girlfriend." She exclaims making my smile bigger. She wraps her hands behind my neck and kisses me with force, running her tongue along my lip and I let her in. The kiss heats up and my hands start to wander her torso, my left hand coming to her chest and my right running through her curls. She moans but I swallow it as I palm her breast and roll her nipple between my fingers. The fingers on my righ hand coming into contact with her bundle of nerves making her roll her hips and rip her lips away and forcing her head back. The sight before me is magnificent, she's completely open to me as I look down over her shoulder, her breathing becomes uneven and her hips become more erratic while grinding against my hand. I push two fingers into her as the palm of my hand rubs against her nub. I feel her tighten around my fingers as I kiss along her collarbone. She turns her head so her lips are at my ear. She moans and whispers "Arizona." And then puts her mouth over my pulse point marking me as hers, as she comes undone. Her walls have a vice grip on my fingers as wave after wave of pleasure washes over her. I massage her inner walls as she comes down and her muscles slowly relax around my fingers. Her breathing evens out and she releases my hand, I wrap my arms around her. She turns in my arms and kisses me with everything she has. "You're amazing." Another kiss. "Let's go to bed and I'll show you just how amazing I think you are." She winks and stands, I watch as all the water runs down her body and feel myself throb in anticipation. We run into my bedroom and get lost in each other, exploring every crevasse, every scar, dimple and freckle, falling for each other more.

* * *

"Nooooo!" I groan out and flick the alarm off and try to move but can't because of a weight on my chest, well most of my body. I look down at my chest and see a fuzz of silky black hair. Calliope is literally sleeping on me, I'm on my back and my legs are spread eagled with Callie on her stomach laying between them and hugging my torso. We've been official girlfriends for 2 weeks now and we're together any chance we get and every night we're either at hers or mine. I'm leaving for New York today and that's why I'm up early, to catch my flight. I can't wait to see Ash and Hunter, I'm way excited it's all I've been talking about all week. Although I am going to miss Calliope a lot it's going to be extremely hard to be with out her. It's only for 4 days, shouldn't be too hard I don't think.

I feel soft, plump lips going across my stomach giving me goose bumps. I run my fingers through her black tresses as she kisses her way up between my breasts, along my neck and jaw making it to my lips. It's soft and a little sloppy from having just woken up but still perfect to me. "Mmm good morning baby."

"It is a good morning." I peck her on the lips. "Especially when I find my very naked and sexy girlfriend fast asleep on me." I smile.

"Well you are really comfy. And the view I wake up to is perfect I must say." She says as she eyes my boobs with a cheeky grin.

"Get a good look now because you won't see them for a couple of days." I laugh at the pout on her face.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She whispers.

"I'm going to miss you too babe."

"No offence but I was talking to your boobs." She says with a straight face and my jaw drops. Two seconds later her face breaks and she's giggling like a little girl as I swat her on the ass.

"You think you're so funny." I pretend to glare but end up giggling along with her. I grab her cheeks and pull her in for a passionate kiss, breaking away with a centimetre between our lips. "My boobs will miss you too don't worry." And kiss her hard, it starts to heat up and I feel her roll her hips into me and I break away from her gasping. "We have time for a shower." She nods and we run full throttle into the bathroom.

We emerge from my bedroom fully clothed after an orgasm each, freshly showered with my luggage in tow. "Did you want to grab coffee on the way to the airport?"

"Yeah babe, we've got time." I tell her checking my watch. "I could so go a muffin today."

"Oh food would be awesome right now. Lets go before I pass out." Callie laughs.

"Awesome I'm starving." I lean up on my toes and give her a quick kiss. I walk over to Teddy's door and knock. "Hey Teds I'm heading out now, I'll see you in a couple of days." I hear some shuffling and the doors pulled open to reveal a groggy looking Teddy with mussed up hair and a large t-shirt on.

"Ok Zona, have a safe trip and call when you get there. Say hi to Ash for me, oh and give little Hunter a kiss for me." She still looks half asleep rubbing her eyes.

"I will Ted's." She gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"And don't forg-"

"Forget photos. I know I've heard all this from momma. I won't forget to get photos of Hunter. I even bought a new camera for the occasion." She just gives me a goofy grin. I see her bed shift behind her shoulder and see a red head pop up. "Later Red." I get a half mumble back from Addison as she drops back down face first.

As we pull up to the airport, coffee still in hand, we find a car park because Calliope insisted on walking me in. I check in and I still have half hour before boarding so we find a bench and sit down. It's silent between us but it's comfortable, no words are needed. We just sip our coffee, her arm draped over my shoulders, me nestling into her side and we watch everyone else rush around us to get to where there going in a hurry.

"I hate flying." I state, breaking us out of our stillness. She turns to me and raises her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Is there any particular reason you don't like it?" she asks.

"I don't know. I'm fine once we're in the air and I can focus on other things, just the take off and landing, freaks me out." I shiver at the thought.

She rubs her hand up and down my arm. "You'll be fine sweetie. Three hours will fly by in no time, you've got your book and iPad." She kisses my temple trying to ease the tension in my body. It works a little.

"I had this dream when I was about 22 I think, me and Alex were meeting Tim and Ashley in New York for the weekend and the night before we went I had this dream. I've never been more scared in my entire life just from a dream. Anyway in the dream we were on the plane and then we were crashing. Somehow we survived impact but I lost my leg. Freakiest dream I've ever had because it felt so real. Alex gave me some sleeping pills before take off because I was shaking so badly. It was an awesome weekend though." I smile at the memory.

"Wow. You're ok with flying now though, not ok ok but not freak out ok?" she asks concern lacing her voice.

I giggle, "of course I am, I wouldn't have booked a flight if I wasn't." We both burst out laughing.

'Flight NY236 to JFK New York will begin boarding shortly please make your way to the gate.' A lady announces over the intercom.

"Well that's me babe." I stand pulling her with me and wrap my arms around her waist, bury my face in her neck and hold on, taking a deep breath of pure Callie. She wraps her arms around me and squeezes tight. I place a kiss on her neck and pull back locking eyes with her. We lean in and our lips meet, it starts off slow but quickly escalates as I feel her tongue ask permission to enter my mouth which I eagerly grant. As air becomes a problem we slowly part. Chests heaving against each other. "I better go babe." I place one last kiss on her sweet lips and lean down and gather my bags. Looking back up at her I see her eyes sadden. "Don't look at me like that, you will make me cry. Its only four days it should go fast. I'll miss you like crazy though babe."

"Yeah hopefully it goes fast. I'll miss you like crazy too." She gives me kiss and gives me this look, I don't know what it is but I've seen it a lot the past couple of days. Like she's holding something back. "I lo-." Her eyes go wide as she cuts herself off and quickly says. "I'll call you and you call me when you land please." Was she going to say I love you? I've wanted to say it but we've only been dating a month and been girlfriends for 2 weeks. Is it too soon? I know I love her I'm just afraid to scare her off. "Babe?" she breaks me out of my little fight in my mind. I snap my eyes to her and give her the biggest smile ever.

"Yup. I'll call you everyday and probably night and I might even text you."

"That's fine with me. Now hurry before you miss your flight." One more kiss and I turn to leave feeling her give me a light tap on my ass and giggling. "I'll miss you." She calls to me.

I turn around and blow her a kiss as I go through security and walk to my gate taking deep breaths as I prepare for the flight.

* * *

**I really hope you like it ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**i honestly can't believe I accidentally posted this on twice but it's fixed new so yay reeeeally sorry for the mistake **

* * *

**Title: Guilty Pleasure**

**author: nahnah89**

**rating: m sex**

**Pairing: callie/arizona**

**summary: Arizona Robbins has a guilty pleasure.. Callie Torres! but she doesn't realise that Callie has one as well.**

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

Callie

I can't believe 'I love you' almost slipped out. It was right on the tip of my tongue, thankfully I caught myself. I'm not sure if she caught on to what I was saying, she zoned out there for a while but she didn't say anything. I mean we've been together for a month, official girlfriends for only 2 weeks, it's too early. Is it to early to say it? I mean I know for a fact I love her. I love the pure innocence look she gets, and that smile makes me all warm inside. She trusts me, I know for a fact, from when she broke down about her brother. She makes me feel better instantly just from seeing her face or being in her presence. She's accepted me into her circle of friends who I've grown close to and we all get along great. I have to tell her, I don't know how long I can hold it in anymore. I need to talk to someone, someone who I can talk it through with. Mark or Addison? Maybe I should talk to both.

As I decide this I jump in my car and hit speed dial 4. After two rings it's answered.

"Morning Callie."

"Morning Lex, I was wondering what my morning looked like at the moment?"

"You've got a meeting at 1 but other than that you're free all morning. Are you alright?"

I smile at Lexies concern. "Yeah I think so just having a moment this morning and trying to figure something out."

"Oh yeah, Arizona's gone all weekend I think Mark wanted to go out on Saturday night."

"Yeah sounds about right." I laugh and shake my head. "Well I won't be in till 12:30 then so I'll probably see you after my meeting."

"Ok Cal, see you then. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up and start the car quickly, heading to Addy's office. I pull into a car park and walk into the building and ride the elevator. I get off the elevator and walk to reception.

"Hey Cal. haven't seen you here in a while." Parker the receptionist, has always creeped me out. She gives me the sly look up and down with a smirk.

"Hey Parker. Addy busy?" I ask, trying not to talk to her fully and not making eye contact. She always hits on me and watches me.

"You want to get a drink later?" Her eyes are trained to my covered cleavage.

"No. Addy?" I start to get annoyed.

"One of these days Callie." She sighs. "She's not busy. Go right in." I just nod and head towards Addy's office. "I love her." I say just bursting in the door. I'm met with Teddy being flung to the other side of the couch, shirt unbuttoned and skirt hiked up. Addison's turning red while smoothing down her hair and wiping her lips.

"Callie!" she exclaims. "I wasn't expecting you this morning." She smiles at me and I just point to her zipper and buttons on her pants. She zips and tucks her shirt in again.

"I'm not going to say anything because I seriously need a talk." She nods. "Ok. So I dropped Arizona off at the airport this morning and we were just sitting around sipping our coffee and it felt so right and in the moment. We were at peace just sitting with my arm wrapped around her and her snuggled into me. And it hit me. I love her. I can't stand to be away from her, I dropped her off an hour ago and I miss her already. She makes me feel like I'm the only person in her world and when I think of her I see a future. An actual future with marriage and kids, growing old sitting on a porch swing. And when we're old I still see her wearing her converse shoes, all still outrageous colours." I chuckle at the thought. "And then I think we've only been dating a month and it's too early to say it, isn't it?" I take a breath and look at her. She has a half smile but shocked look on her face. "It is too soon to tell her how I feel. I mean I half said it this morning before she left but I recovered from that I'm pretty sure I saved it without any damage."

"Ok Cal I'm going to stop you right there." She gets up from her desk and sits next to me on the couch and takes my hand. "First of all breathe." I take a deep breath. "The way you look at her, I realised you loved her from the moment I met her. Your eyes take on a new glaze when she's near you, and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way by the way she looks at you. Exactly the same face. And as for it being too soon. I don't think so, I mean you two have been secretly spying on each other for two years and now you're together and you just fit with one another." I've calmed down enough to focus on what she's saying. As it sinks in I realise she's right, I have finally figured out that look Arizona gives me. It's a loving look.

"I should just say it!"

"Yeah, but wait till she's back from New York." Addy nods to me.

"Yeah I will. Thanks for listening." I say sighing and flopping back in the couch.

"That's what I'm here for." She laughs and leans back with me.

"You and Teddy are animals. At least lock your office door." I say and we burst out laughing.

"Like you can talk. You and Arizona are primal." She states making her laugh harder. "But yeah I thought I did lock the door. Obviously not." We calm down after about 5 minute of the giggles and Teddy strolls back in.

"All sorted babe?" she asks Addison and sits taking her hand. "Hey Cal." I nod trying to get my laughing under control.

"Yup all sorted. Minor freak out averted."

"You do realise I'm right here." I point to myself.

"Yeah Cal and we love you." Teddy says smiling.

"Thanks I guess." A silence passes. "Lexie said Mark wanted to go out on Saturday if you two are up for it? I'm pretty sure it's just the bar though, nothing too extreme." I ask.

"I'm in. You?" Addison asks, looking back at Teddy.

"Wouldn't miss it." Teddy replies.

"Ok great. Well I'm off so you ladies can continue whatever was going on and I'll talk to you later on I guess." I bend down and kiss their cheeks as the say bye and leave for my office, quickly grabbing lunch on the way.

I just placed my lunch order as my phone rings. Caller ID says Arizona which brings a smile to my face as I accept the call.

"Hey baby."

**"Hey you."** I can hear the smile in her voice.

"How was your flight? No freak outs?" I ask my tone a little bit teasing.

**"It was alright."** She laughs **"I actually took half a sleeping pill I couldn't calm down enough. I jolted awake as we landed so that was a bonus." **She chuckles.

"Well I'm glad you made it in one piece then." There a short silence. "Is it sad if I say I miss you already?" I ask.

**"Only if you think it's sad that I miss you to."** I just laugh at her reasoning.

"I'm thinking yes but I'm going to ignore it." I smile at the waiter dropping my food off.

**"Sounds good to me. Well I'm heading to the exit to find Ashley and Hunter. I'm so excited to see-."** She stops mid sentence.

"You there babe?" I ask after a couple of seconds.

**"Yeah I just… Oh my god Calliope he's so big now. I mean he's still so little but since I last saw him he's grown."** I can hear the excitement in her voice. **"Calliope I'm going to go and I'll call you later ok baby."**

"Ok sweetie I'll talk to you later. Enjoy your nephew. Bye sweetie."

**"Bye babe."** She makes a kiss noise before hanging up. I freaking wish I was with her right now. Stupid work. I dig into my lunch as I notice the time and realise I only have an hour till my meeting.

I wait till the last tight ass lawyer walks out of the conference room to fall back in my chair and close my eyes. "Well I think we deserve a holiday after that. That was insane." Christina says doing the same thing I am. Me, Christina and Meredith just closed a massive deal. A deal alone that would keep my fathers company, my company sorry, afloat for a whole year and not have to lift a finger to work.

"I could really go some tequila. You two want?"

"Heck yeah I want." Meredith exclaims.

"Like you even have to ask." Christina looks at me like I've got 2 heads.

I chuckle and stand to gather all my things. "Well to my office we shall go then." We pack up our paper work and head to my office. "Lex it's tequila Friday come on." She smiles and closes her laptop and we all walk into my office. Four in the afternoon on a Friday is a good time to finish I think.

"I'll need a lift home after these." Lexie says getting comfy on the couch.

"I'll get my dad's driver to come and pick us up."

"Yes. I'm crashing at Christina's because Derek and Zola are visiting his mom. So I'm husband and kid free. Bring on the tequila Fridays like old times." We all laugh as I go about pouring the best tequila money can buy. I only get this out when we have a good deal. And today was an amazing deal.

"Well Lex you're welcome to come back to mine and Mark can swing by and pick you up." She nods quickly accepting the glass. "Oh you know what, we should all relax in the pool and order dinner in, I wasn't going to do our usual Friday night because Zonas away but now I'm in the mood to celebrate. We just closed an awesome deal people." I exclaim and we raise our glasses, clinking and shooting back our drinks.

"We should invite Alex and Becks. Addy and Teddy should be there as well." I nod, grabbing my phone.

**Callie: Tequila Friday!**

"I'm happy with our circle of friends we've got. It's grown the last month, but for the best though." I say and the girls all agree pouring more tequila.

**Alex: We'll b there!**

We all stumble out of the limo that picked us up and head off to our bedrooms to get changed into swim wear. I hear giggling coming from Addy's room and knock. "Tequila Friday starts in, well started at 4 but were continuing in 15 in the pool." And I head to my room to find my swimmers.

As I make it down to the pool I can hear the pumping of bass as Christina, I'm guessing, is starting the music and no doubt lining up the shots. I hear my phone go off and snatch it up quickly and open the message. It's a picture and my breath hitches at the sight. It's absolutely beautiful. Arizona has Hunter wrapped up in her arms, she has a smile on her face as she looks down at him and his smile matches hers down to the dimples. She's absolutely radiant just in this simple pose. 'Isn't he beautiful' written underneath.

**Callie: he's gorgeous just like his aunty!**

**Arizona: aww flattery like that would get you into my pants if I was there. What u upto?**

I crack up.

**Callie: ur mind seems to b in my pants a lot babe. And other things 2! Hehe we just closed a big deal so we decided to have tequila Friday! Tho I wish u were here! Miss u xxx**

"Hey Cal, I brought some beer to even out the tequila and Karev and Becks brought salad and steaks with lots of bread rolls." Mark says packing the fridge full of beer.

"Cool thanks Mark. I'll be out in a minute. I'll let Jet know he has a full house tomorrow." He passes me a beer taking a swig and it goes down nicely.

"Get him to bring Kate with him if he's free, I haven't seen them both in a while." Mark's like an over protective father with Jet, and he loves Kate to bits.

"No worries I'm just going to finish talking to Arizona and I'll be out." I say as he retreats outside.

**Arizona: oh I luv Tequila Friday with you baby. U get all handsy! I miss you too xxx go enjoy n I will talk to you 2moz xxx those kisses r from Hunter!**

**Callie: I cant help it if ur all sxc n stuff! Ok baby give hunter a kiss for me. And I give you a big one. Xxxx talk 2moz!**

**I quickly text Jet**

**Callie: hey Tequila Friday so full house 2moz hun come in round 8 not 2 early for ya!**

**Jet: cool cya then!**

I put my phone on the bench and head to the pool for drinks, food and some dancing. I walk out and am swept up into a hug by Becks and a tequila shot is shoved in my hand by Christina and pulled into dancing with Teddy and Addy. The night continues as usual and the boys fire up the steaks as we quickly get everything else ready.

The night continues with ease as we all swap storeys and the tequila gets low, talking about wedding stuff with Becks that we will probably forget tomorrow. Before we know it, its 1 in the morning and we make our way to bed. As I crawl under the sheets I stretch out and instantly miss the warm body that's been there for the past month. It doesn't feel right at all. I pull her pillow over and I can still smell her on it.

**Callie: I miss ur warm body in bed at nite baby xxx**

I don't have to wait long for a reply as my phone lights up.

**Arizona: I no xactly wot u mean. Im hugging a pillow pretending its u! xx**

I giggle. **Callie: im hugging ur pillow. It smells like u! nite baby xx**

I feel something hit my face and I am brought out of my deep sleep. I crack my eyes open and find a hand in my face. I snap my head up and see a mass of dirty blonde hair on my stomach. I scrunch my face up thinking of who it could be and look the other side of the bed when I see movement and find Addy dead to the world. When the hell did Teds and Addy come into my bed? And why? I slowly extract myself from Teddy's grasp and pad over to the bathroom. I look in the vanity mirror and shiver at the sight, I really have to lay off the tequila. I strip off and jump in the shower and let the water wash away the remnants of last night's drinks and dancing. I hop out and wrap myself in my robe, quietly creeping out in to the bedroom I grab some clothes and slip out of my room and into the downstairs bathroom to get dressed.

I make my way to the kitchen and I can hear Jet and Kate whispering quietly, trying not to wake the whole house up.

"Hey guy's." I smile, walking in the kitchen.

"Morning Callie." Jet smiles.

Kate squeals and jumps off the stool heading towards me. "Callie! It's been forever." She squeals out hugging me.

"I know. How have you been? Heard back from any colleges?" I go around the counter to grab the coffee.

"Actually we both found out yesterday." Kate's jumping up and down on the spot.

"And?" I can feel a smile coming on my face.

"I got into UM!" she jumps and claps her hands. I pull her in for a hug and then turn towards Jet waiting for him to answer.

"I got a scholarship at UM." He has the biggest smile on his face that I have ever seen.

I pull him into a big hug. "I'm so proud of you hun."

"Thanks." He pulls back looking all shy. "I'm making pancakes this morning." He quickly changes the subject.

"Excellent. After last night I'm pretty sure everyone needs them."

"Yeah we saw the tequila bottles around the pool as we walked in. I'm surprised you're even up." Kate laughs.

"I didn't drink as much as everybody else and kept the water up. But I did wake up to find Teddy sleeping on my stomach and Addison on the other side of the bed. I have no idea what happened."

"No Arizona?" Jet and Arizona have gotten along from the word go. Always going on and on about skating and surfing. They even went surfing one early morning, she left me in bed though. No way was I getting up early.

"Yeah, I want to meet this women I've heard so much about. Jet always brings her up when we're surfing or skating." Kate starts cutting up some fruit.

"She's not here. She's in New York this weekend visiting her sister-in-law and nephew. Come next weekend though." I go about setting the big table for everyone.

"Yay. Can't wait."

"Can't wait for what?" Mark's booming voice cuts through the room. "Morning everyone." He gives Kate a hug and squeezes Jets shoulder.

"I can't wait to meet Arizona." Kate says.

"Ah of course." He grabs some orange juice and glasses for everyone.

"Mark, they both got in to UM." I exclaim.

"Congrats guys that's so good. You're going to love the college life."

A half hour passes and everyone pads down to the kitchen all chatting and making plans. Arizona called, she's having a good visit. Today they're heading into central park for a picnic and an afternoon of shopping.

After breakfast is finished we all clean up and decide to hang around the pool, the boys deciding to get the water guns out. One look at us and they walked to the other end of the pool area away from us. I miss Arizona a lot, I always laugh and expect to hear her cute little giggle and look around when I don't hear it, then I just feel stupid for expecting to find her.

"How much of the wedding do you have left to organise?" I'm brought out of my thoughts by Addy's question.

"Everything is done, I'm just meeting some guy about those big white tents and then I can just relax until the big day."

"Oh we have a tent you could use. It holds tables for about 150 people, so if you want I don't mind having it put up for the wedding." I say. The tent hardly gets used but it's always been good for the party when we do them for the law firm.

"Oh I don't want to be anymore trouble. You've been generous enough to let us use your estate." I'm not having her say no. It would be a waste of money for them to hire when we have one.

"Honestly don't even worry about it. Tell me where and I'll set it up."

She finally conceded to use the tent, the boys decided to get us with the water guns and we all ended up running around all afternoon. Even Derek, Meredith's husband, came around. We all got changed and headed to Xanders for dinner and drinks, just low key. No one had to work Sunday so we all chillaxed around the pool because of the great weather. Arizona called but we only got to talk for a little while because she was super busy but it was good to hear her voice. She said she has 2 surprises for me so I'm excited to see what she got me. And as Monday morning rolled around I went back to my routine of the day but with the added excitement of picking Arizona up later that night. I'm still undecided of if I should say those three little words that mean so much yet but I DO know for a fact that I love her with everything that I have.

* * *

**Please leave a review. :) thanx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Arizona

As I hang up the phone with Calliope I rush to the arms outstretched towards me. As I come into contact I slow down so I don't slam into Ashley because Hunter is in the carrier strapped to Ash's front. We embrace each other lightly but hold on for dear life. I haven't seen her since Hunter was born and that was a very difficult time for the both of us. "God I've missed you Ari." She whispers into my neck. Ash is the only one that calls me Ari.

"You have no idea Ash. No idea." I squeeze and let her go, stepping back. "You look good. And this little guy snuggled into you is just perfect." I pull the carrier down a little and find his blonde wispy hair, his face is relaxed and mouth slightly ajar, fast asleep with his mouth twitching into a smile now and then.

"This little guy is exactly like you, it's freaky. Look at him, he even sleeps like you." We look at him and he takes a big breath and smiles turning his face away the other way. The smile on his face is exactly like mine.

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said he looked like me." I laugh as I loop my arm through hers and we walk towards the car park.

"I think your exact words when I said that were 'thank god I'm hot then.'" We burst out laughing and Hunter jumps in his sleep but doesn't wake up.

"Looks like he sleeps like his daddy, nothing can wake him." I chuck my bags in the back while Ash straps Hunter in his seat and we hit the road.

"So, hot Latina? Details." She's comments, making me laugh.

"You will love her. She has the most beautiful personality and she's caring, her megawatt smile she gives me makes me melt on the spot. We clicked from the moment we spoke, she's so easy going, I can't believe she's a lawyer sometimes. But she wins nearly every disagreement we have, it's actually pretty funny." I gush.

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk like this about anyone." She steals a glance at me then back at the road.

"There's no doubt in my mind. I love her! I'm pretty sure it almost slipped out of her mouth when she was saying goodbye at the airport but she stopped. I thought about it the entire flight here and it really feels like she's the one." I just picture Calliope behind my closed eyes.

"Well then we have to find her a present since you think she's the one." She winks.

"That's actually a really good idea." A silence passes between us as we get lost in our thoughts. She pulls into an apartment building and we go into underground parking. "How have you been holding up?" I ask and she pulls in to a park killing the engine.

"Honestly I have my good days and bad days. Mostly good but when I have a dark day I don't go out and refuse to see anyone except Hunter of course." I can see the sheen of tears and reach over to grab her hand. "It's coming up to a year Ari." And a tear slips from both of our eyes.

"I know." I state not really needing to say anything else. A minute passes and Hunter starts to whimper.

"The little guy is awake. He's probably hungry. Huh buddy? You can eat then play with auntie Zona." We get out and I grab my bags and Ash grabs Hunter and we make our way to the elevator. I haven't been to this apartment yet, it seems a lot nicer than the last place they lived. We finally make it to the penthouse apartment and I'm in awe.

"Holy crap this place is beautiful." It's got marble floors and white walls, very modern and very New York upper class. "You weren't kidding when you did well on your book."

"Yeah my publicist was ecstatic with the book ratings and they signed me on for 3 more books so that's what I'm working on. The first book made a fortune for me, so we moved to a lot nicer place. We love it here don't we? Huh?" she talks to Hunter in a baby voice. "Here, take him while I go and get his wrap and a fresh diaper."

He whimpers as he's handed over but stops and opens his big blue eyes to me and just stares. He's beautiful, he gives me a lopsided half-smile, half gas I think but still the cutest thing I've ever seen. "Hey little man, you looking after mommy best you can? Yeah I thought so, always thinking of other people just like your daddy. He would be so infatuated with you. I mean look at you. You're a very handsome man." I lay him on my thighs as I sit down and he stretches his legs and pushes into my stomach. "You're a strong little guy. Yes you are."

"Alright booby time." Ash says walking into the lounge room and I look at her in shock. "Oh Ari get your mind out of the gutter." She laughs and my cheeks turn red as I think of what she means. "Hunter gets booby time." She giggles as she picks him up and gets comfy for a feed.

"Ha ha very funny, my mind wasn't in the gutter until you said gutter. No I'm hungry so how about I make us some salad buns or something."

"Salad bun sounds so good right now. Everything is in there." I head into the kitchen and slowly I find everything I need and start the making process. Ash waltzes into the kitchen and hands me Hunter. "Here you burp him and I'll finish these." As I burp him she finishes and we chatter about this and that, catching up on life.

"Alex and Becks would be excited for the big day. I can't wait to come out to Miami for a visit." We sprawled out on the couch in our pj's on with a glass of wine in our hands, Hunter crashed hours ago. "And I can finally meet Callie."

"You know she offered her estate to Alex and Becks. That's where the reception is. It's going to be so much fun. Me and Alex went and got our outfits during the week and let me say we look awesome." I exclaim just thinking about my dress. It had taken a while but Alex was a good sport and we found the perfect dress to match his suit.

"You taking Callie as your date then?" she walks back in with a bottle of wine in her hand.

"I haven't actually asked her. I guess I just assumed she would be there. I should probably ask her even if it's just for fun. I mean she's going to be there anyway since it is at her house."

"Good point. You know she still has to get my seal of approval." She states being dead serious. I just nod, I've learnt not to question Ash. "What's she up to tonight?"

I let out a giggle. "Tequila Friday with everybody." Ash looks at me questionably. "Her firm closed a big deal so they are celebrating, lots of tequila. So we named it tequila Friday since we only do it Fridays. Not every Friday though." I shiver at the thought. "We'd have no liver left." The night continues just catching up and making plans for tomorrow, laughing and rehashing old stories and new ones. And before we know it we fall asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

I can hear a little whimper and then a soft shhh as I'm waking up. I open my eyes and find myself buried in a duvet, and then I hear another whimper and it clicks to where I am. I slowly sit up and look to the head of the bed and find Ashley resting back against the head-board feeding Hunter. I want to know how I ended upside down on the bed again. I look at Ash and study her, her soft light brown hair pulled up into a messy bun as she looks down at Hunter. She looks a little thinner than she usually is but healthy which is good. She's beautiful, I see why Tim was so infatuated with her. She spies me looking at her and I give her smile. She smiles back but I can see in her eyes that there is still the sadness and pain from losing Tim. All in all she is doing well and it puts my mind at ease knowing this. We've been friends since college, we've been through thick and thin for years. She is the sister I never had, even if she didn't marry Tim I'd still call her my sister.

"Good morning. I hope this little guy didn't disturb you." She says running her thumb along his cheek not taking her eyes off him.

I lick my lips trying to wet them so I can talk. "Morning!" I croak out making us giggle. I clear my throat. "No you didn't wake me up. Why am I in your bed?" I ask moving up to lean on the head-board. "And why was I upside down? It only ever happens when we crash in the same bed."

"We were chatting in here and must have fallen asleep but I honestly don't know why you always end up the other way in bed. A mystery we will never know. We always do our morning feed in bed don't we buddy." His eyes dart between us I look down at him still eating but he eventually closes them and continues drinking.

"I was thinking we could go to The Coffee Bean for some breakfast and then hit central park for a picnic and then some shopping later. I don't believe I brought anything from home for this little guy."

"That sounds like an amazing day. I just need to give this little guy a bath and shower myself." She puts him on her shoulder to start burping him. Two seconds later he lets out the biggest burp I've heard coming from a little body making us laugh.

"That he gets from Tim." I say laughing harder.

"Oh I know believe me." She giggles. "Actually if I take him in the shower with me would you come and get him so I can finish?"

"Yeah no problem. You go sort the shower out and I'll undress him and bring him into you." She lays him on the bed in front of me and heads to the bathroom. "You ready for a picnic, it's a beautiful day. You're going to love outside but first you have to get washed up." I take his nappy off and only find he's done a wee so I pick him up and head to the bathroom. "You ready for him?" I call out.

"Yeah."

I walk in just as she steps into the shower and hand him over. We've always been comfortable around each other, there's nothing sexual between us and there never will be. I've pretty much seen everything and I mean everything because I was there when she had Hunter. It was the saddest and most beautiful thing I had ever seen. "Just give us a call when you want me to get him. I'm going to put some coffee on and give Calliope a quick call." She nods and steps under the water.

I go about making coffee and grabbing my phone dialling Callie's number.

**"Hey baby."** She swoons into the phone making me smile.

"Hey you. How you feeling after tequila Friday?"

**"I'm great I didn't have too much last night and lots of water so I'm good. Don't know about anybody else though, they are all still sleeping." **We laugh.** "I woke up with Teddy's head on my stomach and Addy on the other side of the bed. I know for a fact I went to bed alone so I don't know when they came in."** I burst out laughing at the picture in my head.

"Sounds like Teddy." I can hear talking in the background. "Who's that?" I ask.

**"Jet's making breakfast and he brought Kate. They had some news, they both got into UM."**I can hear the pride in her voice like they are her own flesh and blood making me smile.

"That's fantastic sweetie, tell them congrats for me." I grab 2 mugs from the cupboard, ready for coffee. 'Arizona' I hear Ash call out. "coming." I call back. "Listen babe I've got to go grab Hunter out of the shower so Ash can finish so I'll talk to later. I miss you."

**"Ok babe, I miss you to. Say hi to Ash for me and don't forget to get some photos of your little man. Bye baby."**

"Bye" I hang up, placing my phone on the bench and make my way to the bathroom. Ashley has her back to me with Hunters head poking over her shoulder looking around. "I think he gets cuter every time I see him. Do you mind if I get some photos of him like this?"

"Nah, it's cool." I race out and grab my camera and run back in opening the shower door. "Whoa! Big enough lens on that thing." She laughs.

I giggle snapping some pictures. "Calliope wanted photos and I didn't have a camera so we went and bought this one. It's the bomb I fell in love with it." He starts to wriggle a bit so she lays him on her forearms with his feet resting on her chest. I snap some more pictures and check them over. "Woop's these have a bit of your nipple in them." I giggle making her just laugh and shake her head. "Here lift his feet up a little. There." I snap some more and then set the camera down grabbing a towel. "Ok dude time to let mommy finish and Aunty Zona is going to dress you." After deciding on some little baby skinny jeans and a cute grandpa style jacket and the little chucks I got him, we finish up getting dressed and we head out in to the warm crisp air of New York summer.

* * *

"I still can't believe you live in the upper west side of New York." I say making her laugh.

"Sometimes I can't believe it either but it is amazing."

"I think this is our spot for a picnic. What do you think Hunter?" He looks at me as a big dribble comes out of his mouth. "Yup I think it's dribble worthy as well." We laugh and go about getting him out of his pram and on to the blanket as we set our food up.

"You given any thought to the present you want to get your woman?" She asks as we lay back and look at the clouds. Hunter is snoring lightly against my chest.

"I was maybe thinking a necklace or something along those lines."

"Mmm that sounds good. We should hit up T&C. I haven't been there in ages, I feel a new bracelet in my future real soon." I chuckle lightly not wanting to shake too much and wake the little guy snuggled into me.

I slowly sit up while having a firm grip on Hunter, he has somehow managed to get his hand in the top of my shirt and is holding strong to the cup of my bra. "Lets go have a look at some shops I'm in the mood to spend some money." I say with a cheeky grin.

"Stay right there I have to get a picture of this, it's just too cute. He often does that to me when he falls asleep on me." She snaps a couple of pictures, me pulling some stupid faces. "I'll get his harness, he sleeps longer in it. You want to carry him." I just nod my head yes not wanting to let him go. "Hold him a little out from your chest, but make sure his hand stays there otherwise he will wake up. I'll slip this under and clip it on you." After some very slow manoeuvring, the harness is strapped to my body and we make our way to the apartment to drop lunch and the pram off.

As we make our way out of T&C with a purchase each. We stroll along the streets shop after shop. Ashley pulls me into Victoria's Secret so we look around. I feel a bit awkward standing there as Ashley shove bras and panties at me, all the while Hunter is happily awake and looking around still strapped to the front of me.

"Oh my god Ari, you have to get this Callie would go nuts. It's exactly your color too." And she shoves the piece of material in my hand. I have to admit it is beautiful and I'm pretty sure I would look hot as hell in it. "Ohhh I found matching panties. They're hip hugger's, I know how much you hate g-strings." She rolls her eyes smiling.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not paying for a wedgey!" I state being fully seriously but we both burst out laughing getting looks from everyone.

After being talked into buying the set we look at several other shops purchasing things for Hunter that he doesn't really need. We stroll back to the apartment, with our bags of shopping, we sigh as we sit back in the couch and put our feet up as Ash feeds Hunter. "Dinner out tonight or order in and movie?"

"Pj's and ordering in with a movie sounds amazing right about now. You?" I say closing my eyes and relaxing.

"That does sound amazing, we can go out tomorrow night. We've got brunch at 10:30 tomorrow with my 'rent's, they might even watch Hunter for a little while if we want to go and have a drink." She says walking to Hunter's room to get him ready for bed.

"Yeah, if you want to go out for a drink I'm up for it." I call back. "Where are your take out menus?"

"In the top left draw in the kitchen." I hunt around and find them all and make my way back to the lounge room to find Hunter in a green onesie lying on the couch next to Ash. I sit down carefully rubbing his stomach. "What did you decide on?" I hold up the menus for her to pick from. "Hmm I'm thinking Chinese."

"Same." I call up and place our order and go choose a movie to watch. I see one and pull it off the shelf. "Oh my god I can't believe you have this movie."

"It was our college movie Ari, I could not, not buy it when I saw it. We always watched it when we had a bad day or ever felt a little down." She laughs at the movie.

"I know but I never thought you actually liked it but always watched it for me." I say putting the disc in the DVD player.

"I did at first but it grew on me and now I love it." She shrugs as she turns the TV on and the DVD menu for Alice In Wonderland pops up. It's my most favourite cartoon movie, that and Peter Pan. "I even have Peter Pan in the cupboard as well, our second go to movie."

I let out a laugh. "Ahh you know me so well." We giggle and settle in and watch while were waiting for our food. With Hunter put to bed we set up dinner on the coffee table and watch the movie and then moving on to Peter Pan soon after as we remember our stupid and funny moment in college.

* * *

I feel the mattress dip as someone sits down. "I think mommy made the spare bed for no reason what so ever, hey little man." I hear Ash whisper, I must have fallen asleep in her bed again. "But we don't mind, do we? It's nice having aunty Zona here isn't it. She brings a little of your daddy with her ay. Even though he's gone and never got to meet you, I can see him in Ari and I can see him in you and that's all I can ask for huh?" I feel a tear slip out and run down my cheek as I listen. After I pull myself together I pretend to stir awake. Before she even sees my face I hear her again. "I know you're awake." She states, her voice catching a little but there's a hint of teasing in it. "We lived together for 3 years remember, I know you."

"Ha. Very true." I sit up against the head board and see that it's just 8 in the morning. "Well since its only 8 I'm going to shower and make some coffee because I won't last till 10:30." I throw the covers off me and head to the bathroom after sending Callie a quick text just checking on her.

After a lovely brunch with Ashley's parents, I feel like I'm waddling I ate that much, we all decide to hit up central park zoo to walk off the load we just ate. We spend a couple of hours here and there and then we head to The Coffee Bean for an afternoon snack. We head back to the apartment just before dinner, Ashley feeds Hunter and we leave him for the grandparents to look after and we race to get ready.

We head out and catch a cab down to Strip House for drinks. We laugh and carry on swatting away the guys that try to talk to us. When it hits 8 we head to Gemma the restaurant at The Bowery Hotel for dinner. We chat about anything and everything as the night continues with ease. When we've had enough food and drinks we jump in the car and head home for the night.

"Thanks for pushing me to go out tonight I had fun, I haven't been away from Hunter for that long ever." Ashley says quietly.

"I had a great time. It's good to take some time for yourself now and then."

"Yeah, I guess I've never really thought about it since Hunter was born, you just get so busy especially because he's so little at the moment but things are getting easier for me."

"I can't imagine what it was like at the beginning for you. But you seem to be doing great now from what I can see." I smile over at her.

"Thanks for coming out for a visit Ari, I really appreciate it. I mean I know it was to see Hunter but it means a lot to me to see you and just hang out."

"I came to see YOU and Hunter, I miss seeing you everyday, the least I can do is visit every couple of months." We giggle at that.

"Well next time bring that gorgeous girl of yours! I really want to meet her." We say goodbye to her parents and get ready for bed. "You may as well sleep in my bed again, saves me having to change the sheets." I just nod and face plant into the pillow and groan.

"Why am I so tired? We haven't done that much have we?" I ask.

She chuckles and settles into the duvet. "We have done quiet a lot of walking these past couple of days though." She points out.

"Ahh then that's why I'm tired." I get out before yawning. "Night Ash." My eyelids are getting heavier by the second. I hear a faint 'night Ari' and then I'm out.

* * *

We had a leisurely morning of lazing around. Hunter and I played, well as much as you can play with a 2 month old while Ash made some calls to her publicist and lawyers or something.

"So what did you want to do in your last hours in New York?" Ash asks as she plops herself down on the couch.

"Well I was thinking we should hit up the baseball centre and hire a cage for an hour. Like old times?" I say trying to see her reaction. A massive smile spreads across her face.

"That's a brilliant idea I haven't been to one in ages." She exclaims.

"I know, me either. Remember when Tim made a game out of it when he actually hired a pitching machine." I say through laughs thinking about it.

"Oh yeah, we went through so much alcohol. I think we just passed out in the yard and your dad chucked blankets on us." She says through tears of laughter. "Oh and remember we woke up and your face was pretty much in Alex's crutch. You should have seen how far you jumped."

I scoff. "Of course I remember that, you never let me forget it and to make matters worse is when you all laughed at me I said ' its funny till someone gets poked in the eye' and my eye's pointed to his crutch. Somehow my joke just made it more embarrassing for me, Alex just shrugged." I shiver at the memory as Ashley laughs even harder. "Your mommy is mean. Yes she is." I lightly tickle his feet making him have big smiles.

After making complete asses of ourselves at the batting cages we head to the airport. She decides to walk me in so I go and check in and we sit down in the airport café for coffee.

"I'll see you when you come out for the wedding. Ring me with a date you're coming and I'll pick you up. I'll have to get a car seat but that's no problem though."

"I would bring my car seat but that's just a pain to carry and transport."

"Oh no worries, no biggy."

"I'm excited to see Alex, Becks and Teddy." She laughs at the end of this and I give her questioning look. "I still can't believe Teddy is with a girl." I giggle at that.

"Well I really started believing it when I got Addy's bra flung in my face." I laugh out.

My flight is announced for boarding so I give her and Hunter lots of cuddle's and promise to call when I land. With one last hug and kiss for Hunter I race to my gate just making it with 5 minutes to spare. 3 hour flight and I'll be home. A massive smile comes to my face as I think about the fantastic Latina at home and waiting for me.

* * *

Hope you liked it! There will eventually be some drama can't say when it's coming tho hehe


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**Author note: I hope your all enjoying my story I've got a couple of ideas for a new one so I might start that one soon. Thanks for reading and leaving reviews :)**

* * *

Callie

I'm bouncing in the balls of my feet as my eyes are glued to the exit door of Arizona's terminal. It seems like there are a lot of people, like more than there usually is. But then I see a peak of my blonde's hair coming through the crowd, her hair in a messy bun I love that she does. She fully comes into view and I fall in love with her more, she seems disoriented and is stumbling along. She looks up and her eyes connect with mine and we both get a massive smile on our faces. Her eyes have a hint of sleepiness in them like she gets when she wakes up, I think that's when she's the most beautiful. We start walking towards each other and she picks up her pace, I take her all in. she has her figure hugging jeans on and a white button down shirt and my eyes go down to her shoes to find bright red chucks on her feet. She dumps her bag and jumps into my arms and wraps her legs around me while my arms wrap around her waist and hold her tight.

"Is it me or was that the longest 4 days EVER!" I say, getting a giggle into my neck. She places a kiss there and pulls back.

"It was baby, next time you're coming with me." She states before taking my lips with hers in a mind blowing kiss. It feels like we're the only ones around for miles as the world fades away around us and she swipes her tongue across my lip and I eagerly let her in. The kiss slows and she pulls back as we try to get air back in our bodies.

"I'm taking you to my bed and the only thing you're wearing are going to be those bright red chucks." I tell her in a husky voice.

She swallows. "Sounds good to me." She drops her legs and plants her feet on the ground. "You're going to have to let me go so I can get my bag."

I let go of her waist but grab her hand intertwining our fingers, earning myself a dazzling smile. She bends and picks up her bag chucking it over her shoulder. "You have a good trip?" We head to the car.

"The bestest! Except I missed you like crazy." She reaches up and kisses my cheek.

"I missed you like crazy too. I'm glad you had a good time. You get lots of photos?"

"Only like a thousand. I think I just kept falling more in love with Hunter every time my eyes landed on him. We had a picnic on Saturday in central park and he fell asleep on my chest." She laughs. "He somehow had his hand in my shirt and his tiny hand had the strongest little grip on the cup of my bra." We both laugh at that. "He stayed like this the whole afternoon I ended up carrying him all through shopping."

"Aww he sounds adorable I can't wait to meet him." I say earning me a massive dimpled smile from Arizona.

"Ash is coming out for the wedding so you'll get to meet both of them then." I pull into my drive way and we hop out of the car and head to the house. "How was your weekend?"

"Friday night was fun and then the rest of the weekend cruised by with everybody. Becks and Alex wedding is all done and planned annnnddd I got you a little something out shopping on Sunday." We make it to my bedroom and close the door behind us.

"Oh really?" She asks dropping her bag and spinning around to face me, before grabbing my hips lightly kissing me.

"Mmhhmm but I can give it to you later." And I crash my lips to her as we both fight for control as we move towards the bed. "Yup. So much later." I say, a whisper away from her lips before losing myself in Arizona.

The back of her knees hit the bed and we fall backwards, our lips never leaving each others. I feel her hands wind around my hair pulling me closer. My fingers make quick work of the buttons on her shirt and I start kissing my way down her neck and across her chest, I get to her white lace bra and pull it down making a perfectly peeked nipple pop out and I waste no time in taking it between my lips getting rewarded with an audible moan. As I worship her breast and then the other, I flick the button on her jeans and pull the zipper down slowly. "Calliope." She moans out sweetly. I detach my lips and stand up looking down at her, her arms and legs sprawled out breathing heavily. I grab the waist of her pants, as she lifts her hips off the bed and I make quick work of ripping them down her legs making sure to leave her shoes on. I make quick work of my work slacks and shirt as she gets rid of her shirt and moves to the middle of the bed, lying back smiling while laying in her underwear and red chucks looking utterly sexy.

I crawl up the bed and starting at her ankle I kiss my way up her kegs to her hip bone. I can smell her arousal but push through and make my way up the rest of her body and settle myself down on top of her getting goose bumps at the skin on skin contact. I lean down and kiss her lips softly but it doesn't last, it quickly turns into hungry kisses as we swallow moans, I reach behind her and rid her of her bra and she quickly gets rid of mine. We moan into each other mouths as our breasts rub against each other. I let my right hand wander down her stomach and dip below the waist band of her panties, running through soft curls and run my finger through my very, very turned on girlfriend. "You're so wet." I whisper.

"I really, really missed you. It seems I'm not the only one." I buck against her hand as she runs her fingers through my folds. And all I can do is hum. I sit back on my heels and pull her panties off before flicking mine off as well. I hover back over her as I bring finger to her centre and putting the slightest pressure on her bundle of nerve making her buck high. "Calliope … please." With out warning I push three fingers into her centre making her yelp in surprise and pleasure. "Yessss baby…" I start a steady pace curling my fingers every fourth or fifth thrust. Soon I'm using my hips as a help in thrusting deeper and I feel her walls tightening. All I can do is stare in awe at the beautiful woman who has stolen my heart. Her perky breasts bouncing with every thrust and I can't take any more, I lean down and take a nipple between my lips and run my tongue over it. The sounds coming from her are making me wetter and as I pick up the pace she wraps her toned legs around me and I can feel her chucks digging into my back, as she tightens her legs pulling me closer my centre comes into contact with the top of my hand making me cry out in surprise. "Calli..Mmm Calliope I'm…" my thumb makes contact with her clit and her whole body stiffens and she arches her back crying out. He screaming and me still thrusting as my fingers get sucked in more, the friction from my hand between us sends me over with her and I crash our lips together in a sloppy but beautiful kiss. As I milk everything from her I feel her relax as her legs drop and my arm gives out from support and I lay on her, face buried in her neck as she wraps her arms around me.

A couple of minutes pass as we control our breathing, I lift myself off her, pulling my fingers out of her earning a whimper and a pout at her loss. I suck my fingers clean as she watches and I can just see her eyes going dark again. As I finish my last finger she hooks her hand behind my neck and pulls me into a hard kiss, shoving her tongue in my mouth and moaning at her own taste on my lips. It's a messy kiss of teeth, lips and tongue but we don't care. I slide down to the side of her breaking the kiss.

"Holy crap. You're amazing!" She exclaims, still catching her breath making me laugh.

"Well you're awesome." I counter back earning myself a giggle. She turns towards me and kisses me softly.

"I'll be right back, I need some water. You want some?" I just nod my head and she's out of bed heading for the door completely naked and then I see her chucks and smile instantly at the memory of them digging into my back. I hear the door fling open and I see her waltz out in all her glory, I just hope Addy or Teddy isn't in the house.

A couple of minutes later I hear a squeak and then Arizona bolting through my door slamming it and leaning back against it. "You ok baby?" I ask. And she bursts out laughing.

"Teddy and Addison just got here and saw me in all my glory and then when I ran away they saw my chucks and laughed making jokes." She tells me and I'm able to not laugh for about two seconds before I lose it. "Calliope it's not funny." She whines pulling a pout on her lips.

Still laughing I make my way towards her. "I'm sorry, but it is kind of funny that they busted you naked." I squeeze her hips and lean in for a kiss but she wraps her arms around my neck growling into a hungry kiss pushing me backwards to the bed we tumble back and she wastes no time with parting my folds and slipping 2 fingers into me with a hard deep pace. I tear my lips away from hers gasping trying to catch up. I feel her centre slide along my thigh and moan at the wet trail she leaves. I slip my hand between her legs and she lowers herself onto my fingers. We lock eyes. Dark brown against indigo blue and we fall into a rhythm. She adds her thumb to my excited bundle so I do the same to her. My walls start to tighten and I feel Arizona not far behind me, she puts a little pressure with her thumb against me and I tumble over the edge all he while Arizona still pumping and riding me and not long after follows suit. Her lips slightly part and a soft whimper comes out making fall over the edge again pulling her down so her nose is touching mine, our eyes still locked. We slowly come down off our highs and pull out of each other as she falls to the side of me catching our breath. She brings her lips to mine in a kiss that's not hurried just calming, exploring each other again. We crawl up to the head board and slip under the sheets after she kicked her shoes off, we wrap our arms around each other and tangle our legs facing each other. "I missed you not being next to me." I whisper.

I feel her tighten her grip, eyes drooping. "I missed your warm body next to mine." She snuggles closer, her face buried towards my chest. "Goodnight Calliope." She mumbles and I hear a soft snore a second later.

"Goodnight Arizona." 'I love you' runs through my mind as I kiss the top of her head and snuggle into her falling to sleep.

* * *

I wake up with my arms wrapped around Arizona and I sigh in contentment. I trail my fingers up and down her back. I'm going to tell her I love her I just don't know when to do it. I feel like today is the day I'm telling her. I don't know if I can keep it to myself any longer! Maybe we should go out for dinner. Yeah I think we should do that. I feel her start to stir and then I hear a muffled, "watchya thinking about?" Damn it she's learnt to read me already.

"About breakfast. I think we should go out." I say trying to deflect from the question.

"Yeah I'm up for that. I can show you all my pictures I took." She opens her eyes smiling up at me.

"I can't wait to see them. From that one photo you sent me he seems to be adorable just like his aunty." I dig my fingers into her ribs a little eliciting a half squeal half giggle.

"Calliope sto…stop please…. No" She's thrashing around as she tries to escape but I just roll on to her and continue for a couple of more seconds but stop by planting my lips on hers. It's a soft good morning kiss but calms her down completely. "You're mean." She pouts.

I kiss her pout and say. "I was just making sure you were awake." Making her giggle.

"I'm almost not going to take you out tonight to Spades and give you your presents. Well one at the restaurant and one here because the other one is for this room only." She gets a cheeky grin and I groan thinking about all day I have to wait.

I huff. "Ok I'll wait but you have to join me for a shower this morning before we go out." I really, really want to taste her right now.

"Deal." And we bound off the bed into the bathroom.

Forty minutes later we emerge from my bedroom primped and ready for the day. I grab my bags and Arizona grabs her camera and shoulder bag.

"Have a good night ladies?" Addison asks just as Arizona is tying up her red chucks and I'm pretty sure her cheeks are the same colours as her shoes. Teddy sniggers behind her.

"I had an awesome night. How 'bout you baby?" I ask Arizona who's still sitting on the ground to tie her shoes.

"I had an excellent night and an equally awesome morning." Smiling at me as I wink.

"Good to know. So now that you have clothes on Zona you can give me a hug." Teddy pulls her up and into a hug. "So did you get pictures of my boy?"

"Sure did, were going out for breakfast, you want to come with?"

"I wish but we've got a lady with triplets in labour so we better get going.. I'll have to check the photos later on. See you two later."

"Bye." we say in unison.

"Babe, why don't you grab what you are going to wear tonight and get ready at the office and I can just drive?"

"Yeah alright bring the car around and I'll meet you out front." She grabs my office bag for me and we go our separate ways. I race up and grab my black high waist dress and my red pumps while I slip her present into my handbag racing down the steps and meeting her out the front.

Ordering our French toast and pancakes she whips out her camera and goes through all the photos one by one. Her face lights up at every mention of Hunter and Ashley. As I'm looking at the photos of Hunter in the shower with Ashley I see something and crack up laughing. She scrunches her forehead up in confusion and looks back at the picture. "What's so funny about that one?" she asks innocently.

"Does Ashley know you took a photo with her nipple in it?" I ask through bouts of laughter. Her eyes snap to the photo quickly deleting it.

"Hunters foot must have moved." She giggles.

"You know babe I don't know how I feel about my girlfriend taking photos of someone while they're in the shower." I say and she quickly sobers up.

"Calliope I would never… she's like a… no I would never do that to you." She's dead serious as I just eye her.

I burst out laughing. "I know babe… I was ju… just messing with you. I kno… know she's like your sister." I say through fits of laughter.

"You're so mean Calliope I was sweating for a bit there. I'm not a cheater and I would never dream of losing you!"

"Oh believe me babe after last night I know you wouldn't cheat on me. I think it's sweet that you got these photos. They're absolutely beautiful." I say and snap a picture of her smiling at me.

"Hey, hey, none of that." She giggles and grabs the camera putting it away. "You ready to go babe, I want to go see momma before she starts abusing my phone with phone calls." She rolls her eyes.

"Sure. I'll go get the check." I stand while brushing off her attempts to give me money and then we're out the door heading to my office.

"Airtight babe I'll swing by and pick you up at 6."Arizona leans over the console and plants a kiss on my waiting lips.

"Can't wait. Have fun with your mom." One more peck for the road and I jump out and head to my office for a gruelling day I know that's waiting.

"Morning Callie."

"Morning Lex. How was your night?" I ask grabbing my messages.

"Psshhh who cares about my night. How was yours? Arizona made it back safe?"

"My night was great." I beam at her.

"Sweet. The only message I didn't write down is your dad called and he wanted to talk to you, he said he would call back but it didn't sound urgent." She says walking to my office door.

"Ok thanks." And with that she went. I hang up my dress and quickly read my messages, deciding I need coffee first I head to the kitchen. "Lex you want a coffee?" I ask on my way by.

"Oh yes please, I can get them if you want." I just shake my head with a smile and keep walking.

As I start the machine I hear the door bang open. "What up biatch?" Christina asks walking towards me.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to call me Callie or even Torres." I comment.

She shrugs. "It might so I won't try it." She says casually making me laugh. "So you have a good time last night? I saw Blondie making a run for it from the kitchen completely starkers and only a pair of red shoes?" she smirks making me choke on my coffee.

"You saw her as well." I exclaim.

"What do you mean as well? Who else busted her?"

"Addy and Teddy. She's going to be mortified." I don't think I can say anything to her about it. "You can't say anything to her, she was mortified enough."

"Dude who am I going to talk to, besides Meredith and besides I already told her." She shrugs leaving the kitchen with nothing else to say.

My day passes in a blur which to my great satisfaction goes really fast. Before I know it Lexie is saying goodbye and I'm left to get ready for tonight. Knowing Arizona is always early when she picks me up so I make my way down and see her talking to Earl the security guy. She looks absolutely stunning. From behind I can see her hair is out in loose curls the way I love and she has a purple baby doll style dress on that stops mid thigh and to finish it off I have to admit I expected to see chucks but she has sexy black pumps on making her calf and thigh muscles deliciously good looking. Earl spies me and smiles at me staring. Arizona sees him looking away and checks over her shoulder and a breathtaking smile breaks out on her face. "Hey baby." She swoons making me fall more for her.

I walk up to her and plant a firm kiss on her lips. "Hey." I breathe out. "You look beautiful. But this is no surprise to me, you always do." I get a dimpled smile back as her cheeks go a tint red.

"You look stunning. How 'bout we go to dinner." I nod grabbing her hand. "Bye Earl." We say in unison.

"Bye ladies."

As we sit back and enjoy our wine after filling our stomachs with phenomenal food, we've got the same private table as we had for our first date. It's silent as we look into each others eyes for a minute. She reaches into her little clutch and pulls out a long velvet box and slides it towards me. I take it into my hands and she nods encouraging me to open it. I flip the lid and look down at a beautiful necklace that I have indeed seen before and let out a giggle.

"What? She asks in confusion, scrunching her face up in the way I think is the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

I quickly sober up realizing that this is actually my moment that I've been waiting for. I clear my throat. "I love it sweetie. Thank you so much." I slip it out of the box and holding it up. "Do you mind?" I ask sweetly.

"Not at all." She smiles standing up and rounding the table grabbing the necklace, I move my hair out of the way and she clips it and places a kiss just under my ear before I turn and give her a passionate kiss in return. She goes back to her seat and sits, I lean across the table and take her hand in mine.

"Now before I give you your gift I just want to say something well tell you something." I pause and she nods for me to continue and I take a deep breathe knowing I can't back out now. "We've been dating a little more than a month now and I love where we're heading. I've been watching you for a little over 2 years and then you slipped and we talked. You make me happy, so, so happy. I love your laugh it's infectious, it without out a doubt makes me smile every time." She giggles which makes my smile wider. "See. Over the past month we've grown together and I don't know if were here yet but I can't keep it in any more. You have my heart completely and I want you to know that I love you with everything I have." I take a breath. I did it, it's out there. Our eyes were locked the whole time and still are, I can see I hint of tears in them. She hasn't said anything yet. Oh god what if it… I see her drop my hand and stand up and my heart breaks a little bit. I'm looking down at my hands and then I feel a hand on my shoulder pushing me to turn. I look up and Arizona's smiling face as she lowers herself on my lap and gives me a kiss of a life time. She twists her fingers in my black locks pulling me into her as close as possible as I wrap arms around her waist. I run my tongue along her soft pink lips and she eagerly lets me in swallowing my moan in the process. She pulls back as ait becomes a problem. Our chests are heavy as we breathe in each other and get lost in each others eyes she says the words I was afraid she wasn't going to say.

"I love you too." Placing a kiss on my plump lips and nipping the bottom one before pulling back. "I love you. God it feels so great to say that. I love you. I love you. I love you." We both laugh and I reach down into my back and pull out a long velvet box.

"I hope you like it." I can barely hold it together because I know she's going to laugh when she sees it. I watch her open the box and she studies it, and then a split second later she loses it which makes me lose it.

"I can't believe we got the same necklaces." She says pulling it out and handing it to me, I clip it and place a kiss on the back of her neck before she turns towards me. Coming down to rest on her chest is a silver heart necklace with a delicately placed diamond on the heart hanging off a sliver chain.

"Now you know why I laughed when I opened my box. I love mine by the way."

"I love mine as well. Great minds think a like babe." She hops up off my lap and I swat her butt. "Come on we're going home so I can give you your second present." She has a sexy smirk on her face making my centre ache for her touch instantly. I grab her hand and we nearly run out of the restaurant towards the car. Before she opens my door I pull her arm, spinning her so her back hits the car and I crash my lips to her instantly grinding my hips making her moan. Lips, teeth and tongues get lost in moans of pleasure as we get lost in each other. My fingers trailing up her thigh but she stops pulling away from my lips and I pull out my pout. "I want you so much but I want a bedroom so I can show you your present."

I step back. "Okay." I concede stepping back as she opens my door and I hop in. The whole car ride home my hand never leaves her thigh, sliding up every couple of minutes only to be pushed back down her leg. "Calliope I promise it will be worth it." She says and I sigh.

We pull into the garage and race up to my room slamming the door, our lips connected the whole way to the bad. As I feel my legs hit the bed she pulls away. "Now you will lose the dress and I'm going to get something from the bathroom." And she waltzes away closing the bathroom door.

I stand kicking my shoes to the side and almost ripping my dress off, quickly lighting some candles before sitting up against the head board. The insistent throb between my legs is getting more and more as I wait. I hear the door creak as it opens and my eyes snap up. My breath instantly catching at the sight before me. The candle light adding to her beauty as she stands at the end of the bed in a navy blue lace baby doll that just barley goes past her hip showing hip hugging underwear that I love on her. The bra has silver embroidery in it making her eyes pop. My eyes skim her whole body before connecting with her eyes. "Breathe baby." She whispers. And I let out a breath licking my lips in anticipation.

"I love you so much right now."

* * *

**Yay I love you is finally said!**


	15. Chapter 15

******Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

**Arizona**

I'm standing in front of her as her eyes rake up and down my body. I'm not sure she's taken a breath. "Breathe baby." I whisper and see her let a breath out.

"I love you so much right now." I smile at her sentence. I honestly wasn't expecting her to say she loves me, but when she did my heart nearly exploded.

"So you like this gift?"

"Very, very much." I crawl up the bed and straddle her thighs, she brings her hands up to my sides and runs them down,slipping them under my little lace number. "You're so beautiful… How did I get so lucky?" She squeezes my hips making me grind down on her legs. I watch as her eyes turns a great deal darker.

"I ask myself that every day." I whisper and before she can get anything out I take her lips in a passionate kiss, running my fingers down her neck and shoulders before landing on her restrained caramel breast. She tears her lips away,gasping at my touch.

"Arizona…" she groans out as I fondle a little more and kiss down her neck. She digs her nails into my back as I suck on her pulse point. I bring my left hand behind her and unclasp her bra , slipping the material away, watching as her breasts bounce free. I waste no time in taking a pebbled nipple in my mouth and she arches into my face as her hands tangle in my hair holding it there. I nip and suck, soothing it with my tongue and I make my way to the other to give it the same attention. "Ohhh… I love … you." She pants out making my centre drip. I make my way up her neck and jaw.

"I love you too." And I capture her lips as I softly roll her nipples with my thumb and forefinger getting a moan from her pushed into my mouth. I feel her release the clasp of my baby doll and she pulls it up from the hem, I lift my arms and she chucks it somewhere in the room.

The candle light reflects off her skin perfectly, she's just so damn beautiful. She leans forward and circles my excited nipple with the tip of her tongue and doing the same to the other before taking it all in her mouth. "Oh baby… that feels… s-so good." She wraps her arms around my waist and before I know what's happening she pushes me backwards so I'm on my back and kissing me with so much love I could melt into a puddle. As she lies on top of me her hands run down my ribs to my hips just dipping below the waist band of my panties making me whimper. I can feel her smile in to the kiss that she lays on me with her perfect plump lips and driving her tongue into my mouth which I gladly take. Our tongues battle, my hands reaching down to her firm ass and squeezing, making her grind her hips into me. I can't take it any more. I need more, I start to push her panties down hoping she gets the hint, five seconds later she makes quick work of them and then assisting me in mine.

She slowly hovers back over me and I open my legs for her to settle between. Almost black eyes lock with mine. All I can see is love in her eyes making me feel so safe. As she leans down, she quickly kisses me and backing up a little. "Do you trust me?" she asks making me confused but I nod, I trust her completely. "Good." She brings a hand between us and runs a finger up my centre making me buck up. I'm more than ready to go, I can feel it pooling. She smiles knowing how wet I I am and I feel her part my lips completely exposing my clit, she lowers her centre on mine, our bundle of nerves coming into contact for the first time. It's like a jolt of electricity, both moaning at the feeling of being completely and utterly close. I lock our legs together so we won't lose the contact and she brings her arms under my shoulders.

"Y-you feel incre…incredible baby." Earning myself I soft moan. She grinds her hips into me making the most incredible sensation between us.

"So do.. you." She pants out. As she starts to grind I rock my hips up making more and more friction between us. I have never done this before but I'm incredibly glad my first time is with Callie and if I play it right she will be the last. As we start to get a rhythm going she leans down kissing me with so much love the only thing I can do is reciprocate it. Soon it becomes too much and we part our lips and I feel the low burn begin in my stomach as I'm pushed closer and closer to the edge. The room is filled with moans and whimpers as we drive each other closer and closer to the edge. "Baby I'm s-so… close."

"Me too." I pant and see her eyes snap shut. "Open your eyes, I w-want to see you." With a lot of will power she opens them and we lock eyes. "I love you." I whisper and with two more thrusts I see her lips part in a silent moan and we crash into oblivion together as we ride our orgasms out. Our juices mingling together in a beautiful way, I can feel it running down my thighs a little. My legs release from their death grip and fall to the bed as Callie lays on top of me keeping me grounded, both catching our breath. "Holy shit!" I exclaim getting a giggle from the woman on top. "That was incredible. I just fell in love with you more."

"I know what you mean. I've never felt so close to someone." He big brown orbs find mine before laying a passionate kiss on my lips. "I love you so much.

"Baby you have my heart completely." I say and flip us over so I'm on top kissing my way down her body. We explore every inch of each other with love. Everything feels different, amazing different so we get lost in a night of not just sex but making love.

* * *

"Hey boss, how's my little nephew doing?" Alex asks walking straight into my office.

"Magnificent. And he's getting bigger but still adorable as always." I beam.

"I can't wait to see him when Ash comes out for the wedding. You get any pictures?" He asks and I pull the folder up on my laptop and skip over the ones of Ash and Hunter in the shower. Not sure how she would feel about me showingAlex those ones. "Oh wow he looks like you." Alex says flipping through the pictures. "Exact same smile, the dimples and all."

"I know right. Completely adorable." He lets out a laugh and then turns back to the computer. We sit there as he looks through the photos commenting here and there.

"How was your mini vacation? How's Ash doing?" Alex asks as we make our way to the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee for the afternoon.

"Weekend was great, I loved spending time with Ash and Hunter. Ash seems to be doing well, she still has dark days here and there but she makes it through. Oh you should see the apartment they live in, her book must be doing great for where she's living."

"Yeah I saw bits of it in the photos, looks amazing. Could you imagine Tim living there, in upper New York." Alex laughs making me giggle.

"No I can't, he would be so out of his element but he would have done it for Ash. He would have done anything for her." I say getting sadder at the thought of him not being here still.

"It's coming up soon. I know it's close to the wedding, but if you need anything I'lll be there for you." He says sadly talking about the anniversary of Tim's death. I just nod and sip my coffee and try and hide the tears in my eyes. Alex clears his throat and changes the subject to the business and tells me what has happened since I was away.

It's still a whole month till Tim's anniversary but it's come around so fast. I was a down right mess for a whole month. One day I just picked myself up and I've been going ever since, I don't know how I'm going to cope but I think I will be ok. I shake my head trying to clear it and decide to go see momma, I quickly pack up my laptop and head for myRover.

"Momma?" I call as I walk into the florist shop.

"Hey deary, your mother isn't in today, she's just at home." Joy says coming out from the back. She helps momma run the shop sometimes.

"Oh hey Joy, thanks, I'll see you later." I race back to the car and drive to the house. Pulling into the long dirt drive way, I pull up in front of my parent's house. "Momma?" I call into the house.

"Honey bee, what are you doing here?" Momma says smiling at me and giving me a big hug. "You want some apple pie?"

"Mmm yes please and I just felt like a visit." I shrug but momma sees right through it but doesn't push me. I sit on the kitchen stool as momma potters around the kitchen getting some pie and chocolate milk for me. My parent's house always smells like pie and I love it. My childhood home is full of memories and adventures me and Tim went through. "Thanks momma." I say as she sets the plate down in front of me and I dig in.

"So are you going to tell me honey bee or am I going to have to wait it out of you?" momma says giving me a smile she only saves for me.

"It'll be a year in one month." I say quietly as a lump forms in my throat. Tears come to mommas eyes, she walks over to me and wraps and arm over my shoulder and pulls me into a hug and rubs my back. I bury my face into her neck and breath in a smell that is only my momma an instantly relax.

"I know honey, I know." She rubs my back soothingly while still holding me. I feel bad for bringing Tim up but I also know that I needed her hug right now. I thought about Callie but I just didn't want to worry her at work.

Pulling back I wipe my eyes. "Sorry for bringing a damper." I force a laugh out.

"You don't have to apologise for anything sweetheart. I miss him too. We will get through it honey." Momma says sadly.

"Thanks momma." She wipes her eyes and grabs my now empty plate and puts it in the sink while I skull the rest of my chocolate milk.

"So when am I going to meet this woman of yours again under better circumstances?" Momma enquires making me laugh.

"Well when are you and dad free?" I walk over and hand her my glass. She looks up at me smiling and dries her hands with the tea towel she lifts a finger and wipes my milk moustache.

"Some things never change." She laughs shaking her head. "Why don't you and Callie come for dinner Saturday night?"

"Ok momma, oh can you make a fresh apple pie? Please?" I pull my bottom lip out making momma laugh.

"Of course I can make a fresh apple pie." She scoffs.

"Ok well I've got to go and pick up Callie, she finishes in half hour. Thanks for the hug and pie momma, love you." I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye honey bee I'll see you two on Saturday night." momma walks me to the front door. "But I'll probably see you Friday for the flower delivery. Have a good week."

"Will do and say hi to dad for me." I race out to my car and head to Callie's office.

"Hey baby." Callie says as she jumps into the Rover and leans over giving me a kiss.

"Hey, how was your day?" I ask pulling out onto the road and heading towards Callie's.

"It was actually pretty quiet nothing too exciting. Christina and Meredith closed a pretty big deal today, so they're out celebrating tequila style." Callie laughs.

"And you didn't want to go with them?" I asked, shocked.

"Not really, I just wanted to go home and snuggle up with you. I'm pretty tired from the last two nights." Callie says smirking. I show my dimpled smile as I think back to the two last nights of worshipping each others bodies.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Callie says laying a hand on my thigh as I stop into our favourite Chinese place and quickly grab our dinner. "How was your day?" Callie asks as I hop back in the car.

"It was pretty good, caught up with Alex and then I went and saw momma. She invited us over on Saturday night for dinner." I tell her and see her smile falter. "Unless you can't make it, I just figured we would be free or maybe you want to have a night to your-" I'm cut off as she puts her finger to my lip.

"I would love to meet your parents." She beams. "I was just a little shocked, I've never really been in a long enough relationship to meet the parents."

"So you're not worried?"

"Oh I'll probably have a freak out but I'll be fine sweetie." She gives me a tender kiss. "Now I'm starving and in our near future I see you in the hot tub naked next to my very naked body as well." She says smirking as my mouth goes dry as images of a naked Callie in the hot tub flash through my mind, her writhing under my fingers.

"Hold on I'll get us home in half the usual time!" I pull out of the car park and head towards Callie's while she just laughs.

* * *

"You... you almost ready love?" I say sticking my head in Callie's bedroom and find her in a black lace underwear and bra set looking sexy as hell, her hair let out and hanging in waves around her shoulders. She turns towards me and puts her hands on her hips.

"I have nothing to wear!" she exclaims. I giggle and walk towards her. "It's not funny Arizona, we're supposed to be at your parents in forty five minutes." She turns back to looking at her wardrobe. I walk up behind her and slip my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder.

"You look good in anything babe and it's not a formal dinner, wear your figure hugging jeans and that purple wrap around top I love on you." I kiss the side of her neck as my fingers trace along the line of her panties. I feel her start to relax in my embrace, her breathing is becoming heavy as her body starts to react to my fingers.

I slip my hands to the side of her panties and push them down, letting them fall to the ground. "Arizona..." she half moans out, I just hum and continue kissing her neck and shoulders. I bring my right hand down and run it through her folds finding them very, very wet. Smiling as she parts her legs for me, I plunge two fingers into her scorching centre. "oohhhhhh Ari... yessss." She lifts her arm behind her and hooks it around my neck as I thrust into her hard and fast, her hips start to rock back and forth as well.

"God you're so beautiful." I bring my left hand up and tease her taught nipple and bring my thumb to her clit and put on just enough pressure and I feel her walls tighten and pull them in with unbelievable force, and she tumbles over the edge as I wrap an arm around her waist holding her up as her knees go weak.

As her core releases my fingers I slip them out slowly but still keep my thumb against her, rubbing softly as her hips still go with the rhythm as before. Her chest still heaving, her arm slips from my neck and she puts more pressure on her shaky legs. Turning to face me she has her beautiful smile breaks onto her face. "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

"You looked a little tense, I figured you were nervous about dinner and so I gave you a release. Purely for you only." I smile at her and bringing my still drenched fingers to my lips and suck them clean. I watch as Callie's eyes darken at the sight and before I know it her tongue is in my mouth and she moans at the taste of herself on my tongue. I pull back slightly. "You my love should get dressed so we aren't late. I wanted to pick up a bottle of scotch for dad and wine for momma." I say stepping out of her embrace with a light tap on her perfectly shaped ass.

"Ok sweetie, I've just got fix my make up and get dressed." She bends down and slips her underwear back on and steps into the bathroom. "Oh I just put your purple cons in my wardrobe before the cleaner put them somewhere else."

"Thanks, I'll bring the car around for you." With an, "ok" from Callie I quickly tie my cons and head down stairs packing up my laptop and head to the garage and bring my rover around where Callie is waiting for me looking ravishing as ever.

"You look beautiful babe." I say as she climbs into the car.

"Thanks, you look hot." She states making us both laugh.

Callie keeps her hand on my thigh with a firm grip all the way to my parent's property. "I didn't know you grew up on a property." she says.

"It was so much fun dad built us a tree house in that tree over there, it's till very much intact. Me and Tim would spend our afternoons up there, dad and momma used to have trouble getting us down." I say quietly. "And over there by that oak tree I had my very first kiss at the age of 14 with Stacey Mcfee."

"Stacey Mcfee. This property looks amazing." Callie looks excitedly out the window as I pull up in front of the blue two storey house. "Wow this house is gorgeous, it's got that homey vibe, and I like that." We hop out of the car me grabbing the drinks then I round the car and grab her hand and we head up the porch and into the front door. This place will always seem like home for me.

"Momma? Dad?" I call heading towards the kitchen and Callie's grip gets tighter in my hand.

"Kitchen." They call as we round the corner to find them pottering around the kitchen. Well Dad's kind of just standing there leaning and talking to momma. "Hey sweetie." Dad walks up and plants a kiss on my cheek. "And you must be Callie." He steps in front of her and she visibly swallows.

"Dad this is Callie, Calliope this is my dad Daniel." She stretches her hand out for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you Mr Robbins." She says sweetly, only I can hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Oh none of this Mr Robbins, you can call me Danny." He pushes her hand out of the way and pulls her into a hug shocking her and making me giggle

"Hey momma." I walk over and kiss her cheek stealing a piece of carrot.

"Hello honey bee." She swats my hand away as I go for another one. "Callie dear, it's lovely to see you again." Momma walks over to her and gives her a hug as well.

"You too, thanks for inviting us for dinner. And I absolutely love your home."

"Thank you dear, I've been wanting to have you two over for a while but Arizona wanted to keep you all to herself I guess." They both smile and look at me as my cheeks go red.

"Dad I bought you a scotch." I say and start up conversation with him as momma and Callie chatter away and soon enough Callie's helping in the kitchen while dad and I just watch from the dinner table.

"So Callie, Arizona here says you're the owner of Torres Inc.? That's pretty impressive." Dad says handing me the mash potato.

"Yeah I don't know if I earned it, it was my fathers company and I just took over. He's going into the hotel chain business now. But I enjoy the company and I've got excellent employees which helps." Callie says going a little bit red, I bring my hand to her thigh squeezing it in comfort and feel her relax a bit.

"Wow that's impressive. Do you have any siblings?" Momma asks. Conversation flows easily between us all and the night carries on from there. Momma made her famous apple pie and dad broke open the scotch for me and him while Callie has wine with momma. Photos are pulled out and embarrassing stories being told, Callie looks at all the hanging photos in the living room. She stops on a photo of Tim in his dress uniform smiling with his arms firmly wrapped around me and Ash.

"That was the day he shipped out for his last tour. We all decided to go and see him off. It was the last photo we ever got of him." I say coming up behind her making her jump. Her arm firmly circles my waist holding me to her.

"He looks so happy, you all do." I laugh at the memory of that day.

"That morning when we were all at home Ashley comes bolting out of the bathroom calling Tim's name at the top of her lungs. We all freaked out thinking something was wrong, and as she came into the lounge room she waves this white stick in her hand jumping up and down, the biggest smile on her face." A tear slips out and she wipes it away with the pad of her thumb, tears forming in her eyes. "She screamed in excitement saying 'I'm pregnant, we're pregnant'. The smile on Tim's face was unimaginable. He was so relieved his tour was only six months.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers ,and leans in placing a kiss on each of my tear tracks and then gives me a salty kiss on my lips.

"I'm just going to clean up and I'll be out." I give her a peck and head to the bathroom and wash my face calming myself down. I pull myself together and head out to everyone.

As we sit down in the living room, Callie leaning on me with my arm around her on the love seat, I can't help but fall more and more in love with her as she talks to my parents and tells stories from her past. As the night goes on I start to feel the alcohol I've consumed and the hand on Callie's thigh gets higher and higher up, she grabs my hand and holds on to it tightly and I look up at momma as she yawns.

"I think we should head out babe. Let these old timers head to bed." I say smirking.

"Hey I'm not as young as I used to be and besides it's nearly one in the morning." Momma says standing from the couch and pulling dad up as well.

"Holy crap! I didn't realize how late it was." I say standing with Callie and we head to the door. "Thanks for dinner and that pie was amazing as always momma." I give her a hug and move in to give dad one too.

"You're not driving, are you Zona?" Dad asks.

As I open my mouth Callie says. "Oh no I'm driving she's had way too much to drive." Callie laughs as I give her ass a swat. "Thank you very much for dinner it was wonderful and I had an amazing time. We will have to do this again." Callie gives momma a hug and surprisingly Dad pulls her in for another hug. He's never really warmed to many of my girlfriends, ever. I see him whisper something and she pulls back and says. "Forever and always." Making a massive smile come to dads face. "And momma I'll call you about that recipe I told you about, or I'll stop by the florist shop sometime next week."

"Oh that would be wonderful honey, I'll look forward to that. Now you drive safe and make it home in one piece. Bye girls." We head to the car, Callie opening the passenger door for me and I slip in as she rounds the car and starts the engine. She beeps the horn as we drive down the driveway and I wave to momma and dad standing on the porch.

"Did you have a good night?" I ask as I rest my hand on her thigh.

"I had a wonderful time, your parents are amazing." She beams which makes my heart swell.

"Good, I'm glad and shocked that my dad hugged you, he has never so much as glanced at my other girlfriends. So I had an amazing night with my girlfriend and parents. I love you soooo much." Callie giggles at that.

"I love you too. A lot." She links her fingers with mine in her lap and we head back to hers.

"I almost forgot. I know you're already going to the wedding and it's at your place but I was wondering if you be my hot date?" I say wiggling my eyebrows.

"I was hoping to hook up with the best man though. Wedding party sex is the greatest."

"Well I heard the best man is extremely hot but taken by this sexy Latina."

"Shame I was looking forward to that." She giggles as I swat her arm.

"Well how 'bout we practice wedding sex for the day."

We burst through the door of her bedroom lips locked together and clothes making there way to the floor in a trail to the bed, me tripping a bit as the alcohol takes over a little. I can feel the throb in my centre become more and more. "I'm so turned on right now." I moan out as she pushes me into the bed and climbs on top, slipping her thigh between my legs. My arousal runs down her thigh coating it in my liquid sex.

"God you're so wet." Callie says taking one of my nipples into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. My hands tangle in her hair as I continue to grind against her.

"Mmm Calliope." I whimper out as I feel her fingers tingle down my stomach towards my centre.

"I'm going to make you come." she whispers into my ear as she plunges two fingers into me. "But you can only come when I say so." I whimper and nod. She starts with a slow thrust, dragging her fingers along my walls on the way out and then thrusting quickly in hitting my G-spot.

"Jes-." I'm cut off as she hit the spongy muscle again, she starts to pick up momentum and the sensation of her drilling into me and her breast rubbing against mine is almost too much for me. I feel my walls start to tighten and I try to hold it off. "I'm so close."

"Not yet, I haven't said you could cum just yet." She pumps in and out and slides her drenched core down my thigh and I feel it run down my leg.

"You're so w-wet." I barely get out and hear her let out a guttural moan as she presses further into me grinding harder on my thigh. I detach one of my hands from holding her shoulders and slide it along my thigh to her centre. "L-lift." I say and she lifts herself and three of my fingers slide home into her.

"Oh fuck..." Callie gasps out. " You feel amazing baby." she grinds harder into my hand and the starts to lift and slam back down, her breasts bouncing perfectly, her walls already tightening.

"Call...iope I-I need to-"

"Me encantan tus dedos envueltos alrededor de mí. Ven por mí.." (I love your fingers wrapped around me. Come for me.) I feel myself tighten at the Spanish coming out of her mouth. I press my thumb to her clit and that's all it takes for her to fall over the edge and the sight of her barley parted lips and no sound coming out of her mouth sends me right over with her.

"Calliope." I scream out my hand still massaging her walls as she downs the same and she thrusts one last time as I start to come down, she hits my soft spot again making my second orgasm hit, my hand still being in her hits her g-spot making her release more juices into my hand as her second orgasm hits. She collapses on top of me giving a sloppy kiss and sliding to the side as we catch our breaths. A soft whimper escapes as she pulls out of me and licks her fingers clean and before I can lick my own she grabs my hand taking the three fingers into her mouth and sucks them for me.

"Mmm I do taste good." She chuckles sexily still catching her breath.

"Damn straight you do." I pant out leaning over and driving my tongue straight into her mouth moaning at both of our tastes mingling in her mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too." She pulls the sheet up and over us as we tangle our limbs falling to sleep in each others hold.

* * *

**Review if you got time thanks for reading**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

**Calliope**

"Calliope!" Arizona calls from down stairs. "We're going to be late, we still need to stop and get a car seat."

"I know babe, I can't find my shoes in your room though." I call back. To say Arizona has been short with me, well everyone is an understatement. I don't blame her it's the anniversary of Tim's death in two days. I've decided to take the rest of the week off to be there for her. I quickly grab a pair of Arizona's cons and race down the stairs. "I'm borrowing your red chucks babe."

"I think I love you more right now." she smiles grabbing my free hand and pulling me towards the car. "We rally have to go though so you can put them on in the car while I drive."

"Well your the one who was saying we would save more water if we shower together and then proceeded to spend the whole time between my legs." I smirk.

"I didn't hear you complaining Calliope." Arizona says with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Oh I wasn't, I'm just saying you shouldn't be complaining how slow I am."

"Ok your right babe, I'm sorry." She says pulling out of the drive way.

"I'm only messing with you baby." I reassure her, rubbing her thigh.

"No, I'm sorry I've been short with you these passed two weeks. I haven't been meaning to take it out on you and I'm just really sorry." she says softly.

"Hey, hey I understand you don't need to apologize. I'm here for you no matter what. I love you and I'm here for you when anything that's gets thrown your way. You can't get rid of me." I say softly.

"Thanks babe I love you too." a beat passes in silence. "Do you know where this baby place is?" Arizona asks looking out the window at all the stores.

"Uhh yeah I think it's near the end up there." I point to the end of the street. "There's the sign for baby zone." Arizona pulls into the car park Arizona gets out and waits till I tie my shoes up and jump out of her rover and grab her hand heading for the store.

"So I've looked online and I've chosen the perfect one for Hunter. I did a lot of research on it, I want the Safe n Sound Compaq Convertible Car Seat. I did my research on it and it's the safest one I just couldn't quite pick a colour though red or purple, I know hunter is a boy but he's not going to know he has a purple seat. I talked..." Arizona continues to ramble on about the car seat as we enter the store and make out way to the counter.

"How can I help you two?" a greying haired woman asks smiling, Arizona still rambling on.

"Could I please get the Safe n Sound Compaq Convertible Car Seat in purple please and we need it in stalled please." I say as the woman looks between me and a rambling Arizona. "She's just nervous about picking up her nephew." I say and the woman smiles getting a young shop boy to grab the seat for us.

"There was lots to choose from bu-" I place a kiss on her moving lips to silence her, I pull back and smile at her.

"Sweetie I'm going to let the guy install the seat in the car and all you have to do is pay." I tell her watching it sink in.

"you already ordered it?" she asks shocked.

"Yeah I got purple because you're right he won't know the difference with what colour his seat is. Now I'll meet you at the car." I kiss her dimpled smiling cheek and make my way to the car and unlock it.

"How old is your baby?" the boy asks, he looks about 17.

"He's 3 months." he nods and proceeds to put the seat in and explain how to change the strap size if we need to.

"Babe! Calliope looks what I got." Arizona comes barrelling towards me with something colourful in her hand. "how cute is this?" she holds up what looks like a very colourful giraffe with a teething ring leg, a mirror on the side and some crackly material in another leg. "You can clip on to the top of the car seat and he can grab it or suck it, whatever he feels like." Her dimples popping in the biggest smile I've seen in over 2 week.

"It's cute, I think he will love it. You want me to drive to the airport? I ask not really sure if she's in the right frame of mind to be driving.

"Yeah sure." and she bounds around the car to the passenger side hoping in.

"And you said we were going to be late." I laugh and pull Arizona down in the seat next to me resting my arm over her shoulders.

"Well I thought we were going to be in the baby store longer." Arizona says snuggling into the side of me as I kiss the top of her head. "Thank you." she whispers.

"For what?" I ask confused.

"You didn't have to take half the week off of work. I would have been ok you know." she states.

"Oh I know. I just would have been worried about you the entire time while I was stuck at work. This way I can just be here for what ever you need." Arizona hums resting her head on my chest as we wait for Ashley's flight to get in. it may seem a little clingy in a way but I couldn't stand the thought of being away from her while I know she's hurting. I know deep down she's hurting but she won't show it to anyone, this past week has been hectic. She has woken up in cold sweets completely drenched from nightmares about Tim dying, crying her eyes out and every time I would get her changed into dry clothes and slowly rock her back to sleep. She shoots up out of the chair as she sees people coming out if the gate.

"There she is." Arizona squeals and runs up to Ashley pulling her into a hug and then snatching hunter out of the carrier strapped to. I make my way over to them, smiling as Arizona cradles hunter in her arms kissing him all over the face. "Calliope this is Ashley, ash this is Callie." I hold out my hand and she shakes it.

"It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too. Zona would not stop talking about you her entire visit." Ashley comments making Arizona's cheeks red.

"Calliope this is hunter." Arizona says pushing him into my arms changing the subject. I look down at the little blonde boy in my arms, he opens his eyes and I' met with the spitting image of Arizona but in boy form and my heart completely melts right there.

"He's so adorable." I gush.

"I told you he was a cutie. come on babe lets get their luggage and he to mommas." she puts her hand on my lower back guiding me through the airport as she chats away to Ashley and I'm consumed by Hunters cuteness.

"So I figured the first week your here you wouldn't mind staying at mom and dads and then the rest of your stay you can stay at Calliopes because teddy and I really don't have the room."

"Oh I don't want to be and imposition." Ashley says grabbing her bags from the luggage belt.

"Oh don't be silly, of coarse you can stay at mine. I've got the room I insist." I tell her smiling as Arizona tries to wrestle a bag.

"Seriously it'll be like staying at resort ash, and ill be there as well." Arizona tells her as we make our way to the car.

"I'll tell Addie to crash Teddy's for that week, knowing those two they will wake up hunter." I chuckle making Arizona burst out laughing.

"That's probably a good idea. Now we stopped on the way and picked up a car seat for Hunter."

"Awesome." Ashley says making me smile because Arizona's the only adult I've heard say awesome before. "I'll have to pick up a pram some time this week I don't want to be having to carry him around our whole stay, I would have brought his but it was to big to lug around with me." Ashley and Arizona load the bags while I secure Hunter in his seat and hop in the driver's seat starting the car.

"I've got a pram you could use, I was looking after Sara when I bought it she loved the thing."

"That would be great Callie, I would love to use it." Ash says as she and Arizona jump in the car and we head to Arizona's parents.

"I hope momma has a fresh apple pie baked." I say as I pull into the driveway.

"Ohhh I could go for some pie to." Ash groans.

"Momma will make us eat lunch first." Arizona says hoping out of the car and unloading the bags. I'm grabbing the biggest bag when I here a squeal and peek around the boot of the car and see momma running down the stairs, much like Arizona does, towards ash and Hunter.

"Hey momma." Ash says running carefully with Hunter towards momma and giving her a one armed hug and then giving momma Hunter.

"Oh my, he's gotten so big." Momma gushes. "Hey girls." she waves to us and heads inside with Hunter.

"Huh? That's what it feels like to be left behind." Arizona says making me laugh.

"Aww your not jealous of your three month old nephew are you babe?" I chuckle making Arizona scoffs.

"Of coarse not Calliope, it would be a different if he stole you though." she leans in giving me a kiss.

"Smooth." I smile and peck her one more time before bringing the bags inside with Arizona following. We dump the bags in the hallway and head to the kitchen where the voices are coming from.

"Ahh look at this picture perfect, the most important women in my life in my kitchen and my grandson in the middle." Daniel says entering the kitchen and giving us all a kiss on the cheek before scooping up Hunter and sitting next to me. "Isn't he the greatest?" Daniel says looking down at hunter in his arms.

"He's pretty perfect." I say as he grabs on to my pinkie with a firm grip.

"I've made a roast chicken for lunch and I just have to make the salad, honey bee can you set the table please." Arizona nods and grabs the plates while ash gets the cups.

"Ill help you momma, what do you want me to do?" I stand and make my way to the fridge to grab the salad ingredients. When I first started calling her momma it felt weird but as the weeks passed I got to know her and she really is momma to everyone, I've grown to love her. Daniel is just a big softy on the inside, we always find something to talk about, Arizona's fascinated with the relationship that's formed between us. I just don't think she has ever seen anyone become close to her dad that she's dated.

"I'm just going to feed him and then ill be down for lunch." Ash says picking Hunter up and making her way to the lounge room.

"We can wait for you dear." momma says waving off her arguments.

After lunch Momma and Daniel gushed over Hunter, Arizona going to check out the green house Daniel put up and I sat on the porch eating my warm apple pie. "I put on five kilo's when I first dated Tim." Ashley's startles me coming out the back door and plopping down next to me.

"I'm pretty sure I've put on a kilo just from two weeks." I laugh. "I really have to start my exercise routine again, maybe I can drag Arizona to do it with me." I say as I shovel more pie in my mouth.

"I haven't seen her happy in a really long time. When we first... first lost Tim I thought she would spiral into this hole and never come back. I got pretty dark but had to pull myself out of it for Hunters sake but Arizona, I was afraid for Arizona. Then one day she just started working and then calling me more and more. She was there for me, it was like she took over Tim's roll of being there for me. I could still see the sadness in her eyes but then one day I got this phone call. Something about slipping and hitting her face while staring at a hot Latina. It was the first time in months I had heard so much emotion in her voice. So I want to thank you for what ever it is you did, I have my sister back." Ashley finishes her speech and I can see the tears in her eyes. I have tears running down my face and am left speechless. What they have been through losing Tim and they came out on top. I'm amazed.

"Im not sure I did anything really I just... I just fell in love with her and I cant or ever will let her go." I tell her honestly.

"That's all anyone can ever ask for really. Tim would have liked you. A lot." Ash says sadly.

"I wish I could have met him, and from the sound of it he would have made an excellent father."

"Oh he would have but there's a lot of Tim running through Arizona so Hunter won't miss out completely." I just smile and stay quiet and we sit there peacefully for a little while until we hear a cry and Ashley's goes to put hunter to sleep.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing out here?" I smile up at Arizona's words and hold up my empty plate as she sits down next to me. "Ah momma's pie can't get enough of it."

"I think I will over dose on pie. That or I will just get extremely fat." I say laughing making Arizona giggle.

"I'll love you no matter what babe. Are you ready to go? I'm starting to get tired and I really just want to cuddle up with you and watch a movie and maybe you could tickle my back the way I like it." Arizona says pulling out the puppy dog eyes and I can see the exhaustion in her face.

"That sounds like an excellent night sweetie, come on." I grab her hand and pull her up with me. "Ash is putting Hunter down so let's say goodbye now."

We make our way inside as Ashley comes down the stairs. "We're heading off ash, we will see you tomorrow. We should all go out for breakfast." Arizona says walking up to her and pulling her in for a hug.

"That sounds good."

"Babe we could do breakfast at mine, Jet went shopping for me the other day, I'll cook." I say hugging Ashley.

"Are you sure dear?" Momma asks.

"Yup ill have Arizona come and pick you up while I start. Say around 9?" I ask getting nods in confirmation.

"Right it's settled than we will see you two tomorrow." Daniel says walking us to the front door hugging and kissing both mine and Arizona's cheeks goodbye. With a wave were out the door and into the car heading home.

After making Arizona's favourite mac and cheese while she showered I served it into bowls with a glass of white wine each. I quickly drag a mattress from the spare room into the home theatre and chuck some pillows down and returning to the kitchen as Arizona enters, dressed in baggy boxer shorts and a wife beater singlet, no bra. She looks beautiful as always.

"You made mac and cheese?" she asks as the smell hits her and I nod. "This is exactly what I feel like thank you." she says and I give her a peck on the lips before we eat. I finish mine before her so I sit back and sip my wine, I look over at Arizona and study her, her shoulders are hunched and her head kind of hangs and my heart breaks. I can see the sadness in her face and her posture' she finishes the last of her food and pushes her bowl away and sculling her wine. "You want to watch a movie?" she asks. Sure you go pick one and ill be in there in a minute. She gets up and heads for the theatre room stopping in the doorway. "Calliope, thanks for dinner baby it was good." And then she's gone. I put everything in the dish washer and turn it on and make my way to the theatre room and find Arizona snuggled in blankets on the mattress already. "When did you put this in?"

"while you were in the shower, I figured we could just fall asleep here instead of having to move." I say crawling under the blankets and Arizona moves into my side straight away snuggling closer and breathing deep into my neck. "What are we watching tonight?" I ask knowing it will be a Disney movie. Arizona loves my niece's movie collection.

"Beauty and the Beast." I can hear the smile in her voice.

I kiss the top of her blonde hair and press play. "Sounds perfect, sweetie."

"This pram is practically brand new Calliope." Arizona says pushing the pram I bought a year ago up and down the hallway.

"Yeah I only used it for Sara and then I just packed away and forgot about it. There's a high chair I pulled out as well it's in the dining room."

"It even matches the car seat a little. You sure you don't have a baby and just haven't told me about it?" she laughs parking the pram in the dining room.

"Yes babe, one day I'll have a baby but not quiet yet." I say laughing. "You want kids?" I ask suddenly worried about the answer that will come out of her mouth.

"I didn't in high school or college but now I wouldn't mind having a couple with the perfect wife of coarse." she says rounding the kitchen bench and hugging me from behind as she traces circles on my stomach giving me butterflies.

"Ditto." I say turning in her arms and kissing her with everything I have.

Arizona pulls back gasping for air smiling. "Well, ill be back in twenty babe, do you need anything while I'm out?"

"Nope I'm good, everything's set so I'll see you when you get back with everyone." she gives me a peck on the lips and she's out the door.

I begin to whip breakfast together, some French toast and bacon, I won't cook the eggs till there all here. As I flip the bacon over, I hear my phone ring so I set the pan down and snatch the phone up and answer.

"Hello."

"¡hola Callie, ¿Cómo estás?" (Hello Callie, How are you?) My youngest sisters voice comes through the phone making me smile.

"hola Caroline, estoy genial. usted?" (Hello Caroline, I'm great. you?)

"Yeah can't complain much just swamped with home work. Summer school is licking my ass as usual." She complains making me laugh.

"You're the one that wanted summer school so you could make it easier going straight into med school." I counter back.

"Ah Touché. So you got any plans this weekend?"

"I have some. Why what do you want?" I ask smiling ask I start to make more French toast.

"Well since you're my favorite big sister I thought it would be cool if me and my friend Poppy can come lounge by the pool and crash Saturday night? Pleeeasseee." She begs. I honestly don't know why she asks anymore I don't mind her coming over when ever.

"Of coarse you can. You know you don't have to ask. Have I met this poppy before?" I ask recalling my sister mention her quite a bit but not meeting her.

"Nope but you will this weekend, I'm escaping mom this weekend." She says.

"aún siendo un dolor en el culo?" (She still being a pain in the arse?) I ask laughing.

"No tienes ni idea! bueno en realidad es probable que hacer." (You have no idea! well actually you probably do.) She says Laughing and I hear some rustling and someone talking in the back ground and Caroline answer.

"¿Quién es ese?" (Who is that?) I ask because it sounds like a woman's voice. I listen harder as I hear more rustling some other noise that I can't make out.

"Sólo Poppy, ella acaba de despertar." (Just Poppy, she just woke up.) She answers.

"Mmhhmm." I answer as I hear Arizona and the others come inside through the back door and Hunter lets out a squeal.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" (What was that?)

"sobrino de Arizona. su familia está aquí, así que tengo que ir." (Arizona's nephew. Her family is here, so I have to go.) I wink at Arizona as she walks in the kitchen towards me circling my waist from behind.

"sí, la rubia caliente que te planteo dejar de hablar de que me he encontrado." (Yes, the hot blonde you won't stop talking about who I have yet to meet.) She says as she giggles.

"el único."(The one and only.) I say turning in Arizona's arms smiling and placing a soft kiss on Arizona's lips. "Muy bien hermanita me tengo que ir. Nos vemos el fin de semana. saludar a Poppy para mí. I Love you." (Alright little sister I have to go. I'll see you on the weekend. Say hi to Poppy for me. I Love you.)

"Te amo demasiado. Adiós." (I love you too. bye) I hear a giggle and she hangs up. I put the phone down and turn to my guests.

"Lo siento, sólo mi hermana menor. ¿Cómo están todos esta mañana?"(Sorry about that, just my younger sister. How is everybody this morning?) I ask and they all look at me like I've just asked a stupid question.

"Babe we need English." Arizona says laughing as I turn red.

"Si… I mean yes of course. How is everybody's morning?" I say plating up all the food and Arizona grabs the coffee and we all make our way to the dinning room.

"Hunter was up at the ass crack of dawn." Ashley says pouring a giant mug of coffee as we all snicker.

"I pulled out the high chair for Hunter if you want to put him in there." I say setting everything down as we take out seats.

"This house is gorgeous Callie, I understand why Alex and Becks want to have the wedding here."

"Thanks momma, I do have a pretty good grounds keeper to keep it looking pretty." I say kissing Arizona on the cheek and squeezing her hand. "I can give you a tour later if you like." They all nod while filling there plates with food. "Actually Daniel remind me to show you the indoor golf simulator after breakfast, you said you wanted practice your swing."

"You have one of those?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah it's on the top level of the garage with the gym equipment."

"I've always wanted to use one of those. Are they any good?" Daniel asks as the other women start there own conversations.

"Yeah I improved my swing by about 30% last time I practiced."

The day went by fast, we all just hung around my house not really in the mood to do anything or go anywhere. The anniversary of tomorrow is hanging over us I can see the sadness in their eyes. I took everyone on a tour of the estate and talked about Alex and Becks' wedding. Before they knew it the day had passed by and Arizona decided to take everyone home while I cleaned up dinner quickly while she was gone.

"Babe!" Arizona calls as she comes inside, her voice sounding shaky so I race over to her.

"Are you ok?" I ask instantly regretting that question. Of course she's not ok, her brother had died a year, and she's going to be upset. I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her as she lets out a sob and I instantly feel my shirt getting soaked.

"Can we just g-go to b-bed?" she asks through tears.

"Of course sweetie." I keep my arm wrapped around her shoulders and guide her to my room. She falls on to the bed and curls into a ball, pulling her legs towards her chest. I walk up to her and pull her up in a sitting position and pull her shirt off and unclip her bra before slipping an oversized shirt over her head. "Lay back." I instruct and she complies, I quickly unbuckle her belt and slip her jeans off and she crawls in under the covers. I change quickly for bed and slide in next to her and she shuffles towards me and I wrap myself around her, cocooning her from the rest of the world.

"I miss him so m-much." She whispers slightly sobbing.

"I know sweetie, I know." That's all I can think of to say so hold her until I feel her relax and drift off to sleep, and it's not long till I follow.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**thanks for the reviews everyone i really appreciate it! and if your reading my other story Free im still writing that chapter so it will be out sometime this week, ive just been mega busy sorry!**

* * *

**Arizona**

Yesterday was hell. I've been through worse but it was still pretty bad. It was Tim's anniversary yesterday. The first. We all went to visit his grave at Miami City Cemetery, said a few words and then spent the day as a family at mom and dads. Calliope was my rock through the whole day, always there forming some sort of contact with me that comforted me more than I have ever known. Ashley was pretty quiet which is understandable. Calliope kept a close eye on her as well and helped look after Hunter. All in all it was a depressing day. Night came and after maybe one too many drinks, Callie called her driver and he came and picked us up so I could leave my car for Ash while she's here.

Callie got me to drink a massive cup of coffee and a huge glass of water before falling asleep in her arms to end the dreadful day. Right now I'm trying to fight off sleep but I know it wont last long so I crack my eyes open to find my girlfriends caramel back on display with her singlet pushed right up around her shoulders. Leaning forward and laying a lingering kiss on her back, I slip out of bed and find some boxer shorts and slip them on making my way out of the room. After washing my face of yesterday's makeup I make my way down stairs to find an assortment of fruit and pastries along with a fresh pot of coffee and a note stuck on it.

**Callie,**

**Thanks for tomorrow off, I snuck in and got this ready before me and Kate hit the road for the wknd. Enjoy your wknd, you to Arizona.**

**Jet!**

**P.S I got fresh orange juice for mimosas and stocked the fridge with champagne for you and your lady love. HAHA**

I burst laughing at Jet's note, leaving it on the counter for Callie to read and grab my self a coffee before anything else. I find an assortment of fruit, grab my surf magazine and sit down at the outdoor dining table just where I can feel the morning sun rays on my back. It's still pretty early and knowing Calliope will try and sleep in as much as possible I sink into my magazine and slowly make my way through the fruit.

I'm brought out of my article as I hear a knock on the front door and quickly make my way there so it doesn't wake Callie. I open the door to find a younger version of my girlfriend standing there with a honey blonde girl with big green eyes smiling behind her. The young Latina looks exactly like Callie only shorter and not the same amount of curves and her eyes are a grey instead of deep brown like my Calliopes. "Hi, can I help you?" I ask pulling my dimples on full force. I watch as the young Latina's eyes rake up my body all the way to my face and then smile the exact same smile Callie has.

"Callie was right, you are hot." She says making me go red and the honey blonde shoves her slightly in the back. "oh sorry, I'm Caroline, Callie's younger sister and this is my g-, my friend Poppy." Poppy says a faint hi.

"Ooh wow, so good to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you. Come on in, Callie's not awake yet though." I usher them in and they drop their duffel bags at the door and we make our way into the kitchen. "Jet made fruit and pastries so help yourself and there's juice in the fridge. I'm eating outside at the moment, I'm just going to make a phone call and then meet you out there." Both girls nod and make there way around the kitchen grabbing plates and cups.

After ringing Ashley to see when she was coming over I make my way back through the kitchen and on to the patio. I stop as I see Caroline rub Poppy's back leaning in and kissing her lips like they have been doing it for years. I don't remember Callie saying anything about her sister being gay, I'm pretty sure I would have remembered that. Quietly walking back through the doors so they don't hear me, I pick up my phone and bring it to my ear. "Ok bye." I say walking back out to the patio pretending to hang up my phone. "So are you two here for the weekend?" I ask taking a seat.

"Yeah we have a couple of days off from summer school and we thought we might have a mini vacation before going back so we're here till Monday." Caroline says taking a massive gulp of coffee.

"Awesome. So you want to be a doctor as well?" I direct towards Poppy.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait. I want to be a surgeon, I'm thinking of either cardio or trauma." Poppy says with an Australian accent, smiling and a dimple shows only on her left check.

"Cool. So where are you from? It sounds like you have an Australian accent."

"Originally I'm from the gold coast Queensland but my family moved here when I was ten. We started off in Seattle then L.A, I came to Miami to do this summer school and then I'm going to Hopkins as well." Poppy says giving a warm smile to Caroline.

"So you are escaping reality then. Sounds pretty good to me this weekend." I say as the girls go back to their breakfast. "You two been together long?" I ask and watch as Caroline chokes on her juice and Poppy's eyes go wide.

"What?" Caroline croaks out looking a little pale.

"Have you two been friends for long? You just seem really close." I state trying to keep my face natural after them just giving me all the confirmation I need.

"Oh umm we met last year when we had orientation for summer school." Caroline says not looking at Poppy at all.

"We stayed in contact and then when school started we got to bunk together." Poppy jumps in. "And we've been best friends ever since." I'll bet you have.

"Awesome it's always good to have a best friend especially since you two are starting med school straight away, you will have a permanent support system in each other." I say standing and grabbing my plate and cup. "I'm going to grab my swimmers and see if Calliope is in the land of the living yet." I wink at them and make my way to the kitchen putting my plates in the dishwasher and head up to the bedroom.

I walk in the room to find Calliope sprawled out on her back with her arms above her head and the sheet half on her body. I walk up to the end of the bed and starting at her ankle I lay open mouthed kisses up her shin to her knee then her thigh, hip bone, soft flesh of her stomach, ribs, chest, neck and finally jaw as I nestle a thigh between hers and my other leg on the other side. Kissing her jaw all the way to her ear I whisper. "Calliope, wake up." I feel her stir but I know she's not going to wake, her so I apply a little pressure on her centre with my thigh. "Baby, you have to wake up." I kiss back down her jaw before kissing her lips as I get a moan and her hips lift slightly from the pressure of my thigh.

"I like waking up like this." She mumbles out, still not opening her eyes and I lay kisses all over her face. She opens her eyes to see my dimpled face hovering over hers.

"Hey sleepy head." I giggle.

"Hey beautiful." She smiles and bring her hands down to grab on tightly to my ass, pushing me down into her.

"Mmm baby you have a guest down stairs." I tell her while thoroughly enjoying the pressure applied to my centre. But she stops.

"Who?" She asks confused as to who would be here this early.

"Caroline and her gir-, her friend Poppy are here for the weekend. I assume that's who you were talking to Thursday morning when I picked up my 'rents and Ash." I tell her, I'm not sure if I should tell her about Caroline and Poppy, I think I will see if Caroline will tell her or not .

"Oh yeah I forgot they were coming." She runs her hands up my back to my neck and pulls me down towards her lips for a soft kiss. "I guess I should get dressed then." Callie sighs and I slip to the side of her and off the bed.

"Yeah I'm going to chuck on my swimmers the weather is beautiful today." I walk over to the closet where Callie keeps my swimmers and pick up my navy blue bikini. I drop my boxer shorts and pull my top off, about to put on my swimmers when I feel Callie wrap her arms around my waist kissing my left shoulder blade.

"How you doing today babe?" Callie asks with such concern in her voice as I relax back in to her arms.

"I'm ok, just glad I have you with me, I love you." I say as I twist in her arms and resting my forehead against hers.

"Anything for you my love, I love you too." She whispers against my lips and closes the distance with a passionate and loving kiss that makes my head spin. Pulling back she slaps my bare ass teasingly and smiles. "Now get dressed so we can go laze around the pool. When is Ash coming over?"

"She said she was just having lunch with momma and dad then she will be over with Hunter." We get dressed with our bikinis under our shorts and singlets and head down stairs. "Does your sister have a boyfriend?" I ask Callie out of the blue.

"Nope not that I know of, she's always been so focused on her studies and getting ready for med school that I've never seen her date. Why?"

"Oh just wondering babe." Callie shrugs and I race out to the patio before Callie to see if Caroline and Poppy are at a safe distance. "I finally got her to the land of the living." I announce making the girls turn around.

Caroline jumps out of her chair with a massive smile spreading on her face and runs towards Callie. "Callie!" she shrieks flinging herself in Callie's arms and Callie spins them while laughing.

"Echo de menos ge ti." (I missed you.) Callie says as she puts Caroline on her feet, I really have no idea what she's saying but it's hot to listen.

"Le eche demasiado." (I missed you too) Caroline says squeezing Callie one more time before stepping back. "Sso I want you to meet someone." Caroline grabs Callie's hand and pulls her to the table. "Callie this is Poppy, Pops this is my big sister Callie."

"Its great to finally meet you, Aro never shut's up about you." Poppy shakes Callie's hand with a bright smile on her face.

"Its good to meet you too, Caroline talks about you a lot but I was beginning to think you were imaginary." Callie smirks as Caroline slaps her forearm lightly. "Oh I'm kidding sis, have you girls had breakfast?"

"Yeah we ate with Arizona, I think we will get changed and head to the pool side."

"Well you can take any room except mine or the one closest to the stairs, that's Addies, you tw-"

"Addie's here?" Caroline asks as her face lights up.

"Yeah she moved here about 2 months ago nearly. She'll be around sometime today, I don't know if she and Teddy are working. So as I was saying you two can share a room or have separate, what ever you want, I'm getting food and then we're hitting the pool." Callie says heading backwards towards the kitchen. Caroline reaches out and grabs Poppy's hand pulling her inside.

"Come on Pop's." And they're gone.

I hear Callie laugh. "Hey lady love." She calls out making me giggle while walking into the kitchen. "I don't think I will survive when Jet leaves." Callie says smiling at the note.

"I don't think he will be going anywhere for a while babe, he will be here with school being so close. I think we will be seeing him for years." I tell her circling her waste and kissing her left shoulder blade as she leans back into me.

"Years huh? You plan on sticking around that long?" Callie asks twisting so she can look at my face. I smile and lock eyes with brown depths. "I'll stick around forever if you'll have me." My voice is full and never wavers at that statement. It's true, I will never let go of the woman in my arms and even if she lets go of me, I will fight tooth and nail to hold onto her.

Calliope stares into my eyes seeing nothing but love and truth, I watch as her eyes get a layer of tears over them. A bright smile comes to her face. "Forever sounds pretty damn good." She states and leans in kissing me with force as if she's trying to lock us together forever and I kiss back with the same force. I feel her hands make there way around my waist as one goes south dipping below my swimmer bottoms, grabbing a handful of my ass making me moan in her mouth, the other pulling at my string bikini under my singlet. Callie brings that hand down hooking it behind my thigh and bringing my leg up so it's hooked around her making my centre grind into her thigh. A pool of arousal instantly flow in my swimmers, I grind harder into her leg letting out a whimper and feel my nipples go rock hard. The things this woman can do to me in a matter of seconds should be illegal. A cough in the background makes us pull away and I look over Callie's shoulder to see Caroline and Poppy smiling at the kitchen entrance. I drop my leg and step back trying to get my breathing under control while Callie spins around and finishes pouring her coffee.

"That was hot." Poppy says making three sets of eyes turn to her. "What?" she shrugs. I'm still trying to get my body under control but I can't help but laugh at her bluntness. And slowly we all start to lose it and end up laughing.

"Oh Pop's, god I love you." Caroline says wiping the tears still laughing. Poppy smiles affectionately at the young Latina. I honestly don't know how Callie has not caught on to what is going on but I can see it clear as day. "We will meet you two out at the pool." And again Caroline grabs Poppys hand, intertwining there fingers and heading outside.

"I think I'm going to like Poppy." Calliope says shaking her head and sipping her coffee, I wait for her to say something else but that's it. She grabs a plate and fills it with fruit and pastries. "Babe can you grab the orange juice and champagne, the girls can have some mimosas' too."

"Seriously?" I ask in disbelief of her still not seeing it.

"Yeah, I know they're only 18 but they're here at the house with us and they're not driving anywhere. I don't see the problem." She gives me a look like I'm crazy while biting a strawberry.

"No babe I don't care about that, you seriously don't see the interaction between Poppy and Caroline?" I say watching to see if she catches what I'm saying. Still nothing.

"What are you talking about?"

"They're dating, as in each other." I say.

Callie stops mid chew and looks at me. I don't know what is going through her mind but her face is expressionless. She slowly shakes her head swallowing what's in her mouth. "No… they, she… she would have… Caroline is not gay." She says and I can't tell if she's upset or what. "She would have told me." She says looking me in the eye. "What makes you say that?"

"Well for one they're are always touching, Caroline just said I love you in front of us and Poppy went all lovey dovey looking at her a-"

"They're best friends, why wouldn't she say that." Callie remarks.

"I saw them kiss when I walked out to come and sit with them at breakfast." I watch as something that looks like realization flashes across her face and she walks around the bench and leans over the sink looking out the window.

"No way." She whispers at something she saw and I make my way over and look out the window. "I would never have thought she was gay." She says as we watch Caroline and Poppy sit with their legs dangling in the pool, thighs touching they're that close. Poppy whispers something in Caroline's ear that makes her smile, her eyes flash toward the patio, me and Callie instantly lower our heads even though she wouldn't be able to see us. Slowly we lift our heads just in time to see Caroline turn and kiss Poppy full on the lips as she bring a hand up cradling her cheek.

"What are you two doing?" A voice behind us asks making us jump up straight and Callie lets out a yelp. "Oh sorry didn't mean to scare you." Ashley laughs as I put a hand over my chest, my heart racing a mile a minute.

"Holy crap." Callie says picking up the berries she dropped.

"God Ash you scared the crap out of me." I tell her making her laugh more. "What are you doing her so early?"

"Momma said we should come over early since the weathers so nice and I need sunshine after yesterday, Hunters asleep at the moment I just stuck his pram in the theater room." She says pointing to the baby monitor attached to her pants. "Seriously what are you looking at?" she asks walking over squeezing herself between me and Callie looking out the window. "Whoa didn't expect that." She says as Poppy pushes Caroline back and hooks a leg over her. "Who are they?"

"My sister and apparently her girlfriend." Callie says stepping back. "I can't believe she didn't tell me. Why wouldn't she?" she looks at me like I have all the answers.

"You didn't know they were dating?" Ash asks.

"I didn't even know she was gay." Callie lets out a laugh.

"Well maybe she was just nervous or scared, I mean…" I hate bringing this up, every time I watch her heart break at the thought, Callie looks at me expectantly. "Maybe she's afraid of what your mom would do." I say softly as she nods taking in my words.

"Good point." Callie says, Ashley moves back blending into the kitchen and picking at the fruit on the bench. "Ok, we're going to act like we saw nothing and I'm going to wait until she comes to me I guess." I can tell Callie is trying to process this news calmly.

"Ook babe what ever you want, now let's go spend some time by the pool and drink some mimosas'." I grab the drinks heading for the door.

"Ohhhh mimosas', I haven't had them in forever." Ashley says heading to the theater room. "I'm just going to grab my swimmers." And she heads off to get changed.

"Come on babe." I say and she hops up and heads for the patio but stops.

"I'm going to grab towels, I'll meet you out there." Callie heads back inside while I walk out to the patio.

"Can you grab my hat please?" I yell back into the house and in the corner of my eye I see Poppy and Caroline jump apart and sit up. Smirking I turn towards them and walk to the pool bar. "We're making mimosas girls." I say as I grab glasses from the cupboard.

"Oh yeah, I love these." Caroline smiles and hops up walking over to me and opening the champagne bottle. I can see a slight hickey on her neck making itself known and little nip marks on her collar bone and I smile.

"You can tell Callie, you know." I tell her keeping my face smiling and watch as she falters a little with the bottle and her head snaps up to me. "She loves you and just wants you to be happy. You can trust her." I say locking eyes with her, shock on her face.

"What? H-how did y-you…" she stutters out, I can see a little bit of fear reminding me of when I had to come out to my family.

"I can see in the way you look at each other, she is quite a catch." I say trying to and lighten the mood sending her wink. That gets a slight smile from her but I can still see the worry. "My brother knew I was gay before I even admitted it. Having my brother know helped a lot, I knew he was there for anything I needed and he was. So you can trust Calliope, and she will want to know and most of all she will be there for you sweetie." I say softly. We break eye contact as we hear Callie's full belly laugh and see her walking out, Hunter in her arms with Ashley laughing just as hard pushing the pram out.

"Look who decided to wake up." Callie says with the biggest smile on her face as Hunters legs go wild with kicking.

"Hey little guy." I clap my hands and scoop Hunter into my arms peppering his face with kisses.

"You have a kid?" Caroline asks shocked looking at me making all of us laugh.

"No this is my nephew Hunter, Ashley is his mother. Ash this is Caroline, Callie's sister and that's her best friend poppy." I introduce everyone as Callie pours the drinks.

"Sorry I just thought he was yours." Caroline says going a little red.

"Wow he's the spitting image of you." Poppy says as Hunter grabs onto her finger.

"Here we go everyone, there may be a little more champagne than orange juice." Callie says shrugging and handing out the drinks.

"Awesome. I'm hopping in the pool, I'm roasting." I say handing Hunter to Ashley, shedding my clothes and diving in the pool closely followed by Poppy and Caroline.

Morning turns into mid day which turns to afternoon as mimosas get drank with eating and lounging around the pool. Caroline and Poppy telling us stories from summer school, Poppy talking about med school and Caroline talking about what specialty she wants into. I have a nice buzz and I'm pretty sure everyone else does as well, well except for Ash because she still has to feed Hunter. Addie called to tell us that she and Teddy are going to Schnebly winery so we won't see them till Monday night. Mark and Lexie are double dating with Alex and Becks so it looks like it's just us for the night. The suns just starting to set, as we all lounge around, Ashley's inside getting Hunter ready for bed and feeding him. I'm nestled between Callie's legs as we lay on a deck chair, her fingers drawing soft patterns on my stomach as I trace patterns on her shins. Poppy and Caroline are giggling away in the hot tub in their own little world.

"She looks happy." Callie muses and I open my eyes to see Caroline laughing with her head thrown back.

"Mmm she does. Did you see the hickey on her neck?" I ask.

Callie lets out a laugh. "Yeah I did, it blended in nicely with all the little nips on her collar bone." I chuckle along with Callie as I turn and lay on my stomach. She brushes her fingers through my blonde curls, tucking a piece behind my ear. "I love you, you know that right."

"I love you too Calliope." I say laying a kiss on her stomach and looking back up at her to see a breath taking smile cross her lips. I hear splashing and look over to see Caroline hopping out of the hot tub and helping Poppy step out as well and then head this way. "What do you girls feel like for dinner?"

"I'm easy, I'll eat what ever." Poppy says sitting on the deck chair next to ours and Caroline sitting next to her with a nervous smile.

"What ever you get is fine." Caroline says shrugging. I nod and go to get up and grab the take away menus. "Wait." Caroline says and I stop moving looking at her.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You ok?" Callie asks Caroline.

"Yup. Yeah I'm more than ok. I just wanted to talk to you and I want Arizona to stay as well." She says pulling her lip between her teeth like Calliope does when she's nervous. I swing my legs over the chair so I'm in front of Caroline and Callie does the same grabbing my hand.

"Ok, I'm all ears." Callie says smiling lovingly at her sister. Caroline looks at me and I give her an encouraging nod as she takes a deep breath.

Caroline grabs Poppys hand and links their fingers. "Poppy is my girlfriend not just my best friend."

* * *

**hope you like it ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**all mistakes are mine soz!****  
**

* * *

**Calliope**

Never would I have thought that Caroline would be gay. Although I haven't actually seen her with a boyfriend now that I think about it, and Poppy, well she is gorgeous even Arizona says so. I need to say something, anything, I can see Caroline's starting to worry as she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth because I still haven't said anything.

"Cal." Arizona nudges me in the side.

"Are you happy?" I ask, I can see she's happy but I just have to hear it from her mouth.

"Extremely." She beams and looks at Poppy who is just smiling at her.

"Well that's all I really need to know then." I stand up and pull my sister towards me giving her a hug. "you know you could have just told me straight out sweetie." I pull back to look at her face.

"I guess I was just nervous to how you would react." She gives me a sheepish smile stepping back into Poppy's arms.

"How long you two really been together?" Arizona asks them.

"We've officially been together 9 months, it was long distance for a couple of months, and then I moved straight after school." Poppy answers.

"is that why you went to L.A nearly every weekend for like 3 months claiming you were 'shopping'?" I ask while using my fingers for air quotes and Caroline laughs and nods her head. "I knew something was up, you hate shopping."

"You believed Aro was shopping every weekend? Oh man I have trouble getting her to come with me to buy school supplies." Poppy says making everyone laugh.

"Yeah I have no idea why I believed her, so now that that's out in the open lets go and order some dinner, I'm in the mood for Mexican." I tell them as I link my fingers with Arizona's and head toward the house with Caroline and poppy following. I stop mid stride and turn towards them. "This does mean that you two will have to have separate beds now." I say watching there faces fall and eyes going wide.

"What?" Caroline shrieks. "No way are we having separate beds." I can see Arizona looking at me with her mouth open, shocked about the new arrangement.

"Babe, I don't think that's necessary." Arizona tries to reason.

"No Arizona, I think its fair there only young and it's under my roof so it's my rules."

"But…but you and Arizona share a bed." Caroline states and I just raise my eyebrow. "This is so unfair; I should have just kept it betw-." Caroline stops her rant as I burst out laughing, I couldn't do it any more I cracked.

"Oh my god you should have seen your faces, I'm only kidding I don't care if you tow share a bed." I say between gasps of air as I continue laughing.

"Oh babe, that was mean." Arizona giggles and Poppy soon joins in laughing.

"I know but I couldn't help it." Caroline's face starts to crack and then she starts to laugh as well.

"That was mean, even for you." Caroline states and walks inside.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll live. I do have one rule though." I say and Caroline almost cringes trying to think of wot I'm going to say. "I don't want to hear any moaning coming from your door so keep it on the down low." I smirk and watch poppy and Caroline turn bright red as Arizona turns into a fit of giggles.

"Calliiiiieeeee. Why?" Caroline whines.

"I can be pretty quiet but I don't know about Aro here, may have to keep my haves off her for a couple of days." Poppy says, Caroline goes even redder and making me laugh harder.

"Pops I can't believe you just said that to my sister." Caroline shrieks in shock.

"Oh calm down Aro, I was only kidding." Poppy says pulling my sister in for a quick kiss on pouty lips.

"I heard the tail end of that convo and I really don't want to know. So what are we doing for dinner?" Ashley asks walking into the kitchen with Hunter on her hip and we all try and calm our laughing.

"Calliope wants Mexican and I'm game for some nachos. What do you want?" Arizona asks getting the take out menu from the draw.

"I'm happy with Mexican, I just have to feed him and then I'm all set."

"Awesome." Arizona places the order and says it will be about forty five minutes so I show Ashley what room she will staying in and everyone goes to there rooms to shower and change. I walk into my room and hear my shower going so I walk in to a very naked and wet Arizona in the shower. "Hey baby, you joining?" she asks opening the door and giving me a view of her perfect breast. I lick my lips and quickly shed my swimmers and step and push her against the wall and devouring her lips with mine. She lets out a gasp as her back makes contact with the tiled wall, giving me plenty of room for me to slip my tongue in her mouth. "Calliope." She breathes out as I make my way down her neck while my hands take hold of her hips, lightly massaging them as I slip a thigh between her legs instantly feeling the slickness as she grinds down my leg letting out a whimper. "I want y-you insi-side me." She stutters out making me groan, her words turning me on more.

"I really love it when you ask for what you want." I whisper as I pepper her neck in kisses all the way to her ear. I remove my leg from between hers and she lets out whine at the loss. I quickly grab the back of her thighs and hoist her up and wrap her legs around me, I moan at the heat and slickness as her core slides down my stomach and I feel her start to roll her hips as she lets out whimper after whimper getting more and more friction. I get her back rested against the wall, planting my feet so I won't move and lean the top half of my body back. I watch as her hips roll into me with her head thrown back slightly and all the water droplets dripping from her nipples as they stand at attention from arousal.

"Cal I want… I n-need you." She says locking eyes with me. I smirk at her and lean forward taking her left nipple in my mouth and sucking and nipping it making her moan more and more. I run my hands down her thighs, one grabbing her ass and the other making its way between us to her centre, she bucks nearly throwing me off balance but I straighten up and without warning I sink three fingers deep into her. She lets out a guttural moan as her fingers tangle in my hair and she pulls me her towards her other nipple to give attention. I start to pump into her with the little room I have, already I can feel her walls trembling every time I curl my fingers. "Fuck… Harder please… just harder." She moans bringing her head forward so her mouth is near my ear. I let go of her nipple and kiss up her neck.

"Baby, lock your ankles around me." I tell her and she does it slowly. With that done I thrust my whole hips upward drilling my fingers deeper making her moan loudly. I continue thrusting and so enough I've made got a rhythm with her hips and she bouncing against my hips, my fingers going deep every time. All you can hear is the slap slap slap of wet skin against skin and the occasional moan come from her lips. Her walls start to quiver so I bring my thumb up to her bundle of nerves and swipe across it twice and she loses it, the beginning of a moan is cut off, her mouth left in an 'o' shape as my fingers get sucked In deep and I curl them massaging the her g-spot as her whole body clings to me. I slowly move my fingers inside her as I bring her down from her high and I feel her body start to go limp. I pull my fingers out, smirking at the whimper that comes from her lips and wrap my arms around her holding her to me as we get out breathing under control. Her legs slip down my sides her feet hitting the ground I loosen my grip on her letting her stand up. I pull back to see her eyes still closed so I lean in and give her a soft kiss and slowly start to feel her kiss back. "Welcome back baby." I whisper.

"That was… incredible." She gasps as a smile comes to her lips. "I." kiss "love." Kiss "You." And she kisses me again.

"I love you too. Come here and ill wash your hair." I pull her back under the water.

"I was going to give you an earth shattering orgasm as well." She pouts.

"You can give my one or maybe two tonight when were in bed." I wink at her as I spin her around and begin to wash her hair.

"Deal." She says all giddy with excitement letting me go about massaging her scalp. Pulling on some pyjamas we make our way down stairs.

"Bout time you come down, I grabbed money out of your wallet cal." Caroline says, her arms full of food bags heading towards the theatre room.

"I'll grab some plates if you want to grab the beer?" Arizona asks heading to the kitchen and pulling plate and knives and forks out.

"So what are we watching?" I ask as we gather around the coffee table and spreading the food between the five of us.

"Well we've narrowed it down to we bought a zoo, snow white and the huntsman or the avengers." Poppy says holding up the cases.

"I vote we bought a zoo." Ashley says taking a mouthful of food.

"Agreed." Arizona pipes in. I look at the girls and they nod in agreement.

"We bought a zoo it is then." I grab the movie and stick it the player walking back to Arizona and snuggling in as we all quietly eat getting sucked into the movie. The night drifts on as we watch the movie, Caroline and Poppy cuddling in the love seat with a blanket over them. I don't want to know what's going on underneath it though. As the movie comes to and end we all get saying good night and head to our rooms. Arizona and I brush our teeth and hen slip into bed migrating towards each other in the middle. Arizona slips her hand under my shirt slowly creeping up northwards. "I believe I owe you not one but two orgasms if I remember correctly." Arizona husks as she kisses her way down my body.

"I believe that is correct." I say as she hooks her fingers in my bottoms and pulls them down my legs. Oh yeah tonight is going to be awesome.

* * *

The weekend passes pretty fast, all getting to know each other, Poppy fit right in with us all. Sunday afternoon we all ended up at the skate park funnily enough, Arizona and Poppy the only two skating though. Ashley and I listened to Caroline gush over Poppy. I have to say, seeing Arizona on a board is the hottest thing ever and adds the bright yellow chucks just tip it off for me. I was a little disturbed when Caroline got a little too excited when Poppy put on Arizona's navy blue chucks, ash thought it was pretty funny.

"I've got to go into the office for a couple of hours this morning and I should be home by 1 hopefully." I tell Arizona as I rush around the room trying to find my other shoe.

"You flicked it over near your dresses the other day babe." Arizona says as she leans against the head board with just a sheet wrapped around her naked body making it very hard for me to concentrate on getting ready. I look in the corner near my dresser and there's my shoe. There's a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in." I say putting in my earrings and looking at the door as it opens to see Ashley poke her head in and smile.

"Sorry to bother you but Zona could you watch Hunter while I have a shower longer than 2 minutes please?" Ashley asks.

"Sure, just plop him down over here." Arizona pats the bed and ash makes her way over.

"Alright ladies, I'll see you when I get home. Bye honey I love you." I tell Arizona leaning down and kissing her lips.

"Love you too."

Bye callie." Ash waves as I make my way out of the bedroom. I walk to the girl's room and knock lightly. I hear a quiet come in and open the door. Poppy's sitting up against the head board book in hand as Caroline has her arms wrapped around her waist and head resting in Poppy's lap and looks purely at peace as Poppy runs her fingers through her hair.

"Hey I just wanted to let you know I'm heading to work but I'll be back at around 1. You two will still be here?" I ask whispering not wanting to wake Caroline.

"Yeah we don't have class till Wednesday so we were thinking of leaving after dinner with you." Poppy says smiling.

"Ok well I will see you in a little bit, Arizona and Ash will be around if you need anything." I quietly exit and head to my car ready to face what ever Christina has waiting for me.

* * *

"Hey Lexie, how's it looking this morning?" I ask as I race towards my office trying to read a file on the way. I look up when I hear a groan, Lexie lying face down on her desk with a massive coffee in her hand. "Big night?" I ask with a smirk.

"It was hell, one drink turned into like 10 or more I blame yang!" She growls and I chuckle.

"Ok then well you just sit there and look… well you just sit or sleep today's a slow day. If you see yang tell her I'm her till lunch." With that I walk into my office and stop dead in my tracks. "Dad what are you doing here this early? Did I know you were coming in?"

"Good morning to you too Calliope, and no you didn't know I was coming in." my dad walks over to me and kisses my cheek and give me a hug. "How have you been mija?"

"Good no great, I'm great. Caroline came to visit with her friend Poppy for the weekend. Arizona's sister in law is crashing at mine for a couple of weeks for am upcoming wedding and Arizona and I are perfect." I beam not being able to stop myself from gushing at the mention of Arizona.

"Caroline came? I didn't know she was coming for a visit." I can see the sadness at not knowing.

"well it was last minute planning I think and they just wanted to get away before school gets to hard to take time off." I shrug. "Do you want a coffee?" I get up to make us coffees at his nod.

"I think I met this Poppy girl, she seemed nice. I'm glad your sister has a good friend while going through school." I hum in agreement not wanting to say anything. "Poppy was Australian wasn't she?"

"Yup."

"Yes I liked her, strong head on her shoulders and a heart of gold that one. Anyway the reason I'm here is I wanted to see if you and Arizona are free for dinner tomorrow night?"

I turn to look at him sceptically and squint at him. "Why?" I ask carefully.

"Well I would like to meet this woman you've been dating three months or so. I think it's only right I get to meet the woman who makes my little girl happy." I say like it's that simple.

"Ok, sure why not. Where did you want to go?"

"Nothing fancy, I'm not really in the mood for fancy dress up. We could go to Amigos?" he asks.

"Sounds perfect, I haven't been there in ages. So how's the hotel chain business going?" I ask and we slip into comfortable conversation about business and all too soon my morning is swept away as he helps me go through paper after paper.

"I really have to go dad, I've got plans with the girls before they go."

"Alright mija, just tell Caroline to call her old man at least once in a while ok." dad says with a chuckle.

"I will daddy and Arizona and I will see you tomorrow night at around 6:30, love you." We hug goodbye and I walk him to the door.

"I see Lexie still hasn't moved, she looked a lot worse when I walked by her this morning though." He chuckles making me laugh as Lexie lets out another groan.

I quickly pack up everything that I need for home and shut down my office for the day. "Come on, I'll give you a lift home because I think you might still be drunk." Lexie slowly stands and follows me to my car.

"Thanks for dropping me off and I promise this will never happen again." Lexie tells me pulling herself out of my car.

"It happens, hell I've done meetings and a big deal when I was slightly tipsy, everybody's been there at least once. Just get some sleep and maybe something really greasy and I will see you tomorrow."

"Thanks again and bye." I make sure she makes it inside and then head home.

* * *

As I pull into the garage I can see a head off blonde hair, light chocolate hair and jet black hair sticking out from the spa. I grab all my crap and head over there. "Well look at you two bludgers." I joke getting laughs from Arizona and Ashley. "Where's Hunter?"

"Taking a nap with Poppy, he fell asleep on her while she watched TV and then she was out like a light." Caroline says as she pours ice cold water into a glass.

"How was work babe?" Arizona asks after I lean over and lay a soft kiss on pink lips.

"Good, dad came by for a visit and he ended up staying all morning. Lexie was dead on her desk, majorly hung over." I tell her and all three of them laugh. "Dad wants you to call him, he misses you a lot." I say to Caroline.

"Yeah I was going to when I get home tonight or tomorrow."

"And he asked to have dinner with us tomorrow night. I said we would." I say, watching as Arizona's smile falters a little. "But I can cancel if you have other pans." I quickly add.

"No, no that's fine, it's just we might have Hunter with us because Ash has to do wedding stuff with Becks tomorrow night." She tells me.

"You don't have to watch him, he can got to your parents." Ashley jumps in.

"No that's fine; I don't mind taking the little man along we're only going to Amigos."

"Only if you're sure, I don't mind calling momma." Ash says.

"Yup I'm positive. Now I'm going to get changed and then I'll start lunch, I was thinking Barbecue." Everyone nods and I head in side to change, Poppy and Hunter still dead to the world.

I hear footsteps behind me as I'm pulling steaks and corn out of the fridge and then I feel a wet body press into mine. "Hey sexy lady." Arizona whispers as her arm encircle me and her hands instantly cupping my breast giving a little squeeze.

"Well hello to you too beautiful." I chuckle and turn to capture her lips as she presses me into the side of the fridge. "Have a beer or two this morning did we?" I ask as I taste the bitterness on her tongue. She shrugs pulling back and her hands running down my back and squeezing my ass. She's hands-y when she tipsy.

"Yeah I figured it's my day off why not. I don't have to be anywhere." She gives me a peck on the lips and a squeeze before releasing me. "Need any help?"

"Ummm yeah you can get the drinks if you like." I say as I go about preparing the corn and steaks. "There's left over salad we can have with this so it's just an easy lunch."

"Ok, I'll meet you in the spa sexy." Arizona walks passed me kissing my shoulder and heads outside with beers in hand.

"This little man sure knows how to trash a diaper!" Poppy says walking out into the patio and handing Hunter to Ashley before kissing Caroline and sitting down at the table and grabbing a beer.

"I know and he only drinks milk." Arizona giggles. I serve up the food for everyone and we all dig in and eat silently, apparently they didn't think to have a proper breakfast today. As the afternoon continues on, its laid back and easy, all of us happy to just chat and joke around, before we know it Poppy and Caroline are all packed up and ready to go.

"Alright sis I will see you hopefully again soon, not to long this time. And don't let go of Ari I like her." Caroline whispers pulling me into a hug.

"Agreed and I will call you more often. Don't let go of poppy either." I whisper back as she goes on to hug Arizona.

"Take good care of my sister." I tell poppy as I pull her into a hug.

"Always. Aro's my girl and I protect the things I love." Poppy smiles and gives me a wink and then saying goodbye to ash and Arizona. "Come on babe." Poppy grabs Caroline's hand, they jump into their car and are gone.

"I'm heading to bed, those beers did my head in with the sun today, night you two." Ash says heading for her room.

"Night." Arizona and I call out.

"I think I'm going to have a bath, care to join?" I ask Arizona.

"I wouldn't miss it. Race you!" Arizona calls and runs upstairs making me laugh and shake my head. I swear I'm dating a child sometimes, but I wouldn't change her for anyone!

* * *

**hope you liked :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**This chapter has not been edited by my beta so i apologise for the mistakes :)**

* * *

**Arizona**

"Are you sure your dad won't mind that you have hunter?" Ashley asks Calliope for what feels like the 100th time.

"Nope, he loves kids. Honestly it will be fine."

"Come on, we have stuff to do." Backs pulls on Ash's sleeve.

"Calliope and I have got this you two have fun doing wedding stuff and we will see you tomorrow morning. Everything is under control." I shoo away Ash and Becks towards the front door.

"Fine." Ashley huffs and kisses Hunter one more time. "You be good for your aunts little man and I will see you tomorrow." Hunter barley acknowledges her being to busy trying to grab Calliope hair in his chubby hands.

"Say bye mommy, try not to have to bad of a hangover tomorrow." I say waving his little hands making Callie chuckle.

"Finally!" I say closing the front door and turning to Callie. "I'm going to get changed for dinner, Jeans ok for tonight?"

"Yeah babe, it's just casual tonight so I'm wearing jeans." We head up stairs and Callie lays hunter o the bed while we get ready for dinner.

Tonight I'm meeting Callie's father, on the outside I'm calm and collected but on the inside I'm nervous as hell. I'm relieved we have hunter with us so if it goes badly we can just leave. From what Callie says about her dad, he seems like a hard man, I've always had problems with authority I can't help it I just seem to cry but hopefully it doesn't go that way. I feel Callie slip her arms around me and kiss the back of my neck. "Tonight's going to go fine babe, no need to be so nervous." She says as her fingers slip under my shirt and draw patterns across my stomach, knowing that's the best way to calm me.

"I can't help but be nervous; I really want him to like me." I say leaning back into her for more comfort.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I think he already likes you because you have your own successful business. He already knows about your florist shop and everything."

"How does he know that?" I ask shocked.

"He always knows what's going on in Miami, its amazing the stuff he knows." She chuckles and shakes her head. "Seriously though, you will be fine." With a kiss behind my ear she heads towards the wardrobe to finish getting ready.

Plonking down on the bed making it bounce to get a giggle from hunter I quickly tie my trademark cons up, bright red tonight, and roll onto my stomach and blowing a raspberries on hunters little tummy. "You all ready for tonight little man? I think we better go pack your nappy bag so you don't get hungry while were out." I scoop him up and head down stairs and quickly pack him a bag of supplies. "I never realized the amount of stuff you have to take when going out with babies, it's crazy." I tell Callie as I hear her enter the kitchen.

"I know, did you pack him an extra outfit?" Callie asks and I look up at her quizzically. "Always pack an extra outfit, I remember when I had Sara with me and poo was everywhere. It went everywhere, all up her back and down her legs. Gross as, she ended up spending the day in a singlet in nappy the poor little thing."

"Yikes! Well can you grab a onsie for him just in case please?" callie races upstairs and grabs one and 5 minutes later were all buckled Into the car. "I don't think I've ever been to amigos."

"You'll love his place, best Mexican around. Dad and I use to come here once a week for lunch when he still worked at the firm." Callie pulls into a parking space and I get Hunter out and the nappy bag while she sets the pram up, that ting is a contraption I have no idea how it goes.

"Good evening Miss Torres, your usual table is ready. Your fathers already there." The hostess says to us.

"Thanks sandy." Callie calls pushing the pram through the restaurant towards a table. When I see her stop at one, the man sitting there is not what I expected. I was planning on seeing a old man in a clean cut suit and button down shirt but this guy has I pair of jeans with just a plan blue polo shirt and the slightest of facial hair. He stands up and hugs calliope, giving her a kiss on the check and what catches' my eye is his shoes. The man has superman converse on, I watch him as he bends down and gently squeezes Hunters cheek and tickles him getting a smile from the little guy. "Arizona…" I hear Callie say and shakes my shoulder.

"What? Oh sorry." I say shaking my head as Callie Carlos laugh.

"Not to worry, I'm Carlos Torres and you must be the famous Arizona Robbins I'm always hearing about." Carlos says reaching his hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to finally meet you Mr. Torres." I say shaking his hand back.

"Oh none of that just call me Carlos. This nephew of yours is a handsome little man how old is he?"

"Hunter will be 4 months next week."

"Hunter, I like that, it's a strong name. Kids are great, I would have loved to have more but three girls were quite a handful. Do you want kids of your own?" He asks making me choke on my water.

"Daddy." Callie warns.

"It's just a question Calliope." The man shrugs and smiles at me.

"Umm yeah, one day I would love to have kids of my own." I say and watch as Callie smiles. We haven't had that talk yet but I have a feeling Callie is going to be the woman I start a family with.

"I think family is the best adventure you could have in life, most people think family begins when you have kids but I think it begins when you pledge to spend the rest of your life with someone."

"Couldn't agree more Carlos." I say and tip my corona to him before taking a drag.

Callie clears her throat. "So dad you hear from Caroline?"

"Yes she called this morning, her and Poppy had just got back to school. She seems good, the house is so quiet without her these days." Conversation flows between us all, Carlos asking about my businesses and how they started out. The man I'm talking to tonight is not the man I was expecting at all. Carlos just seems at ease and laid back, the look Callie has on her face at some of the questions he asks tells me she has never seen the man like this. He even fed Hunter his bottle so we could eat. Half way though dinner Callie excuses herself and picks up hunter.

"I'm just going to change him before he falls asleep." She says quickly pecking me on the lips and grabbing the nappy bag.

"You make her extremely happy, I can tell." Carlos says watching his daughter walk towards the change room.

"I try my hardest and she makes me happy as well." I tell him and he smiles warmly at me locking eyes.

"Your intentions with her?"

"I plan on making her happy for the rest of her life if she will have me and I will protect her from anything because I love her with all my heart." I answer honestly never breaking contact.

Carlos' face doesn't change as he continues to stare at me and I won't step down, finally a smile breaks out on his face and he winks at me. "Good answer kid, when you want to ask my daughter to marry you, you have m blessing, I just ask that you come and see me first. I have Calliopes great great grandmothers ring for her." I sit there slack jawed.

"You hardly know me though." I blurt out. "I mean thank you." I half laugh.

"I know you will look after my daughter and protect her I can see it in the way you interact and I trust my gut." He chuckles.

"I have to say you are not what I was expecting at all." I laugh shaking my head

"I have that effect on my, I was a hard-ass when I was young, and I'm ashamed of how I treated calliope when she came out but I'm thankful she gave me a second chance. I hated being an uptight man but I've learned to relax and enjoy life. Don't get me wrong I love business, always have always will but it's not everything."

"I couldn't agree with you more. And I love your shoes by the way, I have a whole collection of chucks at home." That makes him laugh.

"You're changing him next time that was rank as." Callie says to me coming back to the table and Carlos eagerly takes Hunter in his arms. "What did I miss?"

"Arizona was just telling me about her converse collection. I bought these ones the other day, they are rather comfy." Carlos laughs as hunter grabs his thumb and starts to munch on it as he dribbles everywhere. "But on a serious note, I wanted to talk to you about something before I talked to Caroline." Callie stops mid laugh and looks at her dad.

"What about Caroline?" She asks her voice rather higher than usual.

"Is she dating this Poppy girl?" He asks and Callie sits up straight and stares at her father. "I just want to know, I understand if she is why she wouldn't tell me or more specifically your mother. She's never had a boyfriend and she spends a lot of time with her I'm just curious. All I've ever wanted is for my girls to be happy." I feel Callie's hand slip into my lap and squeeze my thigh and I can tell she doesn't know what to say so I clear my throat.

"She seems happy to me, but I think you it would mean a lot to Caroline if she got to tell you herself." I say as the man nods.

"You could go and visit her, it would be easier for not to be around mom at all." Callie says while wiping the drool off Hunters chin.

"Alright then, I just want her to be happy that's all that matters to me anymore." Carlos says honestly and I can see the tears well up in Callie's eyes at the sincerity in his voice. I slip my arm over the back of Callie's chair and kiss her cheek.

"She is happy, all your girls are happy dad." Callie whispers as she wipes a tear away before it falls. The intensity at the table is broken as a tiny snore is heard and all eyes turn to Hunter who has nestled his way into carols' chest fast asleep.

"You best get this little man home to bed ay." We gather our things and head to the register. "Miss Robbins I highly recommend you put that wallet away before everything I thought of you goes out the window."

I withdraw my hand from my wallet and look up to see a smirk on his face as he hands over his credit card. "Thanks for dinner." I smile making sure to pop my dimples for him.

Callie takes hunter and heads to the car to buckle him in ahead of us. "As far as I'm concerned my dear, you wont have to ever pay for anything again if you keep my girl that happy." He says to me pointing to calliope. In the car park calliope stand with Hunter wrapped in her arms, she has the most magical smile on her face that it makes her more breathtaking than she normally is.

"Challenge accepted." I say making him laugh as he guides me across the car park.

"Alright girls I will be seeing more of you I hope, I had a wonderful evening." Carlos smiles and pulls us both into a bear hug before kissing Hunter on the head and walking to his Limo.

"Your dad is awesome!" I exclaim as we pull out of the car park. "He wasn't what I expected at all."

"Yeah I know, it was like he was a completely new person. He has never taken to anyone I've ever dated." Callie says in disbelief.

"Well I'm glad he liked me." I still can't believe after not even knowing me a whole day he gave me his blessing to marry the woman next to me. I can't help but reach out and grab her hand lying in her lap as she drives us home.

After talking down a very tipsy Ashley, telling her hunter is more than ok I hang up and walk into a dark bedroom and slip under the covers. "Ash okay?" Callie whispers while pulling me into her.

"Yeah she's just tipsy and needed a bit of reassuring." I whisper back and kiss the tip of her nose. Hunter lets out a tiny snore making us both giggle.

"He's so adorable." Callie gushes and lays a strong kiss on my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. Good night calliope.

"Night." She breathes out and she's out cold.

* * *

**Calliope**

"So everything is set and ready to go, I've given all tour instructions to the staff so we don't have any miss haps. I don't think there's anything else so have a pleasant evening miss Torres."

"Thanks Betty for everything the place looks great." I tell my usual party planner. Two days ago Arizona got a frantic phone call from Becks saying that storm had completely trashed the little beach her and Alex were getting married at so we had to find a new place. Becks just chose my estate saying it was easier if it's just at the same place as the reception so we picked out a perfect spot and Betty got that all sorted for them.

My house and pool house are full of people, as I head back towards the house passing the pool house I hear music and laughter coming from the open French doors. Sticking my head in I find Alex, Daniel and my girlfriend clutching the sides in laughter while trying to play poker. "Hey Callie." Alex calls and Arizona whips her head around with a big dimpled smile.

"Calliope." She says happily, oh yeah she's tipsy.

"How's everything going in here?" I ask walking over to their poker table.

"Well I'm learning my daughter sucks at poker for starters." Daniel laughs as Arizona huffs.

"You two keep forcing me to have shots and I can't handle it." She tries to defend herself and all I can do is laugh.

"Well I was just checking in but I'm going to head in for the night and see what the girls are up to." I tell them chucking my thumb over my shoulder as I watch Arizona and Alex chuck a shot back but Arizona some how misses her mouth completely.

"Take this on with you, she might not make it passed the pool at this stage." Daniel jokes, so I grab Arizona under the arms and lift her to her feet.

"Come on missy, much more and you will be sorry tomorrow. Gentlemen I will see you both tomorrow at the end of the aisle." They salute me as the hold up shots and shoot the back and I make my way out of the pool house with Arizona hanging on me.

"Why won't you show me what your wearing tomorrow?" Arizona whines.

"Because it's a surprise for you and trust me you will love it babe."

"Fine." She huffs out. "I can wait." we stumble into the theatre room where everyone is watching Whip It. "ohhh I love this movie." Arizona says pulling me down onto the couch next to momma and Ashley. Becks is spread eagle on the floor on top of all the bean bags and teddy and Addie are snuggled up in the love seat. I feel Arizona lift my arm and wrap it around her snuggling into my side as we all get sucked back into the movie.

* * *

I wake up to the incessant sound of my alarm blaring, I stretch over and turn it off and notice Arizona isn't in bed with me. As I roll over to her side my head comes into contact with paper, pulling back I can see its Arizona's hand writing.

**Morning my love,**

**Gone for a surf with dad and Alex should be back by 8.**

**Love you xxx Arizona**

Lifting my head to check the time, I decide to get out of bed and see if Jet wants any help this morning with cooking. Trudging my way down to the kitchen the rich aromas of coffee making it to my nose and syrup mixed and there. I find Jet and Kate moving around the kitchen with ease and funnily enough momma right in the middle frying away some bacon.

"I didn't know I had three cooks working this morning." I smile as all three smile and say 'morning' in unison and walk to the coffee pot. "Kate long time no see, how are things?"

"Excellent! I thought id help out jet today." She says.

"You just wanted a good breakfast and tagged along." Jet says laughing as he jumps back from Kate's hand flying his way.

"They were just telling my about college. Impressive that they both want to be doctors." Momma says dropping more bacon in the pan. "Where's Arizona?"

"Out surfing with Daniel and Alex, they should be back in an hour. Or maybe there back now." I say as I hear a car pull into the back but see that it's a massive black dodge ram. "Or maybe not." I head out to the car and see Caroline jump out of the front seat as Poppy rounds the back.

"Hola sis." Caroline says running up to hug me.

"Hola, what are you two doing here?" I ask. "And what's with the massive truck?"

"I prefer big instead of little trucks and my dad bought me this for my eighteenth birthday." Poppy tells me after giving me a hug.

"Well its huge, that's for sure." I laugh and then turn to Caroline. "Are you two alright?" I ask wondering what the surprise visit is about.

"Yeah chill big sis, I got a visit from dad last weekend." She says looking at me funny so I motion for them to come inside. "He seems different."

"Yeah I noticed that, Arizona and I had dinner with him 2 weeks ago." I introduce momma to Caroline and poppy, jet and Kate already knowing Caroline so they catch up as I quickly grab plates and cutlery for everyone.

"Did you tell dad I was dating Poppy?" Caroline asks making me jump.

"I didn't confirm or deny when he asked me, I just told him to go and see you."

"Well he showed up out of the blue, weirdest thing ever. He even had jeans and a polo shirt on and get this bright red converse shoes." She says making me burst out laughing.

"Yeah he and Arizona went shopping one afternoon, I got completely weirded out by it." That was one of the weirdest conversations I've ever had when Arizona came home telling me she met my dad at the surf shop so they could get new converse and have coffee.

"Yeah well he freaked me out further by saying he only wants me to be happy in life and that he doesn't care if I date women or men and now were down for the weekend to have lunch with him today. What is going on by the way? What's with the big white tent outside?"

"Alex and Becks are getting married today. House full of people. So I'm presuming you two want to stay here for the weekend?" I smile and Caroline looks at me sheepishly. "The room you had last time is free.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She kisses me on the cheek and runs back to the kitchen. As I head into the kitchen I see Alex running in the back doors with Arizona attached to his back laughing her arse off.

"Aro, Pop's come to crash the wedding ay?" she exclaims jumping off Alex's backs and hugging the two girls. By now my kitchen and patio are swarming with people as everyone catches up with each other.

* * *

"Alright boys, its time for you two to go to the pool house so we girls can all get ready." Momma swats the boys to the pool house as the hair and makeup artists arrive for the woman. "Zona, where did you put your dress?"

"I put in the wardrobe with Ashley's the others day." She says then continues talking to Caroline and poppy.

"Babe they want you to do your hair now." I tell Arizona as I pop the champagne for everyone.

"'Kay."

"We're going to head out Cal, dad wants to meet us in 15." Caroline says grabbing Poppy's hand.

"Ok, well I'll probably see you two later tonight then." I wave to them.

"You two should come for a dance when you get back later." Becks calls, making them agree before they could leave.

"Alright sweetie I'll see you in a little while, I'm going to get ready. Love you." I peck Arizona's lips but she pulls me back in by the shirt for a stronger kiss.

"Love you too." She winks setting the butterflies lose in my stomach like usual. God I love that woman.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed!**

**Vote for Jessica Capshaw for best dramatic actress just go to my profile page to find the link! :)**

******ok some people got pickie that i didn't say vote for Jessica or Sara and that I'm not a calzona fan or what ever. if i could vote for both i would and if u want to vote for Sara go ahead it doesn't bother me! But I am a fan of calzona because i wouldn't put them with any body else and if there was a couple vote width them in it i would vote for them in a heart beat!**


	20. Chapter 20

******Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**AN: hey everyone im back sorry bout the long wait but ive been holidaying and partying :)gotta love summer. anyways this chapeter isnt s long as i normally do them but im just trying to get back into writing so bare with me and enjoy :)**

* * *

**Arizona**

"Can you fix my tie?" I hear Alex ask pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sure." I step in front of him and see the disaster that is his tie. "Who tied this?" I ask as I undo the tie and start again.

"Your dad wasn't there to help me and I haven't really had to tie one since Tim's wedding." Alex just shrugs and I shake my head.

"Valid point." I joke.

"To tell you the truth, I can't tie one either sash always does mine." dad tells them coming to stand at the front of the aisle with me and Alex. "And now you have Becks to tie them for you, women are always neater than men anyway." Dad shrugs making us laugh as I continue to fix Alex's tie.

"Now I know I'm getting married today and don't tell Becks, but damn." Alex says looking over my shoulder back down the aisle.

"What?" I scrunch my face up in confusion, finish fixing the tie and turn around. I stop, like completely freeze, at the end of the aisle a Latina goddess stands looking down and giving me a mega watt smile. Calliopes smile turns into a smirk as momma comes up beside her with hunter on her hip and they make there way to there seats. Calliope starts walking towards me swaying her hips a little for added affect I'm sure, her dress is gunmetal silk V-neck floor length dress that slide over her skin perfectly. The best amount of cleavage on display as it wraps around her glorious chest and then flows down her body in the yummiest of ways.

"Sweetie you've got to close your mouth." My dad whispers in my ear making me snap my mouth shut. Callie sops in front of me and with out a word she leans forward softly kissing me as her hand caresses my cheek.

"Hey beautiful." She whispers against my lips making me pull back and look her up and down again.

"Wow…" I croak out. Real smooth Arizona, I clear my throat and try again. "You look… look wow. No words." I say making her chuckle.

"You look no words to baby." She says kissing me quickly. "I'm going to go sit with your mom but don't worry I'll keep my eyes on you." She tells me pointing her finger into my chest and subtly trails her finger in between my cleavage and down the front of my dress before pulling it out and walking back to momma. My mouth is dry and my centre is already on fire and the day is really only beginning. I turn and see a shit eating grin on Alex's face.

"I saw that. Hot by the way." He says laughing as I huff and walk back slapping his arm. "You are so getting lucky tonight." He whispers making me laugh out loud.

"Karev shut up. Focus on your wedding." As I finish my sentence music starts too quietly filter around making everyone find there seats.

* * *

I don't remember much of the ceremony; the first two sentences said are pretty much all I got when I looked behind me. Calliope winked and smiled at me while crossing her legs and that's when my mind went blank. I hadn't noticed the split in her dress until that moment, a toned, tanned thigh slipped into view and I could almost see her shapely ass. So after that my mind went to trying to make her dress split more. I'm brought out of my musing on the dress when everyone stands and claps as Alex and Becks kiss as husband and wife. Smiling and clapping along with everyone, Alex and becks make there way up the isle and towards a little tent to freshen up.

"You miss calliope are a tease and you don't even know it." I whisper as I lay a kiss on painted lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Callie chuckles and feigns innocence.

"Mmhhmm. so you ready to dance with me later?"

"oh yeah, and then later I've got a surprise for you. But it won't be till the end of the night." Callie says cheekily as I feel a hand glide down my back all the way down to cup my ass and licks her lips. My mind reels at what she's telling me and my body ignites on the lightest touch.

"I-I can't wait." I gulp as my mouth goes dry.

"Come on baby girl we need to get photos done and than you can drool over each other my dad says coming up behind me and popping our sexual bubble.

"Go on, I'm going to boss the caterers to make sure everything is done." with that Callie turns scooping hunter up from Ashley's arms and heading towards the house.

"She does know she doesn't have to look after Hunter all day." Ashley says walking up to me and handing me champagne.

"Yeah she does but he's just too cute for her to not look after him." I say laughing as we head towards everyone to get photos and torture our cheeks from smiling.

* * *

Her hands take hold of my hips bringing me firmly back into her body making my hips sway in time with hers. I hook my arms around her neck and feel her lay open mouthed kisses along the back of my neck, I swing my head to the side to give her more room to work. "You look so hot tonight." Callie whispers in my ear giving me goose bumps. She pushes me out with her pelvis and spins me back into her making me giggle before she catches my lips silencing me as she pushes her tongue into my mouth.

"You know this is a wedding not a sex club." we pull apart and turn our heads to find Poppy and Caroline dancing beside us with shit eating grins.

"You two look great." I say taking in there outfits.

"How was dinner?" Callie asks as we begin to sway.

"Pretty good, your dad was hilarious." Poppy says grabbing Caroline and pulling her close.

"Mom came home and dad told us to just head out." I feel Calliope tense in my arms at Caroline's statement. Caroline just shrugs and spins poppy away to continue dancing.

"You ok baby?" I ask cupping her cheek to make her look at me.

She shakes her snapping her out of whatever trance she's in and smile softly kissing me. "Yeah, I have you. I'm perfect." we continue the night dance, each of us dancing with my dad and Alex. Some shots were done, steeling quick kisses or stopping for a make out session here or there. Teddy, Ashley and I stumble and slightly slur through our speech but finishing it on a high note making everyone taking a shot. I busted Addy and teddy in a compromising position in the pool house, quickly making it back to the big white tent only to run into poppy and Caroline kissing and giggling before disappearing into the house already getting undressed. stepping inside the dimly lit tent I see mom and dad dancing with massive smile on there faces talking to Ashley who is dancing with mark, behind them I can see Callie and Lexie dancing around each other in circles laughing at something of there own. In the corner I see Alex and becks whisper and smirking in each others ears at the bridal table in there own little word, walking up and plonking myself into the chair next them, making them jump.

"Heading out soon?"

"Yeah were heading out after this song." Alex says excitedly.

"Awesome. Well I'll say my goodbyes now and see you two when you get back from Hawaii." Becks jumps up and wraps in a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks for everything Zona. I love you." Becks say, kissing my cheek.

"Yeah thanks for everything. And thanks for being my best woman. You're a legend." Alex wraps his arms around up both giving us a squeeze.

"Happy to do it, I love you guy's lots. Don't forget you're my best man when I get married so I had to say yes." I wink at the man making him laugh.

As they make the rounds saying goodbye to everyone I try and find Callie in the crowd of people but cant seem to see her.

"Momma have you seen Calliope?" I ask trying to see over everyone's heads.

"I was with her about 10 minutes ago but she said she had to do something inside. Look there she is coming back out." Momma points to the goddess like woman walking towards us. "She looks stunning tonight, that dress is beautiful."

"I know, I can't wait to get her ou- I mean yes she does look beautiful." I say going beat red at what I was about to say as momma giggles and walks toward dad. Great now dads not going to let me live that down. "Hey sexy, where were you?"

"Just inside finishing something for later." Calliope says before leaning in and softly kissing me, I can feel a smile form on her lips as I snake my arms around her waist and head south towards her shapely ass.

"I want you naked right now, let's go." I reach down and grab her hand as she chuckles and pull her towards the house.

"Does everyone know where they're sleeping?"

"I'm sure they will figure it out babe, we have more important things to be doing." I pull her all the way up the stairs and down the hallway and passed Pop and Aro's room.

"Ugh they are noises I didn't need to know come from my little sister." Callie says as we make it to her bedroom door, I spin us around and pin her to the door capturing her lips and plunging my tongue into her mouth. Moaning at the taste that is purely calliope and a tinge of champagne, I reach behind her and wrestle with the knob until the door is pushed open and we stumble in with our lips still locked.

Callie shuts the door and pushes me into it as her hands come up and cup my breasts pinching my nipples making me gasp and pull back. My eyes finally focus and I can see the flickering light behind Callie's head, craning my neck to see over her shoulder I see candles are lit everywhere around the room with a champagne bucket and glasses in the corner chilling, black silk sheets on the bed with white flower petals spread out everywhere. "Calliope." I breathe out as she steps to the side and lets me taking it all in.

"You like?" she asks as she pulls me into her.

"I love, what's all this for?"

"Because I love you and well I… I wanted to ask you something." Callie shrugs and pulls me towards the balcony, leaving me at the doors she steps forward and picks up a black box and turns towards me. "So we've been dating for four months and it's been great and fun, everyday I fall more and more in love with you. You surprise me with things you do which make me fall harder for you every time. We hardly spend time apart and I'm pretty sure you only go to your place to get things so I was wondering if you would move in with me?" Callie beams a mega watt smile at me and opens the black box revealing a key.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and smile at her before reaching behind her neck, pulling her forward and kissing her senseless. "I would love to move in with you." I whisper against her lips before taking them again. "For a second there I thought you were going to propose. Feel how fast my heart is beating." I pant out and hold her hand to my chest and get a beautiful smile in return.

"I thought about it but its way to soon, we need steps and moving in is an excellent one I think."

"You thought about?" I ask a little shocked.

"Well, yeah I think about our future sometimes. Marriage, kids, adventures, don't you?"

"All the time." I beam as she slowly pushes me back into the bedroom and pulling the zip down on my dress. Talking time is over as I reach for her zipper but my hands get slapped away as my dress pools around my feet and pushed to sit on the bed. I stick my bottom lip out as she backs away from me but smile as she brings her zipper down herself. As the material slips down her body my breath hitches as naked breasts come into view and then let out a guttural moan as it falls to the ground revealing nothing but naked flesh. "If I had of known you were commando I wouldn't have danced so long tonight." I say making her chuckle and saunter back over to me and stand between my legs and am met with neatly trimmed black hair and can't help but lick my lips. I grab hold of tanned hips and lay an opened mouth kiss under her belly button as Callie brings her hands to my shoulders and pushes me on my back. I watch her as her eyes turn to black as they run down my body and I can see her swallow. Hooking her fingers in my underwear she slowly pulls them down my legs almost torturously slow as she scraps her nails lightly and I can feel the wetness start to spread between my legs. As she drops my underwear she taps my calf so I scoot to the middle of the king size bed and watch her crawl towards me like a predator. I sit up on my elbows and watch her spread my legs and move closer and closer, I feel like I'm going to jump out of my skin if she doesn't touch me yet but I can smell her arousal mixed in with mine and I can't decide what I want more. I'm not given a chance to think to long as she quickly pushes my knees far apart and latches on to my clit and sucks.

"Oh fu-." I get cut off as pleasure riddles my body and fingers tangle in black tresses. She lets go only to drive her tongue as deep as she can into me as she flicks my bundle of nerves with her thumb making me cum straight into her mouth. As I'm hit with a wave of pleasure she moans and attaches back onto my clit as my hips buck wildly and bring me down from my high. I slowly brought back to reality as she languidly licks up all the juices I'm supplying her with.

"I think that's a new record." She husks and I look down and can only see her eyes, I jump as I feel her tongue swipe up my folds. "It was hot." All I can do is let out a breathy laugh as my heart still races.

"I want to taste you." I say between pants and get a sexy smirk from panted lips, yeas panted in my juices. Callie crawl up my body and leans down a millimeter from my lips making me come forward to seal our lips, I run my tongue along her lips getting all my juices off her lips before sucking on her tongue, moaning at the taste of myself. She kisses down my jaw and between the valley of my breast, my stomach twitching as she swishes her tongue in my belly button and moves back to where she was but plants her knees on either side of my head giving me the most glorious view of her glistening folds. I moan as I see the insides of her thighs are wet as well. "Mmm you're so wet." I groan as I take my first swipe making her buck into my face.

I lay my tongue flat and run it over her bud and feel her repeat it against me. Knowing I'm controlling how this goes I can feel myself get wetter. Knowing how wet she is I know it wont take much for her. Parting her folds I'm met with glorious pinkness, smelling her arousal it's too much. I suck her bundle into my mouth and buck against her as she does the same, grazing my teeth along the end I feel her start to a rhythm with her hips and my hips start the rhythm on there own. Feeling her juices run my lips I bring my hand up and slide two digits easily in. I gasp as I feel her do the same and curl them. Latching back on and slowly pumping in and out I can feel my lower stomach pull at every moan from the Latina above me. Slipping a third finger in and feel my own walls tighten around Callie's three digits I moan as she goes deeper making me push deeper into her. With a flick of the tongue and a hard suck and curling of fingers we both see white ad fingers are sucked impossibly deeper, wave after wave crashes over us. Milking each other of every ounce of pleasure we have exits our body and we go limp, Callie falling to the side and onto her back. The air is strong with sweat and sex as we pant trying to get air into our bodies.

"Wow." Callie pants out all I can do is nod. "That was…" I hear her swallow.

"Amazing." I say.

"Better than amazing." She says with a chuckle and I feel her start to draw lazy patterns on my thigh. I bring my hand down and link our fingers.

"Agreed." We fall silent and all you can hear is our breathing as it starts to even out. Tugging on her hand we pull each other into sitting positions and I hook a leg over her and slide onto her lap and wrap my arms around her neck. "I love you." I whisper and lightly peck her lips.

"I love you more." She says making me giggle as she runs her hands up my thighs and rounds my hips getting two handfuls of ass cheeks.

"Not possible." I say back as she kisses across me chest.

"We'll just have to agree to disagree." She shrugs and runs her tongue around my pebbled nipple while massaging my inner thighs.

"Ok." Is all I can get out before my body is once again consumed by the magical mouth of my girlfriend.

* * *

**Let me here it :)**


	21. Chapter 21

******Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

******All mistakes are my own! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Callie

I love my job I really do. It's fast paced and challenges me at the best of times. But when I want to stay with my girlfriend who is wrapped up in a blanket nice and snug, I hate it. We've been in New York visiting Ashley and hunter, Ashley was meeting produces about her books being made into movies so we went out for support and a bit of fun. But no I had to get called back early for work so I was up at the ass crack of dawn to get a flight back.

Walking into Addy's clinic I spot teddy at the reception desk deep in thought reading a chart. "Hey Teddy. How you going? I got you a coffee."

"Thank you, thank you thank you. I'm pretty good. You?" Teddy asks sipping her coffee but then her face changes in confusion. "Are you two back already? I thought you were staying an extra week?"

"Good, good. I got called back, there was a problem with contracts, Arizona stayed at Ashley's but she will be back in a under a wee." I tell her.

"Oh fair enough, how is the little man?"

"As cute as ever, just started crawling and getting into everything. You know typical 7 months old." I say laughing at the memory of finding him in my suit case pulling everything out one morning. "Is Addy in?"

"Yeah go on back, I think she's talking to our new paediatric doctor. I've got to run but I'll talk to you later." And with that teddy is off in the direction of her office.

Walking down the hall towards Addy's office I knock gently and hear a quiet 'come in' pushing the door open I stick my head in. "Hey sorry to interrupt." I say as Addy waves me in and a young looking guy stands up dressed in jeans and a deep purple button shirt and I smile at the black converse.

"Cal I wasn't expecting to see you till next week. Oh this is out new Ped's doctor slash surgeon, Dr. Chambers. Doctor Chambers this is my best friend Callie Torres." I shake his offered hand as he smiles nodding his head.

"Nice to meet you and I told you to call me Justin, Addison, you to Callie. Now I'm going to get a feel for my new office, excuse me."

"So what are you doing back early?" Addison asks sitting down on her couch and me following suit handing a coffee to her.

I just roll me eyes. "Work." I say a little bitterly.

"Ah. Of course. So I'm guessing by the pout you had to leave her there."

"Yeah." I sigh and we sit in silence sipping coffee. "How's you and teddy going?"

"Excellent, I'm moving in with her." She nearly squeals.

"Congrats. So Arizona and I will have the whole house to ourselves now." I smirk as flashes of my naked Arizona run through my mind.

"Gross." Addy says laughing and nudging my shoulder. "But yeah it does."

"So…. I have something to tell you but I need you to keep it quiet and not tell everybody about it." I say in one breath and watch as Addy lowers her cup from her mouth and looks at me expectantly and gives a nod. "Well I was at the airport waiting for my flight to come in so I was looking around the gift shops for something to do. They opened a new Tiffany & Co so of course I went in and I bought a ring."

"A ring?" I watch as she slowly realizes what I'm talking about. "Wait! As in a ring for Arizona?" she asks as I nod my head and feel the biggest smile break out across my face. "Oh my god! Well show me you can't leave me hanging."

I pick up my hand bag and pull the Navy blue box out and hand it to her and she gasps as she looks at. "I saw it and thought it was perfect for her." I sit back and look at the ring with Addison. The ring is platinum band with an elegant emerald-cut center stone with perfectly sapphire side stones.

"It's perfect Cal, I'm so happy for you. When do you think your going to ask? Please don't leave it too long." She laughs.

"Well I haven't really thought that far ahead I'm still trying to get use to the fact I bought a ring. But maybe I'll take her back out on Lilly like I did on our first date." I shrug as so many ideas run through my head.

"I'm pretty sure she will say yes no matter where you ask, that girl loves you so much it's sickening to watch sometimes." Addy says laughing, handing me the ring box back and picking up her iPad from the table. "Now when should you be planning on asking?" She asks going through her calendar for dates.

"Well our nine month anniversary is in two weeks I could do it then." We both get comfy and talk about ideas of how to do it, memories about when we were younger and talked about this stuff. Addy is showing me photos she found of me her and mark back in the days of high school, we piss ourselves laughing of the outfits we wore.

"You two aren't looking at porn again are you?" Teddy asks mischievously sticking her head in the door.

"That was one time and it was an accident, the computer had frozen when the website popped up as well, I we were not looking." Addison says as I laugh harder, that was an awkward office moment we had a couple of months ago.

"We're looking at old photo's." I tell teddy.

"Ah I we were looking at them a couple of nights ago, nearly wet myself from laughter." Teddy says plopping down next to Addison and kissing her cheek. "That chambers guy is cool, reminds me of Alex a bit, he said he surfed as well. We have a case together; I can't wait to see him in the OR." She says giddily and then swipes the jewellery box out of my hand. "What's this?" she asks and opens it. "Holy crap, no way!"

I laugh at her wide eyes and smile. "Yes way."

"Zona is going to pee herself when she see's this, its totally her all over. Congrats." Teddy says handing the ring back.

"Thanks Teds." I say as my phone dings. "Crap I have to get to my meeting, I'll see you two later. I'm having drinks with daddy if you two want to join?" they both nod there heads.

"Sweet as. Your dads awesome btw." Teddy says making me and Addy laugh.

"Ok well ill text you two where we are going, see you later." I wave and walk out heading towards he elevator getting a wave from Justin on the way out.

* * *

Boredom! The whole reason I came back from my mini vacation for this. Stuffy guys in suits arguing over the nice mahogany table. This conference room really is tasteless, Arizona was right about that. Man that was a good meeting we had in here, after office hours and some how we ended up in here naked, panting and wet. I mean extremely wet, I ate good that night with her thighs trembling either side of my head. Great now I'm squirming because of the wetness pooling in my panties. Pulling my phone out I send a text.

**We have a problem, I'm sitting in a meeting and thinking about the last time u n me were in here and now I'm xtremly wet I'm squirming. Love you xxx**

I smirk as I hit send and focus on the meeting at hand. "Gentle men, now that you have argued your points lets get back to the problem at hand." Wrangling them all in was easy enough as I just raise my eyebrow at them. Seeing my phone light up I quickly check it.

**Mean calliope mean! And ash read that one now she's pissing herself laughing. But I have to say that was the best meeting I've ever been to. I miss you and I can't wait to come for you… I mean come home to you. Love you baby xxx**

Touché! I think. Slowly getting brought back to boredom, we continue to argue contracts and numbers.

"Man you were in there for hours. Sucks to be you."

"Thanks Christina." I say sarcastically as I head to the elevators ready for that drink my dad has waiting for me.

"You're welcome." She says back and heads towards her office.

Pulling up to my father's cigar club I step out and hand my keys to the valet. "Evening Miss Torres." I smile and head towards the entrance.

"Ah Miss Torres, it's been a while, your father is in the far right corner as usual."

"Thanks Scotty, I've got to friends coming, Drs. Addison Montgomery and Teddy Altman. Could you please let them know where we are sitting."

"Of coarse miss, enjoy your night."

Heading up stairs towards the lounge area I see my dad in the back corner reading the paper. This cigar club is the coolest one I've seen before, it's more of a loft with the open beams all over the sealing with the deep blue walls and brown leather couches. Arizona was mesmerized when dad brought her here. It's now one of her favourite place to come.

"Hi daddy." I say bending down to kiss his cheek.

"Mija, good to see you. I ordered your usual, no Arizona tonight?" he asks.

"Nope she's still in New York I flew back this morning for a meeting, I'm still meant to be in New York." The waiter brings my favourite blend of tequila.

"The life of being a business owner." He says chuckling as I sip my drink.

"I only hope I won't get disturbed on my honeymoon." I joke.

"You're engaged?" he asks shocked making me laugh.

"No, no. Not yet anyway. Look what I bought this morning." I show him the ring and I can see the faintest of tears in his eyes.

"Arizona is going to love this, I'm so proud of you mija."

"Thanks daddy."

Teddy and Addison show up and all of us settle in for the evening while snaking on platters and drinks, getting tipsier the longer were there. We made our way to the billiard room, making bets and playing any gentlemen game enough to lose to a woman.

"well ladies are we ready to head home, my driver can drop you all off."

"Yeah, you two want to crash at mine?" I ask teddy and Addy.

"Yeah sure, ohhh I feel like a spa." Teddy grabs Addy's hand and heads for the door. I loop my arm in my dads and we follow them out to wait for dad's car to pick us up.

"Did Caroline ring you?" daddy asks as the car pulls away from the club.

"No I haven't talked to her since last week. Apparently school is hard but her and poppy are making it through."

"She rang me today, making plans for thanksgiving break they have coming up. They were going to see if they can stay at yours."

"Yeah that's fine, what are the plans for this year? Still having that big family dinner?" I ask knowing my mom will be organizing something like that and again I will not be invited.

"Actually I'm hosting the dinner this year, your mother is visiting her sister in Spain for the month. So I was planning on having my girls there and Arizona's parents and I was going to get you to invite your group you hang out with. Just give me the numbers and I've planned the rest." He says smiling.

"Really? That sounds perfect." That's all I can say as my mind races, I haven't spent thanks giving with my dad in years. "Is aria coming?"

"Of course, Thomas even managed to get a week off to come with her."

"I cant wait." the limo pulls up in front of the house and we all hop out laughing and giggling. "Come in for a night cap?" I ask my dad and he nods. Approaching the door I hear a voice I wasn't expecting to hear.

"Thank goodness. I've been trying to call you." Daniel says rushing towards me with Sasha on his heels. I can see tears in her eyes and tear tracks on Daniels cheeks.

"Yeah my phone died sorry. What's going on? What happened?" I ask as my stomach tightens and knots start to form at the sob that leaves Mommas mouth. "There's… there wa- was an accident. Zona and Ash were in an accident. We have to get go…" that's all I hear but my body is moving into gear, tears running down my face. All off us hopping into the car, I vaguely hear the questions teddy and Addy are asking, my dad on the phone organizing his plane. All of this going on and I'm numb, this cant be happening. Please don't let it be bad, I can't lose her.

* * *

**hope you liked it! Let me hear it!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**All mistakes are my own! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Arizona**

I hate traffic. Peak hour traffic is a bitch, being stuck in it and it not moving it just grinds me the wrong way. "We should have walked there, it would have been way quicker." I huff.

"We could go now but it's about to rain." Ashley says making me look out the window of the car.

"How could you possibly know th-." I stop talking as a rain drop falls on the tinted window of our town car. "How?" I ask.

Ashley shrugs and laughs. "You live here long enough and you can tell when it's going to rain."

"Hmmm… I can't believe they sent a town car for you just for a meeting, you're going to be famous." I clap my hands excitedly making Ashley smile.

"I only wrote the book Zona, doesn't mean I'm going to be that famous."

"Oh come on, you are so going to be famous."

"Maybe, maybe not. My name might be famous but not me."

"What are you talking about?" I look at her confused as a pain shoots down my left leg. "Owww." I yelp grabbing it.

"Life never really turns out the way you think it will. Sometimes it turns out way better than you ever imagined or just turns out crap." Ashley shrugs looking out the window.

"Geez, downer." I joke, she turns and looks at me and I sober up. "I know that ash believe me I know." A low throb has begun in my left leg but it's bearable.

"I really need to start Hunter on solid foods, but he seems fine on just breast milk. But then if I start food I won't have to stop what I'm doing every so often and I won't have to pump milk when I have to leave him with a sitter."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, not that I really know much about that." I laugh and try and figure out what the hell ash is talking about.

"I wanted him to have a great life, whatever he wants to do I'm happy as long as he's happy. I wanted more babies, lots of tiny humans running around but I'm happy I have hunter."

"Ash your only 28 I think you have plenty of time to have more kids."

"I don't know I feel kind of funny at the moment. Like I'm light headed and the whole left side of me hurts really badly." I look over at her as she flexes her left hand.

"Well my left leg is throbbing like a bitch." I tell her rubbing at the pain in my thigh, the pain eases up and I close my eyes as the pain gets less.

* * *

"Hey Zo Zo." I hear a familiar voice say, making me head snap up and find that identical smile to mine.

"Timmy!" I shriek and dive tackles him into the grass wrapping him in a strong hug.

"Whoa, ease up. Let me get a good look at you." He says and helps me up holding me at arm's length. As I look behind him I see the familiar tree with the tree swing we put up as kids. Looking behind me I see the holiday house we use to come on family holidays.

"Why are we at the Merlotte's holiday house? And why can I feel you? I shouldn't be able to feel your touch.

"Well I wanted to see you and this is the only way." Tim says pulling my towards the tree swing and making me sit so he can push me like we did when we were kids.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Kind of, so you seem happy. Are you happy?" he asks pushing me higher.

"Happier than I've ever been, I met someone spectacular." I gush, thinking about calliope.

"Ah yes Callie." He says making confused as to how he knows her. "I keep an eye on you sis, I know what's going on." He says a little sadly.

"We miss you Tim." I say sadly.

"I miss you too, I'm always with one of you though, and Hunter is the most amazing, awesomest kid I've ever seen. I can't believe he looks so much like you." He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Yeah but he's the spitting image of you and Ash." I say with a big smile, silence coming over us. "You would have been a great dad, you know."

"I hate that I wasn't there for his arrival or ever but I do keep an eye on him. Thanks by the way, for you know being with her when she was in labour." Tim says quietly. "Ash seems good to, happy. Always planning." He comments making us both laugh.

"Man that was the scariest hours of my life when Hunter was born, but I wouldn't change them for the world." I tell him as memories come to mind of that day. "But yeah she was always ruining or last minute ideas with planning to make sure our ideas always worked."

"I'm glad she's a planner, always planned our future and the way she got excited about fun things and tell me. She also planned important things that I hated to do, like wills and things like that." I turn and watch him push me and give him a quizzical look.

"Well that's good that she planned all that for you two."

"We did a new will before I was deployed, she should have filed it just after Hunter was born." Just as he finishes his sentence the rope snaps on one side of the swing and I hit the ground, sharp pains shooting in my left leg again.

"Damn it! What the hell is up with my leg?" I shout as I feel Tim sit next to me rubbing my thigh muscle and the pain dissipating. He chuckles as I let out a sigh and let my head fall to his shoulder closing my eyes.

* * *

My eyes slowly open as I hear the laughter I haven't heard in nearly two years. The laughter I grew accustomed too, the laughter of my two best friends. Ashley and Tim are sitting next to me in the back of the town car, they're holding hands, whispering and have massive smiles on their faces.

"You're awake. We're nearly there." Ash says but with a saddened tone in her voice.

"Thank goodness, the traffic finally let up ay." I say looking out the window to find that the New York street is completely deserted.

"Zo Zo, I want you to promise me that Hunter doesn't go to private school. I don't want him uptight and think himself better over everyone." He says scrunching up his face in disgust making me and ash laugh.

"Well that's really up to ash."

"Yeah we don't want him in private school. Bu he is definitely going to college." Ash says.

"Of course he's going to college, I have a felling he got both your brains. He is one smart cookie." I say to them.

"I don't want him riding a motorbike either." Ash quickly jumps in looking at me making me laugh.

Tim laughs and turns to look at me, our eyes locking. "Ok I need you to promise me one thing, its ok if some of the other stuff happens it will be okay. I need you to make sure Hunter doesn't follow in my footsteps, I just handle the idea of him seeing the things I saw and feel the things I've felt. So I just need him to become a surfer or and office geek or, or a computer wiz." He tells me and I see tears form in his eyes. I feel a tear fall down my cheek.

"I promise T, but why are you telling me thi-." A pain shoots through my chest and shoots to my leg again. I groan as I squeeze as the pain passes.

"I never got to tell anyone what I wanted for my little boy. I didn't leave a letter or anything."

"I'm going to be there but ash should be the one to tell him all these things and decide what school he goes to." I get out before more pain shoots through my body. "Seriously I think I need to go to the hospital guys."

"You'll wake up in one don't worry Zona." Ash says quietly as she wipes tears from her cheeks.

"What are you talking about? You two sound crazy. Tim what are you actually doing here, you're not supposed to be here."

"I love you Zo Zo, more than anything. I've got to go but I'll check in time to time." He says leaning over to kiss my forehead.

"I love you too Timmy." I watch him lean in and whisper to Ash kissing her cheek then turning to wink at me. His dimples pop and with a wave he fades away, just like that. Fades away. I'm totally going crazy. "d-did you just see that?" I ask in shock.

"Yeah, crazy." Ash says in a disbelieving tone.

"This is one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had." I laugh.

"I love you Zona, I miss you most days. That's why you always get a text from me randomly nearly every day." Ash says making us both laugh. "I'm glad you found Callie, she's good for you. You need to marry that girl. Oh and you need to tech Hunter to skate and surf, and he can't sleep without that giraffe you bought him from our visit, he's teething so it's going to be hell for a little while but I think you can handle it. You and Callie can handle anything, you're like a power couple, surrounded by love. That's what Hunter needs, to be surrounded by love." She finishes her ramble tear gushing down her face as she squeezes my hand and all I can do is shake my head. "Zona, I need you to look after and protect Hunter for me because I-I can-n't. I wouldn't rust him with anyone else."

"I-I don't understand wh-what you're saying."

"I'm not getting out of the car with you. Well I can't get out of the car, but you have to. I need you to. And tell Hunter Tim and I love him forever and always." She says to me, I can't really take it in because of the pain radiating through me so I nod. "Thank you and I love you Zona."

"I love you too, but I don't understand why you can't get out of the car."

"Zona I can't get out because I'm not going where you're going. You're just going to have to trust me that you will be ok."

"Will you be ok? Because you don't look like you're going to be ok."

"I'll be fine eventually sweetie. Now I need you to just close your eyes and open the car door." She says softly and calmly but I can tell she is barely holding it together. There's a loss in her eyes I can see and suddenly everything hits me, everything ash and Tim have said makes sense to me. More tears form in my eyes and I let them fall.

"This is the last time I will see you, isn't it?" the pain has dimmed slightly and its bearable now. Ash just nods as a sob escapes, I reach over and pull her in for a bone crushing hug. "I love you Ash, and Hunter is going to be okay, I promise."

"I trust you. Now you have to go before I can't let you go." She pushes me back and grabs my hand and places it on the handle.

"I'll miss you, but I know you have Tim here so if you two have each other's back I will have Hunters and forever." I tell her and she gives me a nod making me close my eyes and open the door and step out. Opening my eyes I'm met with warm, worried brown eyes.

"Hey sweetie." Calliope whispers leaning forward and pressing a kiss to my cold lips and I feel wetness on her cheeks. "I'm so glad you woke up."

"Hey." I croak out and Calliope grabs the cup of water, putting the straw in my mouth. Pulling away after a sip I pull back and whisper thanks.

I can see the tear stains on her cheeks and red rimmed eyes, her mouth in a half smile pulling at her lips. She opens her mouth to say something but I beat her to it.

"I know Calliope, I know." I tell her and the dam breaks for the both of us, she buries her face in my neck and me doing the same. Breathing in her scent and calming down a bit. "I need to see Hunter." I whisper and I feel her nod.

* * *

**Well?**


	23. Chapter 23

******Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**All mistakes are my own.** **and thank you for your reviews love them xxx**

* * *

**Callie**

I don't remember much of the flight here or making it to the hospital, I felt like I was in a daze. When we got to the hospital we were told Arizona had been rushed into emergency surgery because of internal bleeding, shrapnel in her left thigh and she broke her tibia and fibula in her left leg. And then it happened, we were told Ashley had died on impact with her side of the car being the point of impact. They got taken out by a truck, traffic was heavy and the truck lost control hitting a wet patch. We waited and waited, I paced the whole time in the waiting room, tears permanently running down my face because of Ashley, feeling nauseous over Arizona while my dad was running around getting coffee for everyone.

Teddy was a mess over Ash and Addy was keeping a firm eye on her and comforting her. Ashley's mom had to be sedated, her dad just went silent. Momma and Daniel have had silent tears and haven't moved from there chairs since sitting down. I had to ring Alex and Becks to let them know, there on there way out here now. Finally Hunter. He is still with the baby sitter and I told her I will call when we were ready for her to bring hunter down to the hospital. The little man has lost both his parents in his short life and he really won't understand till he is older. I don't know who Ashley and Tim named as god parents so I don't know where he is going.

When Arizona was wheeled out of surgery and up to recovery, everybody still stayed but momma and Daniel went in first for about 15 minutes and came back out and went to pick up Hunter from the hospital entrance. Being a lawyer I had talked my way into the room and I was not leaving until I saw those blue ocean orbs I've grown to love so much. I wasn't prepared for seeing her look so fragile, it broke my heart as I looked at her pale face laying there almost lifeless. If it wasn't for the beeping of her heart rate I would have thought she was lifeless. Several tiny cuts mare the left side of her face along with several bruises, her left forearm stitched and bandaged from the impact, doctors say she probably held it up to protect her face. The rest of her is covered by gown and blankets but her bandaged left leg it out. It just looks swollen, they've had to wait until the swelling goes down to cast it. I sat in the chair next to her bed holding her hand waiting for her to wake up.

By now it was six in the morning and I was exhausted but I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep until I saw her awake. Then I saw the beginning of stirring, blue eyes suddenly came into view. "Hey sweetie." I whisper as I feel more tears begin to fall and can't help but lean forward and fell her lips on mine, pulling back and looking at her eyes again I say. "I'm so glad you woke up." I feel heart broken because of Ashley but I don't think I would survive if Arizona was the one to die, I wouldn't be able to go on knowing she wouldn't never be.

She opens her mouth and croaks. "Hey." I see her flinch from the pain so I grab the cup of water and help her with the straw and she whispers a thanks.

I can see the pain in her eyes like she knows what I'm going to say, I don't want to tell her but I know I have to. I feel like a goldfish with my mouth opening and closing as I talk myself into telling her about ash, but she beats me to it.

"I know Calliope, I know." She says and that's the breaking point I can't hold it in anymore and a sob escapes as I bury my face in her neck and feel her tears running down my neck from her. I hear her take in my scent and feel her relax a little. "I need to see Hunter." I hear her whisper as her heart rate picks up. "I need to see him, now." I nod knowing he is in the waiting room with momma and Daniel. Calming her down so her heart rate gets back to normal, I wait as I wipe her matted hair out of her eyes.

"Ok sweetie I'm going to tell the nurse you're awake and then I'm going to get your parents and hunter. I love you." I tell her kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay." She says as she hiccups. I make my way to the door and stop as I hear my name, turning around I see fresh tears making there way down her cheeks. "I love you too." She says making my heart swell.

After telling the nurse Arizona was awake I make my way down to the waiting room where everybody stands, including Alex and Becks, and bombard me with questions. I hold up my hand waiting for everyone to go silent. "She just woke up, the docs checking her out now. She wanted to see Hunter." I say pointing to him sleeping in my dad's arms. Momma and Daniel race passed me as dad gently passes hunter to me and quickly giving my shoulder a squeeze as I turn and head back to the room.

Sneaking in passed the doctors as momma and Daniel fire questions at him, I head to the right side of the bed and see a light in Arizona's eyes as hunter comes into view. She lifts her right arm up and I gently lay him down and she instantly wraps him in her arm kissing his head of blonde hair. "I'm so sorry little man, I'm so sorry." Arizona whispers and I can't help the tears that begin to roll down my check.

"So miss Robbins, you will be released probably tomorrow around lunch. We are going to get a cast on your leg this afternoon and you should be good to go. I will fill you in on everything tomorrow before I discharge you." The doctor nods ad leaves the room, nobody says anything as we all watch Arizona cling to Hunter whispering in his ear.

"Honey bee were going to go and see Bob and Sarah, did you want us to take hunter?" Momma asks and Arizona just shakes her head and I can see here eyes start to droop. "Ok we will be back later to check on you, get some rest." Momma says kissing her daughters cheek and heading out.

"We love you sweetie." Daniel says kissing Arizona as well and going after Sasha.

"I'm just going to let everyone know what's going on, I'll be right back."

"They can all go to Ashley's, that way someone can bring some things for hunter back here." Arizona says tiredly as her eyes droop again.

"Alright, I'll be back in a second." I whisper as her eyes finally close and her breathing evens out.

Telling everyone to head out to Ashley's I quickly grab the pram from teddy and head back into Arizona's room. I find Arizona and Hunter exactly how I left them, sleeping peacefully so I pull up a chair and grab my iPad to finish up some work for the next couple of days or weeks what ever it takes to help Arizona out.

* * *

It has been a hectic couple of days at the hospital, Arizona having to stay an extra night because they thought she picked up and infection but it turns out it weren't. Everybody came and did visits in shifts, Hunter always being in Arizona's eye sight.

Arizona hasn't said much at all, which I don't blame her you can see the sadness in her eyes from loosing Ashley, it's the same sadness in all out eyes. Even though its awkward to hold her because of the stitches, Arizona still wriggle her way in to my arms and a fist clenched tight in my shirt as she falls asleep. And when she's sleeping it's restless and I can feel the tears roll onto my chest right before she nods off.

Ashley's parents organized the funeral pretty quickly with everyone's help, it was awful as are all funerals. Christina, Owen, Meredith, Derek, Lexie and Mark even flew out for it but leaving the next day.

Today is the will reading and I can feel the tension in Arizona as I help her with an outfit. Having a cast on the bottom of your leg limits the outfits she's got with her but we make it work. Tying up her converse shoe on here right foot and putting a sock on her left foot, I hear her let out a sigh, looking up I see her study me. Finishing up I put hands on either side of her thighs and give her a gentle, loving and also reassuring kiss to let her know I'm here for her. I hear a moan escape her throat and lean back on the balls of my feet giving her a smile. "You know you can talk to me, about anything right?"

"I do. I'm just processing… everything at the moment. But I'm really glad you're here with me." She says giving me a small smile in return.

"There's no place I'd rather be than by your side. I love you too much." I tell her getting a chuckle out of her.

"I love you too, Calliope." She cups my cheek and pulls me into her for a brief kiss before resting her forehead against mine. "I really hate that wheel chair." She states.

"I know but it's just till your stitches in your stomach heel and then you're on crutches." I say pulling her up as she balances on her right leg while I pull the wheel chair in behind her and she plonks down in it.

"What time is the lawyer getting here?" Arizona asks.

"He said around 10:30, so we still have some time for breakfast."

Making our way out into the kitchen we see momma cooking up a storm as Teddy and Addy make the coffee. Everybody else had gone home yesterday, and teddy and Addy were leaving this morning. "Morning everyone." I say pushing Arizona to the table to let her do what she wants. "What time are you two heading back?"

"Were leaving now, I'm just making to go coffee for us, we actually have surgery late this arvo." Addison says pouring to large coffees.

"We will see you to in a couple of days, if you need anything just call us. Bye Zona." Teddy says hugging Arizona a laying a loud kiss on her cheek then walking to do the same to me and momma.

"Have safe flight girls. We will have to have you over when were back, I miss you coming around teddy." Momma says while flipping another pancake.

"Sounds good momma. See you everyone." Teddy says waving and heading for the door, Addison closes behind.

"Well eat up girls, Daniel's just changing Hunter."

I grab two plates and stack pancakes on each with a scoop of ice cream for Arizona and lots of syrup and place it in front of her, I watch as her eyes light up at the amount of syrup. "Can you please grab my… oh thanks babe." She says as I place her meds and juice in front of her as well.

"Good morning girls." Daniel says walking in with hunter wrapped around the front of him giggling. "I just had the worst diaper I have ever seen I think." He says getting a laugh out of everyone.

Hunter doesn't know what's going on. He's been fussy the last couple of nights but today we find out what was in the will and then hopefully we can head home in a couple of days. I have a feeling hunter will be coming home with us but Arizona hasn't said anything about it, she really hasn't said much of anything. She's just kind of numb I guess which I don't blame her for being.

Looking at her across the table she looks fragile as she holds a half asleep Hunter on her right side. Arizona's eyes have been brimmed with tears since she woke up from surgery, I don't say anything because she's clearly not ready. She will come to me when she is ready.

* * *

Cleaning up the kitchen with hunter on my hip was proving to be difficult but I couldn't put him down because he has become clingy. Momma, Daniel and Arizona are in the living room talking with Ashley's parents while they wait for the lawyer to come.

"Ba, ba, ba." Hunter says tapping my chest with his hand and smiling sleepily at me.

"You're going to be ok baby boy, but right now it looks like your ready for a bottle and nap." I quickly fix him a bottle and head to his room sitting in the rocking chair and laying him in my arms as I feed him, his eyes slowly drooping shut. "Arizona and I have got your back, always. I love you." I whisper just as he nods off. I walk over to his crib and gently place him in wrapping the blanket around him and setting the giraffe so he can see it when he wakes. Looking down at him, he looks peaceful as he sleeps. Exactly the way Arizona does, looking so safe and not a care in the world.

"Calliope." Arizona says making me jump. "Sorry. The lawyers here and said that you have to be present for the reading as well." Arizona tells me just confusing me.

"Oh, Okay sweetie. I was going to sit with you any way just for support." I say walking to the door way and leaning down to kiss her pink lips.

"Let me start off by saying how sorry I am for your loss, I got to know Ashley over the last month and she was lovely." The lawyer, Mr Jack Davidson, starts off. He doesn't look like your typical stuffy lawyer, more laid back jeans and button shirts guy, exactly the type of lawyer I could see Ashley going to.

"I saw you at the funeral." Arizona says to him.

"Uhh yeah we were friends for a couple of years before I became Tim and Ashley's lawyer. Ashley actually came and saw me about a month ago, just fixing and updating her will. So I'll just read it and then you can all let it sink in and we will figure the rest out later." Jack takes a swig of water and pull out the will clearing her throat.

Arizona's hand has been in mine and her grip has gotten tighter and tighter, I bring my other hand up lightly rubbing her forearm feeling her relax just a bit.

"I Ashley Bella Robbins leave the money from my Novels to my son Hunter Timothy Robbins. I wish for it to be put in a trust fund for him to access at the age of 17. The Manhattan apartment and my car are to be sold and the money to be divided equally between my parents and Daniel and Sasha Robbins. Now, my savings account is to be left to Miss Arizona Robbins." Jack stops to take a breather, looking up to find every one of us barley holding it together. "So that all possessions sorted I have all the paper work with me for all of you to sign, setting up account transfers and to put the apartment on the market, etcetera."

He pulls out the papers setting them on the coffee table.

"What's going to happen to hunter?" Mrs Greene asks, Ashley's mom.

Jack smiles and nods. "I'm just about to get there. Now Ashley only made one change to the custody of Hunter. I Ashley Bella Robbins name Arizona Robbins and Calliope Torres custody of Hunter Timothy Robbins." Shocked. That one word describes how I feel, and as I look around that is what I see even on Arizona's face. No one saw that coming at all. I am now responsible for a 8 month old. "I was told to give this to you Miss Robbins." Jack hands an envelope to Arizona's shaking hand.

We all watch her as she slowly opens it and quickly reading it, she finishes she lets out a bark of laughter and then hands it to me.

**Zona,**

**I'm not crazy believe me and I know Tim will agree with me. You have to marry that girl, she's one hot Latina mama, I have never seen you so happy. Tim and I will be dancing at your wedding because I believe she is the cheese to your macaroni. **

**Love you lots xxxx**

**Ashley**

**P.S Give hunter kisses from me and Tim everyday while he lets you.**

* * *

**Well hope you like it.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**All mistakes are my own and i wrote it on my iPad so that sucked. updating on this is a bitch but i hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Arizona

I never thought i would have a family like this. I always pictured getting married and having a little time just me and her and slowly make a family, planning and getting ready for change. When Tim died that plan changed slightly too just having Ashley and Hunter which was ok. Of course it would never be the same as having Tim there, i never imagined anything happening to Ashley.

A week ago all the plans i made changed, I have an eight month old with my girlfriend... Calliope hasn't really said anything to me about that. I think I'm still shocked that Ashley put her in the will, not shocked in a bad way though. I can't really fault Calliope for not saying anything; I haven't been talking at all. Calliope has been my rock, I don't think I could have done any of this without her. She holds me at night in bed and calms me when I have a night mare. We went to court and the judge made it official with Hunter and now we will be having 3 random social worker visits so I'm not looking forward to that.

My parents and Ashley's parents have held it together and taken care of Hunter while Calliope helps me because I'm not really that mobile at the moment but I'm healing. Well I'm healing on the outside, on the inside it still hurts. Everybody has packed Hunters room and shipped it down to our house, we've gathered Ashley's belongings and boxed them. Callie thinks we should store them for hunter when he's older, all her little knick knack's for him to go through as well as Tim's stuff. So we are having them shipped to the house and we can figure all that out later. The apartment has been cleaned and is being put on the market in two days.

"Have you packed the mushy pumpkin and the extra formula?" I ask anxiously checking the bag again.

"Yes babe I've packed everything we need for the flight. Just relax ok." Callie tells me calmly making me look over to her. My breath hitches at the pure beauty of her as she packs, Hunter attached to her hip babbling away as his hand is hooked in the front of her shirt tightly. "Tell Zona that we have it all under control." She says to Hunter getting a little giggle.

"You look really beautiful." I blurt out making her eyes snap up to me and give me smile I haven't seen in what feels like forever. She walks toward me and leans over giving me the perfect view of her cleavage but blocking my view as she steals a kiss.

"I love you, you know that?" All I can do is nod. "Good, now let's go home. Dad's plane should be here by the time we get to the airport, apparently he's coming back from Seattle. You take him and I will meet you at the front door." She plonks Hunter in my lap because I'm still in the wheel chair.

"Have you got a tissue on you? He has a bit of a runny nose." I ask just as Hunter blows a bubble out his nose laughing at himself.

"Here." Callie hands me a tissue laughing. "I noticed his nose so I made an appointment for him back at home, Addison just hired a new paediatrician, Dr. Chambers. It's tomorrow morning."

"Awesome." I say. "So you've pretty much got everything under control." I say stupidly.

"I do babe, now come on let's get your rents and get out of here." Callie begins to push me out of the room.

"Ready dearies?" Momma asks.

"Yup, apparently I mar... dating a organiser. All packed and ready to go." My hearts pounding over me nearly saying marrying.

"Let's roll then, shall we." Daddy says opening the door for all of us as we pile on out towards the elevator.

Holy crap. I hope no one picked up on the slip. Obviously I wasn't to marry her, I mean she is... there really is no one word to describe her. She is everything to me. We pull up next to Carlos' plane on the runway, Carlos waiting by the door for us.

"Mija." He whispers hugging Callie and then turning to me. "I'm so sorry Arizona. Glad to see you." He says kissing my check and then turning to my parents as Jim and Andy, the captains, come down the stairs to help me up.

"Miss Robbins." Jim says making my roll my eyes.

"Jim I told you to call me Arizona." I say giving them a smile as the set me down in a set.

"Yeah Jim, Its Arizona." Andy jokes making me laugh.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it."

"Anytime." They say in unison and head back to the cabin.

Everybody takes their seats and buckles up ready for take-off.

"Momma, can you take Hunter for a second? I just want to talk to Calliope."

"Sure honey bee."

"You alright sweetie?" Calliope asks concerned.

"I'm ok, I just wanted to talk to you for a second and we haven't really gotten a chance to talk." I say letting out a nervous laugh. "Even though Ashley named you as a guardian I will understand if this is not what you want, let's face it, it's not really how I pictured we become a family. So I'm giving you an out if you wa-." I'm shut up as lips collide with mine. She pulls back a millimetre.

"I don't need an out, I'm not leaving you or Hunter. It's not the most conventional way to start a family but it's already pretty perfect to me. Tragic how we got it but I love our little family and it's only been 2 days." She whispers to me and I feel a tear slip from my eye and Callie catch it with the swipe of her thumb. "I love you and I love that little man."

I feel a sob rise in my chest and there's nothing I can do to stop it and Callie wraps her arms around me letting me cry in to her neck. She rubs soft patterns on my back and whispers reassuring words into my ear as I slowly calm down. "I really don't think I would be able to do it without you." I whisper, making Callie chuckle.

"Oh honey, you would have but I'm not going anywhere." She says as Hunter lets out a cry. "I'm going to just get him a bottle and warm it up." she kisses my forehead and gets up, warms up a bottle and picks Hunter up and sitting next to me. Hunter eagerly sucks away at the bottle, his eyes looking between me and Calliope before they droop closed. I rest my head on Callie's shoulder eyes still locked on Hunter as I feel Callie's head rest against mine. The last thing I remember is Carlos' flash from his phone going off as he takes a picture.

* * *

"I hate this chair!" I don't get my crutches till I get my stitches out of my stomach so I still have about a week of being pushed around, it's pretty difficult with having to look after a baby at the same time.

"I know you do babe but its not long now and you will be on crutches." Callie says as she puts Hunter in my lap and pushes us towards Addison's clinic.

"Maybe I will get Teddy to look at my stitches. "I say and I can feel Callie eye roll as she laughs.

"Whatever you want my love." I love it when she calls me that, still gives me butter flies deep down.

"Ba bah ba bah." Hunter says and then lets out a squeal.

"Whoa calm down its just the doctor little dude, not that exciting." I laugh as Hunter kicks his legs.

Walking off the elevator as the receptionist looks up and smiles. "Morning Callie." Parker says fluttering her eye lashes. Bitch! "Hey Arizona." she says as an afterthought not looking away from Callie.

"Morning Parker, we have an appointment with Justin." Callie says and turns us to the waiting room before Parker can say anything back. "Bitch." I hear Callie whisper under her breath making me laugh. "I'm just going to see if Addie is free for a sec." I nod as she heads down to the Addie's office. Hunter watches her walk away and squeals trying to jump in her direction.

"She'll be back little man." I tell him and watch as he blows another bubble out his nose. "Your nose seems to be running more." I grab a tissue to wipe it as he tries to swing his head away squealing again.

"I would know that squeal anywhere. Hey Zona." Teddy says walking towards us and peppering Hunters face with Kisses. "Where's your other half?"

"Looking for Addison. How's things been?"

"She moved in with me." Teddy says happily. "That's my exciting news. I haven't talked to you since we left New York. How did the rest of it go? You got custody ay?" Teddy asks playing with hunter.

"Yup he's all mine. Well ours, turns out Ash updated her will a month earlier that month and she put Callie down as the other guardian." I say and watch as Teddy's mouth hang open in shock. "Yeah that was exactly every bodies reaction." Teddy nods sitting back.

"Instant family ay. Still planning your proposal?"

" Shhh but yeah, just have to postpone it till I at least get good on my crutches." I say laughing. "Could you check my stitches in my stomach for me? And the ones in my thigh as well pretty please?"

"I would but you should get the new doctor to check it out."

My face scrunched up in confusion. "He's a paediatrician though."

"Oh not him, no, I'm not talking about him I'm talking about Dr. Wilson she started just after Justin. Jo, she's really nice. You want me to see if she' s free?"

"Yeah I guess, maybe for after we get Hunter checked out."

Teddy walks over and talks to Parker and I see Callie head towards us with a man in jeans and a navy button shirt. Cons, he has cons on I like him already. Callie smiles as the picks up a folder and heads for me and Hunter.

"And this must be Hunter, cutie. I'm Dr. Chambers but u can call me Justin, sorry to have to meet under the circumstances but I'm hoping to be this little guys doctor till he's 18." He leans down pulling a face at hunter before shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. Now just follow me to my office and I can do a check-up."

"Hey Chambers. Zona, Wilson said she will see you after, just go to her office." Teddy says picking up a file.

"Thanks Teds."

* * *

"Well he seems to just have a cold, otherwise healthy as a horse. Just make sure he's gets lots of fluids and he will be fine. So I understand he's gone from breast milk to formula and just mush veggies?" Justin asks writing in a file.

"Yeah Calliope started him just on mushed pumpkin and peas with a bottle of formula." I say as hunter sucks on my arms.

"He's been fussy with sleeping but I just figured that's from the move and ummm and not seeing Ashley." Callie whispers at the end.

"Yeah it would be from the change, he should settle soon. I would like to see him two weeks just to see if he's gaining weight and sleeping better. And I will need the name of his doctor from New York to get his medical history. I'll just check his gums and you can get out of here." He sits in his rolling stool stopping in front and looking in Hunters mouth. As he rolls back I see a glimpse of his shoes and gasp.

"Are they the DC comic special edition?"

"Yeah, superman edition scored the last pair in the store." He says happily.

"My father in law got me a pair, I couldn't love the man more if I tried." I tell him.

"Oh, Addie didn't say you two were married she just sai-."

"Were not." I jump in realising what I said. "I mean one day yeah but not yet, I mean were not even engaged, we just got a child and and an..." My sentence dies out as Callie chuckles and lays a hand on my leg.

"Were not married yet, but hopefully its not to far down the track." Callie says winking at me and the butterflies explode in my stomach.

"Awesome. So were done for today so I will see you to around if not I will see you in two weeks. Just tell Parker and she will book you in. Bye little man." Justin ruffles Hunters blonde hair as we exit his office.

"Do you know where Dr. Wilson's office is?" I ask Calliope.

"You must be Arizona. I'm Dr. Jo Wilson." A young looking woman says introducing herself and I notice she is dressed more on the casual side compared to Addison. "I'm just down here." She points over her shoulder.

"Cool. This is my girlfriend Callie and this is m- this is Hunter."

"Very nice to meet you." Dr. Wilson says walking into her office and closing her door once were in. "Now Teddy said you wanted your stitches checked, if you want to hop up on the cha- oh right, here I'll pull you up on to the chair." Jo grabs my hands and pulls my up to standing and I slip on to the exam chair.

"Teddy was getting my medical files from New York sent over."

"Great, now is it your stomach and thigh?" She asks, I nod. "Just lift your shirt for me." I lift it and she pulls the bandage off and pokes around the wound. "Heeling nicely nice and pink but you will have to keep them in at least a week more." that makes me groan. "I know its a pain but then you will be out of that chair and hopping around. Now do you want to drop your pants for me and I'll check your leg." Jo smiles as Callie laughs as I turn red and pull my yoga pants down so she can check my leg. "Alright you're all good and I will see you in a week to take them out for you. No sexy time till then, don't want any ripped stitches." Jo says laughing as I huff.

"Fine." I say sounding like a teenager.

"We'll survive sweetheart." Callie says kissing my temple. Hunter finds the opportunity and dives out of Callie's arms towards me, Callie only just catching him before he lands on my stomach. "Whoa, that was a big jump."

"He is adorable, how old?"

"Eight months and growing like a giant oak tree. Big and strong." I say proudly.

"He looks just like you, uhh Teddy filled me in on what happened, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks, been tough but were making it work."

* * *

"Now how about some doughnuts then stop at my office and we head home and veg, watch a movie?" Callie asks after buckling in Hunter and handing him a bottle.

"Sounds prefect to me, maybe we can unpack some of Hunters things and maybe pick a room for him."

"You're the boss." Callie Jokes making me laugh. "Let's go home and relax." She says and I nod absent minded. "You ok?"

"Uh yeah it just keeps taking me by surprise that were responsible for a tiny human. It's scary."

"It is but we are doing it together so it's only half as scary." Callie winks making me smile. "There's my dimples." Callie leans over kissing me softly. "Mmmm you smell so good. Let's go so I can cuddle up on the couch with you at home."

* * *

Hunter crashed a couple of hours ago, were in the theatre room snuggled up on the couch calliopes arms wrapped around me. I've noticed since the crash that Callie has to be touching or holding me, she won't let me hold her she has to wrap her body around me.

"It's Christmas in two weeks." Callie murmurs as an ad comes on TV.

"I haven't even thought about that. What did you want to do?" I ask nestling further into Callie.

"Well i want to have the morning just the three of us and then your parents and my dad for brunch and stay the rest of the day. We can have a quiet dinner and then depending on how we feel, see if everyone wants to come around for drinks. What do you think?"

"I'm happy to stay home all day, it actually sounds great. Ashley's parents might be coming out to stay with momma and dad."

"Okay, I'll start planning tomorrow but for now I want to go to bed because I'm exhausted." Calliope sighs as she helps me sit up.

"Bed sounds so good right now." We make our way towards the stairs and i groan. "I don't have the energy to make it up the stairs." I hear Callie chuckle and she turns her back to me crouching down.

"Hop on and I'll give you a lift babe." she says nonchalantly.

"You'll drop me."

"I hold you up off the ground in the shower, I can carry you up the stairs now hop on."

"Okay." I say hesitantly and jump on and let out a squeal as she pretends to fall and then races up the stairs easily making me giggle all the way up.

Settling in bed after getting changed I feel Callie wriggle over and wrap around the back of me and burying her face in my hair inhaling.

"I think we're going to be ok." I whisper into the darkness. Callie gives me a squeeze and a kiss on the back of my neck.

"I know we're going to be ok my love." Without any hesitation.

I believe her and just from that I know we are going to be ok, it's just a different plan than I had but it's still an adventure. One that I get to take with Calliope and Hunter. As much as it pains me and as hard as it is to think it, Hunter is now our son. As thought runs through my mind I can hear him softly snoring through the monitor that's on Callie's bedside table. So with him snoring and Callie wrapped around me it's the first night in a week I fall into a dreamless, peaceful sleep in the safety of my loves arms.

* * *

**im happy with this chapter! i hope you like it and i really appreciate you reviews,they are always welcome!**


	25. Chapter 25

**********Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**all mistakes are my own. and my computer is still crapped out so updates wont be regular but im trying.  
**

**i really love the reviews you leave thanks :)**

* * *

**Calliope**

I'm exhausted, I finally get to rest and put my feet up as I sink into the couch. Arizona got her stitches out this morning and now we're in the living room as she plays with Hunter on the floor.

I feel like I haven't slept properly in a month with juggling work, Hunter and Arizona. I get up and get ready for work then get Hunter ready, get Arizona down stairs, drop Hunter off with momma at the florist shop and then go to work, come home to Arizona, Hunter and momma. It's been busy and I feel like a zombie.

We went and got Hunter checked again by Dr. Chambers and Arizona got her stitches removed. We also had to go to the hospital to get her cast removed and leg X-rayed so now she has a bright pink cast on, it's hard to miss but completely her.

My eyes start to droop and before I know it I'm on the verge of sleep. "Calliope!" Arizona shrieks making me jump wide awake again.

"Wha- what? Are you alright?" I ask but they seem perfectly fine to me.

"Hunter as pulled himself up all by himself." Arizona beams and claps her hands making Hunter smile.

"I'm telling you he is going to be a genius." I smile and stand. "Its late babe he should be going to bed now and I'm exhausted and really need a shower." I say stretching before pulling Arizona to her feet and handing her crutches to her.

"Did you want to take him u stairs and I'll get his bottle and put him down while you shower and relax?"

"That sounds like a perfect plan." I say smiling, leaning forward I steal a kiss before swooping down to pick up Hunter. "Come on little man, bed time for you." He lets out a squeal as I kiss his chubby cheeks.

Sitting him in his crib he happily pulls his giraffe in his lap and sucks on its tail. He looks up to me and my breath catches, he has the same look Ashley gives, just happy to relax and do nothing. I feel the tears start to burn as they come forward but squash them down I can't let them fall I need to be strong. "Goodnight baby boy, I love you." I kiss his forehead and quickly head to our room to and jump in the shower.

As the water runs down my shoulders and back I make mental notes of things I have to buy tomorrow like diapers and wipes, more vegies for Hunter. This month has been tough and hard, everyone has been a great help. It's scary to think that this whole thing could have gone a completely different way and I wouldn't have Arizona with me still. I wouldn't know what to do or how to live. I would be lost if she wasn't here.

Walking back into the room I can just see the faint out line her lying in bed. Making my way over I crawl up from the end of the bed pulling the covers down as I make my way up. "What are you doing?" Arizona asks I can I tell that she's smiling.

I don't answer, instead I crawl up her body and lower myself on top of her and bury my face into her neck and breathe in deeply. She wraps her arms around my middle and rubs up and down my back. "Are you ok?" she asks a hint of concern in her voice and I nod my head pressing a kiss to her neck. We lay there in silence, me lost in my thoughts and Arizona rubbing my back.

Pressing open mouthed kiss up her neck and along her jaw and I make it to her soft lips and pull her bottom lip into my mouth before pulling it back with my teeth making her moan. I slip my tongue into her mouth as she tangles her fingers in my hair pulling me closer, I slip my thigh between her legs and press against her centre. Needing more I run my fingers down her sides to the hem of her shirt and pull it up just to under her breast and run my fingers over her soft ivory skin. I feel her tug my hair so I lean up on my elbows hovering over her. "Sweetie you're crying." She whispers and cups my face and wipes my tears with the pads of her thumbs.

"I almost lost you." I whimper. "It feels really good to have you safely under me." I feel more tears fall and can't stop them.

"Sweetie I'm right here and I'm ok, just the cast left and that's not life threatening."

"I know I've just been going since we've got back and it's just all catching up. I just I need you."

"I'm right here honey."

"I love you." I whisper getting quick peck making her smile.

"I love you too. And I don't know if you noticed but I don't have stitches in anymore and the doctor gave me the ok for activities." She says raising her eyebrows comically at the word activities.

I laugh and continue kissing the love of my life. "Naked. Now." She says tearing her lips away and kiss down my neck. I quickly rip off my shirt and panties and help Arizona with her clothes and then straddle her hips. I watch her trail her eyes up my naked torso as her hands grip my hips and her thumbs swipe the side of my pelvis. Her eyes make it up to my face to find me just staring at her and she gives me a smile that takes my breath away every time I see it and just from that smile I can see the love and adoration she has for me, the same look I give her all the time.

My eyes take in her perfect naked flesh, down her chest passed her glorious breasts and to her tight torso. I lock onto the scar from the accident. A month ago she was close to death and somehow she came back. Back to me. I feel her squeeze my hips and my eyes snap up to her piercing blue ones and I know she knows what I was thinking. Grabbing her hands intertwining our fingers and settling them above her head, I lock our lips in a searing kiss and tongues and teeth clash at the ferocity of it.

Letting her lips go I make my way down her neck across her chest and down the valley between her breasts making my way to her belly button. Swirling my tongue around it I feel her arch her back up and I lay hot open mouth kisses along the still red scar that almost took her life from me. "Baby…" she moans in whisper and I feel the wetness run from my eyes down my cheeks and drop on her stomach but she doesn't say anything. Arizona lets out a content sigh as I kiss back up her body so I can see her face again. She brings her hands to my cheeks and wipes the tears away with the pads of her thumbs and giving me a beautiful smile.

Gliding my hand down her body and in between her legs, both gasping, her at the pressure against her nerves and me at the wetness I find there. Positioning my thighs one between hers and one of hers between mine I draw circles around her very aroused clit making her eyes slam shut as her breathing picks up. "Open your eyes sweetie." I whisper in her ear and watch as they flutter open and just as they focus on mine I plunge two fingers as deep as I can, watching as her mouth opens but no sound coming out. Slowly pulling out to my fingertips I plunge back in with the extra force of my thigh and I feel her nails scrape down my shoulders as she lets out a guttural moan that turns me on like nothing else.

Moans growing louder as my thrust pick up speed and rhythm the palm of my hand rubbing on her bundle of nerves every thrust. My drenched core makes contact with her thigh and I grind down harder as my stomach pulls down at the sensation and Arizona moaning louder at the wetness. "Calliope…" she groans out bringing a hand down and gripping onto my hip to help steady me. I slide my fingers down her walls and feel them tighten and letting me know she's close.

I see her eyes dilate to almost black, I pull out and plunge bringing my thumb to her clit her walls tightening around my fingers. One last deep thrust parting my fingers slightly I massage her sweet spot as I grind into her thigh and watch as pure ecstasy washes over her face, cheeks flushed, her body stiffen and arch under me. Her lips parted and the whole time our eyes stayed locked.

The beauty of her losing control and the moans that leave her mouth sends me over the edge, I let out a moan before crashing our lips together Arizona only half responding as I massage her walls milking everything out of her orgasm for her. Sliding to her side but keeping my hand buried as her walls still has a firm grip on my fingers I pop myself up on my elbow and watch her chest rise and fall.

Hearing her breathing calm down and eyes still closed I pull out slowly and she whimpers at the loss, I suck her juices from my fingers quickly, softly moaning at the taste of her. I swipe the blonde curls matted to her forehead and kiss her temple while splaying my hand on her stomach and feel the contractions still going on making me smile.

She hums in satisfaction and her head falls to the side, eyes resting on me. Her skin glistens from the moon light coming in as tiny beads of sweat falls down her chest and stomach. Tome her skin is perfection, smooth as silk. Dimples indent in her cheeks as she gives me the same smile I love. "One of the many reason I love you just happened." She says giggling making me chuckle along with her and burying my face in her neck and breathing in the pure scent that's just Arizona.

"Dido babe. Dido." We lay in silence tanging our legs together but making sure her casted leg is on top.

The woman in my arms is without a doubt the love of my life. Together I feel like we can do anything, just as long as were together. I hear Hunter through the monitor some rustling of sheets and then a sucking noise making me smile. I have a child with the woman I love and I plan on having many more, hopefully they will get Arizona's dimples a girl an only hope. Grow old together with grandchildren surrounding us and that thought brings the biggest smile to my face. "What's got you smiling so big?" She asks. Making a last minute decision, I jump out of bed racing to my set of draws I pull out a box that has been gathering dust for a while. "Calliope, what are you… doing?" her breathe hitching as she sees me turn around with the box in my hands. I crawl up the bed as she pulls herself up resting n the headboard. Sitting on my knees between her legs I look at the box and then to her wide eyes.

"I've been wanting to ask you this for quiet I while now but then with the… and Hunter… the social worker visit, we've just been so busy. I've been waiting for the perfect moment to ask you, I was laying her in your arms and I saw our future together. Kids grandkids, colourful converse collection and you still wearing them when your 90." She lets out a bark of laughter as I chuckle at the image in my head. I look up and I see her eyes glistening which make mine begin again. "I love you with all my heart, so fiercely in fact it scares me sometimes but I wouldn't change that feeling for the world." I pull the ring out of the box and Arizona gasps, I grab her left hand and intertwine our fingers. "We're a family, I mean I've thought of you as family for a while but now we have a beautiful little boy who is relying on us for the rest of our lives. One day we will expand our family, have little Robbins-Torres's running around or Torres-Robbins it doesn't bother me. I can't wait to expand and begin new adventures with you, but I would really love it that when we begin theses adventures I have the honour of calling you my wife. Arizona Robbins, will you marry me?" I finish my little speech hoping that my ramble made sense to her. Arizona's eyes dart from me to the ring and her mouth looking like a goldfish before the biggest smile is spread across it.

"Yes Calliope… I would love nothing more than to be called your wife, of course I'll marry you." She shrieks the last part before jumping in my lap and untangling our fingers so I can slide the ring on, fitting her perfectly. "I love the sapphires and I love you." She says attacking my lips with great passion. "This has to be the best naked proposal ever." She says as we both laugh and fall into bed.

"I love you too babe." I fall to her side as she brings the ring up to look at it some more. "So you like the ring?"

"No, I love the ring. It's perfect and your perfect, our little family is perfect. You're my fiancé." She says and I can her she's got a smile on her face, my eyes drooping heavily.

"You are my fiancé and one day my wife." I half mumble as I feel sleep taking me over.

"Mmm awesome. Goodnight Calliope." She whispers kissing my cheeks as I pull her into me.

"G'night." I say and darkness surrounds me.

* * *

I woke up to Arizona's voice coming through the monitor as she softly sings to calm Hunter down. The smile on my face is almost splitting it in two as last night flashes through my mind.

Thank goodness it's Saturday because there is nothing more I want than to spend it with our little family. Slipping my robe on I walk down the hall and into Hunters room the find them sitting on the floor playing with cars. Arizona dressed in just a white tank top and black boy short panties. "Good morning fiancé." Arizona beams. Say good morning Callie." Arizona says to Hunter as he looks up to me and smiles.

"It is a good morning in deed. How about we go see what Jet has made for us he came in early this morning. Something about skating, I don't know." I shrug and look down as Hunter pulls himself up standing gripping onto my leg smiling up at me. "Well aren't you clever." I say scooping him up making him squeal.

"He was standing in his crib when I came in this morning but no tears so that's good." Arizona says as I put hunter in my hip and help pull her up quickly stealing a kiss before she grabs her crutches. "I hope there are waffles or pancakes."

Getting Hunter settled with some toast and a bottle we dig into our own breakfast and coffee. "So when did you want to tell people?"

"We could do a barbeque tomorrow and tell everyone at once, today I just want the three of us for the day." I say pouring more coffee.

"Sounds perfect, we can plan it this afternoon then. Anything in particular you wanted to do today?"

"Nope, home day sounds good to me. I might not even get dressed." I say with a smirk making Arizona look up from her crossword with a hungry look on her face.

"It's a good thing her takes 3 hour naps then isn't it because I was planning on not getting dressed either and we need to properly celebrate our engagement." She says cheekily.

"I like the way you think." I say as we chuckle.

"Before I forget I've got something panned for New Year's so no planning from you I've got it covered.

"What are we doing?" I ask curiously.

"It's a surprise that I've been planning for like three months so I'm not ruining it and telling you." She says shoveling a massive mouthful of waffle in her mouth making her cheeks bulge looking absolutely adorable.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**********Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**all mistakes are my own. **

**thanx so much for all the great reviews.**

* * *

**Arizona**

"Please just eat Hunter. I know you like this one. "I say trying to not get frustrated as Hunter moves his mouth away from the spoon.

"Hello?" I hear Carlos call from the front door.

"In the kitchen." I say as Hunter strains his neck to see who it is, a massive smile breaking out when he see Carlos. "Morning, there's coffee in the pot."

"I've had enough for this morning, I just dropped by to tell you everything is set for any time after 7." Carlos tells me as I try to finish feeding Hunter and failing. "Mind if I try?"

"Be my guest, he's been difficult for the last couple of days. Calliope reckons he's getting teeth through." I watch as Carlos shovels the food into Hunters moth easily, I try not to let it get to me. "Thanks so much for tonight I hope everything goes well. I hope she likes it."

""she will love it, don't worry about it."

"Do you mid watching him while I take a quick shower?" I ask sheepishly.

"Of course not, take your time." He says wiping the food from Hunters face and pulling him out of his chair.

"Awesome, won't be long." I walk as fast as I can with my cast and quickly jump in the shower. I got one more thing to do till Calliope finishes work and then my plan can be set in motion. Tonight's New Year's Eve so I've planned something just the two of us, an overnight thing. With the help of Carlos I have everything sorted so we don't have to worry about a thing.

Ever since Calliope finally fell apart she hasn't been away from me at long periods of times. Always touching my back or my hair, I don't say anything because I know she needs. But I'm hoping tonight she will just relax and let me do everything for her.

* * *

I have finally mastered the baby carrier strapped to my front while using crutches. Hunter thinks it's hilarious with the swinging back and forth so if he's happy I'm happy. Walking into my little florist shop I can hear momma talking on the phone to someone. Hunter starts springing his legs wildly at the sound of her voice and lets out a squeal.

I walk out the back and momma gives a smile before holding a finger up telling me to wait. A minute later she hangs up the phone and turns to us. "Hello dearies. This is a nice surprise." Momma beams and picks up Hunter out of the harness.

"Yeah we thought we would say hi and pick up some flowers for Calliope." I walk slash limp around the shop looking for a colorful display of flowers.

"Aren't you sweet? What time are you dropping this one off?" She says bouncing Hunter in her lap as he watches me walk around.

"I'll drop him off around quarter to seven, I'm picking Calliope up and were going straight to our destination."

"Does she have any idea about to night?" Momma asks giddily.

"Nope not a clue, she just thinks it's a relaxing night for the two of us. Well it is that but it still important." I select a bouquet and walk over to momma so she can sit hunter in the harness for me.

"I'm so proud of you baby girl. I love you." Momma says holding my cheeks and kissing my forehead in a way a mother only knows how.

"Thanks momma." I beam.

"And I love you mister, I'll see you two tonight. Have a good day."

"Bye momma." I wave Hunters little hand and head out down the board walk. Today the sun is out, not too hot, not too cold, just perfect.

As I turn to the parking lot I can see my driver talking on his phone happily waiting, all I can do it roll my eyes. Calliope refused to let me drive with my broken leg so she hired me a driver. I can drive with my broken leg she just won't allow it. Scotty sees me coming hangs up his phone and grabs the flowers for me.

"Thanks Scotty and thanks for just wearing normal clothes instead of a suit, its weird enough for me to have a driver as it is." I say making the man laugh.

"No problem mis- Arizona." He says as I give him a glare for nearly calling me Miss Robbins again. "So, Off to see Miss Torres?"

"Yup, this is the last stop and then home for his nap."

Scotty pulls up out the front of Callie building and helps me out with Hunter, I tell him I'll be about an hour and he nods and heads off to do something.

"Hey Z, hey Hunter." Lexie coos going doe eyed looking down at the drooling boy.

"Hey Lex, how are you?"

"Busy, it's been non-stop for like 3 hours, but Callie's free now so you can just head in." Lexie says sitting back down and answering the ringing phone.

I lightly knock on the door and let myself in to see Callie with a giant load o papers spread out on her desk. She's taken off her jacket and shoes, her black blouse open showing cleavage with her suit pants fitting nicely. Her hair is up in a messy bun with two pens sticking out of it and the cutest concentrated face on as she looks between files. One word describes the goddess in front of me. Sexy.

I close the door behind me softly, she still hasn't seen us. I creep towards the desk and I know Hunters watching Callie but he hasn't made a noise yet. I stop in front of the desk and just as I'm about to say something Hunter giggles and reaches for Calliopes bun tugging on it lightly. Calliope looks up at us and a breathtaking smile takes over her mouth as she stands and leans on her hands kissing Hunters cheeks before coming to meet my lips in a sweet and PG rated kiss. "Mmmm, just what I needed." She says between pecks before standing back and taking Hunter in her arms.

"We thought we would come have lunch with you. These are for you also my amazingly sexy Fiancé." I say handing her the bouquet. My stomach still gets butterflies saying that, the only thing better will be when I can say my wife.

"There beautiful, thank you. Lexie was going to get lunch today so what do we feel like?"

"I feel like burritos." I say plonking myself on the couch.

"Good so do I." Callie walks out and tells Lexie our order and comes in sitting Hunter in front of a box of toys before sitting next to me. Callie bought a bunch of toys for him when we first got back I couldn't do much to look after Hunter so she would bring him with her to work on the slow days. "So what's the plan for tonight, I won't be finished her till about 7." Callie sighs and begins to run her finger through my hair.

"Nice try, I'm still not telling you your surprise. But I will tell you that Scotty and I will be picking you up at 7 and then it's just me and you celebrating the New Year."

"I like the sound of that." Callie husk in my ear making my heart rate pick up. She kisses just under my ear all the way down to my pulse point before sucking lightly making me moan softly. "I missed you this morning, I hate working early." Callie whines before kissing up my neck and connecting our lips. My hands twist find grip at her neck and hair pulling her impossibly closer as hers grip my side and thigh squeezing slightly. She pushes my back so I'm lying back and she's hovering above me as our tongues fight for dominance. My hand wanders at its own accord to the waist of her pants, finger tips just dip in pushing her panties do-

"Ungh." Hunter says. Our lips detach and we turn our heads to see bright blue eyes and big dimples not a foot away from us. All I can do is laugh which makes Callie loose it and she drops her head chuckling. Hunter, no idea what's going on tries to pull himself up in the couch with us. I grab the back of his jeans and pull as he climbs the rest of the way up and sits on my stomach as he shows Callie a toy.

"We need to learn maybe a little bit of control." Callie says chuckling.

"Nah, I don't like that. He'll learn not to interrupt, I was just getting to the good part." I say winking at her.

"I was ready for the next part too." Callie says smirking as I groan.

"Burritos get them while they are hot." Lexie says dumping the bag on the table and leaving in a flash.

"Can you grab his bag babe it's got some pumpkin in it for him and a bottle."

* * *

"That's an awfully tiny bag for this being an overnight thing." Callie states, eyeing the back pack that's on the floor.

"Well were not going to be wearing much clothes overnight babe." I say winking at her.

"I like the sound of that." Callie beams and continues looking out the window. "Who's got Hunter tonight?"

Momma and dad have him for the night. They're only having some friends for dinner so they were happy to take him." I love how Callie has taken Hunter in as her own, it makes me one hundred per cent certain I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with this woman. I let out a laugh at the memory of dropping him off tonight. "You know I did actually have a shirt on tonight. I was dressed up a little for you." She smiles and raises her eyebrow for me to explain. "He wouldn't let go off me, it was the first melt down I've seen. I didn't know what to do he had a death grip on me. I ended up sliding the shirt off and he was happy to hold on to that as he went to momma's arms but he wouldn't give my shirt back when i was going."

"Will he be alright tonight though?" Callie asks concerned.

"Yeah babe, I think he will be. Momma said his separation anxiety is probably starting, so yay for us." I say chuckling.

"Sounds fun." Callie laughs. "Why are we at my parents place?"

"We are taking Lilly out tonight, your dad helped me with a chef and driver for the night. what do you think?" I ask.

I don't get an answer back she just hooks behind my neck and crashes our lips together and before I can respond she pulls back. "Just you and me baby, sounds perfect."

Our door is opened and we step out onto the wharf. "Thanks scotty, have a good New year's."

"You too Arizona, Miss Torres." Scotty closes the door and drives off as we make our way onto the boat.

"Evening ladies, your dinner is ready upstairs, once you're ready we will leave."

"Thanks Ben, ready when you are to leave." I say to the driver, chuck the back pack just inside and grab Callie's hand pulling her upstairs.

Callie gasps as she takes in the table with the fairy lights I've hung everywhere and purple flowers I've spread over everything. "What did I do to deserve this?" She asks as she encircles my waist pulling our bodies flush together and kissing me senseless.

* * *

"Well babe I think you have out done yourself tonight. I'm stuffed and happily on my way to having a nice buzz." Callie says making me chuckle.

"That was my goal for the nite babe so I'm happy." We're reclining on the day beds on the top level of the boat with a massive fluffy blanket wrapped around us. "It's midnight in fifteen minutes, so we will be able to see the fireworks. Ben and I figured out the perfect spot to see them, from this location we will be able to see three sets along the shore line." I say proudly.

"Sweet, I haven't watched the fireworks in years in usually in a club with mark but this is way better." Callie says popping another champagne bottle and snuggling into me. "I'm so glad I've got a couple of days off to just relax and not have to put a suit on."

"You can do what me and Hunter do all day, it's pretty awesome."

"I know what you two do all day, hang around in your underwear and play outside."

"I'm teaching him how to walk calliope, without clothes he's got more room for movement." I argue back.

"What' your excuse for no pants?" she asks arching an eyebrow.

"well I don't want him to feel weird with no pants on so I do it for moral support." I say smiling and making sure my dimples show which gets me a 'mmhhmm' in response.

"I think I will be at least wearing boxers."

"What? Why? Even Teddy just hangs in her undies when she visits us."

"What?" Callie looks at me like I've lost it. "Addison doesn't know does she?"

"Probably not, no. We use to do it when we lived together just have no pants days, it's awesome. But now we actually have an excuse." I tell her and she just keeps staring and then bursts out laughing.

"Oh babe, you're just too perfect. I love you." She says a megawatt smile on her lips as she pulls me in for a searing kiss.

We break apart and I look at my watch and count down in my head. 'three, two, one.' "Happy new year baby."

Callie just smiles and pulls my shirt reconnecting out lips again, she bites down on my bottom lip lightly making me moan and she pushes her tongue in my mouth making it glide along mine sending goose bumps all over my body. Fireworks are going off in the background but I just keep kissing my fiancé. That thought bring a smile to my lips and I can't help but suck on Callie's tongue making her moan as it slowly slips passed my teeth. She twists her body around and hooks a leg in between mine while our lips still connected, she presses forward but abruptly pulls back and laughs.

"Is that a roll of quarters in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She asks and it dawns on me. I laugh and reach down into my pocket and pull out the small wooden box.

"I'm always happy to see you." I say wagging my eyebrows comically making her laugh. "This is for you, I've had it for a while but I didn't want to seem like I was pushing or anything. I always planned to ask you tonight you just beat me to the punch, every girl deserves to be asked in my opinion. It's not going to be as good as yours, no naked speech sadly because it's just too damn cold out here." I say getting a laugh from her and I see a hint of tears in her eyes. "all I want to say is I love you more than anything, nothing will make me happier than one day calling you my wife and watching our ten kids grow up." I say chuckling.

"Tens a lot." Callie muses smiling at me.

"I know, we can talk about numbers later. Now I know we are already engaged but Calliope Torres will you make me the happiest and luckiest girl in world by marrying me?" I ask opening the polished wooden box to reveal her great, great grandmothers ring and I hear her gasp.

"Is that…?" She asks looking at it.

"Yup, I had it re-plated and cleaned and shined, and I had the two side diamonds added this week so the shape of it pretty much matches mine." I say nervously.

"Arizona, I-I love it, it's perfect. Oh and yes I will marry you. A thousand times yes." She beams up at me and kisses me quickly before holding out her hand for me to slide the ring on. Perfect fit. "Let's get out of the cold." She whispers against my lips.

"Couldn't agree more." I say and pull myself up with Calliope and we head below deck straight for the bedroom.

By the time the door closed we were naked, Callie lying in the middle of the bad legs spread waiting for me. I nestle myself on my stomach between her already trembling thighs, I haven't even touched her yet and she's trembling. I come face to face with her mound and see her lips moist and ready for me. Her smell is sweet and already taking over my body as I lick my lips, I spread her with two fingers and groan. "You're so wet already baby." I whisper and she flinches at the hot air hitting her throbbing bundle of nerves.

"Please, please don't ma-." She's cut off as I wrap my lips around her clit, her hips rising off the matress. "Fuuuucckkkkk." She groans as I take I long lick of her folds before pushing two fingers into her tightening core. Plunging in and out of her more and more of her juices run into my hand and I can't get enough as my tongue draws circles around her clit. She moans and grunts as she's hit by an orgasm and I feel her thighs tremble against my cheeks but I don't give up.

Puling my fingers out I replace them with my tongue and delve as deep as I can. "Holy shiiiitttt. Fuckkkk god don't…don't stop." She moans and screams and grinds harder against my face which only spurs me on. i look up the body of my fiance and as i plunge into her, her breasts are bouncing magnificently.

I moan as I feel her walls clenching harder on my tongue and bring my hands under her and grab onto her ass cheeks pulling her into me more. Bringing one hand around I rub her clit with my thumb and that's all she needs. Her ass clenches tight as her walls pull at my tongue and her hips fly upwards as she goes into oblivion. "ARIZONAAA." She screams as she spills into my mouth, me groaning at the taste as it slide down my throat not want to waste a drop. Her tense body relaxes and drops to the mattress as I suck and lick her core clean before making me way up her body watching her chest rise and fall, a sated look on her face. After a minute hers eyes flicker open and she smiles lazily at me before pulling me down by the back of my neck and plunging her tongue into my mouth moaning at her own juices. My own core is throbbing with anticipation as she continues licking my lips and sucking my tongue and I can feel my own juices running down the inside of my thighs. Before I knew what was happening I had three fingers plunged into my core easily, me pushing down to make then go deeper. _Tonight is going to be awesome._

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it :)  
**

******if you want you can add me on tumblr or twitter, its in my profile.**


	27. Chapter 27

**********Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**all mistakes are my own.  
**

**i really love the reviews you leave thanks :)**

* * *

**Calliope**

I feel the sun on my back as I drift into consciousness the nice crisp burn going on my tan skin, we mustn't have closed the blinds before falling asleep. I hear Arizona take a big breath and then squirm back into me more comfortably.

Yesterday and last night we had a little birthday party for Hunter which was great until i found out that his birthday is the same day as Arizona's. Talking about feeling bad about not knowing it was my fiancés birthday was extremely disturbing. Arizona tried to brush it off but it didn't make me feel any better. The least I could do was throwing her some pretty awesome sex last night, I worked my guilt away though and I'm feeling sore in the right places.

Extracting myself from Arizona carefully I make my way to the bathroom tripping on clothes that had been torn off last night. I do my business and washing my hand I look down at the rock that sits there. 3 months we have been engaged and I couldn't be happier.

Today we are looking at some wedding decorations plates and sashes, things like that. Arizona wasn't too happy to be doing that but she's just happy to spend the day together and were taking hunter so if she gets bored she can focus on him I guess. Our little man has finally nailed the walking thing so we had to baby proof the stairs and bits and pieces around the house. There's been a lot of running around and lots of video recording and pictures.

Creeping back in the room I spot Arizona sprawled out on her stomach completely naked and uncovered with the sun beaming on her slightly tanned body. She still has the outline of her bikini bottoms, it's pretty cute. Crawling up between her legs I can see the red mar from where I bit her under her right butt cheek. Laying a kiss on the red mark she lifts her hips and sighs. Nipping her cheek I make my way up her back my hands gliding up her sides and watch the goose bumps.

I straddle the back of her left thigh wetness already evident on my folds. She lets out a soft moan as I press down and slide getting the most sensational feeling through my body.

"Calliope..." She moans half asleep voice thick and bumping her hips up again wanting more.

Ghosting my hands across her hips and getting handfuls of her ass cheeks and squeezing before kneading getting wonderful moans from pink lips. I get the scent of her as her hips rise again and it makes my mouth water. Running two fingers through her folds and gasping at the wetness that's there already.

"You're so fucking wet baby, mmmm." I say bring my fingers up and licking the sweet taste off them. "Mmm, a hint of honey." I grind my center down her leg starting to pick up rhythm and a lot of pleasure.

She tries to turn over but I plant my hands on the back of her shoulders. "Nope, face down and no touching. It's your punishment for n-not telling m-me about your birth-birthday." I ground out as my stomach pulls and I feel myself getting closer. "Fuuuccckkk I'm close." I say hearing her whimper and spread her right leg far to the side.

"Deep, I need you deep." her breathe is coming fast and rapid. i push two fingers deep and straight hitting her spongy muscle. "Aahhhhh fuck! Yes!" thrusting in and out as I slide back and forth making sure I get that spongy muscle every time. Twisting my hand and curling my fingers forward I feel her walls pull and tighten.

Leaning down, bringing my spare hand underneath her and flicking her clit with every thrust. She's so wet you can hear my hand going in and out and it's dripping down my wrist.

"I'm co-com-" I moan out and sink my teeth into her left cheek.

"Calli-" I hear her breathe cut as her walls pull my fingers in deep and hold. Our moans mix together, my thighs clamping Arizona's thigh as I ride my own orgasm out. Slowing my fingers until I feel her go limp I pull them out and lap up everything she gave me.

"Definitely honey." I rasp out as Arizona flips herself on her back cheeks flush and breathing hard. Smirking down her I quickly plant a knee either side of her and latch onto her own clit making her cry out in my center the vibrations making me jerk forward.

And that's when I feel myself being completely filled as she easily pushes three fingers in me sucking on my bundle. "Fuck you're beautiful." I hear her whisper and I feel the beginnings of my second orgasm begin.

"Harder." I gasp before enveloping Arizona's clit in my mouth and stab my tongue at her clit. It's enough for her release, her juices running down my throat, but when she bucks her fingers jerk and hit me deep and I'm done for.

I'm brought out of my orgasm haze feeling Arizona lap everything up, she slowly pulls her fingers out and I whimper at the loss and fall to the side trying to catch my breath. I open my eyes and look up to see Arizona sucking on her fingers happily, turning in the bed I flop down next to her and leaning in for a sloppy kiss. Pushing my tongue in when I taste myself on her lips. "Mmm you have a hint of sweetness, like berry sweetness. My favourite." she giggles stealing pecks her and there.

"Perfect match, berries and honey." I say making us both chuckle and fall into a comfortable silence.

"Shit that was an awesome wake up babe." Arizona says turning to look at me resting our foreheads together.

"perfect way to start the day I think and some breakfast and coffee are going to make it better." my eyes flutter closed and if on cue we her hunter through the monitor talking to himself. "At least he was considerate to wait until we finished before disturbing us." I say laughing.

"Well it's only taken him 5 months." Arizona says kissing my lips before standing and slipping a robe on and me following suit. "You get the munchkin and I'll get the coffee started after I pee." Arizona says disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

i shut the gate to the stairs and put Hunter on his feet and he takes off towards the music in the kitchen squealing. He started walking two weeks ago and it's like he's been doing it for months and he's fast.

Entering the kitchen I find Hunter has an arm wrapped around Arizona's leg while 'dancing'. He's just bopping up and down but the kid has a massive smile. "Are we having a dance party this morning?"

"Uhh dah calliope, this is why were always happy." Arizona says cheekily and i walk up and slap her butt making her squeal and laugh.

"What do you fee-."

"Choc chip pancakes." Arizona cuts me off while giving me a wide smile. at the word pancake Hunter point to his open mouth looking up at us.

"Yum, is it bad that he knows what pancake is? I feel like that's bad." I wonder out loud.

"Nah I don't think so, it just means he knows what good food is. Right Hunter?" She says looking at him and all he does is smile and clap his hands. "See! He agrees."

"Hmmmm..." I look at her sceptically before shrugging and continue to make breakfast. Arizona cuts some fruit handing pieces to Hunter every time he says 'ahh'.

* * *

Wiping Hunter down with a cloth I pull him out of his chair and he's off towards his toys in the corner. "Babe can you just take him in the shower with you I have to make a phone call and it saves time?"

"Sure, what time did you want to leave for shopping?"

"I want to try to be out by 9." I say as we clear the table.

"Okay, come on little man shower time." Arizona steals a kiss from me and puts hunter on her hip and races up stairs making him laugh and I make my way to the study.

"Not a problem Mr Hower, I'll get the papers to you by lunch and then just have them faxed back to my office and my assistant will do the rest... bye." hanging up I send a quick text to Lexie and that's my work for the day done. Picking up the wrapped present I hid under my desk I head to the bedroom.

I open the door to see a nude hunter make a dash out of the bathroom door and straight onto our bed under the sheets. Putting down the present I Sneak up to him I say "Where's Hunter?" and pat the bed making him giggle. Grabbing the sheet I pull it off him and he squeals. "Found ya." I say giving him a little tickle. "Nappy time, I don't want you peeing on the bed little man." Grabbing a spare nappy I put it on him and he follows me into his own room so I can quickly dress him in his adorable skinny jeans, his nappy making his butt looking adorably big and a shirt Becks got him from her surf shop.

Making sure I locked the gate on the stairs I put Hunter down and let him run around, maybe run off some of his energy. I get dressed for a day of shopping when I hear the shower stop. Arizona steps out of the bathroom wrapped in a big fluffy towel looking sexy as hell. "Did you get him?"

"Yeah I just dressed him." Hunter comes barreling in behind me straight for the bed again. "See!" I say smiling.

"What's this?" Arizona asks pointing to the present coming out of the wardrobe dressed for the day.

"I got you a present yesterday. Open it." I watch as she rips into the paper, Hunter laughing and chucking bits of paper everywhere.

"Oh my god! These are AWESOME!" Arizona squeals diving into me and peppering my face with kisses.

Before I know it she's off my and taking her present out of the box and putting them on her and Hunter. Standing Hunter on the bed, the two blondes smile at me making my heart race just at the picture. My two favorite blondes clad in jeans and T's with the converse I got them. Arizona's right shoe is aqua and her right shoe is a bright green, Hunters Right shoe is bright green and his left is aqua blue.

"This is so awesome! I've wanted shoes like this for ages. Thank you Calliope."

* * *

"so what's first on the list?" Arizona asks as we walk down the row of shops, she's pushing hunter in his pram with one hand while holding mine with the other.

"I wanted to choose some invitations considering were getting married in 4 months." I say getting more and more excited.

"Well you're the boss baby, let's go." She says winking at me.

Looking at paper for half an hour is driving me insane, I look over to Arizona and her face is scrunched up in concentration as she looks between two colors. I've chosen mine because I know what I wanted but this feels excruciating.

Another 10 minutes late she turns to me. "I like the deep blue, I think it would work well with a light aqua and purple for everything else. Silver cutlery, candle holders, plates, stuff like that should work in well. Maybe even add in a hint of magenta somewhere like a flower or something and it should all work in nicely." She rattles off stunning me in to silence. "What?"

"You just planned our colors for the wedding in the span of 40 minutes and I've been nagging you for a month to help me out." I say trying not to cave as she gives me puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry babe, I'm just not into the whole planning thing. I can't wait to marry you, but I honestly hate wedding planning." She says smiling sweetly and I can't help but lean in and kiss her soft pink lips.

"You're lucky I love you." I whisper and Hunter decides to make his presence known, we both turn our head to see him smiling at us in his pram. "He's probably hungry, you go feed him and I'll finish up in here."

"Deal!" Arizona beams kissing me one more time before turning to leave. "Come on little dude, I'm feeling French fri-." I clear my throat. "I mean French mushed vegies for lunch and a bottle." I watch as she pushes him out happily chattering away as he giggles up at here and talks in his own gibberish.

"HI, can I help you?" I jump as the shop assistant comes up behind me. "Sorry."

"No, you're alright. Umm I'm just choosing…" I go on to explain what we want, the shop assistant getting everything ordered for me. Finishing up the last bits and pieces I hear a laugh that I haven't heard in years. It couldn't be! And then I hear it again, the laugh making my back go rigid. Quickly finishing up I walk towards the exit checking to see if she's anywhere in the store, I can't seem to see her so I quickly tur-. "Omphh. Sorry." I say grabbing the person's arm I nearly knocked over.

"That's alright" The brunette woman says smiling.

"Callie?" my stomach drops at the voice looking next to the woman I bumped I see her.

"Erica." I breathe out as I lock eyes with ice blue. "What…What are you doing here?" I spit out.

"You two know each other?" the brunette asks making me freeze.

"Umm yeah we dated years back. Years. Sorry, Emma this is Callie, Callie Emma" Erica introduces us. "We're just here for a mini holiday. I didn't think I would run into you at the shops during the week. How have you been?"

"Bit of a roller coaster the last couple of months but I'm doing great. Couldn't be happier in fact." The smile on my face turns genuine as I think about Arizona and Hunter. Emma's phone rings and she excuses herself to answer it leaving me and Erica alone.

"I uhh, I wanted to say I'm-."

"Where did you go?" I ask glaring at her.

"I moved to New York. I got an offer from Cahill Gordon & Reindel." There's a silent pause as I think about how much heart ache I went through over her. I stand there studying her and for the life of me I have no idea how I feel for this woman. The woman I have now is 100 times better than anyone I've ever dated, thinking this a smile breaks out on my face. "I'm sorry." I hear from Erica.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for how I left, without as much as a word. I'm really, really sorry." I can hear the regret in her voice but it doesn't make me feel sorry.

"Well it turns out you leaving was the best thing for me ever because I wouldn't have what I have now." I say fiercely and she steps back from me.

"Ba ma." I hear in the all too familiar squeal and two different giggles I love so much. Before I know it I feel a little body collide with my legs, looking down I see the blonde hair I can't get enough of. Blue eyes peek up and he lifts his arms up, his grin with only four teeth, cheeks dimpled. Lifting him up I put him on my hip his hand instantly hooking in the front of my shirt and his head on my shoulder.

"Tired little man?" I ask and he wiggles himself into me, his face in my hair. Looking up I see shock on Erica's face as she looks at me and Hunter.

"I told you no running off Hunter." Arizona says stopping the pram next to us and handing me a bottle which he instantly takes. "He was walking but saw you and took off." Arizona laughs and then turns to Erica. "Hi."

"Hun this is Erica. Erica this is my fiancé Arizona." I say proudly. I watch as Arizona's smile falters but she holds it and extends her hand to shake. "We really should be going, I want him to sleep for our next stop." I carefully lay Hunter in his pram, his eyes half open nearly rolling in the back of his head but still drinking eagerly.

"I'll go put him in the car and bring it round front babe." Arizona pecks me lips and nods to Erica before heading to the car park.

"You got your dream then." I hear Erica say, turning to look at her in confusion. "This was your dream wasn't it? To get married and have a family, the little guy is cute. I'm happy that you got what you wanted."

"I hate the way I got half my little family but I wouldn't trade it for anything." Pictures of Ashley flash through my mind and I feel the tears form in my eyes. Clearing my throat I full turn towards Erica. "I have to go, it was good seeing you Erica."

"You too Cal. Maybe I'll see you around maybe not."

"Maybe." I whisper backing away as I see Emma heading back over. Waving to her I head towards the entrance and see Arizona's rover out front. Jumping in the front seat I bunch my fist in Arizona's shirt and pull her lips to mine, feeling the electric spark between us. Pulling back I see stunned blue eyes looking at me.

"I love you so much and I'm so glad you slipped that day by the pool making me talk to you." That makes her let out a belly laugh.

"I love you too. You ok after what just happened?" she asks pointing in the direction where Erica was.

"Yeah, I'm great in fact." I say smiling. "It made me realize how lucky I am to have you and Hunter."

Sending me a dimpled grin she starts the car. "Where to my love?"

"Well, we are dropping him off at my dad's hotel for him to babysit and then dad's town car is taking us to a winery to choose wine for the wedding, but if you don't want to do wedding stuff I guess I could drag momma along instead." I play.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that last part Calliope." Arizona says smirking. "And by the way, hunter and I are the lucky ones."

* * *

**hope you liked it :)**


	28. Chapter 28

******Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**All mistakes are my own. i hope you enjoy it :) love all your comments! thanks! i no its been ages im truly sorry. i have no excuse really. ok so im going to be updating this story every two weeks, ill be alternating between this one and Free because updating three stories a week it too much lol hope you enjoy. this chap is short and fluff just to get back in to the swing of things.  
**

* * *

**Arizona **

Summer. I love summer, it's my favorite time of year. Especially this year because in 2 months I'm marrying the love of my life. Everything has been finalized so it's just a waiting game now. We've only had one argument about the wedding and it was about the cake. Calliope finally caved and I got the cake I wanted, double choc with a barrel wave with me and Callie surfing in wedding dresses along it. To be honest it didn't take a lot for her to cave.

"Mmmaa." Hunter babbles when I walk into his room.

"Morning little man. Ready to for some grub and swimming?" I pick him up and change his nappy before heading downstairs.

Yesterday Caroline, Poppy, Jet and Kate graduated from school, Callie balled her eyes out when they both got handed there diploma's. We met Pop's family and we had special celebratory dinner at spades for them and then a bunch of their friends ended up coming back to ours for a little party. I'm pretty sure everyone crammed into the pool house to crash, so I'm not sure how they're all feeling this morning.

I can smell deliciousness coming from the kitchen so Jet has cooked up a storm for everyone. Hunter wriggles out of my arms and takes off for the kitchen in front of me. "morning Jet."

"Hey Z, how you doing this morning?" Jet asks as he flips a pancake with Hunter on his hip watching closely.

"A lot better than Calliope, she may have had too many tequila's last night." I laugh pouring the coffee and quickly getting a pancake and strawberries for hunter. "Come on, I got you a pancake." I take Hunter form Jet and slip him in his high chair and watch him hook into his food. "Kate still asleep?"

"Yeah, she tried to out drink Callie on the tequila."

"Ah so she will be like the dead for a while then. Can you watch him I'm going to check the pool house." Jet nods and I head towards the pool house. The blinds are down so I stick my head in the door and see about 20 people spread out on blankets and pillows. I head to the bedroom and stick my head in and find Poppy lying on Caroline, head resting on her stomach and I think her name was Maddie lying the wrong way up as they all cram into the bed. Holding in a laugh I head back to house, on the way I find random pieces of clothing thrown in the garden. All in all it was a pretty good party I think.

"Mmmmaaa." Hunter mumbles through a piece of pancake pointing to the hall.

"The doorbell just rang." Jet tells me.

Checking the clock and seeing its only 8 in the morning, I head to the door. I can hear giggling behind it so I have no idea who it is. Pulling it open I see two black blurs drop skateboards before my legs are being wrapped around by little bodies. "Aunty Z." The two girls shriek as they hold on tight.

"Nice to see you still answer the door without pants." I hear Aria say and look up to see a smirk.

"At least they're swimmers this time." I say making her laugh. The first time I ever met Aria and her Husband James I opened the door half asleep in a singlet and very skimpy underwear, to say I was embarrassed would be a major understatement. "Look at you two, I think you've grown again. Hunters in the kitchen. Come on in, no James?"

"No, couldn't get time off." Aria says pulling me into a hug. Sara and Alexis run towards the kitchen, both dressed in Purple skinny jeans, chucks and little white tank tops. "I have two tomboys now, no princess girls." Aria says making me laugh. "And they want to be exactly like Aunty Z, I have no complaints though." Aria shrugs as we walk to the back. Aria says hi to jet and the girls are stuffing their faces with food as they entertain Hunter. "We've come for a pool day and see Aro and Pop."

"There still asleep, we had a bit of a party last night and Callie will be out for a while as well. So help yourself to some food and we can hit the pool." I load up a plate of food for myself and sit at the table while aria grabs some coffee. "How long you here for?"

"Just a couple of days, I'm getting them measured for their flower girl dresses while we're here but other than that were just here to visit."

"Aunty Z!" Alexis mumbles around a mouth full of food.

"Alexis!" Aria reprimands and Alexis quickly chew's and swallow's.

"Sorry mami." Alexis says guiltily. "Aunty Z, I can do a kick flip and ollie now. I've been practicing every day." She says proudly.

"Wow, you'll have to show me after breakfast. Have you had any big scrapes yet?" I ask.

"No but Sara has, she's not as good as me yet."

"See." Sara says walking around the table and pulling down her jeans to show me her knees.

"Sara, pull your pants back up please." Aria says rolling her eyes trying not to laugh.

"Oh they look pretty nasty, don't they hunter?" I say's as he tries to crane his neck to see Sara's knees.

"Ow." He says pointing to the sores.

Sara pulls up her pants and taps her hand on Hunters knee before sitting back at her plate.

"I'm going to put on his swimmers and then we can all go swimming." I say making the girls cheer as Aria directs them towards the bathroom to change. "Thanks for cooking Jet, it was awesome as usual."

"No problem, I'm going to check on Kate and then I'm coming swimming." Jet says heading to the downstairs guest room.

"We going swimming." I say to Hunter as I lay him on the change table. "With Alexis and Sara, how cool its that huh?" I pull his little speedo's on and pull him to stand so I can wipe the syrup off his face. He smiles making his dimples show as his chubby hands squish my cheeks and he leans forward with his mouth open laying a sloppy kiss on my nose. "Aw I love you too little man." I say kissing his nose back.

His eyes just look at me, piercing blue studying me like he's trying to figure something out. I just smile at him and he slightly tilts his head before his hands hold my shoulders. "Mama." He says tapping my chest. My stomach feels like it's been punched before dropping.

I clear my throat and half smile. " Zona, can you say Zona?" I ask.

"Mama, mama, mama." He happily says jumping into me so I have to carry him. I feel my eyes tearing up as I hold him close and kiss his temple. And it actually hits me that I am his mama now, Ashley will always, ALWAYS be his mommy and Tim will always be his daddy but I'm his mama. He's my little man, our little man.

"Yeah little man I'm your mama." I say and get a big smile in return making me smile.

Down stairs Sara and Alexis are already in the pool with Aria on the blow up turtle. I see Jet heading out the back already. "Hey Jet, Can you take him I just have to do something?" I say and my voice is hoarse.

He gives me a look before taking hunter and smiling. "sure, come on lets go see your cousins."

I can feel my eyes burn as tears are trying to fall but I hold them back. I race upstairs into our bedroom as Callie's coming out of the bathroom. "Morning ba- What's wrong?" She asks rushing over to me and I instantly fall into her arms as the tears finally fall. "Is Hunter ok? What happened?" Callie asks hear voice filled with worried.

"H-hunters okay." I mumble into her chest. "H-he… he called me m-mama." I say when Callie pulls my back to look in my eyes. I instantly see her understand and she pulls me back into a hug wrapping me in her arms. "I miss her. It should be Ashley that's mama. It's not fair."

"I know sweetie. I know." Callie whispers as she holds me tight. Ten minute goo by and shes whispering calming words to me as I calm down enough to step back. She cups my face and wipes the tears with the pads of her thumbs and I can see the tears in her eyes as well.

"Sor-."

"Don't. You don't apologize, its ok baby. How are you feeling now?" She asks and I shrug.

"Aria and the girls are here. They're all in the pool, Jet has Hunter." I tell her.

"It's ok that he calls you his mama, because you are. You're not his biological mother but you're his mama. It's ok to be happy and sad about that. Ashley and Tim would have wanted him to be happy and loved as if he were your own child." Callie says making me love her even more.

"How do you know how I'm feeling when I don't even know and always say the right thing?" I ask making her laugh.

"It's a gift and because I love you." She jokes making me laugh. "Now I'm getting my swimmers on and then let's go enjoy the day shall we?" I nod and she kisses me fiercely before turning and swaying her hips over to the wardrobe.

* * *

"Z watch this." Alexis calls and I watch as she does a little ollie.

"Wow, you're so good, that's amazing." I tell her watching a massive smile form on her face. We've spent all day chilling by the pool and a picnic on the grass. Pop and Aro emerging from the pool house with everyone else either hanging around for a swim or heading off. Teddy and Addison came over after work and Carlos has come for dinner along with momma and dad. I'm watching as Sara and Alexis skate around the back with Poppy who isn't half bad on a board.

"Mama!" Hunter calls and I see him wriggle out of my dad's arms and 'runs' towards me with a big smile. He's called me that all day and it makes my heart melt, after my break down this morning I feel a lot better from calliopes words. Momma had tears in her eyes when she heard but didn't say anything, she just gave me a little smile and continued talking to Aria.

I feel Hunter run into my legs and his little arms hooking around my knees and him pushing his head between my legs to watch the girls in front.

"He's starting to talk more?" Poppy asks as she stops in front of me.

"Yeah, a lot more. Learning new words, so we have to watch our mouths now." I say laughing.

"Tomorrow did you want to come for a surf?"

"Yeah sure, just come wake me up when you want to go. I want to try out my new board I got the other day." I say opening the garage as Hunter runs off to chase Sara around.

"Holy crap I didn't know you had this many boards." Poppy says in awe as she looks over the racks of surfboards on the wall. "This set up is mad."

"Calliope had it built for me." On the side wall is racks for my surfboards and then on the back wall is where all my skateboards are hung and then my work bench is set up underneath them. It's the best set up I've ever had. "You can use any of my boards tomorrow if you want."

"Really?" I nod. "This is so cool. Is this a Billabong sponsored board?"

"Yeah, I did a tournament in Hawaii and ended up scoring that board and the blue one next to it. You should use the blue one tomorrow, I just had new fins put on it."

"Awesome."

"Arizona, babe dinners ready." Caroline calls out as all the kids run towards the house.

"Coming." I call. "You'll just have to wax it in the morning before we go." I tell poppy as we head inside.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Carlo's and my parents Calliope disappeared to put Hunter to bed and still hasn't come back, so leaving all the girls in the theater room I head upstairs quickly checking Alexis and Sara who are zonked out, I can hear Callie's voice coming out of Hunters room. She's reading a book it sounds like, Dr. Seuss of course. Hunter loves Dr. Seuss books at the moment so we read him one every night before he goes to sleep. Peeking just in the door I can see Hunter curled up in Callie's arms on the arm chair as she reads the tongue twisting story. A massive smile is on her and Hunters face as he relaxes back into her. As she finishes the story she closes the book just dropping it on the floor before kissing the top of Hunters head while his arms are above his head and playing with Callie's hair. He cranes his neck back looking up at Callie as she peppers his face in kisses. It's the picture of perfect to me and I can see the look he's got, it's the one I got this morning. The look of pure love and trust, him knowing that he will always be safe with us and never have a reason to be scared. And then Hunter stopping mine and calliopes hearts again with one word.

"Mami." He whispers and I can see Callie freeze for a split second before attacking him again with kisses. Knocking I step in and smile. "Mama."

"Hey little man, did mami read you a good story?" I ask winking at Callie when her head snaps up to me. "You look ready for bed, how about your bottle in the crib tonight."

Callie places him in his crib and I hand him his bottle and he readily takes it closing his eyes straight away. "We love you baby, sweet dreams." We both kiss him and creep out of the room.

"I get why you cried before." Callie sniffs as we head down stairs. I link our fingers and pull her into me at the bottom of the stairs. I don't say anything because I don't need to, I just kiss her like my life depended on it. Which it does sometimes. I feel her tongue slip out to run along my bottom lip before she sucks it between hers making me moan every time she does it. My hands slip into her shorts, fingers skimming across smooth flesh before squeezing making her grind into me.

"Come on mommies, Aria pulled out the poker set." Poppy says breaking us apart and walking to the kitchen and grabbing scotch and Tequila. Heading back she just smiles and says. "Aria wants to play for clothes." Callie groans and I just laugh.

"Come on." I say pulling Callie behind me into the theater room. "I wanna see how fast you lose your clothes." I say winking as I hear Aria saying we stop at bra and panties making everyone laugh.

* * *

Hope you liked :)


	29. Chapter 29

******Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N: All mistakes are my own. im sorry its taking me for ever but i have gotten all your reviews and no im not giving up on this story. i've been really sick so ive been out of it because of the medication the doctor has me on but im doing my best to update when i can  
**

* * *

Calliope

My head is throbbing and something sharp is poking me in the back. I hear a groan behind me and I definitely know it's not Arizona, rolling over I crack my eye and see a heap of brown hair spread out on the floor. Reaching over and sweeping hair out of the way Lexies face comes into view, dropping the hair I sit up and look around and then down at myself. I'm in our wardrobe in my red dress that's half zipped up my back and my bra is on display, Lexie is dressed similar to me.

Standing up slowly I walk into the bedroom to find Arizona, Aria and Becks spread out in our bed and Christina crashed out on the Fluffy carpet near the fire place with Meredith asleep on the couch. "My heads going to explode." I hear Aria groan and see her roll out of bed dresses in her red bikini. 2 kids and everything on her body is still tight, amazing.

"Mines throbbing." I groan as I head to the bathroom to splash water on my face and brush my teeth. Looking in the mirror I can see my makeup smudged and smeared form the night before. Back in my bedroom everyone is still dead to the world so I make my way down stairs, checking on Addie and Teddy still dead to the world. I can smell fresh coffee and pancakes when I hit the bottom floor and I follow it to the kitchen to find Aro and Pop cooking up a storm.

"I expected you to be the last person to be up." Caroline says flipping a pancake. "Happy birthday by the way."

"Thanks, I probably would have been if I hadn't of slept in the wardrobe with a shoe stuck in my back." I say pouring myself a coffee while the girls laugh. "I didn't think last night was going to be that big of a night." I plop myself down at the breakfast bar cradling my coffee.

"It was a birthday slash bachelorette party night and you didn't think it was going to be a big night. Hilarious!" Poppy laughs placing a plate of bacon and pancakes in front of me.

"Thanks. How was your date night?" I ask the girls as I shovel bacon in my mouth and in the corner of my eye I see Caroline's cheeks turn red as her eyes avert from poppy.

"Awesome!" Poppy exclaims. "But that's all I'm saying."

"Okayyy." I say smiling at carline as she goes redder and redder.

"Morning Ladies! Happy birthday Callie." Alex says walking in the back door with a pharmacy bag in his hand. "I picked up pain killers for all your heads."

"Sweet, just what I need." Aria says holding her head as she walks in dressed in one of my baggy shirts. "Thanks Alex."

"From the looks of it you all had a pretty good night then. Loved the one of my wife." Alex says showing us a picture of Becks getting a lap dance from a woman in nothing but a g-string.

"Oh yeah, she was a good dancer. Worth every penny I gave her."

"Aria!" I say laughing and shaking my head

"Oh shush, your just bummed you didn't get dance." Aria says waving me off and munching on pancakes.

"I got a dance, it was just from MY blonde." I say smiling smugly as everybody groans in the kitchen.

* * *

"_I'm excited to get my first lap dance on with a lady." Christina exclaims as we all entre the strip club while sipping from flask._

"_Arizona and I got one year's ago when Cindy broke up with her." Becks says and I turn and raise an eyebrow to her. She does that adorable sheepish grin and shrugs._

"_Oh my god, she was the worst." Teddy exclaims. "Tequila shots all round and a pot of margarita." Teddy says to the topless waitress._

"_She was-."_

"_Yeah she was." Becks says interrupting Arizona._

"_Anyways, since its Callie's birthday and we've decided to throw an impromptu bachelorette party since you two said you didn't want one. Here's to the brides to be and the birthday girl, the big 3,0. Bottoms up." Aria says shotting back a shot with everyone else._

"_Let's get drunk!" Christina says flashing one dollar bills in her hands._

_Arizona disappeared to the bathroom 20 minutes ago, as I'm about to stand up a stripper comes up to me. "Your fiancé told me to bring you to room 2."_

"_Okay…" I get up and follow her in to a room with purple walls, deep purple couch and dimmed lights._

"_Just take a seat." The stripper says and closes the door behind her._

_For a strip cub this place is actually really clean, it's got a nice feel about it. I wouldn't say a homey feel to it because really, it's a strip club but it's nicer than the places I've seen when me and mark went to New York and Vegas after college._

_Music starts to pump through the speakers in the room and Arizona steps in making my mouth go dry. There she is, dressed in the matching black lingerie set I got her and her red high tops. I never thought I would be a person who found high top converse sexy but when they're attached to Arizona's legs, I'm not going to lie they turn me on. Majorly. _

_Pale slim hips start to gyrate to the music as she walks over to me. "Hey birthday girl." She husks making my stomach tighten and centre throb._

"_You planned this for my birthday?" I ask as she leans over me hands on either side of my head and an eyeful of breasts, I lick my lips as my mouth waters._

"_No, but it works out in your favour." She husks as she straddles my thighs and grinds into me before continuing the circle motion with her hips. Bringing my hands up to hold onto her sides, she unclasps the front of her bra and lets it fall to the ground. Freed perky breasts bounce in front of my face, nipples already hard and at attention making me let out a whimper and squeeze my legs together._

"_Fuck you're so hot." I groan, my fingertips slip into the edge of her panties as I grab two handfuls of glorious ass and squeeze. "Best birthday ever!" _

_She smiles and twists her hand in my hair and pulls my mouth to her nipple and I readily take it swirling my tongue around it and grazing my teeth lightly. "mmmm that feels so good." She moans out as she grinds harder into me. She rips my head away and crashes her lips to mine, pushing her tongue in to my mouth in a passionate kiss. "I was going to pole dance but…"_

"_No you can stay right here." I rush out not caring about a lap dance anymore and pull her down so her stomach is flush with mine. My skirt has ridden up and I can feel her wetness though her panties on my leg, so I bring my thigh up a little and get a moan from her._

_Kissing along her jaw and down her neck to her weak spot I lightly suck making her hips thrust forward and her head tilt back. Kissing down her chest I take her other nipple into my mouth while a tweak and roll the other with my fingers getting moan after moan from this glorious woman. With my spare hand I push her panties to the side and thrust in three fingers easily making her squeak in shock and push her hips down so I'm deeper. "Fuck, I love it that you know what I want." She pants out as I watch her rise off my hand and slam back down and roll her hips. "That f-feels amaz-zing." _

_I watch in awe as she pushes up and down on my hand, her breasts bouncing with the force, her lips parted and eyes closed, hands hooked around my neck to steady herself. "You're so wet baby." I gasp as feel her wetness drip into my palm and onto my thighs. As she rolls her hips I curl my fingers and feel her grind harder down._

_By now my centre is throbbing more and more as she lowers herself on my fingers faster and faster. Pink lips moan and crash against mine as fingers tighten in my hair to hold my in place. I jump sightly as slim fingers dip into my panties and circle my clit._

"_Oh god." Arizona moans as she feels the wetness at my centre. My hips start to move as she continues to circle my throbbing clit as she thrusts onto my hand. "I'm go-going to… c-callio." Her sentence cut off as I swipe her clit twice and her walls clamp down on my fingers as her body jerks and spasms as she comes undone before my eyes. That combined with the increasing pressure from her fingers sends me tumbling after her._

_The low bass still beats in the room but its low enough for me to her Arizona's deep pants and my heart beat in my ears. Her walls still contracting around my fingers that are still deeply buried in her, her petite body collapsed into mine. I wrap my free arm around her and just hold her waiting till she comes to. _

_I feel lips kiss my neck and up my jaw to my lips, no tongue, a kiss that makes me feel all the love she has pour out of her. I move my fingers making her twitch a little and she slowly lifts herself up so I can remove my hand, she lets out a whimper at the loss but then collapses into again._

"_That was amazing but not what I had planned." She says breathlessly letting out a laugh._

"_It was fucking hot, is what it is." I smile tracing patterns on her lower back with my fingertips. "I think I ruined your panties though." I say making her laugh._

"_I like these ones too." She says standing up and grabbing her bra. "I'll just get dressed and we can go join our drunken friends. Oh and you might want to wipe your thighs." She smirks and I look down to see them shine from the wetness._

* * *

"Mami!" I hear H=Hunter shriek breaking me out of my thoughts and I see a shriek of blonde and then a little body collide with my legs. My heart still beats faster every time he calls me that.

"Hey my baby." I happily say picking him up and covering his face in kisses until he giggles.

"morning everyone." Momma says putting Hunters back pack on the table. "I'm just dropping him off, Nancy called in sick so I've got to go open the shop. You all look like you had a late night." She muses looking at us all nursing coffee cups and pancakes.

"thanks for watching him momma." Arizona says just walking into the kitchen rubbing her eyes, shes the last on that has emerged from bed.

"Anytime dear, bye everyone. I love you little man." Momma coos kissing him goodbye.

"Look at mamas hair, it looks like yours does in the morning." I say and getting a giggle from Hunter as he picks a strawberry off my plate and pops it in his mouth. "Morning babe."

"Morning my loves." Arizona sleepily smiles and kisses my lips then Hunters cheek. "Morning everyone else." She says getting groans in return.

"I think it's a lounge by the pool day today." I comment and I get nods in return.

"Wim." Hunter says capping his hands.

"Yes, a swim it is then. And we can call Mark and him and Alex can get the grill going for lunch." I says standing up with Hunter on my hip.

"Dad's bringing the girls back around 2. I think him and mom took them shipping." Aria says checking to see that's its only 10 in the morning.

"Let's go get ready little man." I say walking out of the kitchen.

"You're too happy for the amount of tequila you had last night." Teddy calls making me laugh.

"I just know how to handle my liquor." I call back and head up stairs.

"Go wim." Hunter happily says bouncing in my arms.

* * *

Its 4 in the afternoon the sun has lost most of its harshness as we all sit at the outside table. Mark, Derek and Alex working at the grill for dinner. Aria, Lexie, Becks, Addie, Teddy and Meredith playing cards at one end of the table. Christina and Owen relaxing in the hot tub and Arizona in the drive way with Poppy teaching Sara and Alexis' skateboard tricks with Hunter and Zola riding around on their scooters and Aro and I relaxing on the pool chairs with some margaritas.

Everyone here is pretty much Family, a dysfunctional but happy family. It wouldn't be right if one of them weren't here. Its funny how mine and Arizona's worlds have meshed together perfectly, I wouldn't want it any other way. To me this is what family is like, biological or not we all fit together. Looking over to where Arizona is helping Sara, both have amazingly big smiles as they try and figure something out. The love I have for that miraculous woman is… indescribable. Every time I look at her or hear her makes me fall in love with her more and more.

"You look really happy." Aro says making me turn to find her smiling at me.

"That's because I am." I say my eyes going back to Arizona. "So do you." I comment.

Aro sighs. "I didn't picture my life like this at all but… I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I know exactly what you mean because that's how I feel."

"I was worried about you at one stage." She says making me look at her in confusion. "Just everything with Erica and anyone else you dated, you seemed to go to this dark place for a while and that made me worried. But then you called me out of the blue and told me about the blonde landscaper. I was so happy I actually prayed that it would work out for you and well… here we are." She explains waving her hands around to everything.

"You prayed?" I ask because Aro never did that, she refused to go to church. My parents were livid but couldn't force her to go, she was a force to be reckoned with sometimes.

"Well yeah, I love you and I just wanted to be happy and I couldn't take watching you just crumble." She says like it's the simplest answer.

"I love you too." Is all I can think to say as my eyes water, which earns me a smile.

Getting up I crouching down and give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, pulling back I just smile and lean in a bit. "By the way don't think for a second I didn't see that love bite on the inside of you thigh when we were in the pool baby sis. Good date night indeed." I say making her turn beet red and I give her a wink before heading over to Arizona and the kids.

* * *

**sorry its short but its better than nothing :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**A/N: ok guys i just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has stuck with me on this story and im glad youve enjoyed it. this is the last chapter of this, i will be doing an please let me no if your interested in a sequel coz i have a couple of ideas.**

**this chapter is also written differently than the others.**

* * *

"Mami." Hunter says tapping his hand gently on Callie's cheek. Brown orbs slowly open to find blue eyes centimetres from her own. "Mami." Hunter says again more happily with a big dimpled grin.

"Morning little man. How come you're in here?" Callie asks happily as she pushes Hunter into the mattress and tickles his sides. "Huh?"

"Mami no. Nooo." Hunter giggles as Callie's eases up. Since Hunter started calling them mama and mami, his vocabulary has slowly been growing more and more. He stands up and plonks himself in Callie's lap, his little arms and legs wrapped around her tightly with his head buried in her chest. Callie leans down and kisses the top of blonde hair while rubbing up and down his back slowly.

"I love you." Callie says softly as a giant smile spreads across her face. "I'm marrying mama today."

"Mama?" Hunter asks pointing to Arizona's side of the bed and looking at Callie.

"She's at grandpa's and grandmas. Next time we see her will be at the wedding." Callie says excitedly just as a flash goes off in the room.

"Aren't you the picture of calm." Callie and Hunters heads whip around to find Poppy with a massive camera in her hands and Aria leaning against the door frame with a cup of coffee in each hand. "not nervous yet?"

"Nope. I don't think I will get nervous. I've been ready for this day for a while." Callie smiles taking the cup from her sister as Hunter makes himself comfortable on her again and the camera flashes.

"Too get married?"

"To marry Arizona." Callie says cringing at how cheesy that sounded. "And what's with the photos? I look less than attractive right now."

"Arizona asked me to get photos of the whole morning, she was very insistent about getting every moment, Becks is doing the same with her." Poppy says smiling before taking one more picture before going back down stairs.

"Aunty Callie." Sara and Alexis Squeal running into the room dressed in matching dinosaur pyjamas.

"Morning girls, How bout we all go eat some breakfast?" Callie asks getting out of bed with hunter still attached to her front. "Jet is making French toast today."

* * *

"You ready for today?" Alex asks as he paddles towards Arizona before sitting up on his board.

"Hell yeah." Arizona says thinking how by the end of the day she will be able to call Calliope her wife.

"Good cause I'm ready to get my drink on and dance." Alex says making Arizona roll her eyes and laugh. They sit on their boards in silence and watch the waves roll in and listen to them break.

"I wish they were here." Arizona says, Alex only just hearing it.

"Me too."

"Now is the only time I'm going to be able to miss them, the rest of today is going to be busy… and awesome." Arizona smiles at Alex. "He said he was going to dance so hard at my wedding when I told him I was gay."

"Oh he will be dancing today don't you worry… it might not be good because let's face it, he had no rhythm but he will be dancing. Both of them will be." Alex says softly giving Arizona's hand a squeeze as a set roll passed them.

Alex pulls his waterproof camera out of his pocket and snaps a picture of Arizona off in her own world. "Come on Z, better head in before the colonel sends a search party after us. Have to get you looking pretty for your big day." Alex says laying down and paddling after a wave.

Taking a deep and closing her eyes, she lets it out slowly before paddling after Alex towards the sand.

"Morning my honey bees, sleep well?" Momma asks kissing Arizona and Alex's cheeks.

"I slept alright considering Calliope wasn't there, I can't remember the last time I slept in my old bed though. It felt weird." Arizona gratefully takes a coffee cup from Alex and lets the warm liquid down her throat.

"Becks, Teddy and your father are out the back with breakfast and the makeup artist and hair dresser should be here in an hour." Momma says grabbing the juice out of the fridge and following Arizona out the back.

"Hey honey." Becks smiles at Alex as he leans down for a kiss.

"Morning, how was your surf?" Teddy asks placing her phone back on the table and passing Daniel the eggs.

"Peaceful before all the chaos about to happen today." Arizona says getting a wink from Alex as they all dig into breakfast.

"Oh Poppy sent this through earlier for you." Beck says handing Arizona her mobile. Arizona smiles at the picture of Hunter wrapped around Callie as she kisses the top of his head still in bed. Arizona's heart bursts with love at the moment captured.

"Send it to my phone please." Arizona asks as she feels tears begin in her eyes and she quickly tries to stop them. "4 more hours and I can see my two loves again. Only 4 more hours." She says to herself as everyone just smile at her.

* * *

"Mija? Oh you look beautiful." Carlos says going all mushy.

"I'm not dressed yet dad." Callie laughs as she puts in her earrings. "Look at you all dressed up, I see you got Arizona's present." Callie smile looking down at the custom made blue and black high tops with our wedding date embroidered on the sides Arizona had made for the bridal party and the two dads.

"They are now my favourite pair of shoes. I ah… I made some modifications to your and Arizona's shoes before I dropped them off. Just something fun." Carlos shrugs and hands over the shoe box.

Callie lifts the lid and pulls out a bright purple and blue high top, the wedding date embroidered on the sides like the others. Black silk laces have been added and down the back of the right heel is Robbins and on the left one is written Torres. Callie laughs and jumps up to hug her father tightly. "I love them, and Arizona will be over the moon. Thanks daddy."

"You're welcome mija. That is one special woman you're marrying." Carlos says fondly making the lump in Callie's throat grow. "Now, where's my little nieto so I can take him to Sasha and Daniels?"

Trying to clear her throat and the tears threatening to come, Callie clears her throat and stands up. "He's just napping, he had too much fun this morning with Alexis and Sara." Callie walks out of the bathroom to find Hunter lying on their bed rubbing his eyes. "Hey sleepy head. You ready to go see mama with abuelo?" Callie asks softly.

"Lo." Hunter says climbing over Callie's lap towards Carlos' open arms.

"I think you've grown since yesterday, look how big you've gotten." Callie smiles at the pair all smiles and laughing. Never would she have thought she would be so lucky to have the cutest little boy in her life and beautiful blonde woman who will be her wife in two and a half hours. "Alright mija I will see you when I pick you up, I'm off to see my future daughter in-law. Kiss mami goodbye and you'll see her at the wedding as a beautiful bride."

"Bye mami." Hunter leans over and kisses Callie's red lips. "Luh you."

"Love you too. Be good for abuelo and grandma and grandpa baby."

"I swear I feel my ovaries tug every time I see that little boy." Addison announces walking into Callie's bedroom with two glasses of champagne. "A literal pull I swear."

"Well, pop one out. I saw Teddy drooling over Jackson and Aprils twins the other day, I thought she might actually kidnap one." Callie swigs bag the champagne as she looks at Addison's bridesmaid dress with her chuck taylors and then at the glare from Addison's face. "What?"

"Pop one out? That's your great idea." Addison scoffs sipping her drink quietly. "That's actually a pretty good idea."

"At least talk to teddy before you impregnate yourself."

"Yeah of course. Anyway-."

"Oh, sexy silk robe. Perfect." Pop says as the flash goes off again making Callie see white. "Robbins is going to love all these pictures."

"Yeah especially that one when you're away for business and she gets lonely." Aro says looking at the picture and using air quotes for lonely.

"Caroline." Callie admonishes barely holding in a laugh as the two girls enter. "Where's Aira?"

"She's helping James get the girls in there dresses." Poppy says looking through her camera.

"Aunties look at our dresses." Alexis squeals running in with Sara behind her in matching magenta and navy blue pillowcase dresses with the trademark high tops. Everyone just coos and awes over them with the girls soaking up all the attention they could get.

"Ok Cal, it's time to get you dressed." Addison says grabbing the dress from the cupboard.

* * *

"You look beautiful Zona." Teddy says in awe as she, becks and momma watch Arizona look at herself in the mirror and run her hand down her dress.

The dress fit perfectly, the material soft and silky smooth against her skin. Arizona can feel the nerves starting to set in, good nerves though, excited nerves. The anticipation of seeing Calliope in her dress as nearly sent her crazy in the last hour. Even just the anticipation to see her would be enough to drive her crazy. Taking one last deep breathe Arizona looks up to find three pairs of eyes on her. "I'm so ready to get married." She says shakily.

Momma walks up to her daughter taking both of Arizona's hands. "You look beautiful my dear. I'm so proud of you." She says, both woman feeling lumps in their throats as they attempt not to cry.

"thanks momma." Arizona smiles pulling her mom in for a hug.

"Cars out front and ready when you are." Teddy says before leaving the room to check if Hunters is ready.

"Can you get Alex for me please momma?"

"Sure, ill go check if your dad and Hunter are still presentable." Momma says winking and leaving to find alex. Arizona turns to look in the mirror again and catches a glimpse of a picture on her old school desk. Picking up the purple frame she smiles softly, the picture is of Tim, Ashley, Alex and she in New York with arms hooked around each other's shoulders smiling like fools at three in the morning.

"That will be one night I will never forget." Alex says softly looing over her shoulder.

"Ashley had a permanent smile all day and night, so did Tim. Her first book being published, I think she was the only one that didn't think it would be a big seller."

"Well she was certainly wrong." Alex smiles as Arizona turns towards him. "You look stunning Zona. Momma said you wanted to see me?"

"They're watching right?" Arizona asks biting her lip.

"Definitely, I think they're always watching." Alex reassures her.

"Remember their wedding? I found you asleep in my bed naked and freaked out cause I thought something happened?" Arizona asks laughing.

"Yeah, I had bruised ribs for a week when you kicked me out of bed." Alex laughs.

"We had some pretty wild nights." Arizona muses thinking of al there little adventures they've had. "Could you tie my shoes please? I can't bend like that in this dress."

Alex bends down and lifts the dress tying the silk laces up. "These are awesome shoes, Carlos has awesome taste."

"I know I love them."

"Ok, you ready to become a Mrs Robbins Torres?" Alex asks excitedly clapping his hands together before offering his arm for Arizona to take.

"Oh my gosh aren't you just the handsomest little boy ever." Arizona gushes as Hunter runs towards her dressed in his little black suit with a magenta tie and his custom chucks.

"Mama, pretty." His little voice in awe as he touches her silk dress.

"The photographer wants to get some pictures outside before we leave." Daniel announces holding the door open for everyone.

* * *

The limo slows to a stop and everybody piles out except for Carlos and Callie.

"Phew, they haven't spared any expense." Mark whistles as they look around.

"It's beautiful." Lexie says walking through the arch way to the isle with poppy to find seats.

The ceremony location was found when Arizona and Callie went for a drive one day and found this lookout by accident. The pathway is surrounded by massive green trees with a wooden path and opens up into a field that almost looks magical and then the cliff drops off to look over a beautiful beach.

White wooden chairs are lined on either side of a wooden isle that had been put together by Alex and as a wedding gift from Becks and him, he built them a wooden canopy that have been decorated with navy blue, magenta and purple chiffon and fairy lights to get married under.

Jet and Kate were set up at the side with their guitars playing softly as the guest slowly got seated. Miranda bailey was Callie's friend from law school, surprised but honoured when she got a phone call from Callie asking if he would officiate her wedding. So now she stands under the canopy giving Jet the nod to start the music for it to begin.

Jet and Kate start 'A thousand years' by Christina Perri when Hunter and Sara start down the aisle big smiles on their faces as the make their way towards the parents and grandparents. Alexis comes followed by Alex and Addison then Teddy and Mark followed lastly by Caroline and Becks. Jet and Kate change to 'Forever' by Ben Harper as Callie makes it to the beginning of the aisle.

"Don't let me trip." Callie whispers to her father as she grips his arm tightly.

Carlos can't help it as his smile grows. "You're not going to trip mija." He whispers as everyone stands and turns to watch them make there descent. Carlos kisses each of her cheeks and steps to his seat and watching as Callie's eyes tear up and her breath hitches when she gets to see her beautiful bride.

Callie feels her breathe hitching her throat as Arizona step into view. Arizona's light ivory dress a sweetheart neckline with the material bunched around the breasts with exquisite beading on the torso and at the hips the dress smoothly fans out and into a train. Arizona looks exquisite to Callie, to her no one will ever compare. She's the most beautiful bride she has ever seen.

Daniel tightened his grip on Arizona as she saw Calliope standing there waiting. Calliopes dress the perfect color white against her mocha skin. Sweetheart heart neckline as the dress follows her beautiful curves down to just under her hips where the dress fans out in layers of material. The dimpled smile projected at Callie could not get any bigger as their eyes connect.

Daniel kisses his daughters cheek and sits down next to Sasha and Hunter all the while Callie and Arizona are staring googly eyes at each other. Arizona mouthing 'I love you' making Callie smile and mouth it back before they're interrupted by Bailey clearing her throat.

"We are gathered her today to celebrate the joining of love to become one between Arizona and Callie. Who gives these brides away?" Bailey begins and Daniel and Carlos stand saying they do. Callie and Arizona steel glances of each other as Bailey begins her speech and before she knows it Callie is following Baileys words and she hears the 'I do' she has been dying to hear as she slips the ring on Arizona's slender finger.

Arizona grabs the ring from Alex and follows Bailey's words and she hears 'I do' making her stomach jump as she slips Callie's wedding ring into place.

As Callie locks eyes with Arizona everybody around them disappears as they hear Bailey announce. "I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss your bride now."

Pink and plump lips seal there promises of forever together with a kiss, Arizona sneaking her tongue in and Callie readily taking it as her arms wrap around Arizona pulling her forward. As they pull apart all the cheering and clapping come into focus as they turn to their guests and hold up there linked fingers and move down from the canopy as they're hugged from parents, friends and family. The flash of the camera from the photographer grabbing every moment possible.

The crowd begins to break up as the photographer wrangles the bridal party away to get pictures, Alex handing Arizona and Callie glasses of champagne before disappearing to get more.

"You look so beautiful." Callie gushes as they steal a moment to themselves. "Beautiful doesn't begin to cover it but I can't think of anything else at the moment." Callie leans down stealing another kiss.

"You look magnificent in that dress." Arizona whispers against plump lips. "You chose wonderful."

"I have to say I didn't think you would go for the traditional style dress but I'm really, really glad you did. I love you."

"Well I'm really glad you chose a dress that shows off your curves." Arizona says her hand sneaking around Callie's waist and squeezing Callie's firm ass making her laugh.

"Whoa, PG out here. There are children running around." Teddy says laughing as Arizona and Callie just look at her before their eyes focus on Hunter, Alexis and Sara running around on the grass.

"They all look adorable dressed up." Addison gushes wrapping her arms around Teddy from behind.

"They do indeed." Teddy says turning in Addison's arms whispering away.

* * *

Callie and Arizona are greeted by the captain as they set foot on deck. "Callie, wonderful to see you again. Congratulations to you both. You're the last two aboard so we will be departing in 15 minutes. Enjoy your night."

"Thanks Jimmy." Callie says as he heads to the control room.

"Your dad's yacht is flipping huge!" Arizona says as they make their way up a level to a private room with the rest of the bridal party for a snack.

"Yeah it holds about 200 guests. He had a lot of work functions on it." Callie says laughing as Arizona just whistles.

As they wait snacks and drinks are handed around to them all laughing and telling jokes before they're announced into the reception.

"And for the first time ever, help me in welcoming Mrs and Mrs Robbins Torres." The DJ announces with 'get lucky' by daft punk begins to play as they make their way to the bridal table as they laugh at the song and get a thumbs up from Mark and Alex.

Dinner and drinks are served while music play in the background, Hunter making his way up to Callie and Arizona and plonking himself on Arizona's lap getting attention from both women as he pulls some faces Alexis has showed him and then running off towards Carlos and Daniel.

"He's going to be alright without us?" Arizona asks watching as hunter is lifted onto Carlos' shoulders.

"Y-yeah I think so." Callie says trying to sound confident in leaving him for that long.

"Stop stressing. He's got all of us here and its only 4 days, he will be fine." Alex reassures them with Becks nodding over his shoulder.

"You can always ring him anyway's but I think you might be too busy for that, you know ripping each other's clothes off." Becks say's downing champagne.

"Who said anything about clothes? I didn't pack anything." Arizona says, her forehead creasing in confusion and watching Callie's mouth open and close like a gold fish making Arizona, Alex and Becks burst out laughing. "I packed clothes baby." Arizona says rubbing her hand up Callie's arm and leaning in so her lips touched the shell of her ear. "Well, I only packed lingerie and bikinis. Does that count?"

Callie nods eagerly before turning so her lips connect with Arizona's with a lot of passion. Following that kiss the speeches began. Daniel and Carlos embarrassing their daughters and then making them cry at the beautiful words that follow, welcoming them into each family happily. Alex and Addison had a joint maid of honour/best man speech with pictures on a big projector, embarrassing them more.

Callie making a thank you speech from the both of them and then turning to look at Arizona and then back to there's guests. "Now many of you know that Arizona had a brother and sister in-law. I never got to meet Timothy but from the stories I've heard I know I would have loved him as a brother. He lost his life years ago fighting for what he believed in, this country. His beautiful wife Ashley was taken from us too soon and left us with little Hunter. I know Tim and Ashley would have to of loved to be here, I know they're watching and would be so proud of you baby." Callie says looking at the tears in Arizona's eyes as they watch her. "Now a couple of months ago I was moving stuff around in the garage and one of the boxes fell and spilled all the contents on the ground. It was from when we had Ashley's things shipped over from New York and I noticed a disc in this box along with things for Hunter when he's older. Anyway's that's not the point, the disc I found was labelled 'To Arizona's bride.'" Callie feels Arizona grab her hand and squeeze. "I didn't really know what to make of it so of course I had to watch it. It's a wedding Gift from Tim he made before his first deployment." Callie finishes nodding towards the DJ as she sits and wraps an arm around Arizona and everyone turns to the screen.

The picture is all shaky as it focuses and you can see Ashley sitting on the couch with a pout and her arms crossed dressed in ratty jeans and a green singlet. "That's Tim and Ashley's first apartment in New York." Arizona whispers, eyes glued to the screen.

Tim sits in front of the screen and waves. "Hey Z bear, you're watching this video because I couldn't be there on your big day and for that I'm truly sorry. I'll be watching though. I also wanted to let you know how proud I am to have you as a sister and I will always love you and don't worry, I'll keep all your secrets." Tim says winking and tapping his head. "Now I know your bride with be impeccably hot because you have impeccable taste-."

"Tim you can't say that." Ashley says from behind him making him role his eyes.

"I can and I just did. I'm only telling the truth, she found you for me." He says sweetly turning back to the camera. "I don't really have anything else I can think to say ummmm, hi mom and dad love you guys." He picks up a champagne glass and raises it. "Congratulations to the both of you and I know you have a great future planned out for you, wherever that will lead you. And I am dancing so hard right now at your wedding." He lifts his glass and drinks it. "Back to you Arizona's wifey." The last image you see is bright blue eyes and dimples pop as he pulls Ashley from her seat and dances around their tiny apart both laughing as he dips her down before spinning her out.

Callie turns to Arizona and wipes the tears away with the pads of her thumbs and kissing trembling lips. "I just want to say I feel extremely lucky to have been there when you tripped by the pool and finally given me the courage to talk to you and welcome me with open arms into the Robbins family. I feel extremely lucky to have you all in my life. I love you." Callie finishes sitting back down and pulling Arizona in for a hug as she pulls herself together.

"I can't believe you kept that a secret until the wedding." Arizona says wiping her eyes.

"Oh it wasn't easy let me tell you, and when I watched it I balled my eyes out." Callie tells her running her hand p and down Arizona's back.

"If the beautiful brides will make it onto the dance floor, they will cut cake and have their first dance." The Dj announces and the brides make their way to the cake and cut it as flash after flash go off.

"so what song did you pick?" Callie asks as the cake is wheeled off the dance floor to be cut up.

"The perfect song." Arizona smiles pulling Callie into her as 'Heavenly day' by Patty Griffin begins making Callie's smile grow.

"It is perfect." Callie murmurs against Arizona's lips.

The father daughter dance starts after that and then the floor fill with dancing bodies for a couple of hours. Hunter being squashed in the middle of Callie and Arizona as they sway making him laugh and giggle before jumping onto Marks back to continue with him and Lexie. Alexis and Sara dancing with Arizona in a circle, Poppy and Caroline dance with Hunter and Sara. Arizona and Callie finding each other every second song and stealing kisses.

"You ready to get out of here Mrs Robbins Torres?" Callie asks huskily squeezing Arizona ass.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Arizona groans. "Let's go find Hunter and our parents."

"The brides will be leaving shortly so if everyone wants to make their way to the deck to send them off." The announcement is said and everyone makes their way onto the deck outside.

"Alright were off baby, mama and mami love you. Be good for everyone and we will see you in a couple of days." Arizona says hugging Hunter tightly before kissing him and handing him to Callie.

"I love you mijo, see you in a couple of days and then were off to Hawaii." Callie covers his face in kisses as Arizona says good bye to the parents. "Bye momma." Callie says hugging Sasha and handing her Hunter.

"You girls have fun and we will see you in a couple of days." Carlos says waving them off.

Callie pulls Arizona towards the stairs and heads up. "Where are we going?"

"The heli pad. We're not taking the boat, the helicopters faster to get to Lily." Callie explains.

"Oh." Is all Arizona can say as the get to the top and see Jim waiting to help them in.

"Ladies." He greets and helps them up before shutting the door.

Callie pulls Arizona's face towards hers and kisses her senseless. "I can't wait to get you naked."

* * *

Callie settles her naked body on top of Arizona's after kissing all the way up her body. "Hey wifey." She whispers.

"Mmm wife. I like that." Arizona mumbles wrapping her legs around Callie thighs and moaning as her centre comes into contact with slick heat.

"Mmm god you feel good." Callie says rolling her hips and getting friction as there clits come into contact. "Open your eyes."

Blue eyes open and lock onto Callie's as she rocks her hips again making Arizona's mouth open but nothing come out. Their hips move in rhythm pushing both women higher and higher all the while never breaking eye contact.

"I l-love you." Arizona whispers into Callie's mouth.

"Ah-I love yo-you too." Callie moans out as she falls over the edge and Arizona following as she feels Callie's stomach muscles twitch against her own.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. im doing and epilogue for this. and maybe a sequel if enough ppl want one so let me no and if i do it will be after ive finished my other stories or at least finished one of them.**


End file.
